Welcome to The Age of UnInnocence
by Laurell-chan
Summary: Welcome to The Age of UnInnocence where party boy drug dealer Inuyasha Taisho and the runaway black sheep of her family Kagome Higurashi are just another notch in a business deal bedpost. This is the new era of love, and it's not pretty.
1. Welcome to their World

A/N: It's new story time! As if I don't have enough in progress right? I really like how this one is developing in my mind, it's got a lot to go and I'm already into the next chapter and have an outline jotted down. So I'll probably be updating it soon.

As usual with my stuff rating is mostly for cussing, drug use and some sexual situations that I'll warn you about before they come up.

AU as you probably already saw, basically all humans but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still have their silver locks and gold eyes, just no puppy ears, fangs, or claws. Basic pairings apply, Inu/Kag, umm I'm not sure yet if Miroku and Sango will ever play a big enough part to meet or anything like that, and Sess/older Rin. Characters are going to be OOC here and there but I'll try and keep it to a minimum, and Rin and Souta are both older than they would be in the series. Other than that enjoy reading and I'd love reviews of what you guys think! Thanks for reading! Ja ne! –Laurell

* * *

Chapter 1 Welcome to Their World

Kagome Higurashi drummed her fingers along her desk nervously. She checked her watch again to find it only a minute later than before. With a sigh she rested against the desk top content from the coolness of the wood on her bare arms. For the past four years Kagome had been attending a private boarding school in America by choice. She had every intention of staying in America for college and had been looking into several architecture schools, but her father had suddenly called a week before graduation asking her to return for the summer. She rarely saw or spoke to her family so she obliged his wish and had agreed. He said there was a family matter he needed to talk to her about as soon as possible.

"Everything is ok with Jii-chan right?" She asked nervously him being her first thought.

"Yes he's fine but I would rather speak to you about this in person." Was the only ambiguous response she received.

The reason she had left Japan in the first place had been because of her father. He was a politician who had been building his reputation up since before she was born as well as a successful stock broker who ran his own company, and work had always come before anything else. Money was what made his world run, the money he made at his company and then put in to his full time job of the life of a diplomat, and it left little time for anything else.

Kagome couldn't stand the way he treated their family so she left home the summer before freshman year. She was tired of the bureaucracy of the business world he inflicted on their private lives and he hadn't minded sending her away one bit. Saying he was scared how her rebellious attitude could affect his and the company's image. It was like constantly being on stage surviving in that family. She often pitied her little brother who didn't have the luck she did to have gotten away.

Having long ago accepted his daughter couldn't be depended upon, despite being the eldest, her brother Souta was the sole heir to the stock company. He had just started high school and he was already undergoing the training for the business world. She felt bad for him but she wouldn't have traded her freedom for anything.

A knock at the door stirred Kagome from her thoughts.

"Miss your taxi has arrived," a voice called through.

"Be right there!" Everything was already neatly packed but she paused to look back at her empty dorm room. So many memories over the past four years...but empty wasn't the way she wanted or would remember it, so she turned and walked out the door. She didn't look back again.

* * *

A shrill ring shot through the air causing Inuyasha to nearly jump out of his seat. He looked down at his flashing phone and flipped it open.

"What!" He snapped at the caller.

"Inuyasha this is your father, I don't know where you are and probably don't want to know what you're doing, but could you please come home sometime next week?"

"Why?"

"Because your mother wants to see you."

Guilt panged his chest, he hadn't called in over a month now and his mother was the only thing he truly cared about in this world.

"I'll think about it."

"I'm not asking Inuyasha."

"Don't order me around." He said sharply.

"I'm not ordering either; just understand there will be consequences to your actions if you don't. I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate having your credit cards cancelled if I don't see a plane ticket charge on there by the end of this week." His father said calmly.

"If you think you can call me up and threaten me you've got another thing coming old man!" Inuyasha heard his father sigh on the other line.

"Look Yash, I don't feel like fighting, please just come home. Your mother wants to see you and I'd like to talk to you about something serious okay? You don't have to stay long. It's the least you could do for us supporting your party boy lifestyle without complaint."

"Keh, I'll still think about it. Bye." He flipped the phone closed stopping himself before throwing it. It would be the third phone he'd broken this year if he threw it against the wall like his first instinct.

"Who was that baby?" A silhouette voiced from the door frame.

"Doesn't concern you, you ready?" He stood impatiently.

"Yea, fine whatever." She headed for the door sliding into a pair of black heels. Inuyasha could tell she had probably just gone to throw up dinner or something, these fucking models why did he keep dating them?

"We've got to make a drop off first, then we'll head to the party."

"As long as you save some dust for me, I promised some to a friend too so don't fuck me over okay? I'm not in the mood."

"Fuckin' coke head...whatever lets go." He grabbed the keys to his beamer practically shoving her out the door. On the way down the elevator he considered what his father said...going home right now wasn't convenient. He had a lot of big deals in the works that were going to prove very profitable. He didn't even need those fucking credit cards, and he would have to be somewhat clean to even step into that house. And remain that way because he didn't dare bring anything with him, not with the bloodhound his father was. But he did feel guilty for not calling his mom. She hadn't been happy at all when he left home three years ago only a year after his brother did the same. The old man was right...it was the least he could do.

"Are you tripping on something? You're being so quiet, its weirding me out." His date complained while lighting up a cigarette.

"If you think you're smoking in my car, you're even dumber than you look." Was his only response, she glared at him through heavy eyeliner.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Tokyo Narita Airport Kagome was swept up in a big hug by what used to be her 'little' brother. He was now a little bit taller than her.

"Wow Souta it's so good to see you! I can't believe how much you grew in a year."

"Yea, same to you sis, you look great!" He took her carryon bag swinging it over his shoulder.

"Where's Dad? He's the one who asked me here."

"You know..." He shrugged half-heartily meaning there really was no excuse to tell, or he just wasn't going to bother.

"Course, what about mom?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"Actually mom doesn't know you're coming home yet! She doesn't think you'll be here until next week, I wanted to surprise her. She's seemed sad lately."

"Aw...when did you turn into such a good kid?" She laughed reaching up to pat him on the head.

"Ok none of that." He moved easily out of her reach.

After getting two huge suitcases from baggage claim they headed out to the limo parked in front. A few camera men snapped photos of the siblings coming out and stepping into the car. Kagome plastered on her old fake smile for them.

"So I see dad's campaign is as lively as ever?"

"Yes he's up for a really big position in the coming elections a couple of months from now, LOTS going on at the office and with his team. Seems like the phones never stop ringing." Souta rubbed a hand through his bangs with a weary smile. Kagome frowned 'he's only 16 and he looks so tired...my poor brother.'

"He's about to unveil some surprise his team cooked up to boost his ratings through the roof I think. It's bad enough the way they sleazed around releasing such scummy news about one of his opponents so who knows what they've got planned this time. Don't tell him I said so though, he'll kill me. It's always public image this and that, watch your tone, and watch your demeanor. Well, you remember." He smiled a little looking up into Kagome's worried face.

"Yes I remember. I just wish you could have a normal high school experience like I was able to."

"Oh don't worry about me sis, I'm fine really! I don't have to worry about what to do with my life or anything; I'm really pretty lucky Dad says to come into the business world like I am. And I'm going to be graduating a year early with the advanced classes I'm doing."

"That's great Souta." She faked a smile to reassure him, and then turned to look out the dark tinted windows. It was odd being back. She hadn't even come home for the breaks that year. Instead she stayed with her group of friends because it was senior year and they knew they wouldn't be together after this. She really missed them.

Everything looked just how she had left it. And people still looked up to watch the limo go by, probably thinking some lucky people were in it. But they were wrong. Kagome would have preferred a more discrete car, hell she would have preferred a middle class family that she at least knew. But things were the way they were, and she had loved the last four years of her life. If her situation was any different, those years wouldn't have happened.

When the limo pulled up the old familiar drive way Kagome's heart clenched tightly. For the first time in being back she was incredibly nervous, but she had missed her mother very much. Souta gave her hand a quick squeeze then got out as the driver opened the door for them. With a deep breath she stepped out behind him and followed after him towards the front door.

"Mom?" Souta called his voice echoing off the high ceilings and deep marble floors of their entry way. Everything was sparkling as always. Kagome glanced around feeling out of place again in her 'home', and found she longed to be back in her cramped dorm room.

"Souta I'm in here!" A voice called to the right. Kagome walked into the kitchen and found her mother sitting at a stool pulled up to an extended marble counter. She was sipping what looked like orange juice but most likely had some champagne in it.

"KAGOME!" Her mother squealed and rushed over to her swamping Kagome in a tight hug.

"Hey mom," she said softly while returning the embrace. Souta looked from afar with a smile.

"Souta, you didn't tell me..." Their mother wiped away a quick tear from shimmering eyes then hugged Kagome again.

"Good surprise? Oh don't cry mom!" Kagome laughed and hugged her back for the second time.

"Does your father know you're here?"

"Yes he got me the plane ticket, but it was all Souta's idea to keep it a secret from you," she giggled knowing her mother wouldn't be mad.

"Well I want to hear all about your last year abroad honey. How was your graduation?"

Her mother led her back to where she had been sitting motioning for Kagome to sit beside her.

"It was wonderful mom, I graduated with honors." None of her family had flown over to witness her graduation, but she never expected them to anyway. In the last four years they hadn't visited America once. Her friends had become a second family to her and they were the best she could have asked for.

"That's so good to hear, you've always been brilliant dear." She gave her daughter a pat on the hand that felt more than a little condescending. "And I'm so happy you've decided to come home for college."

"Well..." Kagome faltered a minute...what did she say? Just then the door opened.

"Oh that'll be your father! He'll be so glad to see you home dear."

'Yea right...' she thought sarcastically.

"Kagome," her father walked into the kitchen and gave her a quick chaste kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're here. Flight go well?"

"Yes father," she smiled softly. Even after everything he had put them through she still couldn't hate her own father.

"Wonderful." He gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder then headed over to speak to Souta motioning for him to join him in the other room, it was always business to him... Kagome glanced their way for a second then looked back to her mother. She had one of those pointless smiles on her face, the kind that just taint her real happiness.

"So how have things been here mom?"

"Oh good, good… your father ran into some trouble with his campaign though, it was just awful. One of his competitors managed to expose some dirt from his college days. Poor man, it damaged his shots badly but he thinks he's found what's going to pull him into the lead. He's revealing it tonight at a special dinner so we'll all hear about it. I'm so excited." Another fake smile accompanied her fake excitement.

"Ah, any idea what it is?" The awful competitor was probably the man they shamed first; Kagome thought back to what Souta told her in the car. She made a note to check the headlines for what they found out her dad did in college...

"Nope he's been keeping it a secret for some time now. But as long as he wins I'm sure it will be perfect, he's brilliant at this sort of thing you know?" It wasn't really a question which is good because Kagome didn't think she could have forced up a positive response. More like his team of bottom feeders is 'brilliant' she thought bitterly.

"Well the maid must have put your things in your room by now. Why don't we go unpack and chit chat a bit more about your senior year?"

"Ok mom...that would be nice." They headed up stairs and down the huge hallway until they got to Kagome's old room. Nothing had been moved since she left although when she was home she had taken down some of the old things during Christmas of last year. While she threw clothes on to her bed her mother sat in an idle chair still sipping her, what Kagome was now positive was a mimosa.

"So how is that darling friend of yours…Sango is it?"

"She's good mother, she's starting the summer session at MIT next week."

"Oh how wonderful for her." Kagome knew her mother knew nothing of American colleges, she could have said Sango had decided to become a stripper and she would have had the same response.

"And have you given any thought to what you would like to do Kagome?"

"I'm really interested in architecture actually." She wouldn't tell her mother just yet she wasn't coming home for college after all she had only been home a couple of minutes...no need to upset her. She wasn't going to summer school and still wasn't positive which university she would attend but she had been accepted to everyone she had applied for.

"Architecture...hmm...you're sure you wouldn't rather do something in business? Your father could set you up perfectly." That's exactly why Kagome didn't want to do anything in business but she mustered a smile.

"Well you know how I love art."

"Oh, of course, of course…" Her mother did remember her telling her that ...didn't she?

"Well whatever makes my baby happy! I'm going to go check on the caterers for this evening, ok darling?"

"Okay Mom." Her mom gave her a peck on the cheek then lightly cupped Kagome's face with her free hand. "It's so good to have you home." Kagome gulped and smiled hoping she didn't see her wince when she said 'home'.

* * *

After much internal debating Inuyasha finally decided a couple of days at home wouldn't kill him. Sober him slightly yes, which would suck, but he'd live. He told his best friend Miroku he'd be gone a couple of days so if anyone was looking for him to buy that Miroku could have them.

"Gee thanks," he said sarcastically. "Where you going anyway? You're not going anywhere in Europe without me are you?"

"No and why is it you care all the sudden?" Miroku was sitting on his dresser while Inuyasha stalked about his loft throwing things onto his bed.

"You can be such an asshole, whatever. Call me when you're back in town. We'll go to Bowery Bar. I met the greatest dealer there, you'll love him."

"Yea, yea, yea" Inuyasha replied. It was always the same shit. Same shitty people, same shitty drugs. New York was tiring; Manhattan could be downright painful.

"He owns a gallery on 79th street." Miroku pointed out.

"Of course he does."

"You haven't seen Kouga around lately have you?" Miroku asked nonchalantly, he licked the filter of his cigarette and smiled.

"No but if he was dead I'd know about it."

"Maybe he went to the Hamptons with those girls we met the other night...what agency were they from? I can't remember now...we met them at Tunnel, or was it Nobu...remember?" He didn't remember. "Were you there?"

"No, I don't think I was. But Kouga can't keep up with those girls. Their habits are too expensive, they can't just do coke anymore they're all asking for heroin lately."

"True...true," Miroku nodded to himself thinking about something and took a long drag on his cigarette.

Stuffing the things on the bed into a black bag Inuyasha took off. He didn't bother calling the girl he was supposed to go out with that night; after all she only did print work, no runways. He and Miroku shared a cab on the way to the airport. He said a short goodbye to his friend throwing his bag over his shoulder and putting one hand into his pocket. He took one last glance to the skyscrapers over his shoulder then walked into the Kennedy International Airport.

Almost a day later with jet lag already setting in after countless plane transfers Inuyasha stepped out of the Tokyo Narita Airport. He quickly lit up a cigarette and headed for the taxis waiting line. The ride was short and he thanked the man in rough Japanese after shoving him the fare and getting out.

Looking the house up and down he ground the tip of his boot into the pavement for a second debating internally, then walked up and knocked on the large wooden door. He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot his nerves sitting like a rock in his stomach. He wondered if his dad would answer the door, what would he say to him?

Thankfully his wait soon ended with a face he didn't expect to see open the door for him. "Yo, Sess what are you doin' here?" He blinked in some shock.

"I'd have to ask you the same question little brother." The two gave each other an awkward brief hug with a pat on the back. Inuyasha dropped his bag with a thud on the hardwood floor and followed his brother into the massive living room looking out a large set of glass French doors.

"Are mom and dad home?"

"Dad's at the precinct, but mom's upstairs getting ready for something I think. But I'm sure she would like to see you. Go say hello and we can catch up later." He nodded despite wondering where his brother had been the past couple of months, although he was probably wondering the same about him, Inuyasha realized.

His boots thudded up the stairs and he stopped in front of the master bedroom. He could see his mother putting a pair of earrings on in a huge mirror that covered the wall of their bathroom but she hadn't noticed him yet. He stayed quiet taking the moment to study the woman he had missed greatly. The bathroom she sat in had a double headed shower and a hot tub with a row of bulbs lining the top of the mirror illuminating everything in bright light. The entire bathroom was decorated lavishly in black and gold, her favorite colors, right down to hand stitched monogrammed towels.

"Looking beautiful as always mom." She whirled around in her chair her mouth falling open in surprise. Upon seeing Inuyasha she jumped up and rushed over to him pulling him down into a tight hug.

"Inuyasha! I heard you were coming in today! Oh I've missed you so much darling, you haven't called, it worried me..." She pulled back from the hug smiling with one of her hands still wrapped around the back of his neck. He stood much taller than her now and looked down at her happily.

"I know and I'm sorry for that, I've been busy." Standing with her now he really did regret how long he had been gone. He forgot how tranquil his mother could make him feel.

"Well of course you have, it only matters that you're here now." Her voice lacked any bitterness or regret; she was such a kind hearted person. She embraced him tenderly again and he leaned down to hug her more tightly, closing his eyes breathing in her scent.

He picked her up quickly hoisting her in the air and swung her around for a second forgetting how light she was too. If any of his Manhattan friends had seen him they wouldn't have believed it. Miroku probably would of made a comment like "My god it...it has a mother!" he thought with a chuckle.

"Inu!" She giggled, "Put me down already it's bad enough you tower over me when I used to be able to carry you everywhere."

"But that was a long time ago, why can't I carry you around now?"

She pushed him away laughing at his absurd question and walked back into the bathroom. "Tell me about your life Inuyasha."

"Well..." he came up next to her and hopped up on to the black counter. "I'm living in a loft in Manhattan, meeting people, dating a couple of girls, getting clients together since I may be starting a PR firm." It was total bullshit; he met people and made clients out of them...but not for a PR firm. It was a pretty good excuse though.

"That sounds so exciting; you must be having the time of your life. You're being a good boy though aren't you Inuyasha?" She looked up at him, her large eyes shadowed a bit with concern. She knew her son hadn't always led the most legal life, which was one of the major obstacles between he and his father and the ultimate reason he left the house for good.

"Of course," He lied quickly changing the subject. "What's Sessy doin' home anyway?"

"You know he hates it when you call him that. Your father called him just like yourself last week sometime. Wanted the family all together for a bit, I'm not sure what the reason is I'm just thankful." She gave his hand a squeeze where it rested fingers curled under the edge of the counter. "So you still haven't met a nice girl to settle down with?"

"Nope mom, there's no nice girls in New York." She laughed even though he was being serious. "I'm going to go catch up with Sesshomaru, come downstairs when you're done." He jumped down on the tile and gave his mother a peck on the cheek before heading back down the stairs.

He found Sesshomaru pouring himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. A flat screen TV nestled in the corner was muted with the news on.

"So where have you been hiding?" He opened a cabinet taking a mug off the shelf and pouring himself a cup too.

"A couple of different places in Europe, mostly Milan, but I've been touring the countryside a bit with a girl I met."

"Cool, is she here?"

"Yes." Inuyasha almost choked on his coffee not expecting that answer.

"We've got in two days ago but she's staying with us. She's out shopping at the moment." He replied coolly as always pretending not to notice Inuyasha's reaction.

"No fuckin' way! What's her name? When do I get to meet her? I can't believe you'd actually get serious enough to have a girlfriend." Inuyasha leaned back against the counter that circled the kitchen and was glad he set his mug down for the next thing Sesshomaru said.

"Her name is Rin and we haven't spoken in quite a while little brother. There's a lot you don't know about me, and we're engaged." His eyes bugged out while Sesshomaru took another quiet sip. Always cool and collected his golden eyes were the only part of him that showed emotion.

The two brothers looked almost identical with their tall frames, long silver hair and unique gold eyes but that was where the similarities stopped. Personality wise they were polar opposites. But something about Sesshomaru seemed different to Inuyasha who knew him better than his brother realized. Before his cool exterior was icy and his stare was intimidating. But now his quiet facade seemed more content than hostile, guess this was Sesshomaru happy. He'd definitely have to meet this wonder of the world. He took a minute longer to absorb the information he couldn't believe he just heard.

"Well... congrats bro I'm happy for you." Sesshomaru's only response was a nod but Inuyasha understood it. "And yourself Inuyasha?"

"I moved to New York and have just been there partying ever since...it's all, you know..." he paused not sure how to even describe it.

"No I really don't know. Do go on."

He shrugged finally. "It's intense and corrupt but incredibly 's probably the most fucked up place in the whole world, but I guess that's why I chose it. It's the age of un-innocence and you might as well be center stage for it all. But the models are easy and the parties endless so I'm having a great time."

Sesshomaru snorted "You would be. Doing tons of drugs no doubt?"

"Not as bad as I could be." The two sat in silence and Inuyasha waited for the lecture he would probably receive from saying too much but it never came. He looked up out of the corner of his eye and Sesshomaru glanced over at him. "What? What you do is no concern of mine Inuyasha."

"Fair-fuckin-enough for me, so how's dad?"

"Same old workaholic barking orders. He's chief of the entire police headquarters now, been in that position for about a year I think. He's gotten in pretty good with a lot of high ranking people in the city. He acted really strangely when I brought Rin home with me, mom was ecstatic of course and loves her but dad seemed almost pissed off about it. So I don't know what all that was about."

Inuyasha shrugged again. "You know dad, he can be kind of weird sometimes. I mean he called us both up out of the blue to come home."

"Don't be dumb Inuyasha you know he's planning something, I just haven't figured out what yet. But I know his reaction to Rin has a part in it somehow..." Sesshomaru looked past the TV screen obviously thinking about something.

"You're getting' paranoid in your old age Sessy, it's nothing I bet. But mom seems really happy we're back...had you been calling her?"

"No not really, but I send her little gifts through my travels."

"Psshh that girl has made you soft Sessy." Inuyasha scoffed even though he was slightly jealous he had remembered their mom more than he had and Inuyasha was supposedly the nicer of the two brothers people always said.

"Would you stop calling me that? I'll still kick your ass right here in the kitchen if you want."

"Really now? Come on if you think you can." Inuyasha turned to face him standing up straight with a devious smile egging him on. Sesshomaru gave him an icy glare and the brothers stood facing each other gun slinger style ready to pounce. Right before Inuyasha was about to make a move their mother clapped her hands loudly.

"BOYS! Can't I leave you two alone ten minutes without you attacking each other? Honestly!" The two boys went rigid at the sound of her angry tone and stopped, both hanging their heads murmuring apologies. "I mean you're grown men, and especially you Sesshomaru you know better!" She continued on with the rant a little longer then finally sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

She was dressed in casual black Capri pants and a white button down with her hair loosely piled on her head a couple of chopstick pins sticking out, several strands hung framing her petite face. Diamond earrings sparkled in her ears and when she swung her head looking back and forth between the two the light from the window was caught in them. She was still very beautiful.

"Well try and behave yourselves, your father will be home any minute now. He's coming home early just to see you Inuyasha."

"Oooh I should be so thankful. I only spent an entire day changing flights to get here." He said sarcastically. She shot him a glare.

"Inuyasha..." Her voice warned.

"Ok, ok, mom we'll be good, we promise. Besides I don't want to scare off Sesshy's fiancé!" He jabbed Sesshomaru in the ribs a couple of times with a big grin. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and shoved him over.

"Cut it out, you can still be so immature Inuyasha its ridiculous." He scoffed at the younger man.

But Inuyasha ignored the insult because he was already looking past his family and out the window to the view of Tokyo. It had been almost three years since he'd been back to see it. Three years since the argument with his father, it had all ended so badly. He had gathered his things, kissed his mother on the cheek promising everything would be ok and hadn't looked back since. He didn't even say bye to his dad. Why now had his father called him home? Maybe Sesshomaru was right...and there was more to this story than just a friendly family visit...

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I bet a couple of you have guesses to what's going on, but don't make any assumptions just yet! And I know I focus a lot on the kind of bad parts of Inuyasha's New York life but I wanted to really emphasize what type of person he is strongly. He's not a bad guy but he's definitely a bad party boy in this and kind of a jerk. (In the modern era I can't picture him a straight and narrow person hehe) So just wanted to give you an idea of what the main characters are like. Much more to come and why all the homecomings in the next chapter! Oh and the title of this story comes from one of my VERY favorite books! If anyone can guess it I'll freak! Till then, and thanks for reading!


	2. Dinner and a Breakdown at Eight

A/N: I'm going to be going back through all previous chapters and cleaning up a couple of editing and formatting issues. I'll also be doing some content revising. There won't be any big changes to the story plot but I will be reworking many of the scenes so they don't make me cringe when I reread them. You are welcome to reread if you would like to also but it's not essential to understanding the plot in the new chapters.

I'm also taking out the individual thank you notes to all my reviewers as they got a bit lengthy as author notes. I still love and appreciate everyone of course and respond to them now individually. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers alike as always, you each help inspire me!

– Laurell-chan

* * *

Chapter 2 Dinner and a Breakdown at Eight

Kagome breathed in the light aroma of flowers and sank deeper into the warm water of the tub she was soaking in. One nice thing about being home was the lavish lifestyle she could visit; it was like going to a five star hotel on vacation, except the staff and fellow tenants were much more annoying. She sighed and tried just to relax and enjoy the large tub for what it was worth.

Her father had planned a welcome home dinner for her that was being catered and started at eight. Despite her mother having not worked in Kagome couldn't remember how long she rarely cooked and had a full time maid that did all the cleaning. Kagome wondered just what her mother did all day long...you couldn't even say she was a housewife really. Either way, whatever you call her she didn't understand how any woman could be content with that lifestyle; this wasn't five hundred years ago after all! Didn't her mother realize she could be so much more than a pretty ornament on her father's arm? If she were happy Kagome wouldn't think on it, but she wasn't, so she didn't know what her mother was doing.

She switched gears thinking to the different architecture schools she had in mind, imagined having a beautiful office in a fancy sky scraper of a big city. She would wear suits and put on hard hats and visit construction sites herself, none of that have an assistant do it for you crap. A chance to see her art come to life and to make people happy with where they call home.

Designing 'homes' for people and not just houses they lived in, that was Kagome's true dream. They type she could imagine grandchildren loving to visit and being filled with laughter. Beach houses and condos families would rave over and gather for reunions. She loved entertaining these ideas, all of these people having a house they loved enough to call a home, and she having made it possible. And there was still so much she had to learn, but instead of being intimidated by the amount of school she would need she was eagerly looking forward to it. Being able to boost her knowledge and prove she was the best at what she choose to do was something Kagome always strived for. The thought that so much more knowledge was out there for something she loved excited her to no end. 'I really am a nerd,' she thought with a laugh then dunked her head underwater.

She didn't mind being a nerd as much as you'd think. She was happy, and liked her life in America so that was all that mattered to Kagome. She could give her family a little time over this summer because college this fall would be amazing no matter where she went. She was going to make sure of it.

Kagome got out of the tub draining it and toweling dry quickly in the cold. She brushed her hair out and blow dried it a bit so it wouldn't be so damp. Put on a little light make up incase her mother wanted pictures taken and headed for her room to slip into a dress she had already picked out.

It was the one she wore to the graduation party with her friends, a simple black and ivory lace dress with a 'sweetheart' look to it. It had a 'V' neck with see through cap sleeves, clung tightly to her waist, then flared out at the hips a little more fluttering around her knees where it ended. It was elegant and Kagome loved how she felt in it, even more than how she looked in it. So she thought it would be perfect to impress her father. 'Not that I care what he thinks of me,' she assured herself smoothing her hands down the soft fabric on her stomach.

She had been the first to leave home for such controversial reasons and the youngest, not to mention one of the only women to have such a sharp tongue in her family. It left her as a black sheep no matter how much she tried to convince them it was a good thing she had moved to America. Most just saw it as running away from her responsibilities, instead of how Kagome saw it; chasing her own dreams. She could live with the critiques as long as she was happy in what she did. But it was painful at times that the critiques were her own family members. Souta understood though, he was the only one that did… or ever could really.

She checked herself in the mirror one last time fluffing her hair before heading downstairs for what would most likely be an awkward but delicious meal.

* * *

Inuyasha had been outside when his father came home. He was sitting in their families small garden when he heard all the familiar sounds bringing him right back to his childhood instantly. Normally he would have been smoking to ease his nerves, but if his dad smelled it on him it would have only made things worse. He had amazing senses including knowing when Inuyasha was lying, which is why he had stopped lying from a young age on.

He had always been a cop first and dad second it seemed. He never wavered on punishments, or gave the boys any slack growing up. He hounded over them and was horribly over protective. Any idiot could have told you it was because he loved them, and didn't want them to go through the hardships of life that he had, but Inuyasha didn't think it was a good enough excuse.

His father was more than demanding, he was an outright asshole most of the time, and had a terrible temper. One Inuyasha had also unfortunately inherited. The only time they talked was when they were fighting and when Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore and took off, it only made things worse on Inuyasha.

When he was 19 he still had a curfew for Christ's sake. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance at just the memory. His dad wouldn't even allow him to _carry_ cigarettes, not smoke them around his parents or in the house, he wasn't allowed to have them at all. He was also constantly threatening to throw him in jail for a night and let him see where his future was headed. He was never able to make his own decisions, or had the chance to make mistakes and his frustration of having all the attention directed onto him with his brother gone made him even angrier.

The sad part was as always with these things his over bearing parenting was what ultimately pushed Inuyasha to act the way he did. The tighter his dad pulled on his leash, the more Inuyasha retaliated and pulled back. If his dad didn't trust him to begin with, what was the point of acting right? He got accused for everything anyway; he might as well be doing the things he was in trouble for. His mother tried to intervene but she always seemed lost in their combined stubbornness and her allegiance to both of them somehow.

So the distance and tension grew farther between them and on the night of his twentieth birthday he left for good. He walked out on his entire life, all of his friends included, just up and left everything. Got on the first flight he could to America and hadn't been back since.

So when the sound of his father's boots and jingle of his keys in the lock happened Inuyasha stiffened. He told himself this is your family; they're with you for life, if nothing else do it for mom.

He ground the toe of his boot into the ground staring intently at it and his father came to stand beside him. He didn't sit with him, just stood silently. Inuyasha had no idea what to expect, he could have swept him into a hug or cursed his existence, he would have been no less surprised by either. But he didn't do anything that extreme.

Instead he simply said, "I'm sorry," and "we've missed you." Inuyasha felt like ice water had just been dumped on him. An apology was the only thing that could have shocked him. He inhaled sharply and not finding any words simply nodded. His father understood the diminutive gesture.

Finally he looked up and his dad looked down, a classic scenario for them, but their eyes did meet. After a long conversation spoken without a single word, his dad sat down next to him.

* * *

"Hey mom," Kagome came into the kitchen and stood next to her mother who was directing caterers with her hands.

"Oh hello dear, that dress looks fabulous on you!" She smiled at her giving her a standard quick kiss.

"Thanks," she smiled looking down bashfully. She hoped the compliment was sincere and not just the usual fluff her mother spouted for no apparent reason. Souta came up to stand beside her and took her by the crook of the arm leading her out of the kitchen.

"Trust me you don't want to be in there when mom goes on one of her power trips. That poor catering company, it's amazing they still do functions for us." Kagome giggled at her brother, she was still in awe of how grown up he had become. Souta had always been mature for his age but his body was matching his mind more every day. He was wearing a white polo with a pair of fitted khaki slacks. They were perfectly pressed with creases running down the center and just barely lapped over some dressy boat shoes. 'A picture perfect son, dad must be very pleased with himself,' she thought absentmindedly.

"Hey are you jet lagged from all the plane rides still? You seem so out of it Kagome."

"Yeah I've been zoning out a lot on you I guess, sorry about that kiddo." She ruffled his bangs a bit. He groaned rolling his eyes at the nickname but let it slide.

"Kagome, Souta! We're sitting down!" Their mother's voice rang out from the bustling dining room. As soon as Kagome sat down she felt uncomfortable. Caterers began orbiting the table, serving and pouring drinks and doing everything for them. Once everything was set her father came in to join them. He stayed standing saying a short prayer, then sat down at the head of the table.

Her father droned on about the elections, the company, Souta and actually asked her a couple questions about high school. It was all predictably dull so far.

Abruptly her father changed the conversation topic focusing in on Kagome in a way that made her fork drop back down to her plate. "So Kagome what are your thoughts on college?" She hesitated. Kagome did not want to upset her mother during dinner, but she didn't want to lie either.

"I'm planning on going to an architecture school in the states." She tried to say it as quietly as possible taking a large bite of fish after.

"What?" Her mother lowered her fork to her plate looking up to stare at her in confusion.

Kagome chewed taking the time to gather her thoughts. "I didn't want you to be upset mom; sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Who told you I was going to college back here?"

"Well I did Kagome," her father voiced. "I just thought that since we allowed you to do as you wanted for high school you would take college more seriously and be sensible going to a business university in Japan."

"I took high school very seriously father! I graduated with honors, one of the top of my class and you didn't allow me, you practically pushed me out the door!" This response she did not think through before shouting.

"Kagome," her mother shushed her quietly. "Please watch your tone darling; the caterers are close by..." She rolled her eyes but tried to control the level of her voice.

"Dad, I'm sorry but I don't want to go to study business, architecture is what I love. It's what I want to do with my life, and I feel the states are the best place for me to do that." She congratulated herself for the mature response that would hopefully end the conversation.

"I see..." He put his fork down and threaded his fingers together as if considering something heavy. "Well, this changes a lot Kagome...you haven't done anything for this family you realize...while your brother here has dedicated so much to it already. I'm just not sure I can allow that kind of selfishness to go on." Souta quickly jumped into the conversation.

"Dad Kagome doesn't need to do anything, I love business and I'm more than capable of handling things better than she would," he glanced nervously at her telling her silently to just play along. "Don't bring her into this. Honestly, I think she would just get in the way of my career. Let her do her little art degree in America. Things have been great as they are, don't you agree? Why risk it?" Kagome's heart lurched into her throat realizing what her brother was doing for her.

Their father sat upright and very still while mom was pushing her food around quietly in a childlike way. The air was anxious; Souta and Kagome exchanged worried glances. Of all times why did her father have to bring such a terrible subject up during her welcome home dinner and in front of caterers no less? That's when it hit her, 'he's trying to control my reactions by having them here.' Kagome's eyes narrowed from putting the pieces of his conniving plan in place.

Her father sighed. "You do have a point Souta; I agree she shouldn't be involved in the business if that's not where she wants to be. She'll only be a nuisance." Relief flooded Kagome along with a little indigence at that last insult. "But that still doesn't mean you can just run back to your America and expect a free ride from this family Kagome. It's not fair to us."

Kagome slammed her water glass down causing her mother to jolt in her seat. She was tired of his games. "Dad what are you trying to say? We both don't want me in your precious stocks game and I can't be of any use to your campaign nor do I want to be. What do you want from me? I don't understand where this is all coming from!"

Kagome was frustrated with the way he was dodging around something. 'Just spit it out.' She ground her teeth while her mother still had a dramatic hand on her heart from her outburst. Souta nervously shot his glances back and forth between his father and sister like he was watching a high stakes tennis match.

"How would you know if you could be helpful or not to the campaign when you've never tried to be Kagome? You just run off and dump everything on your brother when you're the eldest." Souta tried to interject again but their father put his hand up to silence him. Souta didn't misread the signal or try to challenge it.

'He's realized Souta's my soft spot in all this,' Kagome's heart raced. The way her father's mind worked even with his own family was downright villainous.

"Fine dad, tell me what can I do to help while I'm home for the summer? Do you need me to make some appearances? Volunteer at an animal shelters, go to some balls with a big fake smile on the whole time talking about how much I love being there? About how much I love being a part of this loving family?" She was crossing a line now and she knew it, but her blood was boiling. Kagome couldn't stop herself the last sentence especially dripped with venom. Sadly her target missed this completely and only her mother looked utterly forlorn.

"Your sarcasm isn't going to help you, again please watch your tone." Unaffected as usual he responded calmly. Kagome ground her teeth trying as hard as she could to bite her tongue.

"Dear would you please see to the caterers exit as our meal is obviously over." Mr. Higurashi instructed his wife who jumped up to escort them from the room, seeming relieved to be rid of the whole taxing mess of a meal.

After they left he continued. "And since you've asked there is something I would like you to do this summer. As the mayor of Tokyo I would be closely tied in with the Tokyo Police Department of whom I have several friends with, safety will be my biggest concern and I want to express that to the people of this city. Crime has been on the rise especially with rapes of young girls and my team and I have realized it's an issue the people want addressed and taken care of. I need to secure my relationship with the chief of police the way other candidates cannot and I want our families to be closer." It seemed reasonable so far Kagome thought, 'but what do I have to do with this?'

"And by closer I mean I would like them to become one." The words sank in...What did he mean one? How did he- What exactly was he asking of her?! "I would like to announce an engagement between you and one of the chief of police's son's at the political ball next week at the Four Seasons Hotel Tokyo."

Everything stopped in the aftershock of those words. Kagome had never been in a car crash but she could only imagine it felt like this. Kagome felt like her body and just been thrown through a windshield and there was nothing left of her but a bloody projectile. Things popped and fizzed in the back of her brain which couldn't seem to register where she was anymore. Her lungs had been punctured by something during the crash, the air was rushing out of them, it was the most painful way to die she had always heard. She gasped for breath but stopped trying as it was too painful. This was all in her head, but she couldn't have know that, as her vision faded to black and her real body hit the expensive carpet of the dining room floor.

A/N: -gasp- Who guessed it? Heh, so love it? Hate it? Tell me what YOU think! And aww we had a happy moment between Inuyasha and his dad...yea savor it, I think we all know hell is coming. And don't worry Kagome is fine she just fainted very dramatically, hell I would! Poor girl. Till next time! Ja ne.

Disclaimer: Oh btw, Inuyasha or any of the characters involved in the series do not belong to me.


	3. Breakout and Confessions

A/N: Another quick update, lucky for you guys eh? Heh don't get use to this, I've just been feeling very inspired for this story lately! TheyMadeMeDoIt: Thanks again for the review heh I hope it wasn't too obvious and I'm glad you liked it:D drkngl790: Thank you so much for all the sweet compliments, I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer, this one's better I think so I hope you enjoy it! And don't worry I'm a nerd too ;p. Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0: Thank you! Hehe and thanks for mentioning my summary, I like it...I think its alluring hehe. I'm glad it grabbed your attention, hopefully it is for others too! LilMoonGoddess: I know I don't know what I would do in this situation either! But it is Japan we're talking about and your right it does still happen heh. We'll get to see Kagome's reaction in this chapter, and it won't be pretty lemme tell ya. I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job and that I could express Inuyasha's father well heh, here's the quick update you wanted hun! Thanks for the long review! Reignashii: Poor Kagome my ass haha, I'm not telling what she's going to do juuust yet but we'll get to see the extent of her rage in this chapter! It was fun to write :D. Thanks so much for the review! half-angel05: haha congrats on guessin it, have a cookie! Hope you like the new chapter! Thanks! demonpriestess07: Thank you soo much! Everyone is so nice here hehe, it makes updating easy to do! You're awesome babe! And last but not least LynGreenTea: be nicer :p, but ok ok, next time I want a please though! Ok THANK YOU soooo much to all my reviewers and readers! I hope you looove the new chapter, more to come soon probably, the muse is keepin me up at night heh. Oh and if you haven't, go check out TheyMadeMeDoIt's stories, she's a new author here and her work is very nice! Reading her new chapter made me want to write some more hehe. Ja ne! Laurell

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to find she was lying in her old bed. She groggily turned to see the time trying to recall what had happened. She winced as a headache pounded her eyes shut again.

"You're awake..." She gasped her eyes flying open to register the voice then exhaled once she saw Souta seated at her old desk.

"You scared me..." She breathed exhaustedly. "What are you doing in here Souta?"

"I couldn't stand to be around father a moment longer and I didn't want you to wake up alone." As the fatigue slowly rolled off her she remembered.

"Oh god," she moaned slapping a palm to her forehead. "Father..." the word dripped with menace off her lips.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, he never discussed it with me, you know I would have never-" She cut him off raising her hand then looked over and gave him a soft smile.

"I know Souta; you don't have to explain yourself to me. How long was I out?"

"Little over an hour, it's almost ten." She nodded sitting up in bed, she was still wearing the black dress she loved. She frowned at it, sad that it had to be tainted with a night like this.

"How did I get up here?"

"I carried you, Dad was too busy making excuses to the caterers and Mom wanted to throw water on your face or something. I just pushed them both away and carried you. I'm so furious with them..." he trailed off his eyes dark and downcast.

"I know that too, its ok Souta, it's my problem not yours.." She motioned for him to come sit next to her. Once he did she rested her head on the soft fabric covering his shoulder. "I know what you tried to do for me and it was wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better brother ok? We just deserve better parents that's all." He nodded silently. "I've got the most awful headache, is there anyway you could get me some aspirin?"

"Course sis," He stood up and glanced back down at her ruffling her bangs like she always did to him. Kagome smiled up at him understanding the gesture. Once he left the room she hugged her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them tightly and buried her face. Biting her lip to keep the tears at bay she tried to think back to what happened through the haze. Had her father actually suggested she become engaged to a man she didn't even know? Just so he could do better in the polls? It was sickening the depths he lowered himself to, so this was why he asked her to come home. Ridiculous, did he actually believe she would accept this and cave to his threats? She didn't care if she would have to work four jobs, she would work her own way through school before she ever did anything so degrading for her family. She was so angry, so hurt, betrayed by her own parents she squeezed her eyes shut tightly as if trying to keep the rage in. Kagome opened them raising her head when she heard yelling from downstairs. No doubt the caterers had been sent away, a picture of the four of them smiling at a park sat on her night stand mocking her. She turned away from it, then rose out of bed to go help Souta. She would not take this lying down, and had a good piece of her mind to give to her so called father.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's mother smiled warmly at seeing her son and husband walk through the door together again. It was something she hadn't witnessed in a long time. They weren't laughing or retelling old stories, but they weren't fighting either, and it was certainly a start. His father gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek while Inuyasha walked over to join his brother sitting in the living room. Sesshomaru held a finger up to silence him while Inuyasha sat down. His earpiece for his cell phone was clipped into place and a girl's voice was chattering away into it, Inuyasha could hear her from the other side of the couch even. He broke in edgewise finally saying "Ok, ok, well I'll talk to you when you get home ok? You too, bye." He gave his younger brother an uncomfortable glance knowing what was coming. Inuyasha smirked.

"Love you too," he mouthed sarcastically.

"Shut up, she's going to be home in a couple of minutes and if you do anything to upset her so help me god..." He let the threat hang mid air to get his point across. Inuyasha just laughed holding up his hands to plead innocence.

"Me? Why would I evvveeer do anything to get you in trouble?" He smirked while Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You're such a tight ass I'm not gunna piss your little girlfriend off ok?"

"Fiancé." he corrected shortly. "So how was seeing dad?" He quickly changed the subject to let Inuyasha boil a little while.

"Oh, um...it was ok. You know...the usual." He coughed a bit obviously not comfortable with the subject, Sesshomaru smirked 'mission accomplished.' They made casual conversation a bit more about the places they had lived over the past three years before a girl burst through the front door her hands filled with boxes and bags. Sesshomaru jumped up to help her before she dropped them all. She hurriedly said thank you and started to chatter away about the purchases, then suddenly stopped.

"Oh." Her bright eyes widened once her vision was clear and she saw Inuyasha for the first time. "You must be Sesshomaru's younger brother." He rose up and gave her a quick hand shake.

"Nice to finally meet you, yes I'm Inuyasha." He didn't bother with a bow as Sesshomaru said he found her somewhere in Italy. She rushed forward sweeping him into a large hug.

"Oh it's so good to meet you too! I've heard so much about you!" Inuyasha looked over her shoulder to find a very angry looking Sesshomaru and quickly held up his hands to show he wasn't touching her. Thankfully she released him.

"I'm Rin." She smiled up at him and he noticed how petite she was, she had stood on her toes just to lock her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but smile back at her extreme enthusiasm. He couldn't believe this was who Sesshomaru was settling down with she was so...happy, so...not Sesshomaru!

"Congratulations, Sesshomaru told me of your engagement." She blushed with a giggle and Inuyasha noticed the rock sparkling on her left hand.

"Yes, please tell me you'll come to the wedding."

"I couldn't imagine it any other way." He looked over again to see Sesshomaru by now was fuming. He cleared his throat to make himself known once more.

"Oh honey, don't be so incorrigible." She waved her hand at him. "I better help him with the shopping I did today before he throws a fit." She whispered to Inuyasha.

"I do NOT throw fits." Sesshomaru glared at the two of them.

"Of course you don't," She cooed walking up the stairs with him while rubbing his back a little. Inuyasha watched the two of them and felt sincerely happy for his brother. 'I guess she balances out what a bitch he can be.' He thought with a smirk.

That night the five of them had dinner and it was the nicest time Inuyasha could remember having since before Sesshomaru had left even. There was no fighting, or lecturing on his dad's part, and everything just seemed better. Maybe it was Rin's unwavering perkiness having an effect on them, but the air even felt nicer to his lungs Inuyasha thought pleasantly. He was glad he had come home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stopped yelling when Kagome walked into the room. She stood in the doorframe taking the scene in of her happy family. It was her mother that spoke first.

"Kagome are you feeling ok? You hit the ground quite hard, do you need to see a doctor."

"No mother," she said calmly. "But I think your husband does." She walked over to stand next to Souta who handed her the bottle of aspirin. She took out a monogrammed glass filling it with water and swallowed two of the pills. Her parents just stood staring at her like she was a bomb with a timer tattooed on her forehead. She leaned back against the counter and looked up locking eyes with her father. He started to say something and took and step towards her but was quickly cut off.

"Don't. You. Dare." She harshly chopped out each word and he stopped where he stood.

"You think you can call me home and threaten me into doing your bidding? That I'm some sort of pet whose leash you can yank until you manipulate me into playing into some fucked up scheme of yours?" She had never cussed in front of her parents and her mother snapped back as if she had struck her, but she stayed quiet.

"I am not going to be controlled by you or anyone else, and it sickens me that you dragged me home for this. I Will be returning to America and I don't care how hard I have to work, I will make my own tuition before I ever beg for scraps from you. You will not ever blackmail me no matter how hard you try, and I'm not staying another night under this twisted roof." She walked back out of the kitchen glancing to Souta who followed after her. Her stunned parents only looked to each other.

Kagome resisted stomping up the stairs; Souta quickened his pace behind her until he was next to her. "Where are you going?"

"The shrine to stay with Jii-chan, come with me." She smiled at him pleased by the lashing she had dealt to her parents. Souta nodded firmly. "Just grab a couple of things, and do it as quick as possible before they can stop us. Is it ok if we take your car?"

"Of course."

"Ok, we'll call him on the way." The two quickly separated and Kagome threw a couple of outfits into a suitcase, she was thankful she hadn't unpacked very much. Souta walked into her room just as she was zipping it up. The two siblings quietly made their way down the stairs hearing their parents screaming at each other over the night's events. Slipping out the back door and into the garage they hopped into Souta's black explorer and opened the garage door. Their parents rushed out the front door onto the lawn hearing the noises just as they were gunning it down the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day Inuyasha woke up late to find the house empty with a note stuck to the fridge.

Inu,

Sesshomaru, Rin and I went out for a late lunch and to do some wedding planning, we didn't wake you figuring you wouldn't be interested.

'Good guess' he thought chuckling.

Your father is taking a half day and asked you to meet him at the station at 2. There's ramen in the pantry for you. Call if you need anything!

Love,

Mom

He smiled at the note before taking it off and throwing it into the trash so she knew he read it. Then flung open the cabinet doors to find what he so desired. There nestled on the shelf, sat the god of all foods. He grinned ear to ear yanking out three packages for lunch. The stuff in the states just couldn't compare to the ramen of his childhood.

After the quick meal and a shower Inuyasha threw on a t-shirt, some dark jeans and sandals. He grabbed his cell phone, sun glasses and wallet and started the short walk to meet his dad. He wasn't going to bother with a cab despite having plenty of money for it, because it was only about 15 minutes away on foot and after the pleasant night he was looking forward to seeing his home town a little more again. It had been a long time since he was able to walk these streets and the memories weren't looking so dark all the sudden.

He arrived at the station early, and pulled his long silver hair back into a pony tail for his father's sake. He talked with several officers he recognized until his dad finished up and came out to greet him.

"Hey Inu! Glad you could make it, you remember the guy's right?"

"Yea," Inuyasha grinned while his dad talked to a couple of his coworkers. Inuyasha waved as they left and stepped out onto the sunny street again.

They hopped into his dad's car and he put it in gear backing out of the parking lot.

"So where we headed?"

"I thought we'd go over to Jindai Shokubutsu Park and walk around, then maybe get something to eat. Or are you hungry now?"

"No that's fine dad, it sounds nice to see the trees." His dad nodded and Inuyasha noticed how he kept scurrying his hands over the wheel and gripping it tight like he was nervous. 'Well we haven't actually talked in years...' he thought sadly, he made his own dad on edge.

The rode in silence for the most part except when his father pointed out the changes in the area, or where a recent case had taken place. Inuyasha asked about the promotion and he beamed chattering away happily boasting his success. He had worked very hard as a police officer for a long time, his dad deserved to be at the top Inuyasha decided. They got out of the car and headed for the tiled walkway.

Inuyasha kept his hands in his pockets and sunglasses down keeping pace with his father's long stride. They were both skilled runners and Inuyasha got his athletic abilities from his father so he didn't need to worry if he was going too fast. His father cleared his throat and finally spoke.

"Inuyasha...I'm ashamed to admit I didn't ask you to come here just to reconcile with you, but I'm very glad it happened." He stopped looking down.

"What's up?" Inuyasha stopped next to his father puzzled by his behavior, it was rare he didn't have his head up, he was always confident in his actions.

"You see Inu...elections are coming up soon for the new mayor, the one we've had well, he didn't provide a lot of support for the department. We had to cut back on a lot because he wouldn't expand the budget and I had to let some of our officers go. We just don't have enough people on duty and there's been a series of crimes with young girls. Tokyo has always prided itself on safety and I haven't been at the top long. It concerns me Inuyasha. I don't want these things to be happening and I'm supposed to be the one that can stop them, I'm finally in a position of authority. But without the funding my hands are tied." He sighed his eye brows furrowing then continued with the troubled look still on his face. "One of the politicians running for mayor, he's an old friend of mine who I've helped through the years and he's got a really good chance of winning. He offered to double my budget once he's elected if I help him in anyway I could to win. I agreed naturally because we really need the support of someone in office. But he asked me for something I wasn't anticipating...One of his opponents slandered him recently releasing information on an arrest he had in college. He thinks the people of Tokyo can't rely on his relationship with the police department now, and it's one of the hot issue's with the new election you see. So he really wants to stress how close we are, and how well we work together so they'll know he won't hesitate to work with me once he's in office and stop the raising crime percentage." His dad stopped to take another deep breath.

"Sounds like a pretty good plan to me, so what has you all worked up?" Inuyasha ventured becoming nervous himself at his dad's strange behavior.

"What's upsetting me is I have to ask you for a favor, something I'd never do normally but I really need your help Inuyasha. He has a daughter...just turned 19 and is back from America, he wants to show how close he is with the police department and with myself the chief, by having her become engaged to one of my sons." Inuyasha's eyes began to widen.

"And that was supposed to be Sesshomaru...but he came home already engaged...which is why...you called me..." He spoke his realizations out loud finishing it for him, and his father finally looked up at him.

"You know I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't desperate Inuyasha..." His mind froze; he didn't even know what to think. Here was his father, acting the nicest towards him he had his entire life, begging him for help so he didn't lose his new job he was so proud of but by asking him to do something completely insane. Inuyasha's skin felt like it was sagging against him suddenly; he staggered over to a nearby bench and fell against it, his neck snapped back like a broken doll. He heard his father shuffle over to join him and sit rigidly on the bench. Inuyasha kept his eyes open staring up into the tree branches and the sunlight that was showering over the leaves breaking through at odd points to fall on him warmly. For a moment he forgot everything and just stared, until his father continued to talk taking him back into reality.

"It wouldn't be for long, just until the fall. All you have to do is show up at a couple of benefits, look happy, have some pictures taken that sort of thing. I know it's something you're not used to, but your mother and I became accustomed to it when I got my promotion. It's not hard but...you'll have to stay for at least a month or so. And you'll have to really act engaged, but I hear she's a lovely woman, very beautiful." His father was stammering, almost to the point of rambling at this point, Inuyasha just wanted to close his eyes and wish it all away. To wake up back in his bed in New York, to be able to pull out a cigarette and do a line and forget this entire fucked up mess. He allowed himself one of the pleasures and got out a cigarette, hoping his dad would have the sense not to fuck with him about it. His father didn't say a word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So there you have it; I really like this chapter, did you? I tried my best to convey reactions that were believable, so I'd really love feedback if you agree. Inuyasha's got a tough decision, but Kagome's already made up her mind it seems...till the next update!

Disclaimer: He's not mine. It goes without saying.


	4. Love at First Sight

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update again I had been working on the Sess/Rin one-shot I posted last week (shameless plug) hehe. This is a shorter chapter but I wanted to get something up for you because I got 11 new reviews! Yay! Oh and I'm so sorry I had my anonymous reviews turned off to anyone who wanted to review! I didn't realize creating your account that setting came turned on ugh, it was fixed though. Now Time for my thank you's! TheyMadeMeDoIt: Thanks again for your review girlie! haha I dunno why you like it either but hopefully there's a few reasons hehe ;p. half-angel05: I'm glad you like the chapters so far! And yes Inu took the news much better (who would have thought? heh) sorry to keep you waiting on an update! Thanks! Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GG0: You don't love me in THAT way? -pout- ;p but seriously I hope your not dead ps.uh sess/rin, yea yum! Check out my new story and update yours! You ended on a cliffy damnit! Thanks again! Superstitious: Ah sweet drama, without it I would have no muse, thanks for the review :D. Reignashii: haha yea Kagome's scary when she's mad, but I would have gone postal too! Thanks for reviewin and sorry this chapter still doesn't say what they're gunna do yet! Stick with me sooooon I promise! drkngl790: Thanks so much for the long review! And thank you thank you for adding this to your favorite stories on your main page! I'm glad you like it so much and tickled pink hehe. Oh and update your story I wanna know whats gunna happen! -pout- Hellmouth2: Thanks so much for the sweet review! I wanted Inu to do something not so predictable for him, and I love Sess and Rin fluff, they'll be having more of that for sure in future chapters! demonpriestess07: Thanks so much I'll try to update sooner for ya :D ya1ya: THANK YOU! hehe. And finally Keru: Um I'll try not to wait too long for updates, but I do have a life ya know -sweatdrops- heh I'm glad to hear you like my story though and thanks for the review! So thank you everyone so much for reading, hope you like the new chapter and as always, Please Review! (you know you want too...) It makes me update faster. ;p Ja ne! -Laurell

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke a little past noon the following day, jii-chan had given them a look upon letting them in so late last night, but didn't ask any questions. Saying a quick goodnight to Souta in the hall she opened the door to her old bedroom and couldn't help but smile. She loved this shrine dearly, as a child she spent the entire summer here usually, entranced by the legends her jii-chan told her. But as she got older the peaceful shrine had become her refuge from her family, right up until she left for the states that is. It was her sanctuary, the fact it was literally a holy place didn't affect that ironically.

She stretched with a happy sigh; sun was sneaking in through the parted drapes falling across her soft skin in ribbons. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she tied her hair up in a loose ponytail and slipped into a t-shirt and shorts, picking up her running shoes from her suitcase as she headed for the door.

"Good morning jii-chan", she gave the old man a kiss on the cheek after finding him outside sweeping

"Morning, Kagome dear." He kept sweeping while she sat on the porch lacing the tennis shoes up.

"I'm so sorry again about barreling in here in the middle of the night..." Kagome paused looking down at her feet for a moment; she didn't have much of an explanation beyond that.

"Don't concern yourself with it; you know you're always welcome here."

"Thanks so much," She smiled waving to him and warmed up heading down the stairs. Kagome knew he'd tell Souta where she had gone to, right now she needed this. Running provided a freedom and clarity to her thoughts. She would focus on the pace and her breathing completely until it faded into muscle memory, it was after that she would do her best problem sorting. Pushing her physical limits some how made dealing with whatever problem it was easier, and she loved the feel of being in control of her body. Having worked so hard to stay healthy she knew her muscles very well and the potential they were capable of. The feel of them tingling after a run and knowing she was strong and well fit gave her a peace, even with her life in such chaos she could be confident in her abilities. Having been blessed with a passion for running also had left her with a stunning figure. Kagome had a petite waist with a shallow curve for a stomach flaring into well developed hips. Long legs cascaded down to delicate ankles with a rather shapely chest to top it all off.

She breathed slowly keeping a steady pace, the sound of her heart and steps pounding in her ears. After getting up to a speed she was comfortable in, she set into the sort of mental cruise control keeping her breathing deep and letting last night's scene play back in her head. Anger flared again but she just ran faster pushing herself harder to keep it at bay. Her speech to her parents while perfect did have some major flaws unfortunately. Kagome had never had a job she had always been too engrossed in studies, but she couldn't exactly work her way as a minimum wage hostess through school. She couldn't afford to take any time off either to earn money because of the possibility of loosing her scholarships. They would pay for a good deal but there would still be the cost of living, food, books the list would be lengthy even if she had tuition completely covered. She could get more aid but she would have to be listed as independent, something her family would never agree to and once again she couldn't do on her own. She couldn't even afford a plane ticket back to America as of now.

Slowing down Kagome stopped and leaned against a concrete wall lining the sidewalk dejectedly. She'd spend the rest of her life paying off the student loans she was going have to take it looked like. Exhaling an angry breath she set out at an even faster pace, the buildings beginning to go out of focus, she thought of nothing but moving farther and faster away from her starting point. Not caring if she wouldn't be able to walk right for a week anymore.

After running past packed streets she happened upon a park she hadn't been to before, she sprinted up some steps and across a hill as a final defiance to her aching muscles. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst out of her chest and breathing was starting to become painful, she gave in and stopped slumping down into the soft grass. Chest heaving and breath coming out in pants; Kagome's gently tried massaging her calves a little to ease the raw muscles. With a sigh she tossed herself back laying on the grass, the sweat on her arms clinging to it. 'That's going to itch on the way back,' she thought annoyed 'at least I didn't wear a tank top.' Laying there for what felt like hours her eyes roaming the sky following the stray clouds. She remembered picking out the shapes with Souta as a child and tried to do it again but couldn't muster the imagination or energy for it. 'Some clouds don't look like anything at all,' she thought depressingly. So she closed her eyes content in the moment.

Soon she would need to head back or Souta might worry, and no doubt their parents had filled both of their voicemails with angry messages and she suspected would be arriving at some point to attempt to drag them home. That had been a big part of the reason for the jog; she wasn't ready to face them at all yet. Last night she had been strong and fearless in her convictions and shock had been on her side, but her words would have sunken in by now and knowing her father he would be able to crush every point she had made. In their next discussion he would be covered and ready to shoot down every thought she had, would fill her with doubt to the point of desperation and have her just where he wanted. 'Just like with one of his opponents,' her brows furrowed bitterly, but she knew he was right. It still didn't mean she was going to give in to his demands; she had no plans of doing that, having meant what she said. Better to be a penniless waitress in control of her own life than another puppet for her father to manipulate. Tears sprang in the corners of her eyes tracing down to her ears. The rage was gone but she would have preferred it over the foreboding feeling of hopelessness washing over her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After tense silence Inuyasha exhaled standing up looking back down to his father. Neither had moved for several agonizing minutes.

"I'm not making any decisions yet, and if I do it will be for my own reasons and when I'm ready to. Right now I really don't want to think about all of this shit though. I'm going to head back." He said shortly, his dad looked down then stood up next to him. He had been reeling since he first heard his father's plea but answers weren't among the thoughts praying at the edge of his mind like vultures.

"All I ask is that you consider it, thank you Inu. Want a ride back?"

"No thanks, I'll just catch a cab when I'm ready." He turned away from him looking out towards the foliage; his dad giving his shoulder a slight squeeze then moving past him heading back towards the car.

Inuyasha had no idea what he was going to do; he just couldn't stand the thought of being around anyone right now. Had they all known? How long had this been planned? Would it really end after the summer or could he get his entire life fucked up by this one decision? Questions were firing off at random; he clenched his eyes tightly trying to shut them out. His feet started moving on their own accord and he jogged over to a more secluded part of the park lining the street. It was empty because of the lack of landscaping near the busy street and not nearly as beautiful as the area he had left behind, but it suited him better.

Surveying the area his eyes roamed over the houses nestled tightly together briefly wondering which one the girl he was being asked to propose to was in. What did she have to think about all this? Was she being given a choice, maybe she was delighted at the thought of bagging a rich husband. That was the most probable situation he thought disgustingly. He was about to head back and catch that cab when he realized he in fact wasn't alone. A girl lay in front of him in the grass, she was dressed in loose athletic clothes her skin still glistening with sweat and breathing heavily. But the strange part about her was that she was silently crying, it was barely noticeable but the streaks alone the side of her face caught his attention once he looked closer. He wasn't the type to meddle or care about some crying girl and just before he turned to leave her a pair of brown eyes fluttered open locking onto his. They lassoed him in pinning him to the spot staring at the girl looking at him upside down.

"Were you spying on me?" She questioned, not in an accusing tone but more curiously.

"Keh, hardly, this is a public park you know I was just walking and thought you look rather strange lying there." Knocked out of his trance he crossed his arms stuffily glaring down at her. Surprisingly she didn't seem angry by the response.

"Yea, I suppose your right." She closed her eyes again making him feel very uncomfortable hovering over her. She had stopped crying and seemed strangely calm like it had never happened.

"So what are you so upset about? Her ambiguous tone questioned.

"What?" Taken aback by the weird but accurate question he stayed staring at her, the eyes opened again. The way she was gazing up at him...it left him feeling defenseless for some reason.

"I heard you suddenly run up here; you were breathing heavy and didn't move for quite a while. What had you so deep in thought?"

"Like that's any of your business," he snorted. "You were the one crying." She sat up then and shot a glare over her shoulder.

"You shouldn't mention something if you don't have the decency to ask what's wrong you know." She pointed out angrily.

"I don't have to ask you anything, I don't even know you." He fired back.

"Yea, so move along, this place was peaceful before you came up." She turned around to face the street her back to him. A messy ponytail clutched dark locks that came halfway down her back; the sun reflected an assortment of colors shining brightly through them.

"Public remember? I don't have to go anywhere. You've got a smart mouth on you, ya know? Shame, you would have been pretty if you didn't open it." He countered her insult slyly in his usual aggressive tone.

"Asshole," she muttered flipping him off and rising to her feet revealing a pair of long enticing legs. She headed back down the steps and set off jogging down the street, Inuyasha watched her go for a moment; she never looked back at him once. But he still grinned pleased to have pissed her off after that insult. Heading the opposite direction he stopped for a quick lunch at a local sushi bar then called a cab not feeling like walking so much anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope ya liked it more to come soon! Here's betting next chapter Inu's going to regret that last comment -hinthint- watch out we're going to get some decisions going! (That's going to be fun!) Ja! And please review and check out my new story if you get the chance!

Disclaimer: I'll keep you posted if anything changes.


	5. Caving In

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back and so soon! I'm expecting some nice reviews for this very quick and longer update hehe -hint hint- and I've got the next chapter ready to for whenever I feel like it's a good time to post it. But for now here's the new one! I think you're going to like it. Thank you's time! TheyMadeMeDoIt: Thanks again as always for you're reviews babe! Cheers! essis: Thanks so much for the review and I hope 2 days is soon enough for you heh! Reignashii: Here's the update you're looking for! They won't be meeting for a little while longer but soon I promise! I think you'll enjoy this chapter though. :D half-angel05: Yep Inu is going to be regretting that last insult quite a bit pretty soon hehe. But that's what makes it so fun. Thanks for the review! drkngl790: yay anouther new chapter! Everyone's so excited for the meeting hehe, we got some stuff to get done first people! But I think its going to be 2 chapters ahead, I'm going to work on it after posting this so no worries its coming! Jeeze I'm so sorry to hear about all the trouble you're having with your story. But I hope it works out and you're able to get everything back! Good luck! hehe and thanks so much for being a fan, im flattered! Ok as always, enough of me! Ja! -Laurell

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, gasped, her sides burning as she stared at the mountain of steps leading up to the shrine. The shrine her parents could be already waiting for her in...She started a slow climb with a new found dread up the steps. She had pushed her body too hard, it rebelled fiercely when she kept straining the sore muscles. She hadn't been ready to take off at the speed she did from her rest in the park but she didn't care to stay anywhere near that rude guy that had disturbed her. She couldn't help but smirk a bit because the blow he had dealt to her, she had been thinking the same of him. 'He could have been hot minus that attitude problem.' Coming back to the present she hesitated on the top of the steps looking towards the house. She knew what was waiting inside those doors and fear was feasting on her. She struggled against the emotions tearing at her. They became a solid mass, a hardened lump growing in her throat and chest. The heaviness tore down at her along with her muscle exhaustion, all she wanted to do was sink beneath the Goshinboku and fall asleep, to wake up and have this all having been a bad dream. But the feel of her throat tightening and weakness creping up her spine reminded her, this was reality. Shaking off her fears but with dread still lingering she stepped inside the shrine taking her shoes off.

"Souta?" She called out nervously down the hall. No answer followed. Finding her way to her bedroom she looked in to see her suitcases missing. Rolling her eyes she realized what had happened. They were probably out to lunch somewhere in the area having already packed her stuff up.

She ran herself a bath while waiting for the impending doom of their arrival back wincing with every movement due to the burning in her muscles. The heated water soothed them a little but even after laying in it for almost an hour she still felt tense, it was for a couple of reasons though, to be fair to her legs.

All of her clothes having been abducted by her loving father she managed to dig up some old pajama's from the dresser and headed downstairs to flip on the TV. Some distraction could do her good against the endless circling of her thoughts. As if to add just to the atmosphere she heard the light sounds of thunder in the distance glancing out a window to see the sky had darkened considerable.

"Fitting," she muttered before picking up the remote to scan through the Japanese channels trying to remember her favorites. She paused on a news network at seeing her father's name scrolling across the screen. It was showing the latest predictions on the polls and browsing through some recent footage of each of the candidates before talking about the ball her father had mentioned at the four seasons. Why a bunch of bigwigs had to get together and make a lavish spectacle out of a dinner she would never understand. 'I bet the money he's putting into that is ten times the price of my tuition he's holding me hostage with,' Kagome thought bitterly.

Her head snapped up as she heard voices coming closer to the house, quickly changing the channel again she tried to look unfazed as her family walked in.

"Kagome!" her mother rushed in eagerly throwing herself down on her daughter. Kagome shifted uncomfortable from her seat trying to edge away from her.

"We were so worried about you!" Her mother pulled back to look her over.

"Yea, I bet." She said coolly. She could feel her father's gaze staring down at her, his statue alone demanded recognition but his eyes were what commanded respect and she knew her complete apathy towards him even being present was killing him. Her silence screamed profanities at him. Souta's tense form was framed still in the doorway behind him.

"You're coming home with us." Her mother stopped whatever she was whining about to look up at the voice.

"Ok." Kagome continued the stare straight ahead, he wasn't even going to ruffle her, they thought they could hurt her that easily? They had massively underestimated a Higurashi daughter and she was going to prove it.

Outraged by her quiet defiance, making him unable to fight the only way he knew how, her father stormed back out of the house to the car with her mother rushing after him.

She glanced over to Souta who still hadn't moved other than the let their father pass.

"You're really going to come back that easily?" He questioned.

"Yea...I'm just too tired to fight anymore, and I don't want them to end up taking it out on you. I couldn't hide out at the shrine all summer, but I'm still glad I was able to keep my sanity a little longer." Kagome gave him a quick wink and a smile. He nodded a bit but kept his head down.

"We should head out then, it looks like rain." Kagome clicked the TV off and rose up to follow after him, not caring she was still in her pajamas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha rushed in the door just as the rain outside was beginning to pound down upon the crowded Tokyo streets. Shaking his hair out a bit he heard people talking from the kitchen and hesitantly walked in.

"Oh Inu, did you get caught in the storm? It looks like its going to be a bad one; you should go change into something dry so you don't catch cold." His mother's affectionate eyes comforted him in ways no other could. Rin turned around in her chair to give him a smile as well. He smiled at both of them and nodded.

Relief flowed over him as he trudged up stairs. She didn't know, and if his mother didn't know, the rest of his family truly didn't, and so his father really was ashamed of the favor he was asking his son. It made the reality of the situation hit home a little more for him oddly enough and Inuyasha couldn't help feeling sorry for the mess his dad had gotten himself into. He knew he was just trying to do what was right for the precinct, being a cop meant everything to him, right next to providing well for his family.

Inuyasha peeled the wet clothing off, running a towel over him and through his damn hair before changing into some khaki cargo shorts and a faded red shirt. It was an old favorite despite Miroku always complaining about how ratty it looked. Picking up the wet clothes he threw them in the tub passing the bathroom on his way back downstairs. Sitting down next to his mother at the kitchen table Inuyasha looked down amused at a cup Rin pushed in front of him before sitting as well.

"Where's my coffee?" He mocked with a smile.

"Tea, is much better for you, you should drink more of it. Sess and I never keep any coffee in the house I'll have you know." She grinned back crinkling her nose up a little when she smiled that big.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this...but I'm from New York, Starbucks is my grocery store." She laughed even though he was being pretty serious.

"Oh would you stop it, try something new! Be adventurous! I think you'll like it!"

Shrugging he raised the cup up sipping the hot liquid carefully; Rin leaned in eagerly for his reaction. Setting the cup back down he smiled and shrugged again. "It's ok," he said nonchalantly and both women giggled.

"So how was lunch with your father dear?" His mother's small hands were wrapped around her own cup, a fuzzy looking pastel turtle neck making her look warm all over against the stormy window background.

"It was...ok I guess. We talked about some stuff..." His voice trailed off as his eyes looked past them out the window again thinking about earlier. The image of that girl and her brown eyes floated past and he blinked a couple of times erasing it.

"Yes, you're father mentioned there was something he needed to talk to you about. He's been more anxious than usual lately but promised me he had everything handled. Is everything all right dear, you boys would tell me if there was a problem wouldn't you?" She reached over giving his hand a light squeeze, her own eyes pleading with him filled with worry.

"Don't worry mom everything's fine, we just talked about some stuff down at the precinct, but really its nothing." He squeezed her hand back trying to reassure her with a slight smile. She sat back in her chair nodding then taking another sip.

"So where has your hubby to be run off to now Rin? Loose him already?" Inuyasha teased trying to lighten the mood.

"No," she shot him a mocking glare "He's on some sort of conference call for work." She rolled her eyes obviously uninterested.

"He works?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Of course he works," Rin laughed. "Its part of the reason we get to travel so much. Speak of the devil." She grinned glancing over as Sesshomaru walked in the room, eyeing his younger brother he give her a short kiss on the cheek then sat down next to her. She pouted at the obviously chaste affection.

"So when's the wedding?" Inuyasha questioned with a smirk on his face, Rin was oblivious to his tone though and immediately began bubbling away at the different options. The soon to be Mrs. Taisho and current Mrs. Taisho began chatting about colors for the different seasons and Sesshomaru groaned softly.

"Now do you see what you started?" He hissed below his breath across the table at his younger brother. "They'll be going for hours!" Inuyasha laughed and the two women glanced over momentarily before continuing. No one noticed when Sesshomaru rested his forehead on the table with a sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining quite hard by the time Mr. Higurashi pulled the Mercedes up into their garage with his family in tow. 'One happy little family.' Kagome thought sadly. She had said a quick goodbye to her jii-chan promising she'd be back soon and thanking him again for letting them spend the night. She would have much rather stayed there but she knew nothing was going to get worked out if she wasn't home and if she had any hope of a compromise with her father it was going to take a painful amount of lost pride she had realized.

"Souta? Souta?" She waved her hand in front of her brother's face when he made no move to get out of the car, still seated with his belt on while everyone else was already stepping out having not even noticed. He shook his head quickly and gave Kagome a quick smile.

"Sorry, must have been daydreaming." He was a shitty liar, but Kagome nodded a bit and followed his lead getting out and taking her suitcases out to drag them back inside for the second time. The entire ride over Souta had hardly even looked anywhere than straight ahead. 'What have you said to him now Dad?' She worried to herself.

Tossing her suitcases in her room no longer caring about them she followed Souta into his sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Souta what's wrong? You've been so quiet. I'm sorry I dragged you out with me last night, I hope they didn't scold you for it."

"No, it's not that Sis, really I'm fine." Bless his heart he tried, but he couldn't lie to her, and they both knew it.

"But I can tell something's not right..." Staring up into his eyes she pleaded with him to share whatever thoughts were causing her baby brother so much pain. "Please..." He hesitated, sighed a little then finally spoke.

"Dad's decided to have me home schooled from now on, they're sending in special tutors so I'll be done with high school in two years." He kept his gaze down already sensing her reaction.

"Souta! But you haven't even started your first year yet! And you wanted to try and play soccer at school; you're really great at it! And what about graduating with your class, and having fun with your friends!" She cried rambling immediately; shocked by the thought of her younger brother having his youth stripped that much more away from him.

"Oh don't be like that Kagome, you know...it's a great opportunity, one that most people couldn't ever hope to have and I should take full advantage of it-"

"Don't spout off that bullshit dad pounds into your skull to me! You know as well as I do this is completely wrong! Its bad enough you don't have time for anything a normal kid your age should be doing, and that you don't even get to choose what to do with your life! But now he's not even letting you go to school! You're not his lapdog Souta! You have your own life and you're own goals!" Souta winced looking down wringing his hands in his lap.

"That's it!" Flying off the bed Kagome stomped down the hall ignoring Souta's shouts after her. "FATHER!" She bellowed down the stairs. After tearing through the living room, dining room and kitchen she threw open the doors to his private study not bothering to knock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She snarled. He politely looked up from the glowing screen of his lab top; his eyes glanced up over the rims of his glasses going over her quickly, and then resuming what he was working on.

Walking over to the desk he sat at she slammed the screen down on the computer her palm still flattened on its top glaring down at him.

"What are you doing to Souta, what type of game do you think you're playing by annihilating his childhood?" With an angry sigh Mr. Higurashi removed his glasses placing them calmly against the desk to look up at his infuriated daughter.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about as usual Kagome."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You're taking him out of high school before he ever even got the chance to start! He's not a machine or one of your slimy partners, he's a teenage boy and you're sucking the life out of him!"

"You can be so dramatic dear," He looked up at her with pity in his eyes, pity she was a woman and was controlled by such volatile emotions, Kagome could hear his every thought and it only fueled her rage.

"No, you are not going to chide me because I am right, and if you had any heart left inside that excuse for a father you would see what you're doing to your only son!"

"Maybe I'm only doing what I have to, to take care of my family! I'm sorry my ONLY and YOUNGEST son has to have such a lifestyle but he's the only person I can depend on now isn't he?"

"Oh god," she moaned sickened, turning away from him. "This is about me and that engagement isn't it! You couldn't bribe me with money so you blackmail me with the only person I love in this family! What depth will you sink to next?" She demanded incredulously.

"That is enough!" Mr. Higurashi shouted slamming his palms onto the oak wood topping his desk, rising to his feet. "I will not sit here and listen to your accusations or tolerate your tone anymore! If you even hint at one more foul remark about this family I swear I will throw you out and never look back." She kept her gaze firm against his smoldering one, making sure to not show fear in anyway. But inside a pressure was building, a fiery knot in her chest from forcing down the tears threatening to come.

"Keep him in high school for three more years, and let him play on the soccer team to his heart's content, and I'll announce the engagement." Her voice was steady but inside she was screaming. Rising up from his hunched position over the desk her father looked somewhat surprised, but then a smirk formed and finally he nodded.

"Fine, Souta can keep his precious high school years like his sister got to have." Waves of nausea swarmed over her and she curtly turned, unable to even be in his presence any longer and walked out the door. Gracefully climbing the stairs she kept reminding herself to keep breathing. By the time she reached the top; she couldn't feel her heart beating at all. When she finally walked into her room she closed the door, locked it, and then rested her back against the smooth wood. With a little sob Kagome sank down to the floor, her hands covering her face. There was nothing left to hold her together. She was caving in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Starbucks, but I do love them both.


	6. Sober

A/N: Hey everyone I'm finally back! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting for so long, I know I told you I had the new chapter up and would be posting it soon, but last week my hard drive crashed. We took it to a repair shop and not a bit of the data could be saved. Soooo I lost, everything. Yep! So much for being ahead in my chapters. At the moment I'm using a friend's computer, (which doesn't even have Word!) so please bear with me if this is a little rough around the edges. I wanted to get something posted though for you guys asap. So I'm very sorry, hopefully I'll have my computer back up and running by next week, thank you for your patience. And because of my time limit no thank you's this chapter, I'll make up for them come next one. But thank you very much to everyone who is reading and reviewing! Short update, but hopefully it'll tide you over! Oh and this chapter is for TheyMadeMeDoIt because she listened to me bitch non stop about my computer loss ehehe ;P Check out her stuff if you haven't already. Ja! Laurell

--------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha looked up from the computer screen squinting as if it would give him the ability to see through the door in the office. He heard his father's keys first, then his footsteps, then finally his voice. It didn't matter where they lived, from the small apartment the four of them used to share, to the much nicer home his parents now lived in alone, it was always the same order. Growing up they had by no means been rich, but they got by just fine. Maybe that was why he lived such a loud and flashy lifestyle now fueled by his drug money. He wasn't sure, but he knew his mother would have been so disappointed if she knew anything about his New York life. She frowned worried by the parts she assumed and they were only the tip to a very dark ice burg. Maybe that's why he hadn't called too...

Thinking about the life waiting back home for him formed a knot in his chest. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, he had the most amazing things anyone in New York could want. An exquisite apartment that got him laid constantly by beautiful exotic women. The kind normal men drooled over and threw weeks of hard earned money at even though they knew it was futile. They were attainable to him. The thick walls and high vaulted ceilings of hisplace had heard more foreign languages screamed and moaned than the NATO headquarters. He had constant access to any and all drugs and people always looking for them. His best friend Miroku was completely insane but amazing at smooth talking andalways delivering new clients or stoned models to his door, and he had a BMW just for fun that he barely used.

His life was amazing, envied by every bachelors. But New York seemed far away all the sudden and he felt very out of place. When you lived in that city, you're smothered by the haze that cloaks it. The air has so many fumes soaked into it, it's intoxicating just to breath. A hundred miles away and more sober than he had been in three years,a shiverran up his spine. Tokyo was so different it might have well been another world.

Maybe it was the lack of substance abuse talking but he walked out, found his father and said "We need to talk."

----------------------------------------------------

It was the calm before the storm, and the tension of the house was seeping into Kagome's pores. The eerie stillness reminding her of what she had done.

A knock came softly on the door but she lay mute on the bed.

"Kagome?" her mother's voice called twice before she got up and unlocked the door but didn't open it. Still uninvited she walked in and set a tray carrying a bowl of soup down on the desk.

"You never came for dinner and I thought you might be hungry..." Her mother offered in a soft voice. She stayed silent on her side, her back the only thing visible of her petite form on the huge bed.

Walking over Mrs.Higurashi sat daintily on the edge near her reaching down to stroke her hair.

"Kagome dear...have you ever thought you're maybe looking at this the wrong way? Having a rich and powerful fiancee could work very well for you. And I hear Police Chief Taisho's sons are both very handsome." She kept saying while rubbing her head.

"If you're going to keep talking like that just get out. You're wasting your breath and my time." Kagome muttered half into her pillow annoyed.

"Your father does truly believe this engagement will be good for you..."

"No mother it's good for him, and it's not a real engagement, just one giant act. Kind of like your whole life. You're even more delusional than I thought if you believe any of his motives benefit anyone but himself." She snapped harshly.

Her mother gracefully rose and closed the door behind her not saying a word as she left, obviously hurt. Kagome rolled onto her stomach shoving her face deep into her pillow sighing. After laying that way for awhile she gave into her hunger and walked over to the delicious smelling soup. Not bothering to sit she hunched over the desk eating quickly.

Her eyes flicked over to another knock on the door praying for them to just go away before hearing Souta's voice. Opening the door she strained to smile at him. Souta moved past her walking in carrying a bag in his arms.

"I know what you did for me, Dad told me. I can't begin to thank you..." He said only after she had shut the door again.

"Oh Souta...really-" He held up a hand silencing her.

"Don't Kagome. I know you just as well as you know me. So I know what this is doing to you, and I know there's not much I can do to help so i just thought you might like to have some distraction from your thoughts."

He dumped the bag out on the floor kneeling next to the scattered contents.

"There's nothing like a horror movie marathon to get your mind off real things!" He said grinning and holding up one of the Halloween movies and The Shining.

"And I've already ordered some pizza and have two pints of ice cream staged in the freezer." He beamed proudly. Kagome sank to her knee's throwing her arms around her little brother's neck.

"Thank you Souta...you're the best." She whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Taisho watched with a concerned expression asher youngest son and husband climbed the stairs away from her not noticing her still standing at the bottom. Rin took her hand softly leading her away once the men were out of sight whispering reassurances to her.

Closing the door behind them Mr.Taisho sat on the edge of the large bed that filled the master bedroom. Inuyasha walked to one of the large windows peering out at the heavy rain and clouds still blanketing Tokyo. 'I guess it's fitting on a day like this,' he thought to himself.

"I've decided something." He said, seeing his father look up from taking off his boots in the reflection of the glass. Turning around he saw the slight fear in his strong stare.

"I've been doing research all afternoon and everything you told me about the campaigns and crime is true. But I wasn't able to find any information beyond a name on candidate Higurashi's daughter."

"Well, she's been away at school in America for four years."

"Oh." Inuyasha said in surprise. "Either way I would like to meet her before I think any further on this matter. If I can't stand her, I won't be able to pretend to love her." Keeping his voice stern he laid down his demands.

"That sounds more than reasonable." Mr. Taisho said relieved and returning to unlacing his boots. Inuyasha turned back to the window pressing his finger tips against the glass, the cold of the outside world seeped into them.

"I was contacted today by Mr.Higurashi actually. He wanted to tell me Kagome would be attending the charity event hosted at the Tokyo International Forum. We were invited and I hear Kagome is hoping you'd attend."

"When is it?" Inuyasha asked still focused on the freezing cold window.

"This Saturday. That'd probably be as good a time as any."

Inuyasha closed his eyes thoughtfully. "Ok, I haven't been there in years and have wanted to see more of the building than we did last time, plus I can always run to the Station if I need a quick escape." He smiled but was only half joking.

"You know Inuyasha...," his dad stood up having removed the water soaked boots. Inuyasha turned to face him. "You're a really wonderful son. You don't know how much this means to me that you're even considering it. But I don't want to pressure you, I will respect your decision either way, and no matter what will always love you."

Inuyasha's eyes were wide, he struggled for a reply before finally managing to say, "Thanks Dad." The two men gave each other a quick embrace.

"Well, it's not such a big deal. You said she's hot right?" He joked weakly lightening the mood, his dad laughed. Walking back downstairs they were greeted happily by the rest of their awaiting family. Mr. Taisho very casually mentioned halfway through dinner, "Oh and we're going to be going to the International Forum Saturday afternoon for an event." Everyone nodded and Inuyasha's mother gave him a quick wink before the subject was dropped.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you again to all my readers and please review if you have the time, lord knows I could use the encouragement right now ;p hehe.


	7. Meet Your Fiancée

A/N: Hey everybody I'm back! And still computerless but I've been writing a ton to get this up for you guys. I REALLY hope you like it. It's the chapter everyone has been waiting for! -cheers- (not that kind TheyMadeMeDoIt!) Ok so Thank you's! Thank you essie, and Reignashiiyour wish has come true! hahaha holy shit you're second review. I think you just postal via a review! AWESOME! Ifyou feel the need to kill something after my stories remember...I'm not liable.haha you're funny, oh and to your third review. Read On! The answers to your questions lie in the chapter oh curious one! Thanks for the review.half-angel05haha yea Inu and Kag just arn't meant to get off to a good start I don't think! I love how passionate you get about my stuff hehe! And they finally meet this chapter yay!Thanks! drkngl790Yep something like that is going to be happening "Anyone but him!" hah read on to find out ; And good luck with your story, I know how shitty it is to loose progress -groan- Don't get too discouraged. And thanks for the long review of last chapter too! (I love reading yours :) I'm gladI'm making you hate him! Yay I'm doing my job right! He just gets eviler by the minute in this one hah.Thanks again. MelonCokehahahaha I love you too...? haha this review made me laugh. And sorry I write so slow, people have told me that before, I guess I just have a lot to get done -shrugs- I'm worth the wait! I think? Thanks!Hellmouth2yep he's an ass but he's kindaa fun character to write, feel the evilness. O.o cool ur dad's a fireman! My dad's best friend is...he's an adrenaline junkie hah. But anyway thanks! GothMistressOMG THANK YOU! hehe sorry, cap happy, too funny. Thanks for the review! breenieweenieThanks for the compliment hope you like the update! kAjIkItSuNe15gasp read on! You get a cookie! Your Loving Author, Laurell. Thank you! TheyMadeMeDoIt: Can I say Droogie? Are you my droogie? I think I prefer my bitch, either way I love you! ps...If you don't cheer up I will cut you! kidding...kidding...I love you don't kill me:p craZhead191: Again if you have a seizure due to reading, I am not responsible. Jk, THANKS! BlackSandz: Yea I really like portraying Inu in a more serious light...I don't think it's done enough in fanfics. And I love the relationship with his family! Thanks for the review! Hearty-Love: You got your wish! Thank you so much for the review and liking my story! demonpriestess07, abby, and j.c. I hope you like the new chapter and thank you for your reviews! danydanybb: Thank you so much, I hope its everything you wanted.

OK everybody! This is it, the moment you've been asking about for chapters now! The meeting! And this is once again dedicated to TheyMadeMeDoIt, she knows why ;) (Please review!) Laurell

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stared at her feet helplessly while her mother twirled around her throwing clothes on the bed muttering.

"Well this could work, maybe this?...Hmm no…." She sighed. "Kagome dear don't you have any formal clothes left?"

"No, not really." She had been wearing a uniform for the past four years at boarding school and didn't need to wear dresses much so she really only had the one she had wore for graduation. She used to love it but now only thought of her first night here. 'Might as well wear it again,' the good memories had been whipped off it as soon as she had stepped in this house.

"Can't I just wear my black dress?" She pointed to it. Her mother turned to look it over up and down critically.

"It's more casual than I'd like but…I guess it will have to do." She sighed again. "I just wish you had let me take you shopping to find something."

"No thank you." Was Kagome's only reply rising up from the bed and leaving her mother in her room.Her footsteps were soft on the cold tile floor as she wandered looking for Souta. She found him in the living room indulging in playing a video game while their father was doing last minute details for the charity dinner that night.

"There you are." She smiled sitting down next to him.

"Hey." He twisted the controller around eyes locked on the screen.

"Wanna get out of here and get some lunch before we have to get ready for this wretched thing tonight?" Kagome offered hoping he'd accept and she would have a reason to leave. She would have liked to leave and never look back but Souta was worth more than that to her.

"Yea just hold on one…ah shit!" He dropped the controller frustrated. "Now we can go." She laughed lightly walking into the foyer to gather her purse and wait for Souta.

"Kagome and I are going out to eat." He leaned into the banister yelling upstairs to their mother. 'She's probably still sulking I wouldn't let her buy me anything.' Kagome thought rolling her eyes. 'I don't need any more money from them though, knowing him he'd just hold it over my head later.' Souta joined her opening the front door and grabbing his keys from the hook.

Kagome smiled at the feeling of the sunshine pouring over her skin again, wincing a bit from the brightness she looked up to find the sky crisp and beautiful. "Hmm. Nice day out." Souta remarked reading her mind as they jumped into his explorer.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Honestly, I don't even care. I just don't want to be here." He smiled sympathetically at her, knowing the feeling well, and pulled out of the drive way. A series of high pitched noises caused him to look down at the purse on her lap.

"Kagome I think you're ringing."

"Huh? Oh!" She cried fumbling through her purse searching for her cell phone. She had forgotten all about it and calling her friends back home. She smiled seeing the name lighting up on the screen.

"Hey Sango."

"Kagome!" Sango cried annoyed. "Where the hell have you been? I haven't heard from you in days!"

"I'm sorry. There's a lot going on back here and I guess I haven't felt up to talking about it yet." Sango knew the history of her family and understood it was probably something to do with her father.

"Oh ok, well are you all right?"

"Yea I'm fine, just pissed off. I'm in the car with my brother though, we're on our way to lunch. Can I call you back this afternoon? I've got this thing to go to tonight that I really don't want to. But I'll have time to call you before hand I think. I really do need to talk to you."

"Of course sweetie." Her voice was soft with worry.

"Hey how's summer school?" Kagome offered quickly trying to clear the air of the subject.

"It's great, I'm having so much fun but I wish you were here! You're still coming to college in America right?"

"So far yes, that's kind of what this has to do with. But we'll talk more later ok?" Souta glanced over to his sister glad she had someone to vent to later about all this. He felt awful for dragging her into such a mess but he knew Kagome and once she made her mind up to do something nothing could stop her.

"Ok, Call me soon."

"I will, bye babe." Kagome flipped the phone closed smiling a bit. She realized how much she had been missing Sango as soon as she heard her voice. Going to MIT was an option on her list of schools she had applied to and been accepted, but she hadn't decided yet if that was the right one. But it would have been nice to be reunited with Sango all the same.

"Your same best friend in America right?"

"Yep." Kagome said wistfully but starting to cheer up.

"I hope you can go back to there soon Kagome. I hope you can stay there and not be bothered by all of us anymore." Souta gripped the wheel tightly his knuckles loosing color.

"You're not a bother Souta…our family is just more difficult than other's that's all."

"Still, you deserve so much more."

"So do you. But talking like that won't do either of us good." She shrugged. " We'll just have to see what happens."

"You know…" Souta said hesitantly. "You're going to meet him tonight Kagome. The man you're going to pretend to love."

"I know." She kept her stare straight ahead of them on the winding city streets, her eyes not giving a hint to how she was really feeling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stalked around the house like a predator most of the day. His mother's eyes following him whenever he passed through the den while she watched TV.

"Inuyasha." She finally said. He looked up from his frustrated pacing. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I know that," he muttered. "I do want to do this…just…fuck I don't know!" She closed her eyes.

"Language…" He winced looking down.

"Sorry. I guess I'm frustrated." Finally plopping down next to her on the large leather couch he rested his head back on the cushion. "I did agree to this, and I want to help you guys and meet her. But I'm confused, and I'm worried this won't work. You know I'm not the easiest guy to get along with. She'll probably hate me and I'll ruin this entire thing and dad's new job!" His mother reached down to pat his hand lightly laying her petite one on top of it.

"Don't worry yourself about such things. You have no control of them. Just wait and see what happens before getting worked up Inuyasha. And if she doesn't like you, or you don't like her, we don't have to go through with any of this. It's all in your hands." She smiled at him, her long black hair pulled into a low pony tail today hanging over the collar of her shirt. It always amazed him how she stayed so calm and serene in a house raising the two of them and with her father. They were always fighting and down on their luck for a pretty long spell. But none of it ever got it, her eyes sparkled as clearly today as they ever had. Nothing got under his mother's skin, it was one of his favorite qualities about her and whenever he was around her he liked to think her calm demeanor could rub off on him. In some ways it did, this was one of the most rational decisions he had made but it was causing him more grief than most of his idiotic ones. 'Figures,' he thought with a mental groan.

"Well, thanks mom. I feel a little better about it all, I'm just making too big a deal of this huh?" She shrugged not answering either way.

"I know you'll make the right decision. Why don't you take your mind of it and just relax and watch some TV with me." He obeyed her soft tone settling in watching some sort of day time talk show. He laughed after a minute.

"What is this shit mom?"

"Language Inuyasha. And it's paternity results revealed." She grinned at him and he couldn't help but snicker. "What?" She demanded still smiling. "Am I supposed to watch soap opera's all day?"

"Haha, no. Nothing mom, nothing." He shook his head a bit in disbelief still laughing. She shrugged and went back to watching unfazed by his reaction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked up the stairway despondently her eyes downcast. Lunch with Souta had been wonderful, he had tried to say everything she could have wanted to hear but it was no use. She stayed optimistic for his sake, at least when talking about it. Her feelings were her own burden, no sense laying anything else on Souta he had enough worries.

Closing the door behind her she sat down on her bed searching for her cell phone at the bottom of her purse. Hitting a speed dial key it rang once before Sango answered.

"Hey." She said softly and she wondered if she had been asleep. She couldn't remember the time change anymore between here and her home.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah, not really. I can talk." She heard rustling in the background and knew she probably had woken her and just prayed she didn't have any early morning classes. "How have you been 'Gome?"

"Oh…you know." She said struggling with controlling her shaking voice. Everything happening was threatening to overwhelm her and she couldn't allow it. Tonight she had to have complete control, whoever this man was in store for more than he bargained for. Much more.

"No, I don't. Tell me Kagome, it's ok." She sighed squeezing her eyes shut.

"My father has arranged an engagement for me. He threatened to take away my money for college. That wasn't so bad but then he said he was going to home school my little brother all of high school….I just couldn't let him. Souta needs to live a somewhat normal life; I'm really worried this is too much stress for a boy his age. I don't want him to have permanent effects from it, or always regret missing out on his youth. I had to do something…so I told him I'd act engaged to some man I don't even know to help his campaign if he let Souta go to high school…" She paused to breath.

"Oh my god…Kagome…"

"And tonight I'm going to meet him at this charity event I'm being forced to go to…I don't want to go…all I want to do is cry but I'm not going to let him have the satisfaction of seeing me crumble."

"Kagome, this is all so wrong. Are you sure it's the only way to help Souta?"

"Yes, I know how his mind works. He's like a stubborn child with too much power for his own good. This was the only thing he wanted from me, my only bargaining tool for my brother's life." She leaned forward resting her head in her hand.

"How long does this have to go on?"

"For the rest of the summer, then I can go back to college in the fall. It's until the elections basically. But how do I even know he'll keep his word on that? I mean what next? Maybe he'll decide he's not done with me! I swear he'd hang me on Tokyo Tower if it got him another vote."

Sango sighed heavily as well now. "So you're sure this is the only choice?"

"Unfortunately yea…I think so…"

"Well then that's how it's going to be. Go through this one day at a time, I know better than anyone else that you're strong enough to do this. You shouldn't have to, but you can make it Kagome. Do what they ask, nothing more, and nothing less. Just get through the summer, get your ass back here and don't look back."

"Yea…" Kagome said quietly taking Sango's words to heart.

"And no matter what happens, you have me. We've got tons of friends scattered everywhere from high school but you know whenever you need me I'm here. And when you get home I'll still be here."

"Thanks Sango." She smiled at the voice on the line wishing she was with her, when she was with Sango all of her troubles seemed to melt away.She was the most determined and strong willed girl she had ever met, and had stayed positive despite many setbacks she had with her family as well. They were alike in their deep rooted problems with family and stubbornness, but much more than that made them best friends.

"So you really don't know anything about him?"

"Nope, no name, no picture, nothing. All I know is he's the head of the Tokyo Police department's son, it goes with this campaign shit my dad's doing."

"Well then he can't be all that bad right? Maybe he'll be nice or cute? You never know."

"I guess not but…I dunno I just don't like any of this. I'm not expecting anything at this point."

"That makes sense. Well you pull yourself together; go to this dumb thing looking beautiful! Leave everyone in awe! You'll be stunning and your father will have nothing to complain about and hopefully he'll stay out of your way. And I guess just try and give the guy a chance…you know if he's cute." She giggled guiltily.

"Saaango," she laughed. "Don't be so shallow!"

"Well it's true!" Kagome covered the mouth piece hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said softly. Her mother poked her head in the door then made a frantic gestured pointing to her watch at seeing her still not dressed. Kagome waved her off.

"I gotta go Sango, I'm sorry but I need to get ready."

"Its fine, call me and tell me how it goes ok?"

"Definitely. Bye sweetie, and thanks again." She snapped the phone shut feeling a little better. 'Sango's right, I can do this. This will be a breeze compared to AP History.' Holding her head up a little higher she walked into the bathroom turning on the shower still hearing her mother babbling from behind her about the time. She ignored her, and everything else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Redoing his tie for what must have been the fifth time Inuyasha finally got it looking decent. He hated ties. Jackets, blazer's he could deal with those, those were the average wear to catching the right girls at the clubs he frequented. But ties were too much for him and he usually avoided them at all costs. Walking out his room and downstairs he found his mom and Rin standing in the hall chatting while Rin put her earrings on.

"There you are Inu!" Rin grinned when she looked up first to see him. He spread his arms out in a mocking dramatic movement.

"Come here, let me fix your tie." Groaning he walked up to stand in front of his mother while she tweaked the soft strip of fabric. "There that's better." Rin nodded approvingly. She was dressed in a simple black dress with no hoe's and a pair of strappy sling back heels making her a little bit taller. Sesshomaru still towered over her though when he walked towards the front door meeting them as well. He placed a hand on her exposed back rubbing lightly before nodding to his brother. Even Sesshomaru didn't dare say a word about Inuyasha meeting the Higurashi daughter tonight.

"Are you ready Honey?" His mother yelled up the steps to the second floor with all the bedrooms.

"Almost!" Came a muffled reply.His father bounced down the stairs a few seconds later pulling on his jacket while he did so. Mr.Taisho smiled down at his family of four waiting for him. Climbing inside his large SUV that easily held them they headed for Japan's most prestigious business district, Marunouchi. Located between Tokyo Station and Tokyo Imperial Palace it was the main business district housing many of japan's largest companies, particularly the financial ones. Mr. Taisho looked in the rearview mirror several times reading his youngest son's expression as the street lights scrolled over his features. Calming his nerves the family pressed on through the busy streets heading for The Forum.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one spoke on the car ride over; well she shouldn't say that. People were speaking she just wasn't listening, it wasn't worth her time. It was the same crap she had been hearing all day from her father. Empty threats if she did anything in public to embarrass him and the like.

"Oh don't worry yourself father I'm a fine actress, I'll love both you and this man I've never met before perfectly I promise." She muttered sarcastically her arm's firmly locked over her chest and her body scooted as close to the door of the limo as possible. She rested her forehead lightly against the window, the glittering lights and buildings of Marunouchi flying through the darkness outside. Souta and their mother both kept their eyes down, her father didn't reply, she smirked from the small win over him.

Souta reached over to grab Kagome's hand and give it a squeeze as they pulled up in the lines of car's arriving to be valet in front of the huge glass building. She smiled at him sadly, the door was being pulled open and she could hear the crowd before even seeing them. She gathered her courage and plastered a huge fake smile on her face gracefully stepping out of the limo first, nodding to the driver politely and waiting for her family. A few paparazzi snapped eager photo's of her homecoming being the first public event in Japan in over three years. Mrs. Higurashi stepped out with a delicate nod to everyone; Souta took her hand walking toward the building. Her father came last, waving with a charismatic smile on his face. She happily threaded her arm through his giggling and eyes shining as they walked up to the entrance together, the adorable little family. 'Pretend now, so you never have to again.' She told herself even reaching up to give her dad a sweet kiss on the cheek that a camera man requested. The crowd laughed when he made a joke she missed, but she giggled with them all them, practically pulling him into the building to get away from the constant flashes. Another limo was pulling up so he finally complied and walked into the building.

Kagome marveled forgetting the beauty of The Forum as she stepped inside again. With 11 stories above ground and 3 below, it was Tokyo's first convention and art center in one. It was divided into four buildings each housing a unique hall and the beautiful Glass Atrium Building where Kagome was currently standing. The Mitsuo Aida Museum she could remember faintly visiting on a school trip a long time ago was under them on the huge first basement floor. Her father took her hand to move her out of her daze over to the elevators where Souta and her mother were waiting. The large elevator was quiet as the small chime rang up to the 7th floor. The family walked out casually leaving Kagome standing there, only snapping out of it as the elevator doors began to close again and she quickly squeezed through. She looked up in awe of the main hall of the Glass building called simply The Lounge. It was a beautiful spacious room its walls covered in windows and architecturally modern support beams. The hall was heavily decorated and already filled with people, the sound of a band playing was somewhere in the room.

A caterer passed by offering something on a tray which she politely declined, then moved forward trying to locate where Souta had gone off to. Her heart hammered in her chest assaulting her ribs as she realized somewhere in this room was the man she was going to spend the next few months of her life with. Her head buzzed with thousands of questions but she quickly silenced them, smoothed out her dress, and regained control of the situation. 'You are KagomeHigurashi, and you have not worked this hard in your life to become a housewife. Take control, handle it, get back to Sango and your real life in America. It's that simple. You can do this.' With a new confidence she walked into the crowds smiling and nodding to everyone, her beautiful dress flowing behind her, long legs accented by sharp pointed heels traveling in front of her. Many stopped her to say hello and she made idle chit chat working the crowds in the way so efficiently it frightened her. 'Well you are his daughter.'

A small dance floor was situated near the jazz band she had now located, and a few couples were dancing. An older man who Kagome recognized as the head of one of the skyscraper companies around here asked her to dance. She apologized regretfully but said she was searching for her father and he directed her over to a crowd. Walking up she could see the people flocked around him as he charmed them all. He already had a glass of scotch in hand and it moved as he told a gesticulated story. The crowd chuckled and woman fawned, Kagome suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She could see Souta now who also had a small crowd of business men around him, they looked to all be CEO's of the surrounding buildings as well. Kagome recognized at least one of them as the head of the Bank of Tokyo-Mitsubishi, a sky scraper literally just across the street.

"Kagome!" She heard her father say affectionately and gesture towards her, the crowd swiveled to look at her. "Come here my dear."

Mastering another fake smile she walked to him where he happily put an arm around her shoulders, half embrace, half pinning her to his side. She smiled affectionately while he told of her achievements in America. She kept her answers brief and ambiguous as discussed earlier because after all she was announcing a secret engagement come this next weekend. Her father nodded approvingly as she spoke, giving her arm a slight squeeze every so often when she said too much.

"If you'll excuse us everyone, I need to speak with my daughter a moment." He said while eyeing the door. Kagome tensed her heart pounding wildly again. Pulling her away from the crowds but close enough to the band where they couldn't be heard he held her closely as a father might while whispering carefully. "Listen your would be fiancée is just now arriving and you need to keep your reaction in check. Someone may be watching just waiting to find a flaw that you two have not been dating. If anyone asks you've been seeing each other in America for the last three years, he lives in New York and you travel to see him. That's where you spent last Christmas as well."

"You could have told me my life story a little early you know." She hissed keeping the smile on her face. He didn't bother answering her.

"He will walk up to you and ask you to dance, I want you to be surprised and smile because you didn't realize he was home in town. I want you to chat on the dance floor and under no circumstance are you to say anything that the long time girlfriend of this boy wouldn't. I'm giving you the element of surprise to be nice and to play off the fact you've never met him before." He hissed back as if he was doing her some great favor.

"Does he know all this?"

"He's about to, I'm going to go talk to the boy's father. Go sit at that table next to your brother, do not turn around. He will tap you on the shoulder, remember. Surprise. Happy. Dance. That's it. Are we clear?"

"Yes, and are we clear this is the last favor I ever do for you? If I hear a whisper of anything beyond the deal arranged I swear I'll throw a drink in his face." Her voice was low and threatening, the mocking smile only making it worse. His expression tightened but he nodded.

"We are in agreement, now go sit next to Souta." With a quick hug she walked over to the table determined to keep from shaking and sat next to her brother. He looked over at her knowing fully what was happening. Souta squeezed her hand tightly under the elaborate table cloth.

"I'm ok; I've got control of it." She whispered carefully.

"You can do this, I know you can. Just remember how to pretend Kagome, it's just one big game, remember how to act." She nodded steadily trying to keep her mind focus. Words fell out of her lips to Souta in their 'casual' conversation in case anyone was listening but she didn't have a clue what she was saying. Her body felt like it was going numb; the anticipation was crawling up her spine pinching every nerve along the way. She sucked another breath in, struggling to remember to breath or she could faint. Her heart went so fast it wasn't even beating; it was shaking in her rib cage, nothing more.

--------------------------------------------

Inuyasha waited hands in his pockets while his father talked hurriedly with another man he recognized to be candidate Higurashi. He smiled a bit looking around at the architecture of the glass building, it was truly magnificent work. Sesshomaru had already disappeared introducing Rin around to people, she looked beautiful and flowed between the different crowds completely at ease. He still found it so strange a girl like her would choose to be by his brother's side. 'Opposites really do attract I guess.' Seeing his father shake hands with Mr.Higurashi he came back over to stand next to him.

"Let's talk." He whispered, and the two men walked to a more secluded area of the large room.

"So what's up? When do I get to meet the mystery girl?" Inuyasha was trying to remain as calm as possible, keeping his voice and actions cool but his pulse was ticking a bit faster than usual.

"It's not that simple actually. Listen closely ok? We're in their world now, so we have to play by their rules. They're people everywhere and they're going to be watching you and Kagome, if they see the two of you meeting for the first time and then if this works out and you decide to go ahead and announce the engagement next week, they're going to question it. If even one rumor goes around that this was arranged it'll ruin everything and candidate Higurashi will find himself in a lot of trouble. So unfortantly you have to act like you know her for now. This doesn't mean you have to go through with this. If you change your mind we just never announce it and no one's any wiser, our families are the only ones who know about this arrangement." Inuyasha nodded trying to absorb everything.

"So how am I going to meet her without people realizing we're meeting?"

"Mr.Higurashi has her seated across the room with her brother. All you have to do is walk up, tap her on the shoulder and ask her to dance. What he's told her to go by is that the two of you have been dating off and on in America for the past three years traveling to see each other. She doesn't know you're here though so it's a surprise. Of course it really is a surprise because she doesn't know you." His father paused to laugh nervously knowing how crazy this entire scheme sounded, he hated politics. "So if anyone asks that's the story, she'll be surprised, she'll accept your offer and then you two can talk between yourselves while you dance, close enough that no one will hear. Like I said this doesn't mean the decision to go ahead next week is final ok? You meet her now, and you can spend time alone with her through the following week even before you make your decision. The public will never know." Sighing Inuyasha twitched his fingers over a lock of his bangs hanging too far down in his face, a frustrated tick he had.

"They've really got every detail thought about huh?"

"They're politicians Inu, we're in another world here." He laughed sighing as well. "Are you feeling ok? We can always just leave. I'm doing him the favor in exchange for him doing the department a favor, but that doesn't mean he has me under his thumb. You always have a choice I want you to know that."

"I know. I know…." Inuyasha paused for a moment weighing his options. 'I've come this far…'

"Ok, point her out and just let me work my magic." He grinned confidently. His father directed him nonchalantly to a girl with black hair tied up in an elaborate looking bun, loose pieces of her wavy hair and her bangs hid her face from him but she had a beautiful figure that was wrapped in a black and cream colored dress. He smiled approvingly. 'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.'

"Oh and Inu! Don't forget, her name is Kagome." He patted his dad on the shoulder nodding.

Inuyasha gulped nervously approaching the seated girl trying to run the things he would say through his head. 'Just ask her to dance, smile and ask her to dance. She's just another girl, nothing different than what you usually do.' He smiled confidently again at that thought. He did this constantly in New York, if there was one thing he was truly good at, it was charming women. Finally within reach he tapped her soft shoulder lightly and she started to turn. Looking over her shoulder he saw her face and his entire mind went blank.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sucked in her breath quickly her mind reeling. 'HIM! Oh god anybody but him!' Her eyes widened and she was doing an amazing job of looking surprised. His face was just as stunned as she was and she quickly remembered the crowd around them feeling her father's smoldering eyes from close by. Jumping to her feet she realized she didn't even know his name. 'Take control.' Her mind screamed.

"Darling." Wrapping him in a soft hug she took direction of the situation, this idiot was too stunned to do anything. People around them occasionally looked over but for the most part we're oblivious to the pair. Kagome pulled back, brown eyes meeting gold eyes and paused urging him to say his line. Finally he snapped back when she roughly squeezed his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" He offered still shakily.

"I'd love to, I wasn't expecting you home." She cooed playing up her role and hugging on to his arm, more leading him than anything.

"I wanted to surprise you." He smirked placing the arm she was latched on to lightly on her back after reaching the floor. A slow jazz song drifted over them and she settled onto his chest lightly. She could still feel the eyes of their families on them. Snuggled in close enough she lifted her chin up to rest higher on his shoulder keeping her voice to an acidic whisper.

"Spend lots of times harassing girls you don't know in parks?"

"No," he said flatly. "Do you con rich young men into your family web often?"

"Excuse me?" She hissed.

"Don't think I'm not on to you. Daddy's little girl helping the campaign, and bagging her some rich fool in the process."

"Are you kidding me? Do you think I actually want to be here!" The happy couple was all smiles and a businessman remarked somewhere what a lovely pair they made to another guest.

"I don't know! I don't know anything about you except for your attitude problem." He replied coolly. "If your not here to try and suck the life out of some unlucky guy, who is not going to be me, then what are you doing?"

"I'll have you know I've been blackmailed into this. And how dare you insult me in such a way, I can say the same for you! You're family isn't getting anything out of this, what are you doing! Trying to get an easy lay!" He growled softly pulling her closer, she tried to shy away from the pinning contact but it was useless.

"What would you know about my family or my motives?" Pulling back she stared into his eyes, they were the strangest color amber she'd ever seen, but she couldn't imagine him with any other color. He stared back confusion behind them. She sighed softly where only he could see. He wasn't making this any easier.

"You're right, I don't know and neither do you. So do you want to start and tell me what's going on for your side of this story? It'll probably be easier to explain than mine." He stared intensely searching her face for deceit. Satisfied she was being real he answered seriously. "In exchange for us doing this your father is doubling the police budget if he wins. They're really lacking funds right now, and my dad could lose his job if things don't pick up."

"Oh…" Her face softened. "He didn't tell me that, I'm sorry for judging you." Shifting uncomfortably a bit against her large eyes the two continued dancing not noticing their movements.

"Its fine, we didn't exactly get off to a good start. So if you don't want to be doing this why are you?"

"Well I've been living in America too, for the past four years going to school. They told me you lived in New York. And I want to go to college in America and live there in the future. My dad called me home after graduation; you see…I can't really stand my family except for my brother. They're so manipulative it drives me crazy." She bit her lip a bit looking down. "It's always about my dad and whatever he wants, that's why I left. He told me about all this and I told him where he could shove his campaign. But he said he wouldn't pay for my college. That I was willing to deal with, so I still said no. Then he brought my younger brother into it." She motioned her head over to Souta and he turned to look at him. Inuyasha pulled back, her younger brother was practically drilling holes into his head with the stare he was giving him.

"Nice kid." He choked.

"He is..." She sighed to herself again. "Father said he was going to take him out of high school and have him home schooled for the next two years...I couldn't let it happen. So I agreed, and he agreed to leave Souta alone for his high school years and me for the rest of my life hopefully. It's the least I could do; he's given up everything to be my dad's heir so I could run around being selfish." Kagome gazed down at her feet; her toes still had pink nail polish on them she and Sango had painted for graduation. 'What would Sango say about all this?' She wondered and realized with a genuine smile. 'She'd say at least he's hot.'

"It's not selfish to want to live your own life. I'm doing the same thing."

"Well your family is different, and you're lucky. Mine see me as a traitor for not begging to be of service."

"I know what that's like." He rolled his eyes quickly. "I actually haven't gotten along with my dad for a long time; we hadn't spoken much since I left so I was pretty surprised when he suddenly invited me home. At first I was really angry at him for even asking but I don't know...I've always been the black sheep and I guess I just wanted to do something to make him happy for once."

"I'd probably feel the same, if I didn't basically hate my dad for what he's done to my family." Inuyasha nodded and the two stared at each other a moment longer, forgetting how close they were.

"Guess we have more in common than I thought." Kagome whispered, he nodded.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked suddenly. Kagome cocked her head at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I came here to meet you, I did that and now I'd like to get to know you more without us being watched like hawks." He tipped his head back just a little toward the direction Mr.Higurashi was indeed watching them closely from. "And I'm not so good at this acting thing…"

"I can't just leave, we just got here…" She bit her lip thinking.

"Oh ok. I'm sorry, I was under the impression you didn't like being here. But you're right, that would be irresponsible of us. Now why don't we go talk to that nice senator over there ok?" He teased under his breath smirking at her. She glared at him and paused before finally saying.

"Ok fine, but I need to tell my brother. Come meet him and then we'll get out of here." He grinned nodding; she took his hand leading him off the dance floor. While they walked he glanced down at her out stretched hand holding his. She was beautiful, that was for sure, and fiery. He liked girls like that, ones that could match him. So why not get to know her a little better? They would be having to spend a lot of time together if he agreed to this fucked up arrangement.

Kagome looked around carefully still holding onto his hand tightly before leaning down to whisper to Souta. He continued his glare up at the man while Kagome spoke. She stopped suddenly blushing and leaned up to whisper to him.

"I still don't know your name…" He laughed at her befuddled expression and the insanity of the circumstances.

"Inuyasha." He leaned down to whisper back. She went back to talking to Souta who finally nodded and stopped twisting daggers into his gut with his glares. The two nodded to each other curtly.

"Ok," Kagome said turning back to Inuyasha. "You go out first, I'm going to go talk to my father and butter him up. Then hopefully he'll get distracted enough by the crowds where I can follow after you. Where should we meet?" Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"Meet me outside in the Plaza." She nodded before he gave her hand a squeeze and headed for the doors. On his way out he snagged Rin.

"How's it going?" She whispered. There seemed to be a lot of whispering tonight he thought, wonder if all political charity events are like this…

"Good, listen I'm going to get out of here ok? If dad asks I'm fine and I'll be home later." She looked him over with concern.

"You're really ok?"

"Yea, the girl and I are going to go grab a bite to eat actually." Her eyes widened.

"Oh! Ok! Aw…" He cut her off before she could say anything about it being romantic and he changed his mind. Then he walked out unnoticed by the crowds of people, pulling his blazer on a little tighter to head for the plaza and wait for Kagome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! I was so nervous posting it O.O Please give me feedback and let me know if you liked it! I was debating making them fight more but...they will be plenty of time for that later! So I didn't feel like drawing out them realizing neither wanted to be there heh. So anyway, please review! I'll love you forever if you do:D Ja for now!


	8. Decisions Over Ramen

A/N: Hi mina! Took a bit longer to get this chapter out but I'm happy with it and excited to be working on this story right now, I really like where it's going! Ok Thank you's!

B.D. Gerretson: aw…not the puppy eyes! You know I can't resist the puppy eyes! Thanks ;) Superstitious: Yep they were both pretty shocked, yay I'm glad you liked it! Bye! Danydanybb: Thank you! I'm so glad everyone's liking it –whew- I was worried. Kajikitsune15: Aw thanks! Big smiles from your review too! Ioke: Thank you :D Awesome review. ScariMoi: yay I'm doing a good job of conveying the characters! I'm glad you're getting what I'm going for! And I love making Inu a bad boy, he plays a very good one :D Thanks for the review TheyMadeMeDoIt! So weird typing out that whole name, its so long damnit! Ack I love you baby! You're too sweet, and I hope that plane trip wasn't too bittersweet, at least you had cookies to remind you of me! Ps I luv u! And I can't understand you! Yay! Oh and thanks for sayin the story's goin well :D Hellmouth2: Yes I'm so glad you liked the scene! It was really tough to write I redid it so many times ack! I think I was nervous hehe. Me? Know about acting? Now where would you get an idea like that chuckle perhaps. Thanks as always for your reviews! You rock :D Inu-unamedgirl: I always update as soon as I can, I do have a life tho ya know :p InuyashaHanyouJajuama:…..long…name, ack hehe but thank you! I'm glad you like the story and you're so sweet w/ your manners aw! Someone said thank you hehe, Thanks for the review. Bobalina: Is that a song? I swear that's a song, haha well I don't know about love but at least they're not killing each other right? grin Always keep writing, toodles. Inu-girl: Thank you! You're awesome! I'm so glad you like it beams I never get sick of hearing that haha. Hope you enjoy the new chapter just as much! TenmaJigokuSenyo: Luvin your review! Wow thank you so much! And you're reading my other fics too? gasp You…are…amazing! Haha but seriously thank you, and I love your little thingy above your signature. And all that mushy shit ;) PePeSkeleton: Thanks for the review hope you like the new chapter! MelonCoke: haha you're review made me laugh with the 'augh!' new chapter is cute so you should love it as well:D Thanks! tiffani: Aw thanks! I like writing sessy too heh he and Rin have a fun interaction together, I'll try and put them in more! Kagome has to meet them next chapter so I've got some idea's for that hehe. Hope you like the update! And is that a promise of a review? Yay! digital foxfire: Thanks so much for 2 reviews yay! Addanc-TSC: Thanks...heh, very short review, I think that's the shortest one I've ever gotten hehe.

Ok! Wow that is A LOT of reviews! And I really can't thank everyone enough for them. I love reading them and hearing what you guys have to say I really do! I can't believe I already have 72! You guys are the best, I'm goin for a hundred woo hoo! Anyway I hope you all love the new chapter, and if you do, I'd love to hear it! If there's anything you'd like to see more of, just let me know, I want to know your opinions. :D Ja till next time! Laurell

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome glanced around the quiet patio nervously, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden change in lighting. While inside the lounge night had snuck upon the Tokyo city leaving monochromatic blue and black shadows to cover everything.

"Hello?" She whispered trying to stay quiet her heels making soft tapping noises on the pavement.

"Inuyasha?" She hissed louder this time. She yelped when something touched her shoulder from behind her, spinning around quickly she found a hand firmly locked over her mouth.

"Shh!" Inuyasha held a finger to his lips slowly lowering his hand once he knew she recognized him.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that!" She demanded her eyes sparkling with anger.

"I didn't! You're just very unobservant it seems, maybe you should pay attention to what's going on around you more often!" He spat out crossly back.

"Why…you-" Seeing her take a breath to yell at him, Inuyasha quickly clamped his hands over her mouth again silencing her. "Keep your voice down; we need to leave now before they figure out we haven't come back! Getting caught out here in a fight would be the last thing we need!" He insisted, Kagome glared at him but made no move to yell again. Inuyasha turned back towards the doors to find everything still quiet thankfully.

"Ow!" He yelled pulling his hand back. "What the fuck! You bit me!"

"You wouldn't take your hand away! You-" Kagome's eyes widened behind him seeing one of the many paparazzi's from earlier starting to head their way and investigate the noise. Acting quickly she grabbed the injured hand Inuyasha was still nursing and pulled him to run with her. Keeping a firm grip on her so called fiancée with one hand and a fistful of her dress in the other so she could run, the two kept moving until they were almost two streets over, and across from Tokyo Station.

Slipping into the beginning of an alley Kagome leaned against the cool surface of the building's wall panting from having to run in heels. Inuyasha stared at her from across the alley noting how pretty her cheeks looked flushed from the exercise and anger.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, breaking him out of his stare. He changed the subject quickly.

"What was that all about!" He demanded gesturing a hand back towards the Forum. Standing up straighter Kagome smoothed out the front of her dress carefully.

"Paparazzi was coming towards us, must have heard YOU yelling." She muttered locking an accusing stare on him.

"YOU BIT ME!" He shouted back in disbelief she could blame him for what happened.

"Oh stop being such a baby!" She sighed closing her eyes and starting to massage her temples, an action Inuyasha recognized from his mother immediately.

"Look…" he offered his tone softer. "We wanted to leave there so we could hopefully get to know each other better, in light of the….current situation." He coughed awkwardly staying as ambiguous as possible.

"You're right; we won't be getting anything out of fighting." She sighed again crossing her arms and hugging them to her chest. "Let's just get away from here…I'm tired of it." She said knowing no matter how many miles she distanced herself from Japan she still couldn't escape it, she was tired of living like this again.

Inuyasha glanced her up and down, confused how one moment a girl could seem so alive and passionate, and then wilt before his eyes.

"Why don't we take the Marunouchi Line over to Ginza, this time of night there should be something to do on Chuo-dori." Kagome nodded as the couple walked the quick distance to the Station paying the 160 yen and boarding the subway.

They rode in the crowded compartment in silence, Inuyasha swaying above Kagome's small form as he gripped one of the plastic handles. A couple of stares questioned how fancily dressed they were, but most didn't even notice.

The subway jolted to a stop causing Kagome to bump against him for a moment. She blushed quickly backing up as much as she could in the small space before they stepped off. Inuyasha chuckled once he knew she couldn't hear, at how easily flustered she was. 'Definitely not the type of girl I'm used to...' he thought as his mind traveled back to the overly aggressive models and other New York socialites he usually kept as company. Kagome was just as pretty as many of them, but obviously nothing like the girls he dated, that was quite clear. A frown tugged at his face, why he was even thinking of using the term dating here? It had nothing to do with a relationship.

"What is it now?" Kagome questioned looking back at him. "You keep spacing out on me; you've got to stop doing that." Defensively he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his dress slacks starting to walk past her.

"Nothing." She caught up to his stride gently yanking on his elbow to stop him.

"What's with you? You got all strange suddenly."

"It just hit me how fucked up this all is." He snapped more harshly than he would have liked. Her delicate features faulted for a moment before she looked back down to the ground. Guilt panged his chest at seeing her like that again, the same solemn expression as when he first saw her at the park.

"That's what you were upset about when I first saw you wasn't it? You were thinking about…all this…" He gestured vaguely looking down at the street. She nodded quietly.

"You're right, it is fucked up. I guess you at least have a choice in the matter, but it's a pretty big sacrifice for your father."

"It's a pretty big sacrifice for your brother." He noted and she looked back up into his eyes finally. The two stood staring each other with the bright busy streets of Ginza moving around them. Kagome smiled, her expression softening.

"I guess we're both just really stressed huh?" Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Yea…but if we're going to do this, we can't take it out on each other. We're our only allies here." He joked. "Hopefully that is…" He added on the end, the question of uncertainty obvious.

"You're right, we've got to try and depend on each other. Are you sure this is ok with you though? You're supposed to be testing me out to make a decision right?" Kagome giggled a bit, her cheeks flushing when she realized her implications.

"Well…I think I've still got the rest of the night for you to prove if this shit is really all worth it or not." He grinned deviously.

"And what is that supposed to me!" Kagome cried out putting her hands on her hips defensively.

"I was just hoping for some Ramen and a movie…where's your mind at jeeze," he muttered shaking his head as if deeply disturbed by her thoughts. Kagome laughed.

"Oh whatever, but if it's ramen you want…let's go to Jangara Ramen!" Inuyasha's face lit up.

"You mean it? You wouldn't rather go to some pricey fish place?" He asked stunned she even knew his favorite place in Ginza

"Wow, you do have a lot to learn about me, good thing we've got all night." She giggled before walking off in the direction of the restaurant.

"Oi!" Inuyasha cried running to catch up to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed and laid her chopsticks down on top of the nearly empty ramen bowl. In the time she had taken to barely eat one bowl Inuyasha was finishing his second happily. She stretched idly feeling less tense than she had this entire trip so far, surprisingly because of Inuyasha's company. They had been making idle small talk for the past hour and a half, dodging the real topic at hand. But she had learned a lot about him, both understanding the decisions made to get up until this point a little easier. They also shared the love of the freedom and independence of living in America even if their families didn't understand it. Kagome confessed it had always been a dream of hers to live in New York and was even considering a college there.

As much as Inuyasha loved his city the thought of purity like Kagome's being tarnished by it wasn't a pleasant one. A girl like her would be devoured by the night, Inuyasha paused trying to think back if any of his one night stands might have been like her, hoping they weren't. So far he had managed to avoid the topic of what he did for a living, it wasn't the type of thing you put on a resume or told a girl like her. She hadn't asked, so he wouldn't tell, he liked it better that way, not technically lying. Not to mention this would only be for a couple of months, the less she knew about his life in New York the better off she was. The same rule went for his family.

"Kagome…" He cleared his throat finally setting his own chopsticks down, Kagome tensed next to him knowing what this was going to about. "This…arrangement well…I have a choice, but I don't know if I can make one in good conscience knowing you didn't."

"Oh," she flushed fiddling with the napkin in her lap. "Well…don't worry about that. I guess if it wasn't this my father would be blackmailing me in some other way and…at least you didn't turn out to be a total asshole." She half joked nervously. Inuyasha laughed nudging her.

"No promises on that." He reminded her. She nodded smiling silently and looking back down. Walking into this she had never expected Inuyasha to turn out as a pretty nice guy. His fiery temper and aggressive attitude she now recognized as the tough front he put up to keep others at a distance. But after opening up to each other a little more he had relaxed a lot, if she had to put up a façade of loving someone…at least it was someone she did like Kagome thought sadly. Taking a deep breath of courage she looked up into his eyes, their golden depths already staring down at hers.

"So…?" She managed to stutter through the sudden bit of nervousness that had overcome her.

"So…if it's ok with you…and you're sure about that, I guess I'd be ok with this after all."

"Really?" She said in disbelief.

"Yea well, you're a nice girl. Hanging out with you for three months to make sure my dad keeps his job, doesn't sound like too bad a deal." He grinned blushing slightly and she laughed.

"Yea, and then we can both go back to our real lives and get home."

"You with plenty of college tuition in tow," He added. "Plus if your dad tries to pull anything funny we could have some horrible dramatic breakup in front of tons of cameras, he'd loose it!" The couple both laughed at the mental image of that.

"Hey that's right, I'll remind him of that incase he tries to add any other demands onto this little contract of ours." Kagome giggled.

They both paused looking at each other realizing what this meant.

"So you…and I…" Kagome laughed turning her head away finishing the sentence mentally 'are actually going to pretend to be engaged.'

"Yea…" Inuyasha said sheepishly looking down and fidgeting with his bangs with one hand.

"Maybe we'll get over the awkwardness of that subject." Kagome finally voiced what both had been thinking all night laughing.

"I hope so, or this is going to be a very strange summer." Inuyasha chuckled checking his watch. "Ah shit, it's already midnight."

"You're kidding!" She choked pulling out her own cell phone to check. "My dad is going to kill me! God I don't want to go back there." Kagome groaned dramatically.

"So don't go home." Inuyasha said while leaning forward to pull his wallet out of his pocket.

"I can't just not go home- can I get my portion of the check?" He waved off her question giving her a sarcastic look.

"No, and sure you can. You're my fiancé and all, come home with me." He said with a bold grin. Kagome pulled back putting a hand to her chest in mock offense.

"Listen here mister, don't think ALL of me is part of that deal, just what we do in public is!"

"That can be arranged."

"You pervert!" She cried laughing and slapping his arm. "And if I don't go home tonight it'll be way worse for both of us trust me. I'll just tell him you said yes before they try to torch me." Inuyasha shrugged.

"My offer stands." He said laying some bills on the counter and getting up.

"Yea I bet it does." Kagome rolled her eyes picking up her purse and standing with him. The couple walked out of the small restaurant out on to the street. Inuyasha casually picked her hand up in his clasping their fingers together. Kagome looked up at him arching an eyebrow with a small smile.

"Just getting used to it." He answered grinning.

"Sure." Kagome smiled looking down a light blush brushed across her cheeks. A girlish excitement tickled her stomach as she looked up stealing another glance at Inuyasha. She couldn't believe such a cute and nice guy had agreed to this. The entire time they walked two words circled her thoughts 'My Fiancé.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright we did use some Japanese places in this chapter. You should all remember Marunouchi, it's the business district they were hosting the charity event in. Ginza is right next to it, it's a shopping district mostly with lots of department stores and restaurants. The main street of it is called Chuo-dori, and on the weekend nights they even close it to traffic so people can walk in the street. Jangara Ramen is also a real ramen restaurant that's famous for having very yummy ramen of course! It's open late and is kind of a hang out for younger people. I think that's it, feel free to search for pictures of these places or email me if you would like any more info on them! If you can't tell I do a lot of research for this fic on Tokyo, another reason this chapter took a bit longer than usual to get out I was trying to find the perfect district for them to visit. Is it just me or do I sound like a teacher? Oi, Ok well I'm off to work on the next chapter, review if you can! Ja! Oh and:

Disclaimer: I never own anything Inuyasha ever, except maybe my adorable sango key chain on my bag heh.


	9. The Secret Mission

A/N: Hi everyone! I'll try and keep this as short as possible. I wanted to get this chapter up before the holidays got too crazy (which they will be no doubt) because I'm not positive if I'll have a chance to update again before Christmas. Inspiration may strike but most likely I'm going to be too busy running around buying gifts frantically for our millions of family members we're flying home to see this year. Oh and a side note, I've noticed as you all probably have we now have the option to reply to our reviewers by email, that wasn't there before so I've always done my thank you's here. So does anyone have an opinion if I should continue doing this or email you all individually? I'm not sure which would be easier really hmm...food for thought. Well anyway, if u care either way let me know. I'm trying to figure out which might be a little more personable. Oh and one last side note: I'm like 2 years behind but I just discovered the story 'Dead Famous' by Rozefire. Holy freaking crap, if you haven't read it, go do so now. Theymademedoit and I just spent the last 2 nights glued to the screen it's so good!

Addicted2reviews: hehe your name is cute, and yes I did update, and I'm doing it again! Thanks! Bobalina: Yay for ramen indeed and thanks so much for that correction! Damn word! I was going really fast and let that slip through the auto spell check change opps! What would I do without my reviewers? Hehe! Reignashii: Aw thanks so much for the nice review! I'm glad you're liking it hope you like the new one too yay! BlackSandz: Ah! I love your story Broken Lullabies so much! I was so excited to get another review from you hehe! And it's such a great one too, wow. Ok yes, I love stories where Inuyasha isn't a total jack ass because in an AU one like this he wouldn't have nearly as much reason to as his character does in the series obviously. It makes me really happy that I'm successfully writing the way I want the relationship to be viewed, you described it perfectly! Thanks so much for this review, it gave me a lot of confidence in this story that I'm conveying everything and, you're liking it! Awesome! Oh jeeze now I think, I'm rambling hah. Good luck on your updates and hope you like my new one! Demonpriestess07: aww thanks, wasn't it? It's fun writing a few cute scenes instead of all the intense drama for this story sometimes hehe! Hope you like the new chapter. Someonespecial: aww thanks! You're too sweet! Cheerios: Whoa is this the same cheerios that usually reviews me on MM dot org? Either way thanks for the great review; you're awesome for leaving me one that made me so happy hehe. Enjoy the new chapter! Kajikitsune15: Thanks so much! Hehe. TheyMadeMeDoIt: Oh god did you actually just say 'oh my waffles' You're such a loser:D Well that and the sweetest thing ever, but ew I don't want to know what it is you do at 3am, oh wait…its talk to me when I'm being an insomniac Laurell haha. Feel better baby! InuYash'sGirl: Hope you like the update. Ok Happy Holidays to everyone! Till next time, Ja! Laurell

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cab finally pulled up outside Kagome's house which she looked up at as if it were hell itself. "Why don't I go in with you?"

"That's not necessary, I can handle it. They're my parents, not yours." Kagome quickly dismissed the offer turning back to Inuyasha. "Well, thank you for a wonderful time; I'm sure we'll be seeing lots more of each other." He smiled at her.

"Yea, I'll call you." Leaning forward she gave him a quick peck on the cheek then jumped out of the cab before she could regret it.

"Where to now sir?" The cabby leaned back to look at him. Inuyasha's gaze followed Kagome up the steps as he debated.

"Wait here for just one moment please." Before Kagome even had the key in the lock the door was swung open revealing a very angry candidate Higurashi.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!" His voice boomed down at her. Kagome winced determined not to shrink back but before she opened her mouth to scream back a warm hand rested on her shoulder. She turned her head slowly afraid to confirm who she knew it was.

"I'm sorry sir, it's my fault. I asked Kagome to leave with me so we could get to know each other better, but I had no intention of keeping her out so late. I lost track of the time because you're daughter is just so captivating." Despite her efforts Kagome couldn't seem to get her jaw to close. Her father still on the door step bristled momentarily then backed down and instead put on his fake attitude.

"Oh that's quite all right then! We were just concerned you understand, but I'm so glad you two had a good time!" Inuyasha smiled at her stunned expression shaking her shoulder lightly to try and snap her out of it.

"Well, I better be heading home myself, hope to see more of you very soon." He nodded to her father who's smiled double.

"Oh yes of course, I'll call your father in the morning, your family simple must come for dinner tomorrow night it'll be great." Inuyasha nodded again smiling at Kagome one last time and turned off her doorstep walking back down to his waiting cab. A still very stunned Kagome was quickly swept into the house and the door closed. Her father eagerly leaned down.

"So did he say yes?" He demanded like a giddy school girl. Kagome nodded mutely and her father grinned wider.

"I knew you could do it kiddo, see you in the morning." He said cheerfully before walking back towards the master bedroom his robe swaying behind him happily. Kagome looked down at the floor just blinking at it for a moment. Without anyone saying a word she knew her life would never be the same after this. Finally moving again she climbed the stairs softly and pushed open the door to her bedroom once she reached it.

"Souta?" She asked the boy who was sitting in the middle of her floor engrossed with a video game the TV screen being the only light in the room.

"Oh hey! There you are, I've been waiting for awhile." Seeing her brother finally managed to snap her out of the stupor, sitting her purse down she flicked the light switch on and collapsed sitting next to him, dress, heels and all.

"You didn't have to wait for me…"

"I know that but I wanted to. So what happened? I didn't tell dad a word."

"I know you didn't," she giggled at him. "Well…I can't even believe I'm saying this but I had a really good time. He's a pretty nice guy, apparently dad's doubling the police budget when he wins because they're doing this." Souta nodded listening closely.

"He didn't try anything did he?" He demanded the protective tone in his voice obvious. Kagome laughed.

"No relax, he was a perfect gentleman, I bet you'd really like him actually. I think his family is coming over for dinner tomorrow, you should try not hating him for a few minutes and get to know him." Souta squinted thoughtfully.

"I don't know about all this…"

"Well me either," she laughed again leaning back on her elbows. "But we don't have a lot of choices here. I'm still in shock he had a choice and said yes!" Souta agreed with her staring back at the screen idly.

"Well it's only one summer, and I like hanging out with him so this is probably going to be easier than I thought."

"Hope so…" Souta said quietly. Kagome looked at her brother's slumped form sadly. 'He still feels responsible for this, even though he did nothing. Oh little brother…what am I going to do with you?' She nudged him looking at the screen.

"Bet I can kick your ass on this game."

"What!" He looked incredulously at her. "Is that a challenge?"

"Oh I think it is…" She grinned sitting up and grabbing the controller. "You're on!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing the door softly Inuyasha tip toed across the tiled floor as quietly as possible when he heard a squeak from the kitchen.

"Oh, Inuyasha it's you. You scared the hell out of me." Rin had a hand against her chest as if that would calm her heart's frantic beating. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen turning the lights on, blinking a few times from the brightness.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked Rin noticing for the first time she was wearing Sesshomaru's long dark blue robe. He arched an eyebrow while she stuttered something about a glass of water, her face turning a darker blush by the minute.

"Uh…never mind I asked…" He turned to leave her when she yanked his sleeve softly.

"What happened with the girl?"

"Oh um, we just got some dinner you know," he shrugged casually. "She was pretty cool."

"So are you going to be engaged to her?" She asked in excitement. Inuyasha chuckled leaning against the door frame.

"Well it's not like that at all, but yea, I'm agreeing to the 'situation' as we call it." He said making quotation gestures with his fingers. "But it's just for show, nothing real."

"Aw…what if you guys end up falling madly in love…that would be so romantic." Rin swooned going off into a fantasy.

"Yea…kids love the story of daddy and mommy met because grandpa was blackmailing them." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Must you always be so cynical?" She pouted.

"Me!" Inuyasha cried his eyes huge. "You're the one marrying Mr.silent-death-stare!" Rin laughed filling up a cup of water from the dispenser in the refrigerator door.

"Oh he's not as cold as everyone thinks."

"Keh."He muttered turning and walking towards the stairs. "Night."

"Night Inu!" Rin whispered, he paused to look over his shoulder.

"Oh and Rin, my room's right next to yours, so keep it down if you could, I need to get some sleep." He added with a smirk, bolting out of the room before she could throw something at him.

"Inuyasha!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed happily stretching when the sounds and smells of the house below drifted into her bed. Blinking a few times she tried to get her thoughts to focus when she realized she was still dressed from last night and in bed. 'Souta, aww…' She giggled sleepily. 'I must have fallen asleep playing last night.' Standing up Kagome dug through her luggage picking out an outfit for the day. Gray sweat pants and a stretch fitted tee slung over one shoulder Kagome walked into the bathroom and started up the shower.

Crunching her damp hair up in a towel an hour later, Kagome walked down the steps to sit next to Souta on the couch.

"Hey sis, you're just in time for breakfast." He said not looking up from his Sunday morning crossword puzzle in the paper.

"Thank god, I'd kill for a cup of coffee. What the heck are you watching?"

"News." Souta struggled to say with a pencil gripped between his teeth. Kagome reached over and yanked it out.

"You're so strange, are you sure you're a teenager?" He sneered at her before snatching the pencil back.

"Hey look, your boyfriend's dad is on TV." Kagome glared at him but picked up the remote and turned up the volume all the same. Mr. Taisho was releasing a statement on a series of murders now believed to have been committed by the same person.

"Poor guy…he's got the whole city breathing down his neck but doesn't have the funding for the forensics investigations he needs to solve cases like this…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Inuyasha and I talked about it last night, oh and he's not my boyfriend." She punched his arm raising up from the couch to go search for coffee.

"Good morning!" Her mother sang out as soon as she walked into the kitchen, Kagome winced muttering hello. The only thing worse than her at that hour was how cheerful her father was acting.

"Morning sweetie." He said happily brushing past her and giving her a quick kiss on the top of her hair. 'Ugh…just plain creepy.' Kagome thought making a dash for the coffee pot hoping to escape before any more conversation came up,she failed.

"So how was Mr. Taisho's son? I understand you stayed out quite late with him." Mrs. Higurashi smiled suggestively, Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He's a lovely young man, I think I'll like very much being engaged to him."She quipped her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh that's so wonderful! I told you this would all work out if you just had a little more faith in your father!"Her mother gushed happily. Kagome stared at her wondering just how dense one woman could be. "Well I'm setting up the caterer's for tonight so our family's can all meet, do you have any preference on the menu dear?" Kagome shook her head stirring in a small amount of cream. "All the same, I'll find something." Her mother returned to flipping through the pages of menu's she always had nearby murmuring something about Chicken Wellington.

Taking her coffee back upstairs Kagome closed her bedroom door behind her and reached for her purse from last night to find her cell phone. She turned it over in her hands a couple of times thinking about Inuyasha for a moment. The ball at the Four Season's Hotel Tokyo was officially one week away, a week and counting until Kagome would have to stand in front of a crowd of she didn't know how many and have her engagement announced. The thought made her heart race for more reasons than she could count.

Flipping open her phone she hit the speed dial number for Sango.

"Hey!" Sango yelled answering on the first ring.

"Hey yourself." Kagome smiled her outlook brightening from just hearing Sango's voice. She sat at her desk placing her coffee cup on it's smooth surface and scooting her chair outward to stare out the window while they talked.

"So how was last night? Tell me everything." Kagome laughed lightly at her enthusiasm.

"Well, it turned out he was a guy I had met once before here. He was actually a total asshole the first time we stumbled upon each other in the park so I panicked when I saw him. Buuuut after meeting we ditched the event and went out for dinner and just talked. You know, got to know each other better. He surprised me and is actually a pretty nice guy and the craziest part of all of this…he agreed to the engagement."

"You're kidding!" Sango squealed.

"Nope! I can't believe it either, he must be out of his mind." Sango giggled on the other end.

"So tell me the good stuff already! Is he cute?"

"To die for." Kagome said dramatically.

"Really? Details please."

"Well, he's kind of got that bad boy with a good heart thing going."

"Oooh…" Sango awed. "I love guys like that."

"I know you do! They're not usually my type, too hard to tame. I bet he's a total womanizer back in New York." Kagome paused taking a sip from her mug.

"He's from New York!" Sango sputtered. "Hot! What do you mean he's not you're type! He sounds perfect to me."

"Well you know how guys like that can be. We probably wouldn't be anything more than friends if we met under different circumstances, but he's fun to hang out with so at least I'll have an interesting summer."

"Hmm….so you really don't think it'll continue on after?"

"Nah, a shy little school girl probably isn't his type either." She giggled. "But, he is gorgeous so I'm not complaining." Sango laughed with her.

"Now you're starting to sound like me!"

"Never!" Kagome grinned. The two continued their conversation happily catching up until a number beeped in she didn't recognized. "Sango!" Kagome cried in excitement. "Hold on, I've got another call!" Her heart skipped a beat when she clicked over answering with a soft. "Hello?"

"So I hear we've got a dinner party tonight, ready to cause some trouble?" Kagome grinned biting her bottom lip and looking down.

"What type of trouble did you have in mind?" She said slowly.

"I dunno, maybe pull the table cloth off, send all the dishes crashing to the floor and let me ravish you senseless on top?" Kagome sputtered in surprise her face turning bright red despite him being on the phone.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed once she found her voice again before cracking up laughing. "God you're such a freak!"

Inuyasha was smirking happily on the other line. 'Getting rises out of this girl is just too fucking fun.' He thought amused. "Fine, it was just an idea. Maybe we'll just sit and make polite small talk until I can steal you away again." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You need to go take a cold shower and call me back." She laughed, "Hold on I've got a friend on the other line, I'll be right back."

"Fiiine." He said in a pouty sad voice. Kagome shook her head in disbelief hitting the button to activate Sango's call.

"Is it him?" She yelled.

"Yes and he's an oversexed freak!"

"God what I wouldn't do to trade places with you right now…" Sango said whimsically.

"Why do I have friends like you people!" Kagome cried out still laughing. "I gotta go, he's on the other line. I'll call you back Sango."

"You better! Bye Kagome…haaave fun." She said in a sultry tone.

"Oh god, bye." Kagome chuckled switching over again. "Hey I'm back."

"Bout time, jeeze!"

"Annnywaaay, what is it you want Inuyasha?"

"Well I figured right about now you're hiding somewhere in your house from your family who is most likely going crazy about the food for tonight?"

"Caterers for tonight, but very close, and I'm hiding in my room with a cup of coffee."

"Yep, sounds about right. Well how would you like to join me on a secret mission?"

"Secret mission huh? And what are the details of this mission?" She smiled brightly playing along.

"You come over here, meet my mom and sister in law to be, and then we go swing by my dad's place to drop off some estimates on the wedding."

"Wedding!" Kagome nearly choked on the sip of her coffee.

"Yes, my brothers'. I told you about that didn't I?"

"Oh….no, you didn't."

"Sorry about that, ya my brother is getting married to this chick." Kagome pressed the phone closer hearing a girl yell in the background. "I'm sorry; I'm not to refer to her as 'this chick' ever again." She could hear him cover the receiver and a muffled yell of something back to the girl. Kagome giggled. "Yeah you'll like her I bet." Inuyasha muttered.

"Well, just so we're clear. This is a mission and not a date right?"

"No, no, no. Definitely just a mission Kagome."

"Ok then, I guess I can agree to that." She laughed taking down his address, which wasn't terribly far from her place, then said she'd be over soon. Shutting her cell phone closed she smiled looking down at it, then jumped up to change. Pulling on her favorite pair of jeans and a tank top she stuffed a few things into a purse and ran down the stairs her half full coffee cup forgotten.

Souta was still in his place on the couch, staring intensely at stock market prices rolling along the TV screen. Kagome sat down next to him and pulled out the piece of paper with Inuyasha address.

"This is within walking distance ya?" He glanced down at the paper then nodded and explained the best streets to use to get there.

"That's a pretty nice neighborhood if I remember correctly. What are you going there for?"

"To meet Inuyasha's family and hang out with him today." Souta arched an eyebrow at her giggly demeanor. "What?" She asked innocently. He shook his head and went back to watching TV.

"Just be careful."

"It's only a couple of blocks Souta!" She kissed the top of his head and bolted out the door before he could respond. Souta watched her go with a sigh.

"It's not the walk I'm worried about…" He said to himself softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome glanced down at the crumpled piece of paper and back up towards the house confirming it. It was a beautiful white and brick decorated home with a circular driveway and gorgeous well maintained gardens at every turn. It wasn't nearly as big as hers but seemed much more welcoming than the ice palace she called home. Nervously she walked up the steps and knocked on the huge door.

A girl a little bit shorter than her with pretty straight auburn hair opened it, and Kagome could have sworn she squeaked at seeing her. "You must be her!" She cried and threw her arms around her. A very confused Kagome hugged her back hesitantly. The girl pulled back looking her up and down as if examining her. Kagome coughed apprehensively.

"I'm sorry and you are?" She finally asked seeing the girl wasn't getting the hint.

"Oh I'm so sorry! My name is Rin, I'm Inu's brother Sesshomaru's fiancée. We've heard a lot about you, well after torturing him for quite awhile that is, and I've been very eager to actually meet you!"

"Oh," Kagome blushed. "Well thank you, and congratulations. My name is Kagome Higurashi." She bowed respectfully which Rin returned quickly.

"Well no need for any of that, please come in, come in!" She giggled taking her by the arm gently and leading her inside.

"Oi Rin! Are you attacking her already? Please don't scare her away." Inuyasha yelled appearing at the top of the stairs after hearing the door.

Rin stuck her tongue out at him. "What's the matter Inu? You worried she's not gunna like you." She teased. Inuyasha sputtered on the last step before quickly saying.

"No! It's not like that at all, I just know what a terror you can be, keh!" Kagome glanced between the two of them, they fought like siblings but it seemed pretty obvious to her they both liked each other a lot probably. She giggled to herself, and both turned to her confused.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh that's how you great me?" She asked arching an eyebrow. Rin nudged him with a glare.

"I mean…hi Kagome. You look nice today." She laughed shaking her head.

"Hi to you to Inuyasha. You're house is beautiful!" He chuckled with a shrug.

"It's home. Well I see you've met Rin, isn't she a treat?" Rin glared at him which he ignored. "Have you met my mom yet?" A hint of excitement in his usual aggressive tone made Kagome smile.

"No, but I'd like to."

"Come on." He took her hand gently leading her into the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the table flipping through the paper. Kagome marveled in her beauty at seeing her for the first time, Inuyasha wasn't kidding when he had described her to him. She looked like something out of a painting, a timeless sort of grace that could be recognized in any era. Her skin was light and fair, slightly more so than Kagome's and her hair was silky black that spilled over her shoulders. It was put back in a pretty barrette but a piece fell free over the front of her shirt. She looked up seeing her son and a warm smile appeared on her face.

Mrs. Taisho gracefully stood up and Kagome quickly bowed, she returned the gesture taking Kagome's hand after she had risen.

"And this must be the lovely Miss Higurashi."

"Please just call me Kagome Mrs. Taisho." She nodded.

"My son is very fortunate to have met you Kagome."

"Oh, thank you. But I'm sure it's the other way around. I'm lucky that Inuyasha and I get along otherwise this could have gone much worse." She giggled.

"Yea, you could have met Sesshomaru like originally planned." Inuyasha snorted, Rin punched him in the arm.

"Well, we're looking forward to meeting the rest of your family tonight and getting to know you better. And please make yourself at home while you're here." Kagome thanked her again somewhat baffled how such an amazingly sweet and calm woman had raised Inuyasha.

"We're going to go down to the station and drop these papers off for dad, and hopefully convince him to come home on a Sunday." Inuyasha rolled his eyes folding some papers and slipping them into his pocket.

"Oh leave him be, he has a lot to get done and I don't mind him going in on the weekends." Mrs. Taisho shushed him sitting back down and taking a sip of her tea.

"Wanna go with Rin?" He turned asking the small girl.

"No thanks, Sesshomaru is supposed to be home any minute now, I'm going to wait for him." Rin walked back to sit down next to Mrs. Taisho and Kagome barely had a chance to wave before Inuyasha had pulled her back into the foyer.

"Hey before we leave can I see the rest of your house?" She asked eagerly peeking into the next room that had two huge soft looking leather couches in it.

"Sure." He chirped showing her around the office, living room and gardens outside the first floor that the many windows looked out on and then upstairs to all their bedrooms.

"That's the master bedroom my parents stay in, that's the guest room, that's Sesshomaru's he and Rin are in, and this is mine." He said proudly opening the door. Kagome giggled at the mess of clothes thrown all over the otherwise nicely decorated room. "What?" He demanded.

"Nothing, it's very nice."

"Keh." He muttered, Kagome noticed he made that noise a lot and smiled walking back into the hallway. Pictures from different points in their lives lined the walls of it and she walked through them like an onlooker to a museum giggling and commenting on the funny ones.

"Aw look how cute you were, I bet you were a hellion even as a kid." She said pointing to a Christmas portrait he was making a face in.

"What's that supposed to mean!" He yelled. She laughed ignoring the question and turned to face him.

"I like your house Inuyasha...I like it a lot." He blushed slightly from the compliment.

"Thanks...it's uh, you know home." He shrugged changing the conversation. "Well we better get down to the police station. I didn't tell dad you're coming with but he's excited to meet you too." Kagome nodded eagerly following him back downstairs.

"Is it very far?"

"Nah, five minute drive tops." He said putting a pair of tennis shoes on quickly and reaching for a set of keys.

"Oh, then can we walk? It's such a pretty day out!" Kagome said cheerily. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"You always this perky?" He teased.

"Oh would you rather me be yelling at you like before?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. Inuyasha smirked at her little defiance's of him; she was so different from all the girls he had known the past three years.

"Easy doll." He chuckled. Kagome squared her shoulders walking out in front of him with a 'hmph'.

"My name is Kagome, not doll." She quipped, he rolled his eyes grabbing a set of house keys and yelling a goodbye to his mom and Rin.

"Whatever Kagome, just try and keep up." Inuyasha smirked back at her before taking off out the drive way.

"Hey!" Kagome screamed, she had not come prepared to run a marathon against this kid. Sighing in agitation she ran after him figuring he really was the type that would leave her standing there if she hesitated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You know the drill :D


	10. The Burden of Truth

A/N: Omg…dies Hello Mina, well it's 2:30 in the morning over here and this story has been kicking my but all over this week with inspirational scenes. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever posted, it ended up as just about 16 freaking pages and I still had more to write for it. But I wanted to get this posted because I just loved it, and I like the stopping point I ended it at. I've got to thank everyone who's been reviewing so much, you're all beyond words great to me and I'm hoping to finally hit 100 reviews with this update sqee! Ok sorry…got that out of my system. Um other than that this is a more dramatic update than usual, we've got a couple of rather intense scenes and a fight I had far too much fun writing. I hope you like it as much I have writing it, and as always I'd love to hear what you think of it. THANK YOU'S! Addicted2reviews: Well thank you very much, I hope you enjoy the new one just as much! BlackSandz: Thank you so much as always, I've already said enough in my emails but you know how grateful I am to your reviews. Reignashii: haha well I'm quite flattered you're so eager, thanks for the review. SweetyPieRin: haha wow that is a really happy review, look its got little stars and everything. Well I'm glad you like my story and the pairings in it, I love Sess older Rin very much, I need to give them some fluff coming up here soon but there's at least some Sess Rin humor in this update. Heh thanks for the review. Hellmouth2: thank you kindly! Demonpriestess: Hope the wait wasn't too long, hehe! ScariMoi: Thank you very much for you're review ; NightMiko: Ah is that a promise? Hehe Thank you for the sweet review. TheyMadeMeDoIt: No one understood your review, hell I didn't understand half of your review, but that's why I luv u. Oh and the amount of reviews you have officially makes me sick :D haha jk. Digital foxfire: Ask and you shall receive : SmokeytheBear: Aw thank you very much! Everyone has been so nice with their reviews it's giving me a big head! Hehe. Nekoblue: Thank you very much, that's really kind of you to say and hope you like the new chapter as well!

Thank you all again so much! ENJOY! Ja! Laurell

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome smiled thanking a young officer that held open the door to her as she made her way inside the Police Station. It was a very large building with more people and desks stuffed in it than it seemed to be able to handle. She stared around confused through the maze of doors before she heard Inuyasha yell for her. His head poked up as he waved to her.

"Oi, Kagome over here." She stepped behind a counter following Inuyasha into a group of other officers that looked to be on break. For a Sunday it was hard to believe so many people were at work. 'Well it's not like it's a 9-5 job duh.' She told herself mentally.

"Kagome these are some of the guys my dad's worked with on the force for years now." Inuyasha introduced her as she bowed to at least a dozen men smiling politely.

"So how is it such a nice girl is hanging out with a ruffian like you?" One of the guys joked erupting laughs and nudges.

"Yea, yea, keep it to yourself." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at them. "Don't listen to anything they say about me." He told Kagome who just stared going back between him and the officers. They seemed like such a close group even if Inuyasha said he and his Dad hadn't gotten along well for a number of years, it was obvious there was a lot of love between them all the same.

"Where's pop's at anyway?" Inuyasha looked over to see his dad's office door closed.

"He's in a meeting with the forensics' officers that just got in town today to try and help us with this new case."

"Oh, you mean all those murders going on in town?" Kagome questioned her curious nature interested from the report she had seen this morning.

"Yea…" One of the officers looked down sadly. "It's been a rough month."

"You should take special care Miss; they seem to go after the young girls the most." One told her sincerely. Kagome nodded gulping.

"Don't worry she's got me protecting her." Inuyasha boasted and the others chuckled. The door to Inu Taisho's office opened then as he shook hands with three men and escorted them out. Inuyasha and Kagome waited patiently while he said a few final words before going back to join them.

"Hey!" Chief Taisho's face brightened at seeing his son, shedding the weight that had been burdening him seconds before. "And this must be Kagome." He smiled down at her before sweeping her into a hug. Startled at first she hugged him back before he released her quickly. "It's nice to meet you, my son and your father both have spoken so highly of you."

"Well I'm flattered; it's nice to meet you too." She giggled.

"And what are all you standing around here for? Don't you have work to be doing?" Mr. Taisho laughed dispelling the group of officers.

"Slave driver!" One shouted in jest as the others chuckled and wandered back to what they had been doing.

"Come on; let's go in my office and chat."

"No." Inuyasha cut him off shortly. "We're here to bring you home, and well these." He dug out the packet of papers stuffed in his pocket handing them over.

"I'm sorry kid, but I'm not going to be able to leave here for awhile now. I need to speak with some detectives before I can go home and get changed for dinner. But I'll see you all tonight."

Inuyasha groaned but agreed and they shared a quick goodbye. Kagome waved to the others as they exited the police station finding themselves on the street again. Inuyasha shaded his eyes with one hand against the harsh sun as he looked down at his watch.

"Well it's still pretty early…Are you hungry?" Kagome blinked a few times realizing she had completely forgotten to eat breakfast this morning.

"Yea actually, why don't we go get some lunch?" Inuyasha grinned at her.

"My kind of girl."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sipped at her cup of tea in the small sushi restaurant they had decided on not too far away. She was fiddling instead of eating and she knew why, Inuyasha's family was going to have to meet her family tonight and she was very nervous about it. His had been so nice and accepting it was unbelievable and sure hers' could BE nice but…they weren't nearly as genuine as Inuyasha's parents obviously were.

Inuyasha looked up at his food noticing how quiet Kagome was. "Something on your mind?"

"I should really warn you about a couple of things with my family…" She admitted resting her chopsticks on her plate of half eaten Sashimi before continuing. "They're not exactly like yours….you know all warm and friendly?" Inuyasha gave her a blank stare and she twisted a bit under it trying to figure out how to explain it. "They're nice and all…but they're kind of well….sometimes….a bit fake, and can be sort of calculating." She faltered between descriptions for a minute more before Inuyasha cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, I don't act differently for anyone, I'm just me and if they don't like it I'm not going to give a shit." Kagome stared at him blankly before giggling when she realized he was being completely serious.

"Well that's not what I meant exactly but aren't we full of ourselves?" She said sarcastically. Inuyasha dipped a hand roll in some soy stuffing half of it in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

"No, I just don't put up with bullshit." He finally concluded. Kagome sighed resting her chin in her palm and gazing out the window they were seated next to. Looking through her sad little reflection at the people wandering past, she wondered briefly if any of their lives were this difficult too.

"I bet he's going to mention next Saturday." Inuyasha said snapping her out of it. A blush brushed across her cheeks as she kept her gaze out the window. "I wonder how we're supposed to do all that. How do you announce a political engagement anyway? Do we just stand up? Smile? Kiss for cameras or something?-"

"Inuyasha!" She squeaked cutting him off.

"What?" He asked looking up for the first time to see her flustered cheeks. She furrowed her eyebrows at him when he smirked. "Sorry guess I'm not to talk about these things with her highness." He chuckled returning his focus to a piece of unagi.

"No that's not it." Kagome said in an exasperated tone. "You just talk about it so openly, like it's no big deal at all."

"It's not." He countered.

"But we're going to be engaged!"

"Not for real." He reminded.

"But…Ugh!" Frustrated she returned to eating her food in silence. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes until Inuyasha spoke again.

"It's just my way of making this all seem less weird…trying to talk about it more, I don't mean to offend you." Kagome looked up and smiled at him.

"It's ok…"

"I like hanging out with you though. I mean so far, I am interested in you I guess I should say. Normally I don't have to do things this formal…" Kagome blushed another degree from his honesty opening her mouth to reply…right as his cell phone rang.

"Oh sorry." Obliviously he dug through his pockets until he flipped it open. "Hey Miroku, what's up?"

Kagome's curiosity got the best of her when she leant in a bit trying to hear what the man on the phone was saying. Inuyasha had his eyes narrowed staring at something intensely in the corner of the room.

"Yea my trip here is going to be much longer than planned, I'm staying the summer so just run everything while I'm gone….No you know what to do, and don't deal with anyone if you don't feel like it, they can try dealing directly with Kouga I don't give a shit….Mhmm……Mhmm…..Oh really she's in town? Yea don't cut it too much in that case, yes…yes……Damn I'm missing that one too? I forgot about it, oh well….Yea I'll be back by fall, you can handle it call me when you need me or if you have any problems. Bye." Inuyasha flipped the phone closed sliding it back into his pocket. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Oh it's just fine." Kagome said sweetly, her curiosity to know more about his ambiguous conversation now huge. "So what did you say you did in New York exactly? Can you afford to take this long off?"

Inuyasha momentarily tensed from the direct question before recovering what he hoped was well. "I do public relations of sorts, and yes my um….assistant Miroku can take care of things for a little while. I'll miss a good amount of business probably but it's nothing that I can't afford." Of course in this instance Assistant in New York speak meant his middle man, but Kagome couldn't have known that nor did she need to.

"That sounds so interesting! I bet you get to go to all these fabulous parties with famous people and stuff huh?" Kagome imagined having a fancy fast paced life like Inuyasha probably had, with so much glitz and glamour, it was the type of life you dreamed of having even if you were a homely college student.

"Yeah I go to a lot of parties and see a lot of people, but you know after a while it gets monotonous, but it pays the bills."

"I'd love to go visit you sometime, I've never been to New York but it looks like so much fun. You could show me around! I bet you know all the best places to go."

"Um…I don't know, I don't think it's the kind of place you'd like." Inuyasha hesitated. "It would swallow up a nice girl like you." Kagome giggled having no idea how serious he was.

"We should really do that this summer during the engagement! We'll probably be bored to death of social events in about a month; we could take a vacation together and still be in character, what do you think?"

Kagome was simply giddy at the thought of touring a city like that on Inuyasha's arm. It would be a dream come true.

"I don't think it's really a good idea…the people I'm around usually…well I just don't think you'd get along with them well." He wanted to kick himself the moment he said it when he saw the hurt look in her eyes. Her jaw tightened and she went back to eating in silence. "No Kagome that came out wrong, I don't mean they wouldn't like you, I mean-"

"That's ok; you don't need to explain I understand. You probably date models and actresses…it was silly of me to think I could fit in somewhere like that."

"No Kagome, I mean I don't really date any type of girls, I don't really date at all normally." It was half true, what others might have considered dating he certainly would not have. "But that's not the point! I just wouldn't want anything to happen to you, there's lots of trouble to be found there too." He tried to help but he could tell the damage had already been done and she wasn't listening anymore.

'Fuck…' Inuyasha groaned mentally, shutting Kagome out wasn't what he wanted to do. But he could never have her see what he actually did for a living, or the type of life he lived daily. It was completely separate from who she knew him as, he had too many sins in that life to ever incorporate her there, he had decided that the minute he saw her. And it was true…showing up with Kagome, anything could happen to her in his presence. He had never been the cautious type and had been honestly lucky to not have a record by now but letting a girl get that close, it wasn't going to happen. She was the type of girl who'd never try ¼ of the things he had done in his lifetime. Being so heavily in the drug scene in New York meant sometimes you had to push aside your morals, or rather, forget you had any, and the girl's who loved him for that were nothing like the angel sitting in front of him. She wouldn't forgive him for it, so it was best just not to worry her.

"You ready to go?"

"Sure." She didn't look at him when she spoke, and when they walked outside she tucked her hands swiftly into her pockets. Inuyasha sighed squinting up into the bright sun, his real life was a million miles away and yet it could still fuck things up for his pretend engagement, figures.

By the time they had gotten back to Inuyasha's house he was just about in a frenzy. Kagome hadn't spoke one word the entire car trip and just kept staring out the window like she was looking in on a game she wasn't allowed to participate in. When he could take the cold no longer they had arrived in his driveway, pulling up the e-brake he turned to face her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Inuyasha, don't worry about it." Her reply was planned that much he could tell; silently fuming he prayed to whatever god was listening for patience. Here he was actually trying to help and listen to a woman for the first time in his life and all he got was a door slammed in his face. 'But Kagome isn't like other women so let's just try this again.'

"I'm sorry, I said I was before but I mean it, I'm sorry if I hurt you're feelings. We can go to New York, you're right it would be fun." He was lying through his teeth but honest wasn't going to win him any awards in this fight so he was sticking with his guns on avoiding it.

"You don't need to say things you think I just want to hear, and you didn't offend me, you just reminded me of a few things I had momentarily forgotten." She said icily still technically talking to the window.

"Like what!" He shouted too angry to keep his tone friendly.

"Like how we're very different kinds of people." She unhooked her seatbelt reaching for the door handle satisfied she had said what she needed to when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist at the last minute.

"What does something like that mean? I'm here, I'm trying to be a nice guy for you and that's all I get?"

"Be honest with yourself, if you hadn't met me because of the situation we're in you wouldn't have looked twice at a girl like me." Kagome snapped before she could stop herself. She had joked with Sango about it for, having fun 'dating' an older and obviously wilder guy because she'd probably never get another chance to. But after putting things in perspective the more she considered Inuyasha's life the more of a prude she seemed like. Doubting her own lifestyle was not something a young woman needed before the toughest years of her college began but she was certain Inuyasha would have loved her a hundred times more if she came with a motorcycle instead of an honors diploma. "We're just too very different people that got pushed together in a very strange way, we'll deal with the situation at hand then go our separate paths because if you look ahead of this summer, you'd realize those path's would never cross on their own again."

"Why are you writing both you and me and any possible relationship we could ever POSSIBLY have before it even happens!" He demanded startling her slightly. "I don't know why you're so determined to lump people into categories and proceed with caution from there, but if you want to pull the covers over your eyes and hide from the world just because some aspects of it are foreign go ahead! You're less of a woman than I thought." He knew he should be holding his tongue better but she was pissing him off now. Where did a girl like her get off judging and making instant assumptions on him, especially when he was playing HER part! He could have told her the truth and have her written him off from the start, he could have just been an asshole likes it's easy enough for him to do, hell he could have said 'no fucking way' and had been on a plane ride home drinking a martini right now! So why, Inuyasha found himself asking again, the fuck was he doing this!

"Who do you think you are!" She cried out at the last statement reeling back to press herself against the door. "You don't know me at all!"

"And you don't know me at all, and I guess you won't be because you've already decided I'm not worth it! And you know what, I'm the one who decided to do this, I'm the one who wanted to give it a chance and help both our families. But if you're going to be a stuck up bitch about it FORGET IT." He flung the door open practically leaping out of the car. "Oh and one more thing, the ONLY reason I didn't want to take you to New York is to protect you! THAT'S IT!" With that he slammed the car door shut and stomped inside his house.

Kagome stared at the interior of the car the silence ringing in her ears as such a sharp contrast to Inuyasha's voice only moments before. Her emotions flickered between rage and humiliation not deciding on either as she struggled to calm herself. An odd sort of ache wiggled up inside her chest making her breathing feel strange, like she was a foreigner inside her own skin suddenly as she couldn't get Inuyasha's words out of her head.

Still with so many questions unanswered she gave up, getting out of the car. She looked back up at the house sadly, and actually considering going up to apologize but quickly decided against it and headed back down his driveway in silence.

By the time she had gotten home the ache had turned into a throbbing pain, making her go straight to her room and curl up under the covers, hurt like a strip of paper being burned at both ends. It wasn't just her feelings that we're hurt, but for the first time, it was her pride as a person.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Sis?" Souta called knocking softly, when no answer came he tried again. "Kagome are you in there?..." Still no response. "I know you're home Kagome, I'm coming in."

Opening the door he slid through the entrance and closed it behind him protectively. Souta squinted in the darkness of her room with the curtains loose and made out the shape of Kagome in bed curled up on her side, her eyes open and glossy and her lashes thick from tears.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked coming to sit beside her on the edge of her bed.

"It's nothing really; I got into a silly fight with Inuyasha." She sniffled in a child like manner whipping at her eyes with the back of her hand; something Souta hadn't seen her do in years.

"Lover's quarrel already huh?" He gulped quickly when she shot him a look that could kill on the spot. "Sorry, just a joke…I'm not really good at jokes though." Kagome tucked her chin farther into the pillow burying half her face into it as well while Souta struggled to find something of encouragement.

"Well what did you fight about?"

"I'm not even sure really, it was one of those fights where it starts as one thing, and ends up as something totally bigger to the point where you don't know what it was about exactly. Overall though…I guess the way we see each other…" She paused to gather her thoughts and Souta stayed quiet to hear them out, one more reason she could talk to him over her mother any day. "From my eyes…we're completely different, and if we had met any other way he wouldn't have even noticed me, but he says I'm just using that as a crutch to not meet people different than me. Do you think I sabotage my relationships by writing them off before they begin?" She suddenly blurted out leaving a stammering Souta.

"Well…I don't know sis, I haven't seen any of you're boyfriends or anything…with you being gone and all…"

"You're right…I'm sorry I'm talking to the wrong person about this. Thank you for asking but it's a question probably better left to Sango." Souta nodded looking relieved.

"Well you can't stay in bed crying all day…his family is still coming over for dinner, and you know dad won't cancel it, so either try and sort this out before hand or put on a happy front quick Kagome." Souta reminded her at which point Kagome groaned loudly and stuffed her head completely into the pillow.

"With everything happening I forgot I have to see him again tonight, damnit! Ok I'm going to call Sango and see if she can help me sort this out so I can at least talk to him like an adult tonight." Rolling over she reached down to grab her purse by the strap and haul it up onto her stomach.

"Ok, let me know if I can help, I'll try and keep the parents out of your hair." Souta stood up and headed for the door, Kagome smiled at him and waved and he closed it behind him again. Leaning back against it Souta looked up at the wallpaper in the hallway thinking for a minute. 'One day with this guy and he's got her this worked up…weird.' He shrugged heading downstairs to leave Kagome to her call in peace.

"Come on pick up pick up," Kagome whispered to the ringing tone practically squealing when Sango picked up on the last ring.

"Hey 'Gome what's up!" Her friend said cheerily.

"I have to talk to you and quick, major fight and I've got dinner with the asshole in oh," She held the phone up to check the time, "2 hours."

"Ok let me just save this papeeer…." Kagome heard a few quick clicking sounds from Sango's laptop in the background. "Ok, shoot." Talking with a speed only a best friend could understand Kagome told her the entire fight with all the details she could remember and for once was actually making sure to portray his side exactly as he did, even if it was the one that made her the maddest, and ended with the same question. "Do you think he's right? Am I cutting him off because I'm scared to meet new and different people so I assume things wouldn't work because we're not the same?" Sango paused thinking on the other line.

"Well you can be overly cautious sometimes, but I don't think you're consciously trying to set such high standards for yourself…I don't know Kagome some of it does sound pretty true." Kagome sighed sadly.

"How did I get like this? I'm not a judgmental person…"

"No but you're not one to take big risks, I'm half surprised you even came to America. My theory is you're family already thinks you're such a screw up when you're practically perfect and they just can't see it, that you're scared to actually make a real mistake and prove them right. You've just got too much pressure on your shoulders and it's made you a little guarded, lots of people are like that."

"But I don't want to be like that!" Kagome insisted somewhat desperately. "I want to be a free spirited person, how am I supposed to make great designs and be an architect major with all these walls up before every decision I make! I'll be too chicken shit to design anything my client's won't like, and by doing so I'll limit all my creative expression, what if I do that Sango?" She yelled at the phone starting to breathe fast.

"Calm down sweetheart…you're getting ahead of yourself and you're also, more importantly, not giving yourself enough credit. You can do anything you set your mind to Kagome, you're one of the most dedicated and determined people I know. I think you're really selling yourself short not only by labeling others but slapping the prude label on yourself. You're not that bad, maybe you just haven't had the chance to bring the more dangerous side of you out, or you haven't met the right person to do so."

Kagome thought about those words carefully as she stared at her ceiling. "But I like my life simple…it's so easy, I know who I am…I know what I'm about. Is now really a good time to reset all my boundaries, I don't have time for some sort of pre mid-life crisis." Sango chuckled.

"You can get yourself so worked up sometimes I swear…Kagome, just relax, and for the first time in you're life just let things happen…as they happen. Don't do you're little lists of pro's and con's to every little decision, and don't convince yourself you wouldn't do something because 'that's not the type of girl you are.' Just be yourself, like I know you can be, be the crazy girl I've seen come out on occasion, you're a fun and amazing person, don't limit yourself in any way. And maybe listen to that Inuyasha guy more, he could be a bad influence on you, and I think a small dose of that might be just what you need." Kagome laughed at how ridiculous that sounded out loud.

"Oh god you'll regret saying that when I wind up dead in a gutter." She laughed but truthfully, was considering doing just what Sango had said and feeling much better as well.

"Nah, you're not that dramatic. I only say that because I also trust you're judgment. But you never know Kagome, sometimes you just have to explore, a summer fling can be the perfect way to do so because if it doesn't go well you just never see him again. Who knows, maybe you'll get inspired to go get a tattoo and become a groupie to some band." Both girls laughed at this.

"Yea…that's not so likely. Thanks Sango, I needed to hear that I wasn't a stuck up bitch."

"Nah not at all, you wouldn't be my best friend if you were. Just go have fun, and don't worry about anything anyone is saying, especially you're father."

"Ok…" She laughed until she sighed again and closed her eyes peacefully. "I miss you to death Sango."

"You too 'Gome. I'll see you soon, call me later."

" 'Kay, bye." Closing the phone shut Kagome sat with it in her hands resting on her chest as it rose and fell in a steady rhythm thinking about everything that had just been said. Finally she sucked up her pride and dialed Inuyasha's number…he answered on the second ring.

"What?" He snapped gruffly causing Kagome's temper to flare instantaneously, gritting her teeth she reminded herself to stay calm.

"I wanted to call and apologize for what happened earlier. I wasn't judging or making assumptions of you but it was wrong of me to say that….and…" she struggled to take a deep breath. "There were a couple of things you might have been right on."

A few blocks over Inuyasha arched an eyebrow and looked at his phone suspiciously like it had conjured up the voice. "Did I hear that right?"

"If you make a big deal of this I'm taking that apology right back Inu-"

"Ok relax, relax! Jeeze, apology accepted."

"All right…good then…" She paused waiting for him to say his. "Ahem?" She cleared her throat.

"What? Just because you apologized now I have to?"

"Oh god never mind!" Kagome groaned. "Why did I even bother with you?"

"You bother with me!" Inuyasha yelled in disbelief. "I think we've already been through that one."

"Oh yes because now I'm forever in debt to you for agreeing to this and all, because I am so mind numbingly happy right now Inuyasha." She muttered sarcastically.

"Would you stop being so dramatic."

"Do you have ANY idea how frustrating you are!"

"Then don't call me!"

"FINE!" Unable to slam down a cell phone Kagome snapped it shut as angrily as possible then glared at it for not exactly being an effective gesture. Tossing it back in her purse she sat up in bed. "Fine, if he wants to do this the hard way he can do it the hard way, I'm not helping him out in the slightest." She muttered wandering downstairs to find the living room empty and peeked into the den spotting Souta on the couch playing a video game on the big screen TV.

"Hey, you've resurfaced." He joked as she fell down next to him.

"Yea and no happier, put in a fighting game would you? I've got some aggression to take out." Souta gulped.

------------------------------------------------------

"I mean what type a girl does that huh? Calls to "apologize" just because she wants you to!"

"Uh-hu."

"She wasn't actually sorry for anything, she just wanted to get me to try and admit I was sorry!"

"Uh-hu."

"But you know what! I'm not sorry, so I'm not saying I'm sorry to shit." Sesshomaru sighed still not taking his eyes off the book he was attempting to read before his brother had burst into the study and began babbling incoherently.

"I didn't do one thing wrong, she was acting like a bitch so I told her she was. How is it I should be apologizing for her!" One of Sesshomaru's eyes began to twitch slightly.

"And now we have to go over there and have dinner with them, and OH if she thinks I'm going to act like everything is fine just because family is there she's got another thing coming!"

"Inuyasha….please stop talking."

"I don't have to even do this if I don't want to! Nothing has been announced formally, I can call the whole thing off right now." Inuyasha continued with his rant ignoring Sesshomaru's obvious irritation.

"Inuyasha…I don't care-"

"-I think I'll do that, put her in her place you know, sure this could have worked out but not with her being like this. I don't have to put myself through this stress; I could be halfway to America right now!"

"RIN!" Sesshomaru screamed at the kitchen. The younger girl quickly emerged in the door way to see her fiancée looking like he was about to strangle an oblivious Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She cut him off at once; he looked up having for the first time even realized she was there.

"Oh hey Rin."

"Heeey….why don't you come with me…away from Sesshomaru….and tell me all about whatever you're uh…talking about." She offered gently tugging his arm away from Sesshomaru slowly; quick movements at this point could be bad.

"Good Idea Sessy, I could use a woman's point of view on this!" Inuyasha perked up as Rin shoved him out of the room and slammed the door. Panting she pressed herself against the shut door hearing Sesshomaru still growling on the other side, most likely about that last 'Sessy'.

"What's with you?" Inuyasha asked cocking his head at her. She stared at him then sighed and wandered back down the hall.

"What!" Inuyasha demanded before running after her when she didn't bother to respond.

----------------------------------------------------------

"So you're sure if I do that Kagome won't be mad anymore?" Inuyasha whispered in the back seat of his father's car to Rin beside him.

"Yes Inuyasha, she had already apologized to you showing she was willing to put the fight behind the two of you. Just pull her aside before this gets any worse and end it while it's small enough to do so relatively easy." Rin repeated for what had to have been the third time this car trip.

"But what if she-"

"OH for the love of, just suck up you're pride and go apologize to you're little girlfriend so we can all have a semi pleasant evening tonight." Sesshomaru hissed from the other side of Rin.

"Was I talking to you? No, so just shut you're mouth." Inuyasha leaned forward growling back. Rin sighed from between the quarreling brothers keeping her eyes fixated on the road ahead as they squinted in annoyance.

"Well maybe if you'd quit asking the same question for the last 2 hours I would have been able to stay out of it!" Sesshomaru muttered in a low tone.

"Why you-"

"Enough you two!" Rin barked putting a hand on either of their chests. Pouting they both leaned back in their seats again and spent the rest of the ride in silence.

Upon arriving to the Higurashi residence Mrs. Higurashi opened the door already beaming and quickly swept them inside. Much small talk was made to Inuyasha's annoyance as his eyes searched the house for any sign of Kagome. He hadn't been here yet so he wasn't sure which room could have been hers. After more introductions he finally spotted her coming downstairs, she fixed him with an icy glare and went to stand next to her mother looking everywhere but his gaze, despite feeling it all over her.

"And we've already met my dear, but I don't think you've been introduced to my eldest son." Mr. Taisho smiled looking to what seemed to be a slightly taller and more refined looking Inuyasha. The man gave a short bow which she returned; his eyes lingered on hers with a strange look of scrutinizing in them.

"And don't mind Sesshomaru, he doesn't exactly have the friendliest social skills." Rin whispered to Kagome who giggled when he promptly switched his look over to glare at Rin.

"Well you're house is just lovely, is there any chance we could see a tour?" Mrs. Taisho asked, admiring the lavish decorations of the foyer.

"Why thank you, of course!" Kagome's mom gushed happy as a cat that caught the crane. Rin threaded her arm through Sesshomaru's giving him a tug.

"That sounds like fun don't you think?" But before he even had a chance to respond she had cut him off pulling him in the direction of their tour guide. "Let's check it out."

Kagome moved to follow them not wanting Inuyasha to have the chance of her alone but he tugged her wrist gently stopping her. She looked back still glaring but was surprised to see instead of his usual cocky demeanor a rather tame look in his eyes.

"Can I just talk to you in private for a minute?"

She had told herself she wasn't going to agree to this, had full plans not to agree to this, had even rehearsed several good comebacks for this, but they all flew out the window and she nodded.

"Thanks." She followed him when he walked into the darkened hallway to the side of them that lead to the garages making sure to still keep her distance when they stopped.

"Listen, there's something you need to realize about me if you're going to be around me for the next few months. I'm not the most reasonable person sometimes; I can pretty much be an asshole." He ignored her snort of agreement. "And so knowing that, you really need to consider if I'm the type of person you want to spend your time on, because it won't always be fun, and I don't like apologizing for things. Because if you apologize for something, that means you regret it, and I don't regret anything. But I do know, I should have just accepted yours and not caused another fight. I meant what I said earlier though, I am sorry if I offended you, it was just a misunderstanding." Kagome searched his face, his features crystal clear confirming every word he was saying.

"Then tell me this, what did you mean when you said you wanted to protect me from New York." Inuyasha faltered having almost forgotten he said that and now scrambling for an excuse.

"It's a very dangerous city Kagome; you don't know the types of things that go on there." She squinted her eyes at him causing Inuyasha to back up against the wall a little closer into the dark.

"I know when you're lying, and you're not telling me something."

"Kagome, I told you why, what do you want from me?"

"I want the truth, if I can't trust you; I can't pull off the engagement. We're going to be the only people we have the next few months, the only people we can depend on because I sure as hell can't depend on those people." She said pointing towards the kitchen where their families were talking. "I'm glad you have yours, but all I'll have is you and this isn't going to be fun you're right. But I can deal it and with you being an ass, as long as I know I can count on you for support. So tell me why you freak every time I mention New York and I'll go through with this. It's our families that are going to suffer if we don't do this though Inuyasha, remember that." The words sounded good coming out; they were solid and oddly unexpected even to Kagome. Of course she knew even if she wanted to she couldn't have stopped this on her part, she needed Inuyasha probably more than his family needed hers by now, because if it wasn't for this it was both she and Souta's future's on the line. But it was true, she wouldn't compromise herself to that point, of being engaged, fake or not, to a man who lied to her.

Inuyasha sighed looking down and running a hand through his bangs edgily. "Kagome telling you this will take a lot of trust on you're part too, because my mother doesn't know, and I would REALLY rather you not, the more you know in this kind of situation the worse off you'll be. It'll only burden you, can't you trust my word on that." He pleaded and the sound of his voice so soft almost made her gave in. But instead she walked forward standing inches from him and reached her hand up to place it on his cheek softly. His eyes looked down to lock on hers as she stared up at him in silent persuasion.

"Please," she whispered. "It's just us here." His head hung feeling so much heavier suddenly.

Inuyasha was silent for what seemed like an eternity before his voice, barely audible said. "I'm not in public relations…it's just a cover, how I really make my living is through…some illegal ways, that's all the details you need Kagome." He kept his head down when he spoke and it didn't rise up again. Somehow saying it out loud in his hometown made it so finalized, so complete that he was an awful criminal, it made him feel dirty from a point of view he would have never seen out of in New York. He knew once he returned that feeling would have been fleeting and everything would be back to normal the minute he got off the plane but for this one moment in time, he felt guilty.

For Kagome all the pieces came together in a dramatic epiphany and he had been right, she wished she hadn't asked. But of all the theories she had thought of, she hadn't considered this, looking back she couldn't believe she had missed it, she wasn't that out of touch with being young but she just had never suspected but it seemed painfully clear what he was talking about now. From the pained sound of his voice she wished so badly she hadn't made him tell her but what was done was done, and at least she knew, he really was being honest.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…I didn't know."

"I know…" His voice sounded so distant and sad, something she didn't even realize he could feel. Bringing her other hand up she placed both on his face pulling his eyes up to meet hers again.

"Thank you…for telling me. I won't ask anymore, and this…this stays between us. What you say to me always will." He nodded slightly still not responding and on a sudden urge she couldn't have controlled if she wanted to, Kagome leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed his forehead gently right below where his soft silvery bangs rested. It was the sweetest gesture she could think of, and she hesitated letting her lips rest where they brushed against his skin for a moment. Inuyasha shivered, not entirely sure himself how something so slight could affect him the way she was but when she moved back down he couldn't stop himself from pulling her to him in a fast motion claiming her lips with his own.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: CLIFFY YAY! Ok so what did you think? Love it, Hate it? Please tell all and review! Thank you all so much for reading and as always.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, so not mine.


	11. Bonding

A/N: Hey everyone! No thank you's this time because I just finished this chapter up today and won't have time to tonight, and considering I have to work all day tomorrow sigh It's either post the chapter now without my thank you's or like next week. I think I know what you'll like better :D

Hope the wait wasn't too bad for the new chapter; I had a bit of writers block for the first time on this story. But I hope you like it and thank you SOOO much to all the people that did review me! You shall me thanked individually soon :D I really love reading those and appreciate them so much so if you have the time please review :).

Oh and this particular update is for my darling Maggz, because she finally read one of my stories! (yay!) and has been giving me so many wonderful ideas for this story hehehe.;) And one other shout out, if you haven't read any of BlackSandz works go do so, at once. They're still quite a bit confusing but you won't be disappointed if you like sexy dark angsty stuff :D

Ok enjoy the update! Till the next one, JA! Laurell

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome went stiff from shock momentarily before she processed what was happening and melted into his kiss deeply. She surprised them both when Kagome pushed him against the wall reaching up to lock her arms around his neck. Inuyasha pulled her close and ran a hand down to rest on her lower back, kissing her firmly but his lips stayed soft.

She gasped lightly her bottom lip opening just enough for him to seize it between his own and suck gently. Pushing her fingers up into his hair, sent shivers down his spine and he bit down lightly pulling on her. Kagome stretched her body up to trace her tongue against his top lip and flushed from the feeling of meeting his tongue finally.

Her senses were exploding with only the barest feelings able to be sorted through the intense frenzy that had taken over her nerves. He was so warm, much more than she every would have guessed and the way he kissed her tingled all the way down to her toes, locking her in feeling nothing but her body pressed so tightly to his.

She fought for control only to end up spun with her back roughly shoved against the wall pinned beneath him. His hands ran along her hips and traced her curves, exploring her and came to rest on her stomach edgily, obviously wanting to go further. Kagome boldly curved to push her hips against his, she would have blushed to the ends of her hair from the lascivious motion if she wasn't too swept away to even notice her body acting on its own.

Their lips never parting as they explored, bite and licked every inch of each others. Kagome finally pulled back panting and turning her head away, her eyes still locked shut too overwhelmed to open them yet. Inuyasha leaned forward kissing the soft skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder moving up to her jaw line lightly sucking the entire way. She panted softly from both lack of air and the circles Inuyasha's tongue was currently making on her neck, while every place he touched her felt like it was being seared and her skin was on fire.

Her long lashes fluttered open, but in the dark hallway all she could see was the light reflecting off of his silvery hair and sharp metallic eyes mimicking her own half lidded state. He leaned forward again blurring out of her view and rested his forehead against her own struggling to catch his breath and regain control very similar to what Kagome was attempting.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi called causing both of them to nearly jump out of their skin as Inuyasha flew to the other side of the hallway. Kagome pressed a finger to her lips and they both stayed tense and silent until his footsteps moved away from the dark hall entrance.

Kagome bust out giggling her hand pressed to her heart as relief and adrenaline replaced her blood flowing through her body. She exhaled leaning back against the wall, finally catching her breath after ten minutes of feeling like she hadn't breathed once and looked up to find Inuyasha smiling but looking a little confused.

"What's that all about?"

"I…don't know." She said truthfully. "But we need to get over to the dining room before they suspect something." Inuyasha nodded silently.

"Oh Kagome…"

"Hmm?" She asked turning back into the hallway.

"You might want to um…fix your dress." He said keeping his eyes down modestly. Kagome blinked confused before looking down at her outfit to see her straps hanging off her shoulders and her skirt still bunched oddly around the top of her thighs. She blushed bright red quickly adjusting to normal and smoothing out the wrinkles the best she could.

"Oh jeeze, is it obvious?" She laughed again tucking her hair back in place. Inuyasha chuckled smoothing his own hair out with both of his hands.

"I guess not? I don't know; let's just get this bullshit over with."

"Hey," She grabbed his hand lightly. "Can you stay after dinner? I'd like you to hang out with Souta."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked down at her like she had lost her mind. "That kid was looking at me like he wanted to set me on fire the other day, why do you want us to hang out?"

"He's just protective, but he's really important to me…and I want you both to get along, trust me you'll need all the help you can get to be around this family." Inuyasha looked down at her pouting face and big doe eyes as she pleaded. He sighed relenting with a 'keh' of agreement. Kagome hugged him happily.

"Thanks."

"By the way…you might want to not be all…you know touchy in front of your dad…I think he has hired hit men." Kagome snorted letting go of him.

"He does not have…well he PROBABLY doesn't have any hit men, but yea it'd be best if they think we're just hanging out for the engagement."

"We're not?" He teased raising an eyebrow. Kagome punched him in the arm playfully glaring then took off down the hall her heels clicking after her as she rushed around the corner to get to the dining room.

Inuyasha watched her go rubbing his arm frivolously; he shook his head smiling and followed after her at a slow pace.

"Ah there you are Kagome." Her mother announced her arrival as she gracefully took a seat next to Souta at the table.

"Sorry everyone, just a few last minute touch ups." She smiled pleasantly, in a good enough mood now to act out her own death scene perfectly probably. She glanced over at Rin who was grinning a little mischievously and quickly sat down to avoid looking at her knowing she would blush. Inuyasha wandered in a few moments after her and sat down quietly beside her.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"So I said that's not my wife, that's a panda!" The large dining room erupted in laughter, well except for the caterers, who Kagome was actually a bit jealous of at the moment seeing as they didn't have to fake laughter at her father's horrible jokes. The staff of stiff jackets had finally picked up their plates leaving only the after dinner conversation, followed by a light dessert and coffee with then men possibly having a cigar. Kagome was mid calculation of how much time this would take when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Isn't that right Kagome?" Her mother's voice asked.

"Yes," She immediately said having no clue to what she just agreed to. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow from where he sat next to her and she leaned over discreetly.

"What did she say?" She whispered.

"She was talking about all the honors you graduated with; I never knew u were such a smart 'lil dork." He smirked. Kagome glared but leaned back up in her chair.

"Well men, care to join me in the study to discuss some of the more detailed business plans for the following months?" Kagome grinned recognizing this cue, now all she had left was polite coffee and cake seeing as 'us womenfolk' surely wouldn't be interested with 'business talk' she thought mentally rolling her eyes.

She wiggled her fingers in a cheerful wave to Inuyasha as he stood up, he squinted his eyes at her and she gave him a huge fake smile mouthing the words 'have fun'. He rolled his eyes pushing his chair in and followed the others out of the dining room

"So Rin, where did you and Sesshomaru meet?" Kagome looked over at her mom an amused smile on her lips.

"When I was working as a waitress in Italy."

"Oh how exciting, I just love Madero." She gushed and Kagome was physically trying to keep herself from laughing. "I bet you're family is so excited about the wedding." Rin shook her head and Izayoi looked over at her softly.

"No, my family has all passed." She said quietly, Kagome glanced up from the coffee she was diluting with sugar, she hadn't heard of that before, her mom beside her tensed.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Rin smiled. "It's not you're fault, and it happened a very long time ago."

The topic was immediately changed after that to floral arrangements and the like but Kagome stayed quiet occasionally nodding or agreeing with something someone asked her. Her mind was lost focusing on what Rin had said before; did she really grow up all alone? Despite not being able to stand her parents she couldn't have imagined growing up alone and she wouldn't have been able to travel to America without their funding her boarding school. She wondered how Rin had done it all, making a note to ask her about it someday, if she was ok with it that is. If this engagement blew up maybe Rin could give her some tips she thought bitterly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how was it?" Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome seated on a bench next to a window looking over her backyard. He could hear the dwindling chatter behind him in the living room of the two families getting ready to say they're goodbyes.

"Better than I expected. Just the usual we're doing this, this and this. Don't forget this, that, blahblah, etc." She smiled looking back out the window as Inuyasha set down next to her. "And your Dad didn't threaten me with the whole 'don't hurt my daughter' thing once, I got off easy." He chuckled. "Dad's seem to have a natural hatred of me usually."

Kagome arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure they have good reason. But no my dad's not that type; he's never really cared what I did or who I dated unless it affected him. Souta is the one you need to worry about in that department."

"Oh, right." He quieted realizing he had by accidently hit a sensitive issue with her.

"So where is the kid anyway, aren't we supposed to be doing some 'male bonding'?" Kagome rolled her eyes giggling.

"You shouldn't call someone who's probably more mature than you a kid."

"Keh!" Inuyasha muttered turning his head. Kagome smiled and stood up walking into the foyer where the two families were in the midst of separating for the night. She bowed saying her goodbyes to the Taisho family watching Inuyasha walk out after them and cocking her head confused. He held up a finger to her to hold on and pulled his dad aside talking to him for a minute before coming back inside.

"Good news, my curfew's been extended to twelve." He purred jokingly in her ear. Kagome pushed him back with a giggle and waved to Rin one last time.

"I like her." She noted offhand watching her turn back to the car walking next to her much taller fiancée.

"Yea, you would." Inuyasha said dryly.

"Oh shush, you do too. More than you want to admit. Now come on let's go find Souta, and no 'keh'ing out of you, understood?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but stayed silent trudging after her.

'I'd much rather be hanging out with her alone and out of the house,' he thought. His sulking unnoticed by a perky Kagome searching from room to room.

"There you are!" She squealed startling the poor kid nearly out of the chair he was sitting in. "What are you doing working? It's a Saturday night!"

"I didn't know you were staying home. Aren't you going out?" Souta eyed them suspiciously, Inuyasha a little more so naturally.

"Nah, we were gunna stay here and hang out. Wanna rent a movie or something?" Kagome grinned eagerly not fooling either of the grim looking boys. Souta narrowed his eyes.

"Why…?"

"Because…it'll be…fun?" She faltered at the looks crossing both of the guy's faces and sighed. "Or not…." Inuyasha lost his staring match with the younger Higurashi to look over at Kagome, her eye brows were furrowed the corner of her lips pulled down sadly.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I've really got a lot of wo-"

"Kagome says you like video games; I bet I can kick your ass in any one of them." Inuyasha interrupted him suddenly darting his eyes back to Souta.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed looking up at him confused. 'They're supposed to be getting along, why is he picking a fight?' She opened her mouth to say something scolding but Souta interrupted her.

"Is that a challenge?" Souta asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hell ya it is." Inuyasha smirked cockily. "That's if you think you can handle it."

Kagome eyes were flicking between the two boys growing more worried by the second; this was not going how she planned it. Souta extended his arms pushing his chair back and standing up behind the large desk. He moved around it come to stand in front of Inuyasha despite being slightly shorter he had a arrogant gleam in his eyes.

"You're on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly an hour and a half later Kagome was slumped on the couch just about falling asleep and wishing she hadn't made Souta and Inuyasha hang out. They had been playing non stop since then a variety of games both about evenly matched and boasting forever about each victory over the other.

"Oh! I'm sorry did I snipe you? My bad…" Souta said sarcastically never looking away from the screen as their hands flew over the button. Inuyasha didn't reply and Kagome closed her eyes lazily, a minute or so later another crash came from the TV and the room lit up brightly.

"OH! That's right; I just beat your ass!" Inuyasha bragged loudly. "What was that about a measly little one kill in the beginning?" Souta's jaw drop as he stared at the screen in disbelief.

"That wasn't fair at all! You used a freaking rocket launcher!" He cried out.

"All's fair in love and video games!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Sweetie…" Kagome mumbled from where she was curled into a pillow wrinkling her nice new dress on the couch.

"Yes?" Both guys turned around to ask her then glare at each other again.

"I'm getting tired of watching you two play video games." Inuyasha dropped his controller walking over the kneel next to the couch brushing a piece of hair away from her face. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled softly at him.

"HEY!" Souta barked from behind them but Inuyasha ignored him.

"You look like you want to go to bed Kagome. Want me to take you up to your room?" She nodded sighing into the pillow and closing her eyes again. Inuyasha stood up leaning down and picking her up under her knees and behind her back and she curved into his chest happily, her wide smile hidden by her bangs from his view.

Inuyasha moved to leave the living room and Souta quickly blocked the door arms crossed. "Go set her down in her room and I expect to see you walking back downstairs in less than a minute. I WILL time you." He glared firmly his tone icy. Inuyasha chuckled but sighed relenting.

"Relax twerp I'll be out of your hair for the night in a minute. Now move out of the way." Souta moved his glare still fixed on Inuyasha's back as he walked away and up the stairs to Kagome's room. He sighed evenly walking over and shutting off the TV. It was close to midnight and he had to be up early for a golf game with his dad and some of the associates down at the club.

Rubbing his palms into his eyes he groaned and ran his fingers through his hair scratching his head wearily. He cleaned up in the living room and waited in the kitchen until he heard the front door close shut before walking upstairs to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Awww how cute is protective younger brother! I love Souta. :) I only reread this one like once ( I don't have a beta ehehe…) so if its rougher around the edges sorry! Ok ya, please review if you've got a sec and…

Disclaimer: If Inuyasha were mine….well lets not go into that, he's not.


	12. It's Starting to Blur

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm getting this chapter up asap so no individual thank you's this time around. But thank you all sooo much for all the reviews you left me last chapter! I was absolutely floored and I know I'm always saying this but they really mean a lot to me. And just to prove that, I give you the longest chapter of this story yet! It's 20 pages so I think that should make up for my shorter one last time around :D Thank you everyone! Till next time! Laurell

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it's only five days away and you're sweating bullets?"

"Think you could manage to fly in for moral support? I promise Sango I'm going to have a break down." Sango laughed lightly on the other end of the phone rolling her eyes even though Kagome couldn't see it.

"You are not going to have a break down, it'll be find and you know it. This is what you guys have been talking about the entire time so what's the big deal?"

"BIG deal!" Kagome squeaked. "I'm going to be announcing a fake engagement to the entire city at the biggest event of the political campaign season to a man I hardly know!"

"Well when you put it like that…." Kagome sighed exasperated and slumped into her pillow. She had acting classes cued up for almost every day this week as well as some etiquette brush ups she and her mom were taking it together. 'It'll be so much fun, just like when you were a little girl!' Her mother had said so excited, Kagome wanted to gag.

"Everyone's taking this so serious Sango, but they're missing the crucial point that it's not. I feel like I'm the only one freaking out over it, well save for Inuyasha. I swear if my mother even hints at the wedding word I'll know they've all officially lost their freaking minds!"

"Kagome, your dad's just being efficient like always and making sure no one finds out his little scheme. Your family being crazy shouldn't be a new development to you though."

"So….does this mean you're not hoping a plane to Japan tomorrow?"

"No darling, I've got classes to finish. But you can do this! And its not like you're totally on your own, you've got Inuyasha to sympathize with and I'm sure Souta is pissed as all hell." Kagome giggled.

"Yea…but they actually got along last night!"

"Really? What did they do?"

"Um…tried to kill each other in video games?"

"….I'm not so sure that totally counts as getting along…" Kagome laughed and rolled over in her bed again. She was refusing to get out of it later and later every day she was here it felt like.

"Well it's the closest they've come yet so I'm taking what I can get. Ok, I gotta go. My first private public speaking and acting class started like ten minutes ago and I can hear the banshee coming this way." Sango laughed and the two said a quick goodbye.

"Kagome!" Her mother yelled bursting in the room. "Your acting coach is downstairs STILL waiting, what on earth are you doing up here?" Kagome rolled her eyes crawling out of bed to walk past her mother and downstairs not saying a word. This was so much easier when she was a kid and just had to smile, put on dresses and not talk. Now they were going to have her kissing strange men on TV. 'And if last night was any preview of that they're going to have quite a show.' Kagome thought giggling to herself and continuing to tone out her mother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha quietly sipped on an overly caffeinated and sugared cup of coffee trying to convince his mind to wake up being as it was after one…and his mother had insisted on it. Rin and Izayoi were across the kitchen with Rin effectively dirtying everything in a five mile radius with flour during a baking lesson.

"Rin I've told you it's not necessary for you to try and learn all these things months before our wedding, I can cook."

"You gunna wear a pink apron and remind her to put a coaster under her beer too sessy love?" Inuyasha grinned behind his cup looking up innocently. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes giving him a death glare which by now Inuyasha was immune to.

"No, I'm going to do this! It's …wife like! I should know how to cook and bake and stuff." Rin made a fist in determination but it looked like she had gotten flour in her hair too somehow, Inuyasha snickered.

"You're doing very well dear don't let them bother you." Izayoi comforted even though the state of their surroundings was obvious proof she wasn't doing that well. Rin sighed and the two girls continued while Inuyasha switched on the TV flipping through the channels.

"Don't you have some acting class to be at to make sure you don't act like the crude idiot you are for the next two months?" Inuyasha flicked him off making sure his mother was safely turned around and kept going through the channels. He paused on a news and talk show discussing the upcoming ball that had the media in frenzy, like blood in the water to sharks. A clip reel of Mr. Higurashi went by after the other candidates listing his current statistics. He was still in the lead. Inuyasha didn't know what bothered him more, that he knew for a fact this man was an idiot and winning or that the other candidates were probably even worse.

Inuyasha sighed at his now empty cup and realized he was starting to get hungry. Taking his attention away from the TV he jumped off his stool to raid the fridge.

"Are you hungry?" Izayoi asked from the other side of the door.

"Yea, starving." Inuyasha said closing it just in time to have a plate of…something shoved in front of him.

"Good you can be my first tester then!" Rin smiled happily. Inuyasha's eyes looked between her and the plate of questionable.

"I really shouldn't eat cookies so early…" He laughed nervously backing up.

"They're muffins!" Rin cried and he fled the room before she threw whatever they were supposed to be at him.

"Why is my family so insane?" Inuyasha grumbled grabbing his wallet and a set of keys to go scrounge up some food before his meeting over at Kagome's place with some sort of team member of Mr. Higurashi's. I know how to act just fine, he thought stuffily. 'I've done it for cops plenty of times, hell I'm friends with some! It might be different though…' Inuyasha glared ahead thinking hard about what his stomach was hungry for and as usual a beam of light cast down on a ramen stand in front of him. "Perfection."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, no Kagome. You're still not proving to me with your body language that you're truly smiling." Kagome gritted her teeth trying to look pleasant for the irritating man. 'That's because I'm NOT!' She wanted to scream but kept it to herself. "Your mannerisms and posture make a distinct impression before you even say anything, and you won't be talking a lot so the way your holding yourself is key here!" She nodded and tried again to keep remembering everything.

"I'm an eager reporter asking you a question, think fast! Where did you and Inuyasha meet?" Kagome frowned her eyebrows furrowing.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to be talking." The small extravagant man sighed before her and hung his head dramatically.

"We've got a lot of work left to do." He checked his watch rolling his eyes and Kagome clenched her mouth shut in a scowl from how difficult he was making all of this. "You're fiancée is going to be here any minute so we'll have to continue after, and stop those frown lines!"

"He's not my fiancée," she snapped.

"He is for the next two months and you need to get that in your head and start repeating it or you WILL slip up in front of a camera. No correcting me. And for the love of god someone get me a carbonated water," he snapped to two of her father's other assistants lingering nearby. His hodgepodge team of kiss ass's had been connected to his hip since Sunday and Kagome was really starting to dislike it. She couldn't even walk through her living room in pajamas without her mother throwing a fit.

Getting up she went to go cool off in the foyer and wait for Inuyasha. If he thought Kagome was tough Inuyasha was going to have a field day with their flamboyant acting coach Kagome thought with a wicked smirk.

"Whoa, what's that devious look for?" Inuyasha asked closing the front door having entered without even knocking. Kagome laughed.

"Nothing, you'll see soon at least." He shrugged sitting down next to her and held a bag out over her lap, she took it curiously and peeked inside to see a giant pile of snacks and sodas.

"I didn't know what your favorite kind was." He explained without her asking.

"So you bought the whole vending machine?" She laughed but dug through finding some candy. "You know the camera adds ten pounds as it is, you want it to add twenty?"

"We can always go for a run later; I seem to remember you enjoying that." He smirked leaning back to look down at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes smiling. "Only when I'm mad enough, which I'm sure you could arrange easily. But my mom will kill me if she finds these so I'm going to go hide them in my room really quick. Why don't you go meet our coach, you'll looove him." She said sarcastically and carried the bag with her upstairs.

Inuyasha wandered into their living room finding it covered with random people walking around the house. 'If they're his team shouldn't they be with him?' he wondered. But he realized Mr. Higurashi could have very well been in the house somewhere, between its size and current occupancy it would be a where's Waldo to find him though. 'He's probably lurking and spying on us from some obscure corner making notes. That or he's got camera's everywhere.' His thoughts drifted back to Saturday night and he gulped deciding not to think about if he had camera's in here anymore, and made a mental note not to have a repeat of any more kinky situations here just in case.

Kagome trotted back downstairs to find a very bored looking Inuyasha being introduced to their acting coach with her mother talking a mile a minute in between. He looked up at her in a pleading sort of way and she smiled coming to stand next to him. Behind everyone else's eyes he took her hand behind his back and twined their fingers together, Inuyasha found he wasn't quite as irritated with her hand in his. Knowing Kagome was rationalization enough for doing this, helping his family was like an added bonus.

"Kagome love lets give them time to start and go talk."

"Good luck," she mouthed silently to him while being drug into the kitchen with her mother prattling on about tea. Inuyasha mentally groaned the second she was out of his view and he had only the small grating man in front of him to focus on.

"We are just going to HAVE to do something about that angry stare mister." Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed.

"Kagome what on earth are you doing?" Kagome stiffened spinning around from the doorway where she was observing just to make sure Inuyasha didn't kill the guy.

"Nothing," she giggled coming back to sit across the table.

"Keep your head out of the clouds we've got a busy week ahead of us you know. We need to help your father and Souta in anyway we can with the campaign." 'By staying out of their way more like it.' Kagome thought resisting rolling her eyes. "You've got your classes with our publicity coach and really need to brush up on your dinner etiquette as well and we need to go shopping to find you the perfect outfit!" Her mother gushed and Kagome could have sworn she felt a little nauseas.

"What's wrong with the outfits I have?" Her mother gave her a dull 'you're joking right?' look before continuing on about their plans.

"Mom, I thought the charity dinner party thing or whatever-"

"-It's a political ball dear." Kagome sighed 'what does that even mean!' she thought dully, and continued.

"Isn't it for all the candidates?"

"Well yes they'll all be in attendance as will everyone who's important in Tokyo but everyone knows the candidate in the lead is the real host of the evening even if its not officially said so."

"Ah." She said despite not really understanding the logic in that.

"And of course we have to go pick out a ring for you! Oh darling it'll be just gorgeous we'll get you something huge!" Kagome almost choked on her tea while her stomach clenched into a tight knot. 'Oh yea, the ring…forgot about that.'

"Oh please no I don't want anything really big, it'll catch and I'll just loose it and it'll just be returned anyways!"

"Honey, you don't return diamonds, it's not a problem don't worry it'll look just lovely on your hand. We'll find the best one in town." Kagome's heart sank, going engagement ring shopping with her mother for her fake fiancée, no that didn't sound pathetic at all.

"I'll have to check when Inuyasha is available after his meeting."

"What!" He was going _with_ them?

"Honey you won't be able to come with us, someone could spot us together and the announcement could be suspicious, we can't have that happening. But I can't just leave it up to him because it has to be just perfect. I'm sure we'll have a fun time!" Kagome's jaw dropped at her mother's giddy smile and knew this was going to be a problem. Before she could sputter any sort of shocked interjection a loud noise came from the living room.

"NO I am NOT a hostile person by nature! People like YOU make me hostile!" She ran in to find Inuyasha yelling at the cowering man. Kagome knew she probably should have been freaking out like her mother was rushing to consol the 'publicity councilor' or whatever he was, but instead she was slumped against the doorway and couldn't stop laughing.

"Kagome!" Her mother hissed and she wiped away the tears at her eyes. Inuyasha looked up glad to know at least she found this amusing, that and wasn't mad.

"Mama, I'm going to take Inuyasha out to get some fresh air." She still giggled a little taking his hand to lead him out front.

"I suggest it!" Her mother muttered stuffily still saying apologies to the man.

The front door closed shut against the chaos behind it and Kagome sat down on the steps motioning for Inuyasha to do the same.

"That guy's an idiot."

"I know," she smiled. "But we have to deal with him and my dad's team for the length of this. They're all idiots just to warn you, but you might not want to yell at them and throw things in the future."

"He deserved it." He muttered slumping down to rest his chin on his crossed arms.

"I know that too." Kagome leaned against his shoulder taking a deep breath in and out trying just to focus on the two of them and the air surrounding them, and not think about their engagement being announced in less than five days and counting.

"I'm sorry to have gotten you involved in all of this, I feel terrible." Kagome kept her eyes down wringing her hands in her lap because she did feel bad for involving a total stranger in all her family's dysfunctions.

Inuyasha raised an arm up to loop it over her shoulder and pull her closer hugging her lightly. "I'm here because I chose to be here Kagome. Because as much as I can't stand most of this already and it's only week two I want to be right here with you in it." Kagome smiled her cheeks burning and hugged his waist tight clinging to him and his kind words. "We've got each other remember?"

"I do." She smiled and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No, no we get engaged first then you say that part." She blushed bright red while Inuyasha snickered at the diction she had just used completely by accident. Ducking her head back into his chest she buried her embarrassment in his shirt while Inuyasha kept laughing and rubbed a hand over her back.

"Ahem." A loud voice cleared from behind them and they both peeked up with innocent faces on to see a rather annoyed Souta standing in the doorway arms crossed firmly over his chest. Kagome sat up with a sheepish smile and Inuyasha shrugged rolling his eyes.

"They're ready for you both inside." With a groan Inuyasha stood up offering his hands to Kagome which she gladly took springing up from her seat. He kept her hand in his again while they walked inside, Kagome his personal little anchor to sanity. Sitting down on the couch across from Mrs. Higurashi and the acting coach who was giving Inuyasha nasty little looks out of the corner of his eye Kagome's mother cleared her throat.

"I think you have something to say Inuyasha?"

"I do?" He asked with a blank stare and Kagome elbowed him in the ribs.

"What he meant to say was he's very sorry for losing his temper and it won't happen again."

"I should hope not. Acting in a social setting takes a very cool head to ensure no one sees through your lies. You can't just start behaving like a barbarian and ruin everyone's cover!" The coach said stuffily. Inuyasha growled and Kagome laid her hand on his leg, he kept silent.

"Inuyasha knows that, he'll be more careful in the future." Everyone looked to him expectantly and he sighed annoyed.

"I won't scream at anyone again." Seemingly satisfied Mrs. Higurashi smiled and clapped her hands happily.

"All right then, now that that's settled Inuyasha we have a date this afternoon!"

"Excuse me?" He asked confused. Kagome had another strong urge to sink into the couch.

"We get to go ring shopping!" She beamed. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak…closed it…then left it hanging open again similar to Kagome's reaction earlier. Kagome buried her face in her hands next to him.

"Oh, right." He finally managed to get out and Souta smirked from the chair he was sitting in nearby. Kagome looked up and glared at his little brother's pleased expression from Inuyasha's obvious discomfort.

"Mama, don't you think you should bring Souta along too? I bet he'd be a great help and that way he and Inuyasha could get to spend some time with you."

"Oh that's a lovely idea! You're not busy are you?"

"Well um…actually-" Souta stammered.

"What's a few hours to spending time with your mother and helping get something so important for your sister Souta darling?" Kagome smiled brightly and Souta glared at her.

"I agree! Your father will just have to manage without you. Fine suggestion Kagome, and while we're gone you can continue your lessons with Mr. Chiba."

"Huh?" Kagome's jaw dropped as she realized Mr. Chiba was in fact the disgruntled man sitting next to her mother. Inuyasha and Souta both smirked this time a common understanding.

"Ok then! Let's all get going." Mrs. Higurashi popped up out of her seat with the ever present energy of a cheerleader and rushed the boys up and out the front door. Inuyasha looked back at her desperately and managed a sad wave before he was swept out the door and it was swiftly closed. Kagome looked across the living room to see an even more irate looking Mr. Chiba.

"Now then where were we Kagome? Oh yes those awful frown lines you're getting on your face just like now, let's start with those."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is your entire fault you know." Souta hissed.

"Yes I'm the one with the deranged father setting up fraud engagements to win elections, you're right god I should be ashamed of myself." Inuyasha rolled his eyes arms crossed and kept trudging after Kagome's squealing mother.

"Lay off he's just trying to help the families."

"Even you don't believe that one kid. He's trying to help himself and if others could benefit along the way hey why not."

"You shouldn't call someone kid when they've got ten times more responsibilities than you've ever had." Souta glared.

"Yea because you're a walking encyclopedia on me and all." He snorted.

"Boys!" Mrs. Higurashi snapped finally realizing they weren't paying attention to her. "We're looking for an engagement ring not seeing who can do the most insulting, now focus!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow behind her back, for a minute there had actually seen a part of Kagome in her mother, it was something he had yet to. Souta shuffled along next to him in a heavy silence. Even though the kid was annoying he was a good distraction from the task at hand which if he thought about too much he got quite a very awkward feeling in his gut. At least they weren't making him propose on TV or something, with any luck he wouldn't need to say a single sentence.

It must have been the twentieth jewelry store he and Souta had been dragged to when he heard Mrs. Higurashi gasp. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt not even looking back and pulled him up next to her to point at the glass.

Hovering beneath was a round cut center stone, less flashy than he was expecting her choice to be but it appeared flawless. Around it was a small gathering of curling white gold strands, tiny diamond buds resting on various places of them with more following around the band itself. It sparkled no matter what way you looked at it and stood out from every other one in the cabinet. The design was simple yet complex with its own unique style and reminded him perfectly of Kagome.

Inuyasha stared down at it squished together between Souta and Kagome's mom as they all debated. "It's beautiful." Mrs. Higurashi's input. "It's unique." Souta agreed. "And she'd love it." Inuyasha put in the final word and the three nodded determinedly to each other and yelled for a sales associate.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha whistled his hands locked in his pockets as he sauntered next to the others. "I sure am glad that was written off as a campaign expense, good god that was an expensive ring."

"Who would have thought it was a rare antique one?" Souta muttered shaking his head.

"Keep your voices down." Mrs. Higurashi hissed. "And you know someday you really might have to buy one of these! You should keep this lesson in mind young man." She scolded not saying which one she was exactly addressing.

"Yea right, like anyone not being blackmailed would be engaged to him." Souta grinned.

"What did you just-"

"Oh would both of you just stop it!" She snapped rolling her eyes and tucking a stray piece of hair back, Inuyasha smirked. It was funny getting Kagome's mom so flustered she lost her composure; she probably would have been a really nice lady if her family had been normal and she wasn't forced into this strange politician's good wifey act. They both got back in the car with slightly wounded prides and the strange mismatched group headed back to the Higurashi residence with Mrs. Higurashi insisting Inuyasha keep the ring with him.

"It only seems right you show it to her!" She nodded her eyes pleading. Inuyasha looked at the offending velvet box all of this getting to a creepy level of real.

"I'm not getting down on any knee! You give it to me I shove it to her in the box and say 'here.' Is that understood?" She pouted but agreed none the less, Inuyasha 'keh'ed rolling the box around in his hands and thought about Kagome's reaction. She was probably going to blush and act all shy for awhile to make up for the awkwardness. Would she wear it all the time or just when they had to? Was she hoping this was real, or as weirder out as he was? For the time being he couldn't find any of the answers so he resolved himself to thinking of a way slightly nicer than what he had just mentioned to give it to her. If he really did that she'd probably get pissed and throw it at him, then they could try and charge him for it if the ring got messed up. That wouldn't be pretty.

But all too quickly he was at the steps of her mansion fidgeting with the ring weighing like a lead rock against his hand.

"Aren't you coming Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi looked down at him curiously. He nodded quickly following them. Souta snickered quietly when they came back into the Higurashi's over sized living room where Kagome looked like she was seconds away from an aneurism still sitting with their acting coach. At seeing him walk in the door Kagome bolted coiling an arm around him with a death grip. Souta screwed up his face scoffing and walked off to try and find his father in the mess.

Kagome squeaked something about spending quality time with her fiancée to her mother and Mr. Chiba and drug Inuyasha up the stairs behind her as quick as she could get up them.

Once safely inside her room she shut the door and locked it, despite knowing the reaming she would get if her mother found out and barricaded it with Inuyasha walked over to her bed and tumbled into her soft sheets and pillows. Inuyasha blinked looking at the door behind him and then back to Kagome more than a little confused.

"What's wrong?"

"_That_-" she said dramatically pointing a finger towards downstairs in what he could only guess was Mr. Chiba. "That man is what's wrong." Inuyasha chuckled coming to sit down beside her and ran a comforting hand over her back.

"Don't let him get you all stressed, he's just a pompous idiot."

"Yea well you didn't spend the last two hours talking about every wrinkle you'll be getting on your face if you keep insisting on frowning so much. I'm amazed I didn't slam him in the head with one of those stupid crystal ash trays!"

"Ooh good choice, I was thinking about using that one but didn't want to pay for it."

"And what took you so long anyways?" She demanded turning over to look at him fully intent on glaring and possibly continuing her rant but she stopped the minute she saw what he was rotating in his hands.

"Making sure this was the right one for you." He kept his gaze fixed on the box lingering for a moment longer before holding it out to Kagome not looking over at her until he felt the weight of it leave his palm. Kagome studied it intently running her fingertips over the smooth velvet top, this engagement was not real but the ring inside this box was and the way her heart was pounding was too. Her large eyes looked up to his in hesitation and Inuyasha smiled at her.

Kagome opened the small box slowly and gasped at what lay inside. The ring they had chosen for her…it was breath taking. She had imagined many types of engagement rings in her lifetime, giggled with Sango on occasion of the type of proposals that could accompany them. This situation of course she had never thought of, but that didn't make the gorgeous ring or the wonderful man sort of giving it to her any less special. Real or not this would be going down as a favorite memory.

She didn't know what to do or say so she went on her first instinct setting the box down next to them and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck tackling him in an excited hug.

"So you like it then?" He laughed circling his arms around her.

"I love it." Inuyasha hadn't gotten any of his answers on what Kagome thought of their arranged engagement anymore, if this as real to her as it was starting to feel to him or not. But it didn't seem to matter so much when he saw her smile like that.

"Should we make sure it fits?" He asked and Kagome took in a quick breath sitting back up and untangling from him.

"Do you want to?" She asked with a nervous laugh and a light blush already forming.

"We're being idiots; let's just see it's not a big deal." She nodded giggling absently at their circumstances as Inuyasha picked up the box and wiggled the band out of its snug cushioning. It was even thinner near the bottom than he expected, so delicate looking like it could snap at any moment. "Want me to do it?" He paused uncertainly and while reasonably Kagome knew she was getting her hopes way too high and starting to feel a bit too excited by this she couldn't resist the offer and nodded smiling so wide it hurt her cheeks a little. Inuyasha shook his head with a soft laugh and slid the ring onto her left hand, something he hadn't pictured himself ever doing really for any girl no matter what the situation was.

They both paused and Kagome released a breath she didn't know she had been holding; it fit. "Wow…" She breathed holding it up in the light to watch it sparkle on her hand. It had to be the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen. "Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rubbed a hand through his bangs sheepishly but smiled, a light blush even creeping up to his cheeks shattering his usual smug demeanor. 'God if Miroku saw this,' He thought absently, but maybe it wasn't such a bad thing he wasn't acting like his 'usual' self. "I had a lot of help from your mom and Souta too, wasn't just me or anything."

"Well, all the same. Thank you for everything, including this." Kagome leaned forward and wrapped her arms snugly around his waist pulling herself close to rest her cheek against his shoulder securely. Inuyasha faltered looking down at the beauty that was cuddled into him so comfortably like she had been doing this for years, and even though that wasn't true something about her there with him felt so right. He hugged her tightly keeping her as close as he could and they both pretended for a little longer, it could be real.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's heavy eyelashes started to lower again slowly as she struggled to stay alert next to her mother who was politely clapping for the guest speaker of some country club seminar they were attending. She couldn't remember what it was on anymore and tried to focus on anything to keep her mind active and her head from hitting the table. Her salvation from boredom came in the form a strange noise behind her.

Kagome paused after first hearing it cocking her head back only slightly to see if it happened again, after a moment of silence she looked down a bit disappointed but the she heard it again. Tilting her head like she was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear Kagome glanced behind her to find Inuyasha crouched through the open doorway and signaling to her. Her eyes bugged out as she slowly turned back around scanning to see if any of the other women had heard him. This was definitely a female luncheon and he'd probably be tossed out if they caught him- wait how did he even get in here! Kagome's mind raced.

"Pst!" He said again insisting her attention and Kagome grabbed her mother's arm quickly when she turned around to investigate.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room, be right back." She whispered, her mother gave her a disapproving look but said nothing as she quickly retreated to the back of the room and slipped out the back door. She looked around crouching down and whispering in the dark hallway like an idiot. "Inuyasha?" She hissed and just about screamed when he came out of no where to tackle her.

"Hey!" He said happily like he hadn't just pulled her out of a very important, albeit dull; luncheon and almost gotten both of them in serious trouble with her mother.

"What are you doing in a women's only meeting of the country club!" She insisted pushing him back into the shadows of the corner.

"Kagome, here in the hallway?" He whispered teasing her.

"Oh shush you!" She laughed putting a finger to her lips. "I just don't want us getting in trouble."

"You're the one pulling me into a dark corner." He grinned smugly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You're exhausting, now answer my question what are you doing here?"

"I came to save you." He said proudly but pulled a face from the bored look she was giving him. "What! It was my mother's idea if you really want to know."

"Oh yes, please enlighten me how you kidnapping me out of a luncheon was entirely your mother's idea." She said flatly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well…she invited you to lunch. Keh, whatever I'm here now, came to all this trouble are you going to come with me or not?" Kagome opened her mouth to immediately yell 'no' at him but somehow the word and her anger died at her lips. She hesitated looking at the huge doors looming the entrance to the hall and debated looking back to Inuyasha, then back to the doors.

"We both know you don't want to go back in there." Inuyasha laughed.

"What I want has nothing to do with what I do Inuyasha." She murmured and sighed taking a step away from him; she knew what she had to do if she didn't go back in there her mother would kill her. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist stopping her from walking away from him.

"Why not?" She turned to look at him confused. "Why doesn't what you want to do count here? It should be what makes your decision." Kagome blinked slowly and Inuyasha smiled at her letting go of his hold on her. "I'll be waiting at the front entrance; I'll give you five minutes tops. If _you_ want to come with me then do so." And he turned and walked down the long hallway turning a corner and disappearing from her view. Kagome watched him leave then looked back at the doors and smiled. She took off running down the hall as fast as her heels could carry her to find Inuyasha. Running out onto the terrace leading to the entrance of the club she looked around confused when she didn't see him.

"Fancy meeting you here." A voice called and she spun around seeing him leaned back on a bench hands laced behind his head a pair of black sunglasses lowered down on the bridge of his nose. He smirked looking over the top of his frames at her. "Let's go." Kagome nodded in agreement and the two took off before anyone could recognize them.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome laughed pressing a hand to her chest to steady her breathing and looked over at her partner in crime with a grin once they were both seated and had peeled out of the parking lot.

"She's going to kill us both!" She yelled still laughing and sagging back into her chair not even thinking about how expensive the dress she was wrinkling might be. "You'll be the death of me Inuyasha Taisho I swear." He chuckled lounged back in the driver's seat sunglasses on. Kagome took another deep breath relaxing and giggling to herself about what she had just done. Her mother really was going to murder her, but she didn't want to be there anymore and poof Inuyasha appeared and now she wasn't! "You're a knight in shining armor saving me from the perils of small talk ya know."

"Small talk and occasional dragons are my specialty." Kagome giggled and pressed the button rolling the window down and shook her hair loose out of the style it had been put up in. It felt so much better free with small gusts of wind twisting through her waves. She had been trapped behind those closed doors for hours and unknowingly it had flourished into a beautiful day surrounding them. The sun was still high with many more hours of light promised and the sky almost looked like it could reflect like water it was so crisp and blue. Kagome laid her elbows on the window sill leaning out it just a little and resting her chin in the crook of her arm and she sighed just because she was so content with life in that moment.

"You look like a dog, hanging out the window taking in all the sights and smells." Inuyasha laughed stealing glances at her while he drove.

"I'm peaceful, don't ruin it." Kagome mumbled her eyes lingering shut when she blinked like she couldn't decide if she preferred the darkness more than seeing, but they opened again to watch the street go by each time. Too soon for her tastes the ride was over but she looked up to see they were parked in Inuyasha's driveway and smiled. Undoing her seatbelt she hopped out to walk up following behind Inuyasha to the front door, which he opened without knocking and held open to her when she hesitated.

"You don't need an invitation come on," Kagome paused but trailed after him looking around his home again a faint smile on her lips. It was such a warm welcoming place; Izayoi had done a fabulous job on the decorating as did the original architect of the building who she was admiring when Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Kagome I'll be in the kitchen when you're done spacing out." She glared at his back which was walking away from her into the kitchen but quickly chased after him with a flurry of clicking heels on the floor.

"Today's a real treat; you get to watch Rin destroy an entire kitchen in an hour." Kagome ducked quickly when a rolling pin went flying at Inuyasha's head.

"Oh sorry Kagome!" Rin squeaked. "Didn't see you back there!" Kagome laughed nervously edging away from Inuyasha whose head had just missed blunt trauma; he was oblivious to this though.

"Watch where you're aiming those things damn Rin! I mean I know you can't do anything with kitchen supplies but that doesn't mean you get to make them into projectiles!" Rin's eyes narrowed as Mrs. Taisho quickly grabbed the only pot within her reach and moved it.

"Just ignore him dear," she said turning her back to the range then shot a glare over to Inuyasha. "And you behave yourself! Lovely to see you again Kagome."

"Likewise." Kagome smiled and bowed. "And good afternoon to you." Kagome chirped to a raised paper she could only assume Sesshomaru was behind. It crinkled noisily as he folded it down to give her a bored look of recognition.

"Be nice hun." Rin's voice called even though she hadn't even turned around.

"Hello." He said tersely and the paper cracked back up into position effectively silencing him from the room once more. Inuyasha rolled his eyes walking over to peer down at what the two girls were doing.

"What are you making?" Rin elbowed him back waving a hand at him to keep him at a distance. Inuyasha gave the flapping gesture a firm glare.

"It's not finished yet and you'll mess me up, go elsewhere."

"Fine," he huffed and stomped out. Kagome shrugged to the two girls and followed after him. She paused going through the living room again and looked around not spotting him. He hadn't gone up the stairs…following around a hallway curiously she found a doorway open and peeked in to see Inuyasha standing in the middle of a rather chaotic looking office. Much unlike her own father's various studies in the house every free space in the room had been crammed with a book or covered with papers most looking to be having to do with police work or mystery novels.

She smiled unmasking a few treasures from beneath piles of papers including a photo of Inuyasha and his dad when he was just a kid. He was wearing his father's police cap which looked huge on him with his small arms wrapped around his neck while Mr. Taisho held him up beaming proudly in his uniform. Kagome touched her fingers to the cool glass running them down the old memory preserved so delicately.

"This is such a cute picture…" She said fondly Inuyasha looked back seeing which one she was looking at.

"Yea that, my dad had just gotten promoted in that picture."

"How are you two doing now since you came back? We haven't really talked about it." Kagome walked over to hop up on a free spot of the table he was digging through papers on. Inuyasha shrugged.

"We're…I guess we're good. Better than we've been for a long time, good to be speaking again." She nodded.

"So you're glad you came back?"

"Yea…if I didn't have to because of this I don't know when I would have again." Kagome smiled looking down at her skirt and smoothing a non existent wrinkle out.

"You're family…they're really good people Inuyasha, and they love you a lot. Don't give that up again over a few pointless arguments." Inuyasha paused what he was doing to look over at Kagome, her eyes were very solemn as she spoke with little bits of sadness clinging to her tone.

"Yea…I know. As a kid I just about worshipped my dad and I was so proud of him being a police officer, now I can't stand cops. I avoid them or pay off the crooked ones like it's a daily affair, funny how life turns out sometimes isn't it?" Kagome watched him silently not daring to interrupt because despite how guilty she felt over the weekend for forcing to admit why exactly he didn't talk about his job her curiosity was getting the better of her again. She still had no idea what aspects of his job exactly were illegal exactly, or that she really wanted to know them but if he wanted to talk about it she would be more than willing. So she stayed silent hoping that he would instead fill in the dead air with more on the matter but he didn't.

"Are you glad you came back?" He asked quickly darting the subject to a safe territory again.

"I'm not sure, I miss America a lot and I miss my friends. But I'm glad I'm getting to see Souta more, he had grown so much since the last time I did it's scary. And I'm glad to get to meet you and your family…"

"But you aren't any happier to be around yours again huh?" She shook her head sadly.

"I feel bad talking in a poor way about them, because they're not always so terrible and they've always provided for me…but nothing is different and it's all exactly why I left in the first place. I'm so glad you and your dad are getting along again; I guess some part of me was hoping for the same. That he would actually acknowledge how hard I worked during high school instead of just calling me a traitor for not going to it here or doing his every bidding. But…I've learned to stop expecting positive things when I'm around my parents…I am glad to see Souta though." Kagome kept her gaze fixed on a stray book that's spine had been snapped back and it lay exposed on a desk close by, not really looking at it but not wanting to look at Inuyasha either.

"It took my family a long time to get to this point; maybe yours will come around in the future?" He said optimistically Kagome looked up and nodded with a smile but they both knew she didn't believe him.

"Inuyasha! Lunch!" Izayoi yelled her voice carrying down the halls from years of practice calling them most likely.

"Oh good Rin's catastrophe is finished." Inuyasha muttered helping Kagome down off the table she sat on.

"Be nice, you know you're just teasing her because you actually like being her friend." Kagome shot him a knowing look with a smirk. Inuyasha could say what he wanted, those two already fought like they had been siblings from birth instead of marrying into them.

"No I make fun of her because she's an idiot, she's marrying my brother how could she not be?" Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms.

"If she wasn't I would be, or at least engaged to him."

"You know, when you put it that way I think you owe me A LOT more credit." He grinned just thinking about how long Sesshomaru could have stood Kagome, of course he was engaged to a girl even bubblier than her which he wouldn't think was possible if he didn't have living proof of it sleeping in his house. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"At least I know he wouldn't have talked so much or thrown things at our publicity coach." She giggled ignoring the way his mouth had dropped open and he was making noises of offence and sauntered past him leaving the room.

"Hey! ….That's low Kagome, really, really low! Get back here, I'm still talking to you damnit!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tips of her sharp sling back's were barely visible bounding through the layers of fluttering cloth that swayed around her shins as she walked quickly down the lavish carpet of the Four Seasons Hotel Tokyo. Her long legs carried her effortlessly through the crowd as she ignored the flashes and voices circling her. Kagome had one destination and that was to find Inuyasha. She entered the large ballroom that people were filing into and through the maze of bodies a glint of silver finally came into view and she smiled.

While prepping for this night the last five days she couldn't count the number of times he had kept her from losing it. It was odd to depend on him so much like a real lover might have, or to feel such ease around him from all the time spent together. He understood every silent look or quick gesture; he knew how to stand up for her when even she didn't know she was too exhausted to keep doing their drills and he was the best friend she had here. It was because of all this Kagome approached him with ease slipping her hand into his own. He turned smiling coyly over his shoulder down at her.

"Hey," He whispered soft enough so even she barely heard. "What are you running to me for? Hiding from the warden?" Kagome smiled instantly, he of course meant her father which was correct.

"That and all the people." She tucked herself further into his body giving herself the excuse that this kind of affection was appropriate because they were in public. Inuyasha didn't need excuses, he just didn't mind one bit, and the more Kagome touched him the happier he was, so he wrapped an arm around her bringing her into the conversation going on. Rin touched her shoulder lightly giving her a knowing smile and Kagome grinned at her.

"So how goes it my fellow Taisho engaged friend?" She whispered with a giggle.

"So far fine, there's just so many people here! I had no idea it would be this huge of an event, is this supposed to be a fund raiser for the campaigns too?" She looked around up and over the seemingly endless sea of people mingling and making small talk. When her mother had said 'ball' at first she had been stressed there was going to be a lot of dancing, but apparently that was just an elaborate word for dinner and cocktails that reminded them all to dress formally.

"I don't think half of the people in this room know; they're just here to listen to themselves talk." Rin rolled her eyes and the two girls snickered quietly.

"And what are you too laughing about?" Sesshomaru asked coming up behind them to stand protectively near his fiancée. Rin cooed an excuse at him he obviously didn't buy but he dropped it anyway turning an exhausted eye around the room.

"When did you get this jacket and undershirt?" Kagome smoothed a hand over his crisp red starched collar peeking out from under the black blazer he was dressed more formally in tonight.

"Got it day before yesterday when you were in that meeting, I like that dress choice by the way. It was my favorite of the three." Kagome smiled and nuzzled into his arm. Inuyasha checked his watch again impatiently looking for some sign this would be getting started soon.

"How long are the candidates going to take before starting their speeches?"

"My thoughts exactly." Sesshomaru muttered flagged down a passing waiter ordering a scotch for both of them.

"You know how long the mingling takes with these people; they have to personally introduce to every contributor in the area. But we have to stay until the very end, that's when my dad's speech is and when our announcement is getting made." Her stomach flopped nervously from just saying it out loud the butterflies in it getting worse every second.

Inuyasha looked like he was about to open his mouth in protest again but chimes rang in the hall signaling they should now begin to find their seats at the table's. The foursome made their way to the front knowing their table would be one of the largest and in center view.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An agonizingly long hour later Mr. Higurashi stepped up to a podium silencing the dozens of applauding tables quickly as the crowd turned up to focus on him; the last speaker of the night. He began his speech touching on several of the big subjects Kagome had heard him practicing and saying before, with rounds of clapping causing him to stop every so often. But when he neared the end of his speech is when Kagome's heart began to race. Inuyasha reached under the table cloth squeezing her hand tight within his own.

"But I'm very happy to be making an announcement for my family that is not just due to the coming election. Many of you have probably recognized a face sitting up in my table," He gestured to Mr. Taisho below him who gave a polite bow. "Chief of the Tokyo Police Force Inu Taisho," the crowd clapped again quiet murmurs circulating as he obviously had peaked their interests now. "I am honored to announce that our families are now going to be more than long time friends with the engagement of his son Inuyasha to my eldest daughter Kagome, who proposed last night." Candidate Higurashi was beaming as he extended his hand to the couple and they both put on matching smiles with happy and proud body language, the crowd erupted in applause, and flashing. "Both of our families are so pleased with this wonderful development and I speak on all our behalf when I say I am truly happy for you two."

Kagome's heart felt like it had swelled to an irregular size it was pounding so hard in her chest but she kept her smile on and her eyes sparkling and a level headed Inuyasha leaned in wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close as he placed a soft kiss against her temple. The blush brushed across her cheeks was not acting, "Everything's fine, relax." He whispered against her ear pulling back to smile at her, and she did calm down a bit.

A request was made to see the ring and Kagome extended her hand shyly over the edge of the table so the immediate crowd could ogle it. A few gutsy photographers rushed forward flashes blaring to get the best shot of it. Kagome knew this shot would be one most popular in the papers so she smiled as brightly as she could with her body alert the way the team had showed her. Somewhere in the wings Mr. Chiba was applauding. After almost a minute of posing like a thoroughbred pony her father took over again going back to sum up and end his speech.

"Thank you all so much for coming and for you're support, we'll be looking forward to seeing you again through the campaign season and of course, Election Day." He ended with a smile and wave and stepped off the podium to join them at the table again.

People began rising to their seats and of course immediately approaching to talk to and congratulate members of both families. Inuyasha just kept squeezing onto Kagome's hand when the buzz of faces came through to speak with them asking dozens of questions and fawn over her ring.

After almost an hour of it the Taisho and Higurashi families were finally making it towards the exit. Kagome bit her bottom lip between her teeth nervously at the approaching doors knowing the paparazzi we're going to be the last test. Pushing her nerves to the bottom of her stomach she strolled out confidently on Inuyasha's arm knowing she looked amazing and repeating that she was in her head.

Flashes circled them voices yelling all itching to get comments from the hot new couple. They paused to answer several of the basic ones just to be polite, where did you meet, how long have you been dating, when's the wedding, let us see the ring and etc. Things we're going quite well Kagome thought and noted her father having finally joined behind them signaling they could at last jump in the limo and get away from all these crowds. But her relief was short lived as she heard a request shouted to her left.

"Can we have a kiss for the front page?" All the blood seemed to drain down to her feet then rush back up to her head to pound inside her ears in an instant. They had discussed this issue but she was far less ready for it than she had anticipated. Inuyasha smiled down at her his eyes dancing with silent laughter and all the camera's raised flashes ready.

With one sweeping motion he had braced his hands in the small of her back dipping and supporting her weight only slightly below him and kissed her full on. Kagome's lashes fluttered closed when their lips made contact; she was beyond blushing and drank in the moment drowning out every voice and watchful eye instead intoxicating herself on the feel of his soft lips pressed into hers. And even the watching Candidate Higurashi recognized that the line between what was being faked, and what was real was quickly starting to blur.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: WHEW! Ok so did you like it? I hope so! And if you have the time please review! thanks so much to all my readers and reviews alike! Disclaimer: Inuyasha not mine


	13. The Winds are Changing

A/N: Hey everyone! I do apologize for the wait you guys, and thank everyone who has been reviewing and encouraging me the last month. I hit a bit of inspiration block on this story but my muse has finally returned and I'm thrilled to say the least. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual but hey better than nothing right :p. That and I'm trying to cut back a bit on lengthy scenes and pick up the pace now that we've all got the idea of what's going on.

In other news I realized that I haven't done thank you's in two chapters now! Bad author I know I know, sorry tax season will do that to you guys. And since it had been so long thanking everyone would take about 3 pages, so instead really quick are you ready? Fastest thank you's ever! Thank you, thank you, thank you to: Jaspyn, Carree, Arisasu, Demonpriestess, Nekoblue, Inuyasha05, danydanybb, Guest, Black Sandz (holy shit you really out did yourself with these last two reviews :D and don't worry, I'll get to that Sessy request haha 3 u! ), Kawaii-CherryWolf, siks.forever, TaintedMunkeyz, Inukag-Obsession (I'll send you a message later about the beta offer, ty!) , iwannabekagome, ScariMoi (sorry I'm so evil hehe ;p), Inukagchick11, Ellena, BlueMoonDog, Nicole (thanks for the tip!), Neko-Hanyou12, Sugar'N'SpiceRin, Reignashii, heartgirl9229, siennakumguat, SexyKat, addicted2reviews, Animefreek, cheerios, raven222, kool-kcc, TheyMadeMeDoIt, blacklillygurl, tiffany, MelonCoke (To answer your question I know we haven't been seeing a lot of that badass Inuyasha side since the first chapters but don't worry, we're going to start getting that a lot more starting with this chapter! So I hope you enjoy it :D)

Ok wow, going through those and typing up everyone's names I realized just how many repeat reviewers I have and I really can't thank all of you enough for it. Everyone leaving even little notes for each chapter, it's just plain amazing of you. So sorry I couldn't do individual thank you's but I do read every review and they mean so very much to me. Not to mention get myself in gear to get these chapters out for you all:p

Enough of me, enjoy the chapter! Ja! Laurell

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome!" Her father's voice boomed and she sank down deeper into the couch hoping he would walk by and not notice her. Unfortunately, this failed. "Ah there you are angel." Kagome eyed him warily over her bowl of cereal as he sat down across from her in a plush wing back chair and folded his hands pleasantly. "I wanted to congratulate you on an excellent evening last night. Everything went flawlessly during the announcement."

Kagome gave him a brief smile and then flicked her gaze back to the television and went on eating hoping he would take the hint. "The only thing I didn't approve of..." 'Oh god here it comes.' Kagome was now literally trying to bury herself between the couch cushions. "I think we need to get you some more formal outfits, you might have been underdressed last night but we'll see what the reports say today for sure." Kagome dropped her spoon staring at him.

"Excuse me?"

"That's not to say you didn't look lovely dear I'm sorry. Anyways I've had one of my assistants switch over to arranging your schedule full time and she's including some shopping hours with your mother for after your lesson today with Mr. Chiba."

'So he's really not going to mention the kiss last night?' Kagome thought in disbelief only nodding mutely to what he said. "And here she's arranged this for you." He handed her two leather day planners one black and the other tan. "The black one is yours and if you would be so kind to deliver the other to Inuyasha. I've got time blocked off after breakfast where you will both need to discuss your schedule for the next month."

Finally finding her voice again Kagome managed to ask. "So when is voting day for the election?"

"About a month and half away; mid June. Please keep in mind this is the busiest time of the campaign and I will need our family at every event for the positive public image we're striving for. I know Mr. Taisho won't be able to make many of them so it's very important you and Inuyasha attend every event with Souta." Kagome was barely registering what he was droning on about and instead had undone the clasp on her day planner and was flipping through the pages of her schedule. The next month of her entire life had been precisely planned out and it was short of eerie how meticulous they had been.

"There are meals actually written in!" She said in disbelief with a harsh laugh. Candidate Higurashi coughed looking a bit leery of his daughter and those emotions she lashed out at him far too often.

"Yes well my team is very efficient. I'll leave you to your breakfast now, nice work dear." Giving her an awkward pat on the head he briskly left the room and Kagome sighed at her bowl of now soggy cereal.

She discarded what was left of her breakfast in the kitchen sink walking upstairs to flop down on her bed and flip through the day planner with a sinking feeling. She stopped when she caught sight of the ring poised on her finger, looking very out of place and yet content as it sparkled with perfect clarity in the light. The planner forgotten she raised her hand up to analyze it again for the millionth time.

Now that the engagement had been announced she was instructed to wear it at all times, because if she were to ever accidentally forget to put it on while leaving the house (which really was imminent with how forgetful she was) the press would go berserk with break up speculations her father didn't want happening. Not that she necessarily minded wearing it. She got a strange but somewhat happy feeling when she looked at it. It didn't represent the same promises as a real engagement ring would, but it reminded her of Inuyasha, and he had become a very comforting and happy thought as of recent…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha reached out to cup Kagome's cheek, rubbing his thumb down it softly. She was flushed with a natural touch of pink, a beauty no make up company could ever dream to compare with, and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She looked like she had the first day he had ever seen that capturing fiery spirit, but the tears were absent; a lovely smile playing across her features. It suited her so much more.

He leaned in to kiss her their lips barely brushing when a catastrophic loud noise erupted. Inuyasha bolted upright in bed shaking his head roughly and squinting his eyes as all five of his senses were assaulted by the rude wake up and interruption. Sesshomaru banged on the door yelling something about a phone through it and that's when he finally realized the screeching noises were coming from his cell phone on the night stand. Slamming a hand down on it he dragged his palm to the edge falling back into bed and flipping open to the determined caller.

"WHAT do you want Miroku. I was sleeping, so this better be good." He barked.

"I don't hear from you for weeks and that's the first answer I get! Damn, remind me why I'm your friend again?" He muttered sarcastically.

"Why don't you take an hour to think it over and call me back." He was about to shut the phone again when a tiny yell issued from the speaker and he raised it back to his ear. "Fine I'm here what?"

"You're an ass," he huffed but got the point. "When are you coming home?"

"My trip got extended some."

"Well it would be nice to have a little more information. You just disappeared on me; I thought you were only taking some time to see your family. What's the delay?"

"What does it fucking matter Miroku? What are you my mother?" He spat out crossly not feeling like going into any personal details at the moment. The more he separated New York and Tokyo the better Inuyasha was concerned.

"Never mind then. It's just…things are getting kind of odd around here…" He trailed off ambiguously and Inuyasha suddenly felt wide awake.

"Define odd please."

"Well you know the Shichinin law firm some of the partners have been regulars of ours in?"

"Yea that creepy Jakotsu and his buddies, that the one?"

"That's it. You sold Jakotsu a speedball before you left and he died of an overdose from it. I guess he got greedy and just did too much in a night, you know how those things go."

Inuyasha's blood had just gone ice cold; it felt like ice had been dumped down his throat and hit his stomach with a hard ache, the chill quickly climbing into his chest. People died from overdoses all the time, their own damn faults too it's not like the things he sold came with fucking directions. If you're going to deal with hardcore things then you should understand your own limits but still…No matter how many times Inuyasha repeated these reassurances a guilty grimace formed on his face. He had never, that he known of, sold someone their means of death. "How did you find out?"

"It was in the papers, and Bankotsu was fucking pissed from what I heard from the bad publicity." Oh he knew all about publicity, it seemed to be following him as of lately. "Since then, I don't know. I feel like somebody's tailing me, so I got rid of everything I was holding quick for discount and have been laying low thinking it was just some sort of cop. But they're not letting up. Then I hear from Kouga that he needs to get in touch with you, says it's real important. I get on the line with you right away."

Inuyasha chewed his bottom lip thinking. This wasn't his fault, or Miroku's so the two probably weren't related and he was just being paranoid about it. "You did all you can, just keep on with it and stay away from Kouga. I'm sure whoever this asshole is he'll lay off after you don't do anything suspicious. Take some girls out on dates and just act normal. You checked your place and phone lines for taps right?"

"Ahead of you, they're clear. So I guess whoever it is doesn't need to watch me close enough to break into my home."

"I'd say your safe then. You're right probably just a cop sniffing out a lead. So then, why the hell are you bothering me this early!"

"You still haven't told me what I'm supposed to tell Kouga about you!" Miroku insisted a harder edge to his voice.

"Don't tell him shit, he doesn't need to know where I am and whoever's looking for me can try and find me themselves. If he gets pissy just tell him about your stalker and say you didn't want him to get suspected." Miroku sighed noticeably. "What the fuck is going on with you?" Inuyasha snapped impatiently at how strange Miroku was acting.

"Why would you care anyways Inuyasha. Fine, don't tell me, but you're a real asshole you know that! Apparently that fancy new engagement of yours has got you busy enough you couldn't be bothered with letting your friends know. I don't know why I fucking bother."

"Miroku! Miro-" He swore as the only sound that answered him was a harsh click and dead silence. Slamming the phone closed he dug his hands up into his hair clenching them their as if they could support some of the burdens off him. Miroku, like him was from Japan, it was no wonder he would keep up with some of the news. Hell it could have been on the national news by now, he hadn't a clue in all honesty, hadn't bothered to check.

'It's better this way…' He repeated but still didn't believe it. As crazy as Miroku could be he couldn't shake the feeling he had just lost his only real friend.

A loud knock interrupted him from some troubling thoughts and his mother's voice clicked something inside of him. Time to stop worrying about who is OD'ing in New York, I've got enough to handle here.

"Inuyasha? Are you awake? You're supposed to be at Kagome's today by eleven. Did you forget?" She called through the doorway. Spinning around he caught sight of a clock, 10:45. Shit, shit, shit!

"No! I'm almost ready though, thanks. I'll be down in a minute!" Shooting out from his bed Inuyasha darted inside his bathroom frantically rushing through his routine and stumbling out the front door a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth ten minutes later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, I want a report from whoever is at TSE right now from the back office because someone down there hasn't seen the Nikkei! Guess who just went into the Mothers section that we have NO shares on! Get me on the phone with a trader down there or…" The conversation Kagome's father was screaming into the phone thankfully faded out of hearing range when he stomped from the front door into his office with a jerky hand motion for Souta to follow. Souta sighed folding his copy of the _Nikkei Kinyu Shimbun _and laying it on the table.

"Looks like he saw what just happened to NTN, see you later tonight." Kagome blinked not understand anything he just said besides 'see you later tonight. 'Souta is practically running that company and I can't even understand the basic components in conversation apparently…guess I really am a disappointment in some ways.' Kagome thought sadly her inadequacies abruptly seeming higher than usual.

"Hey what's with that sad look?" Looking up over her shoulder she smiled at the familiar face she really needed then. Inuyasha leaned over the edge of the couch kissing her upside down and eventually making her giggle and pull back. Her father no doubt would have been frowning in disapproval if he wasn't so busy only caring about his own life, Kagome thought rolling her eyes to herself.

"So you ready for tonight, rehearsed all your lines and all that bullshit?"

"We're just bit part attendee's tonight remember, no speaking roles." She bounced the joke back. "But it's true it should be one of the smoother events, eat a light meal, listen to a bunch of fancy dramatic speech's and make another clean get away. And the catering company for this country club is supposed to be superb. I have to admit the food in this deal isn't too bad."

"Well of course, why did you think I was doing this?" Inuyasha pulled a confused face cocking his head and she laughed punching him lightly. "Oh what you thought I just liked your company that much? Wow…conceited…" He mumbled rolling his eyes a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Oooh, me the conceited one? Coming from you, that's funny." She stuck her tongue out squealing quite loudly when he leaned over and bit it. "That hurt!" She pouted.

"Want me to kiss it?" He quickly offered and Kagome sighed realizing once again she had been set up but kissed him anyways.

Souta coughed loudly making his entrance known when he walked into the living room a few minutes later and Kagome quickly scooted herself a little farther away from Inuyasha much to his disappointment.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A strange wind was howling its way through New York City that night. The kind that appears out of no where exactly when you're not prepared for it, sending most running for shelter. On this particular evening a man stalked through the streets with a destination firm in his mind. Miroku had some very important business to handle, and no amount of bad weather would be stopping him but when the bitter wind spun through his blazer, even he felt a little chill.

He hurried himself into the back entrance of the club he was headed for; a private event that was his favorite type was on tonight's menu. And whoever had been following him the last few days seemed to finally have given up, much to his relief. He had deemed this place the perfect place to celebrate and score a little something that he badly needed to settle his nerves.

The place was packed with people seeking refuge from everything you could think of. But the crowd seemed more frenzied than normal. It looked like he wasn't the only one uneasy from such strange weather. A wind like that with no rain or thunder to follow didn't seem natural to Miroku at all.

Sliding through the halls of people Miroku smiled to many and winked to more before he finally found a seat just where he wanted, in the darkest back corner of the room. Just as he sat down and was finally hoping to unwind a little while ignoring the howling circling the building, is when she slinked in and sat down across from him. He stared up her form, one he'd seen so many times before. Every bit as beautiful on the way up as the way down; well save for her eyes.

Their color was more black than brown, their look more sinister than mysterious.

"Well look who the wind blew in..." he whispered.

She was the kind of woman whose hips were born swaying, her lips always perfectly colored and whose twin sets of gorgeous full black lashes were so long they flirted with the tops of her cheeks when she closed them. And right now those double deadly eyes were batting seductively at Miroku. She leaned forward in her chair threading her hands around his neck and curling into his collar to gently tug him forward until he hovered just above her perfect lips at the right point to see their every move as she whispered. "Where is he?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Only halfway through the yawn fest party that night Inuyasha's cell vibrated to life in his pocket. He casually got it out hiding it under the table cloth and in his lap to see a private number calling. With a curious glance he answered it discreetly whispering hello.

"Hello Inuyasha, it's been awhile."

"Who is this?" His brows knitted to together as he strained to remember this familiar chilly voice. Kagome glanced over at him in question.

"Have you already forgotten my voice, or has it just been replaced?" An icy tone rang through the line, static echoing it and the fuzziness and confusion snapped into a harsh reality as he recognized who this was. A growl rose up his throat when she chuckled loftily; it was a dark eerie noise he knew Kikyou only meant when she was stirring trouble. He had cut off contact with her months ago it seemed like but maybe that's because New York already felt like years ago. It had been so easy to slip into this he thought his eyes scanning the lavish ballroom and locking onto Kagome's worried look over her shoulder only briefly. He should have known this wouldn't last much longer, his real life and all of its bullshit seeping in even this far from New York.

"Inuyasha…you've been busy I heard, and not checking in with Miroku even. Why I was just worried sick when he told me." Her tone was anything but worried or affectionate, and he stayed silent trying to figure out just how to handle Kikyou in one of her moods, promising himself he would deal with Miroku later. "I'm not happy Inuyasha, not at all. And I just can't wait to hear how you plan to explain this to Kouga, or would you like me to do it for you?" Inuyasha was up and out of his chair instantly, excusing himself hastily realizing he would not be able to deal with this in a public place. It wasn't going to be pretty judging by that last subtle but obvious threat. 'She knows about the engagement, and somehow about Kouga looking for me. What's going on all the sudden?' He thought frantically as he walked out the doors. He completely missed Kagome staring at his fleeing form or his horrified and angry expression as soon as he picked up that phone call.

Sitting back straight in her chair she tried to pay attention to the speaker but couldn't stop from worrying her bottom lip and glancing back at the door every time someone stepped through it. Why did he run out like that and looking so upset too without even saying a word to her?

When she checked back in with the current proceedings she saw the former speaker stepping down off the stage and her father rising to take his place. Souta voice whispered to her. "Run." Kagome leaned in sure she had heard him incorrectly. "What are you going deaf? Go after him, while you can." He hissed and she stared into his eyes hesitating then quickly slid out of her seat bolting towards the door, a thank you whispered over her shoulder.

Kagome did run, as fast as her heels would take her to look for Inuyasha. Sprinting out into the club's courtyard she spun in circles but saw no trace of the man she sought. Biting her lip she kept moving but she knew if she made it to the street she would have lost him completely. Thunder boomed ominously above her and her eyes stung with frustrations when she heard the first large drops smack the pavement around her. It was pouring within seconds and Kagome stood there not knowing what to do anymore. Her sheer dressed soaked instantly and her hair fell flat, while the night darkened around her.

She slumped down to the ground, the wet pavement snagging her dress and knees and unexpectedly started to sob; but even she wasn't sure why. Everything came crashing down like the rain around her and she was thankful at least she couldn't feel her hot tears of weakness with so much water dripping down her face as it was.

"Kagome...?" She turned slowly and there he stood a very strange expression flickering across his face like he wasn't entirely sure she was real. Kagome's throat burned from the tears dripping off her chin. Inuyasha rushed forward shedding his jacket and immediately sweeping it over her.

"Kagome what are you doing out here! You'll get yourself sick, what are you thinking?"

"I came…I came to find you." He gave her that strange look again, his eye brows furrowed above his intense gaze.

"Why would you do that?" He questioned his tone coming out more defensive than he meant for.

"I…I was worried for you…you seemed upset. I thought…it was the right thing for me to do…" Even while she said it she realized how unconvincing it sounded, more of a question to him than a statement. The words that finished that statement however had never left her lips, they were circling through her mind unsaid 'The right thing for your fiancée to do…'

"Well don't, I'm fine and I can take care of myself." He snapped again too harsh. What was with him tonight? It wasn't Kagome he needed to lash out to; it was himself for all the stupid shit he had done that was now ruining the first true happiness he had felt in years. Kagome was staring up at him shivering, looking terribly lost and innocent and his heart was splitting that this wonderful girl was worried about trash like him. 'That's what I am…' he thought sadly. 'Just like Kikyou said…' "You wouldn't be anywhere you are today if it wasn't for me! Everyone I introduced you to, you'd be nothing and this is how you repay me!" He could hear it even now because he had so many times before. Have something repeated to you enough and even you begin to question the truths in the fiction.

"Come on…let's get you out of the rain." Scooping her up in a strong grip Inuyasha raised Kagome from the pavement frowning deeply from a gash in her dress and the exposed skin showing a tiny smear of blood.

"I can't go back in there Inu." Her voice cracked when she choked suddenly, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I'm so sorry I've become this weak…" Inuyasha couldn't deal with this; he couldn't deal with any of this properly out in this storm that was only intensifying. He shushed her reassuringly and moved out to the street awkwardly managing to flag down a cab never setting Kagome down who was imbedded into his chest now, the oversized jacket hiding her shaking shoulders.

Gently placing her inside he hopped in thankful for at least some shelter from the pounding chilly rain. It was abnormally cold to him for some reason. Telling his address to the cab driver he pulled Kagome into a wet embrace wrapping one hand tightly around her back and the other tucking into her wet hair to bring her face back down to his shoulder.

"Come on now..." He shushed her unsurely rocking her in his lap, he had never had to really comfort a girl before and Inuyasha was sure he was probably doing this wrong. "What's gotten to you Kagome? Because you're anything but weak…"

"It's everything…" She sniffed her fingers curled into the soaked fabric of his shirt. "I'm already tired of living like this and when you left and looked upset…and I didn't know if you were coming back. I realized how much I need you; I can't do this without you."

"I know baby…I know, I couldn't do it without you either. I had just gotten some bad news and needed a minute to myself."

"I hate this." Kagome sniffed wiping at her face with her hand. "I hate relying on others, this feeling of helplessness. I can't stand it Inu." Her voice crept lower with each word until she was barely whispering.

"It's not much longer." He tried reassuring her. "And I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. And you're not weak Kagome, you're overwhelmed and it's no wonder. I shouldn't have stormed out without an explanation to you; I didn't mean to scare you."

"But it's not you…" She sighed and Inuyasha couldn't help feeling relieved from her words, and that she was calming down and stopped crying.

"Kagome look at me." Placing his fingers gently under her chin he turned her face to him and took her by surprise when he kissed her, their lips still cold from the rain. "Everything is fine now. We're not going back there, we'll take the night off." She nodded with a weak smile and hugged herself a little tighter against his solid form.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And a big thank you to TheyMadeMeDoIt for helping me get some major plot points down with a great bounce the other night (at like 1am haha). Hope you all liked it and watch out for more chapters coming soon! (Hopefully :D)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me.


	14. Crash and Burn

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back again with another update after a fun mini vacation I took. I've got a lot of thank you's again so let's dive right into it!

HollisterGirl29: haha I can't do daily updates but hopefully this was a pretty short one. Always glad to have a new reader! Ninjagurl512: hehe thanks so much! Here's hoping you like the new update just as much. Inuyasha'sGirl: Thank you for both of your reviews, I'm trying to cut down on all the details in some parts to make the story move a little quicker hehe. But thank you for your input! Inukagchick11: haha thanks a bunch for all of your reviews, believe me I was just as surprised as you to be able to get 3 updates in at once. That'll probably never happen again haha. :) Inuyasha'sChic: Thanks! Neko Jer: haha someone has an eye for detail, good job! I can't say anything for sure about your question, but probably not. That was just a detail I wanted to throw in and leave open if I wanted to develop further, but I think I've got all the next plot twists done now hehe. Good looking out though, you'll have to be using that same intuition for the chapters coming up ;D danydanybb: OMG…thank you :D hehe ScariMoi: Short, simple and to the point, I like it! Demonpriestess07: aren't they? Don't you love the fluff?...savor it now it goes away soon –muhaha- :D Jaspyn: Yes, yes she has haha. And she's mad cool too, and so are you for figuring that out ;) and I don't think I've ever had a reviewer do a mock old school TV show ending for a chapter, pretty positive on that one! Claps I love it haha, and yes there are lots of questions. And they're going to get so much worse before they get better :D Kawaii-CherryWolf: You thought those stress levels were bad? Keep some oxygen close by for this chapter! Haha and yes but even if Kikyou's dead she still causes problems, they tried that way remember? Haha, thanks! Reignashii: Oh you know it! Here's the chapter! demonic-angel-in-love: Thank you! Iwannabekagome: Thank you hehe Sugar'N'SpiceRin: Excellent indeed :D Bill and Ted style haha Yingfa-Jessie: haha thank you so much! Yep Kikyou is defiantly causing some trouble! And I am thrilled you are enthralled by my story haha. Hope you like the update too! Kikyou's Killer: haha It's always nice to hear some appreciation thank you so very much for such a kind review :) Inuyasha05: Thanks! Nekoblue: hehe Hope you like this chapter then! Kajikitsune15: I know don't we just love the little bits of fluff! I know I do hehe!

Wow that paragraph gets longer and longer every chapter and I'm always absolutely stunned by it! Everyone reviewing I'm so thankful for, I'll be hitting 200 in no time at this rate cheers! Buckle up everyone, with this chapter it's gonna get fun. grin Ja! Laurell

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the cab had pulled up alongside Inuyasha's drive way Kagome was seriously regretting how long she had sat out in the rain. Even with his coat she would be lucky not to catch a cold from that marvel decision. With a shaky sigh she watched Inuyasha get out of the cab and had every intention of handing him back his jacket and making a beeline for home. Her eyes still felt sore and she knew they must have been puffy and looking awful.

"Are you coming?" His voice interrupted as he leaned down to look at her huddled up like a soaked kitten. "Come on Kagome, I don't feel like being alone just yet either." He knew her, could see right through her and as much as that annoyed her she got out of the cab and took the hand he offered.

Her heart hurt and she felt dizzy when he led her up to the house her hand still firmly within his own. What was she to him? 'A responsibility; a duty? Even less maybe?' It hurt her head just thinking about all this and she shivered harder huddled up against the door while he opened it trying to scoot herself as far from the rain as she could. A few people scuttled past with umbrellas on the street outside before seeking their own shelter in a house across from them. They walked inside Inuyasha's voice shaking her from the thoughts once again.

"I'll get you some warm clothes to change into; you can come up and wait in my room." Kagome nodded softly as Inuyasha shot up the stairs disappearing into a room. She walked slowly after him going into his room and hanging up the soaked blazer, and with some curiosity looking through his other clothes in the closet.

Inuyasha was quietly praying that Sesshomaru never found out about this one as he opened up the closet to try and find something of Rin's Kagome could fit into. Taking care of her was his first priority, and a convenient excuse not to talk or think about that phone call that had started all of this. 'Damnit Kikyou! Why now of all times?' He swore if he didn't have bad luck he wouldn't have had luck at all. But at least this time he was safe. He managed to find some bright pink sweat pants with PINK written across them at least a dozen times and matching tank tops of sorts.

"Here, they're Rin's but I know she wouldn't mind." Kagome nodded again still not saying anything when he came inside the room to hand her the dry clothes. Inuyasha left quickly closing the door behind him, it was unnerving to see her so quiet.

Still staying focused on not thinking about how badly he had really fucked up with her he made his way into the kitchen to make them both some hot tea. He could have used with some warmth himself. Rain clinked against the large kitchen windows harder, the shadows and water casting eerie shapes onto the porch. Inuyasha hoped wherever his family was they were indoors too.

He sucked in a breath when the still dazed looking Kagome found him in the kitchen. Even at what she would have called her worst she looked gorgeous to him. She had washed her make up off and had her hair loosely pulled up to get most of it out of her face and even though her brown eyes were reflecting so much more sadness than usual he couldn't help but stare. But the best thing by far was that she had pulled on his black hoodie, the tank top apparently not offering enough coverage she had grabbed it from the closet next to the blazer she had put up. Helping herself to anything that was his, and she looked absolutely adorable cuddled up in it, it being near twice her size.

Sitting down at the table she watched him finish up boiling some water in the kettle and pour them two cups and wrapped her trembling fingers around the warm cup when he sat it down in front of her. She used to always order tea or cocoa in restaurants in the winter, even if she didn't want to drink it just to have the warm mug to hold. Inuyasha sat beside her taking a tentative sip; relieved he hadn't screwed it up too bad since it had probably been a good two years since he made tea at all.

"Thank you for all of this, you didn't have to take me here with you." Kagome smiled softly and he reached out to brush a strand of hair that had come loose, tucking it behind her ear.

"It's because of me you ran out at all, least I could do was not send you home alone."

"It wasn't because of you; it was my own decision regardless of what you were doing. So don't blame yourself, I'm old enough to know I shouldn't have stayed out in the cold. It's not a big deal though." He didn't say anything more and she wanted so badly to ask him who had called, to figure out why he had run. But she couldn't bring herself to pry, she had no place in his life, she knew nothing about where he lived or who he knew. So it didn't matter if he did tell her who it was, the name wouldn't mean any recognition or quiet any of her questions.

Kagome snuggled deeper into his warm jacket allowing herself this comfort at least against her thoughts and emotions. As much as she wanted to be near him it was hurting her to feel so distant even sitting next to him. She found herself wishing she had stayed in the cab, excused herself, gone home and drawn a bath and forgotten about the last month ever existing. The perfect ring sparkled on her left hand mocking her and she glared at it.

Kikyou's voice, about as soothing as feedback was still ringing through Inuyasha's ears with her bitter but truthful words. She promised him all the things to come with Kagome now that he had left her. Her judgment when she found out what type of person he really was, the betrayal after. She wouldn't stay near someone like him if she actually knew what he was like away from her. He couldn't help it though…he didn't mean to be fake or different around her, but that was how she made him act. Like somehow a girl this pure and innocent could maybe rub off on him, just being near her would sometimes make him feel better about himself. It was so easy to forget…and to pretend this was how his life had always been. But he was living a dangerous lie and he knew Kikyou was right. He only hoped he could keep his secrets with him until the election, and then disappear before she ever knew otherwise.

He had already decided that would be the best decision in the end, had come to that conclusion tonight when he knew he wouldn't be able to run from his past much longer. He wouldn't allow what he loved most about Kagome, her innocence, to be ruined by the likes of him.

"Listen, thanks again but I should probably be getting home." Kagome said quietly. Sango was one speed dial button away once she was safely tucked inside a cab and then she could cry her eyes out without a care. Inuyasha sighed, he didn't want her to go but he had no reason to tell her to stay.

"Sure, go ahead and call a cab, I don't want you waiting outside." He nodded to a phone hanging on the wall and then gruffly pushed back his chair standing up. "I'm going out on the porch." He offered no other explanation pulling open the doors and leaning against the wet wall to look out at his mother's gardens. Rummaging in one pocket he pulled out his cigarettes getting one out of the crinkled container to rest on his bottom lip while he dug for his lighter.

Kagome stared bleakly at the phone her indecision getting the best of her again. She had to go home, she wasn't ever meant to be here. It would be better for her to deal with this problem on her own and stop this aching attachment that was growing to Inuyasha right now. But she couldn't, she felt herself being pulled towards him, like someone had ensnared them and now all the wires were being pulled taunt and she had no control over how she clung to and needed him. But her judgment knew better. Of course she had a choice, she may have not had one about the engagement but how she handled it was entirely up to her. 'But what do I even want…?'

She sighed standing up to call for that cab and hope tomorrow's morning would bring some clarity when she smelled something odd.

"What are you doing?" Kagome's voice held no accusation only confusion and the bewildered look in her eyes was priceless. Inuyasha had to stop himself from laughing or he would have choked on the smoke he slowly exhaled. He didn't feel like apologizing for himself any more tonight, and this was on habit she could just deal with it. He had much worse things to hide. So he shrugged nonchalantly and looked back out to the rain that was continuing to soak everything around them. It's chilly wind blowing against his cheeks in sharp contrast to the flaring heat at the end of his cigarette, the only piercing light against the dark yard.

Kagome stared; bristling from the brush off she had just received and heavily debating how she should lecture him on this one. "Don't bother," he muttered reading her mind and exhaled the curling smoke back out to fade into the air again. A stream of it rose up out of his hand before tapering into the dark. "Many before you have tried, and you won't be the last either. Let me have this one guilty pleasure in a place that allows me none." She didn't quite understand what he meant by it but closed her mouth, her anger subsiding for the moment.

"But why would you choose to do such a thing to yourself?" He shrugged again.

"It's something you couldn't understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome quipped crossly. He waved her off again, ignoring her angry glare. With one furious swipe she plucked the cigarette from between his lips and pressed it to her own sucking in and ignoring his yelp of protest.

Kagome then completely lost any effect she was going for when she bent over in a fit of coughs, gasping until they subsided to get her breath back. Meanwhile the cigarette had fell to the damp ground and quickly extinguished at their feet. She peeked back up through her bangs to see Inuyasha glaring at her with a rather annoyed look and sigh.

"Now WHY would you do a stupid thing like that?" He demanded irately. She huffed straightening back up and rushed through the door with as much pride as she could muster and called herself a cab.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Inuyasha trudged back upstairs after a terse goodbye with Kagome, seeing that she got in the cab safely with the umbrella he lent her. There were three missed calls on his phone, and he had a pretty good idea where they were from. Scrolling through he recognized one call from Miroku and two from what he assumed was a hotel room. Miroku had left a message of stunned gibberish where he did say how he saw Kikyou but conveniently didn't mention telling her his cell phone number. The other as figured was from the wicked bitch of Los Angeles threatening him with various blunt objects if he didn't call her back after hanging up on her earlier. Somebody was conspiring against him, just had to be, he thought with a deep sigh.

Throwing his still damp clothes into a pile he frowned at the empty hanger his jacket should have been on. Rin was going to kill him if he didn't get those pants back probably too, and Sesshomaru when he found out he went snooping in his room. Not that he was without honorable intentions anyways.

With another drawn out sigh he laid back on his bed refusing to call back his past life until it would be necessary. Kikyou could make all the idol threats she wanted, Kouga couldn't stand her and probably wouldn't even talk to her. At least that's what he was hoping. Kouga looking for him was a bit unusual, he didn't normally advertise his relations with anyone but maybe he was just checking on where he was. But there was something about all this that was making Inuyasha chew the inside of his cheek nervously. Everyone was acting just too odd.

Downstairs the front door opened and he heard the rest of his family rush inside. Walking out into the hallway he looked down the railing of the stairs catching sight of Rin and his mother laughing and struggling to pat their hair dry and shed their layers. His father and Sesshomaru as usual were looking indifferent and talking between themselves in a low tone. The four of them like that, they seemed so happy and content that way. He didn't fit in with this life anymore than he did back in New York now either, and the sooner he finished this mess and left the better.

Inside his room his phone went off again, Kouga's number this time. New York was calling.

--------------------------------------------------------------

14 hours away Kouga slammed his phone down against the table rattling his cold cup of coffee. Miroku winced slightly moving to stand instead.

"Why isn't he answering?" He demanded spinning on him. Miroku's mouth hung open but no words of explanation came out.

"You know how he is, hell we don't even know what time it is there." He choked out shrugging and trying to stay relaxed.

"You did tell him he needs to get back here, yes?" He demanded furiously.

"I told him you were looking for him, but this was the first time I could even come by here with the bullshit the cops were putting on me." Kouga's hands clenched curling around the sides of his table. His entire apartment was decorated in modern geometric shapes most low and made of sharp angles. Glass and chrome made up the table he was now looking tempted to smash and Miroku didn't honestly think it would be out of his abilities.

"Just relax, he'll call you back." Miroku offered after an elongated tense silence.

"Don't tell me to relax; it's not your ass on the line to find him. What do you think Kikyou's sniffing around for? She's crazy yea, but not without a motive. Someone's doing that bitch's thinking for her like usual, not that it makes her any less dangerous."

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on? I'm getting wound up in this too, I deserve to know who's looking and why."

"No, no you don't. That's where you are very incorrect. You don't deserve to know shit, and if you can't help me anymore then get out and stay out. I don't need whoever's been following you showing up to give me more to deal with."

"Fine." Miroku said tersely grabbing his jacket and slamming the door closed behind him. He'd never seen Kouga act like that, and he was right. Someone was pulling the strings for all of this, but for the life of him he didn't know who or why. In the grand scheme of it all he and Inuyasha were still so low on the food chain for the New York underworld. Not at the bottom, but never deserving this much attention. 'Who would need to find a party boy dealer like Inuyasha so badly?' he mused.

Pulling his collar up around his neck he walked out of the lobby of Kouga's high rise apartments and into the drizzle that was circling the city that day. There was one more ace he had up his sleeve which he wasn't revealing to anyone in the midst of all this bull shit. He didn't know who he was supposed to trust anymore, but it sure as hell wasn't Kikyou or Kouga.

Pulling through the crowd he stepped into a phone booth securely closing the door after and got out his cell phone to look up the number he needed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was feeling guilty, really guilty actually. For storming out on Inuyasha when he hadn't done anything to deserve it. Sure he smoked, but why couldn't he? 'What do I care?' She asked herself. But she did care, a lot, too much.

The only good news was the entire embarrassing incident had left her unable to cry in the cab ride home, the bath, or when her father got home yelling obscenities through the locked bathroom door; which she completely ignored. So now that the banging had finally stopped she was left to her silence and bubbles contemplating how she could make it up to Inuyasha, or even show her face around him after doing such a stupid thing. When she got home she had brushed her teeth twice the taste was so foul. Just remembering made her shiver and dunk her head underwater.

Towel drying her hair she peeked out to check that the hallway was clear and shot across to her bedroom closing and locking that door as well. Sitting down on her bed she reached over and picked up the hoodie she had discarded next to her and fingered the soft and well worn fabric. Holding it close she breathed in his smell, something entirely him she never could quite identify. But it made her feel warm all over and her heart ache and miss him just from catching this scent.

"Oh god, I'm smelling his jacket. I've officially lost it." She laughed setting it aside on her desk and shaking her head at how stupid she could be. Her planner informed her she had a breakfast meeting with Inuyasha tomorrow and the morning off of her acting lessons with the disgruntled Mr. Chiba. This alone made her perk up a little and she decided to deal with all of this then and finally tucked herself into bed after a very long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha….Inuyasha…." A voice was coaxing him out of his sleep which apparently could never go uninterrupted in this house. He groggily opened one eye to see a smiling Rin hovering above him. He closed his eyes again.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled giving him a good push and he yelped nearly falling out of bed. "Phone call for you." She said shortly dropping the cordless phone onto his bed and walking out of his room. Squinting he glanced at the clock groaning to see it was only eight.

"Hello?" He muttered irritably falling back into bed and resting the phone on his pillow.

"Inuyasha it's me."

"Miroku! I swear to god I am going to-"

"Shut up and listen, I went through quite a bit to get the home number of the Chief of Police okay?" Inuyasha paused, why was he calling his house? "Everyone is freaking out over here Inu."

"What are you talking about?" He groaned wanting to sag back to sleep. "Is that cop still hanging around you?"

"No, it's not that. I lost him but Kikyou showed up the other night like I said if you heard my message-"

"YEA about that! Thanks a fucking lot for giving her my unlisted cell phone number, that was just grand of you asshole."

"I didn't! I didn't tell her a damn thing other than what she knew, you were in Tokyo and I hadn't heard from you. And it was basically true. How she got your cell is beyond me, I told her to go else where for her information." Inuyasha sat up and held onto the phone tighter.

"Who else even has that number to give out?"

"I don't know! That's what I'm trying to tell you. Someone important is looking for you, and they're damn determined to find you. They've even got Kouga under their thumb and freaking out. I was visiting his place this morning after Kikyou paid me that lovely surprise visit and he was spouting off how you had to get back to New York ASAP. Now he's trying to enlist me to help find you and quite frankly I want to know who the fuck did you piss off Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's face screwed up as he tried to process all this as fast as it was coming in.

"No one….I seriously I haven't done anything in the last few months to really make enemies for myself. It's got to be Kikyou pulling strings with someone we don't know."

"But for her to have access to who is giving Kouga orders…" Miroku trailed off letting the dark thought hang mid sentence.

"Yeah…I don't know who she's hanging around with now. But she left a bunch of messages pissed off about the engagement. She's just on another bitch fest probably. Stay away from Kouga, but I am not flying all the way back to New York just to have her slap me."

"Are you sure that's it? This seems extreme even for her...I've got a bad feeling."

"Then you don't know her too well." Inuyasha muttered rubbing his eyes, he just woke up and it felt like he was already getting a headache from all of this. "I'm not coming back to New York so just stay out of it Miroku, and don't call me at my house number again."

"I'm going out of my way to warn you of this shit and that's all I get! Even after this disappearing act you've played on me and everyone else!" Miroku shouted angrily.

Inuyasha sighed. "Look, I have my reasons I didn't tell you. But I can't tell you them now, just know I'm working everything out and I'll be home in about a month I'm guessing."

"What home? At this rate you're not going to have anything to come back to." Inuyasha held his tongue tempted to scream something at him but knowing he really was in the wrong, not that he could even tell him everything if he wanted.

"I gotta go Miroku…I'll call you later." Turning the phone off he ran his hands through his bangs again lightly scratching and trying not to think about Miroku, Kikyou or anything outside of Tokyo if possible. Looking back to his pillows he debated momentarily but remembered he did have breakfast plans with Kagome. 'At least I get to see Kagome, something normal in my life.' He thought with a slight smile, and jumped out of bed to get ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome grinned running out of her bathroom to pick up her cell recognizing Inuyasha's ring tone. Picking up the phone she ran downstairs snagging her purse and waving to Souta as she walked out the front door grinning to see Inuyasha waiting in her driveway in one of his family's cars.

"Good morning!" She chirped getting into the car.

"Morning beautiful." Leaning over he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek making Kagome blush lightly. "I'm sorry about anything that happened last night." She waved her hand laughing.

"No me too, don't worry about it. So where did you have in mind for breakfast?"

"I was thinking somewhere quiet…" Kagome smiled nodding and watched the early morning streets of Tokyo begin to roll past the window.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Higurashi was sitting happily and enjoying his breakfast when he heard his eldest daughter rush out. He only spared an irritable glance towards the door; he was determined to stay in a good mood. It was a good day after all; his public voting estimate had increased another 5 after the latest events, pulling him far ahead from the pack leading the race, and his stock company was doing better than ever with Souta falling perfectly in his footsteps.

"Turn on the TV Souta, let's check the market prices." His son nodded standing up to turn on the TV and took his seat beside him again picking up his newspaper, but it never made it up past his eyes. On the screen was a beautiful model, a super model actually who was born and raised in Japan, making her quite a favorite and celebrity in Tokyo. But it was what she was saying…that caused Candidate Higurashi and Souta's eyes widen in disbelief.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome smiled absently twirling a piece of her hair around one manicured nail. Inuyasha was actually up and out of bed before noon and had found a great little café to have breakfast at that morning. It was small and tucked away and thankfully just about empty and paparazzi free. So far they hadn't been awful but every so often did get too pushy if the two of them were out in a popular district. But today the reporters did seem closer than usual especially for such a quiet area.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started taking a sip of her coffee as if it might give her courage.

"Hm?" He glanced up at her with those golden eyes she adored so much.

"I was thinking…we don't have any functions for the rest of the week, and I wanted to get away for awhile and go to the coast while I was home. My family owns a great little beach cottage nearby, do you think….that is um, would you like to go there with me?" She blushed a little looking down knowing just what she was asking. And even though it sounded worse than what she was probably thinking, two days uninterrupted with Inuyasha sounded amazing. Time away from their families and the public, to finally talk and she could only hope; get some things out in the open.

"You sure you wouldn't want to be alone?" Kagome shook her head.

"No I'd like to get to know you a little better without the cameras around for once." Inuyasha smiled and reached across the table to take her hand. He stroked the back of it fondly.

"Yea, that sounds like a great idea." Kagome smiled brightly and tried to linger in the moment but found herself distracted by the sudden chaos happening outside the café. The street had become full with cars and vans that had pulled up with people and camera crews rolling out.

"Inuyasha…what's going on outside?" She asked pointing to the just shy of a mob group of paparazzi flooding into the street.

Kagome's eyes widened when they all bolted right for the café. Fearfully she looked to Inuyasha finding him looking just as confused. He squeezed her hand tighter. The group charged in past the fellow customers and the waitress's shouting for them to stop and surged up surrounding their table. Kagome gasped from the flashes shooting to her feet to try and evade them. Inuyasha jumped up to pull her by his side protectively hiding her partly behind him.

"What the hell are you all doing!" He cried uselessly as microphones were shoved in their faces and questions started rapid fire from every person there.

"Inuyasha what is your response to the drug connections you have been accused of in New York and what is your relationship with Miss Kikyou Kotara?" A buzz of noise was all Kagome could make out through her shock and confusion, with key words sometimes making it through. A new group of microphones were thrust at her with another round of the questions that just weren't making sense.

"Did you know Inuyasha has been dating the super model Kikyou Kotara?" "Are you his other woman on the side?" "What does your father think about Inuyasha's drug use and dealing?"

Kagome stared at them all appalled and trying to figure out what language they were speaking because it wasn't sounding like Japanese anymore at all. 'Kikyou….drug dealing…?' All she wanted was to wake up from this nightmare but it wasn't happening. She stifled a cry when the group pushed the table they had been so nicely eating at only moments before aside roughly, and from somewhere the manager of the restaurant was frantically calling the police.

"What are you talking about!" Inuyasha shouted at the group of them trying to push them back but only ending up shoved closer to the wall. "I'm not dating Kikyou! She's a friend nothing more, and I'm not a drug dealer!"

"That's not what her press statement released this morning said." One of them shouted while more questions were screamed at them.

"Her interview is being nationally aired with all of her reports of your affair on her! What is your reaction to this Miss Higurashi?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him her eyes wide with fright and confusion. "What are they talking about?"

"I don't know!" He insisted trying to reassure her somehow from how terrified she looked.

"He does know! He's been in a relationship with Miss Kotara for the last three years; it was confirmed by her and her publicist this morning!"

"She's lying!" He snarled. "Get back all of you!" He shoved through the crowd keeping a strong hold on Kagome and tugging her behind him but he felt her hand slip and looked back to find her staring at the TV in the corner, along with the rest of the restaurant.

The reporters faded into nothing as Kagome listened and inspected the TV closely, her face distressed and brows knitted in confusion.

"Our top story today which is causing quite a stir, Chief of Police Inu Taisho's son has just been linked to both heavy drug use and dealing where he's been living in New York for the past three years. Inuyasha Taisho has also just recently returned to Japan to announce his engagement to Candidate Higurashi's eldest daughter Kagome Higurashi."

"Now this is really an interesting story because not only is this the chief of police's son but rumors are being spread that Candidate Higurashi in fact knew of his illegal activities and the engagement was arranged for this reason. The information came directly from super model Kikyou Kotara whose birth place was Japan but had been living in the states between Los Angeles and New York and claims to have been dating Inuyasha for the last three years."

"Apparently she had no idea he had left or that he is engaged now, which she addressed in her press release early this morning. Her statement included the lines. 'I knew Inuyasha had been going deeper into heavy drug abuse but I didn't know until recently how bad he had become and he had started dealing in such mass quantities. He needs professional help, and running away to Tokyo isn't going to do that for him.'"

"Now on the current status of their relationship she said was officially over due to his cheating, his out of control drug use, the engagement and his lies, but a beauty like that we're sure won't have trouble finding anyone else. So now the real questions on everyone's mind are, why would Candidate Higurashi actually give his only daughter to a man like this? And can we really put our trust in a chief of police that can't even keep illegal activities out of his own family? We can only hope the Higurashi family rethinks some of their decisions and the best of luck for the Taisho family during this troubling time."

Inuyasha helplessly drank in Kagome's expression just as intensely as the first time he ever laid eyes on her. Her lip was quivering and she looked to be trembling all over as if her legs were threatening to give out on her any time now. But her eyes said everything; they screamed at him and tore at him. The pain, betrayal, his mouth fell open from the uncontrolled hatred that was rolling off her stance.

The reporters were still circling like a group of sharks that could smell the blood in the water now but they were lost to him. All that mattered was Kagome, but the floor had fallen out from under him and he was grabbing for anything to hang on to.

"Kagome!" He insisted reaching for her. "It's not true!" She snapped her hand back the moment he touched her, just as sharp as if he had burned her. "Please Kagome listen to me, you know I wouldn't lie to you about her, I'm not dating her!" His eyes darted to the cameras making him unable to say the things he needed to. "Kagome…" He chanted her name taking another step towards her. But her incredulous gaze never wavered, the terrible look of offense being his only warning to what she screamed next.

"Don't come near me Inuyasha! Get away!" She shrieked pushing him back with all her might, then fleeing through the crowd and running out of the restaurant.

"Kagome!" He yelled attempting to follow her before the swarm closed him off. "Get back!" He screamed shoving past them. But when he reached the street he was already too late. It was filled with the wide eyes of people staring, but empty of Kagome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hang on everybody; we will be experiencing some turbulence. :)

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me.


	15. Recoil

A/N: Happy Friday everyone! Who's seeing pirates tonight! –waves hand frantically- I am! And I'm a bit too excited I think :D Anyways pirate love aside I've got an update for you much sooner than usual! See I'm not too evil right?

Demonicyoshii: hehe thank you, this update was actually really quick so you got lucky :p ice4ldragoness: I know omg so many questions! Such a frantic review too whew! Well I can't answer them now so you'll just have to read : I'm a sucker for happy endings though don't worry hehe. ScariMoi: Thank you :D Neko Jer: Well she isn't blonde, but your hate is understandable. You'll just have to wait and see what happens though hehe. Never seen hackers though..hmm. IYLuv: Thank ya! I intend to hehe. BlackDiamond07: haha your review is amazing, it's like this totally frantic/confused 'whoa!' hehe. It made me giggle thanks :D Kawaii-CherryWolf: I'm sorry! ducks for cover I think you liked it? Haha here's the update don't kill me. Reignashii: haha kinky ho, yep it is quite a situation. But come on, all those skeletons in the closet, they were bound to come out at the most inopportune moment! I wonder how he is too…because things are only going to get worse for poor Inu ; demonpriestess07: hehe thanks hope this update was soon enough for you! Inukag-Obsession: haha I'm evil? Yikes, nah you're right I am just a lil bit. I hate seeing all of them hurt too but…that's what happens when you get a crazy super model involved in an arranged marriage. (God I love fanfics!) ;p Yingfa-Jessie: Wow there is so much Kikyou hating going on here! But I guess that's to be expected hehe. Thanks for the review! Sugar'N'SpiceRin: Thanks! You're such a sweetheart! Siks.forever: haha did you just threaten to not love me anymore if I don't update? I think this means I'm getting better at writing ;p jk, thanks for the review! Inukagchick11: Thank you eeee! I'm loving your long review! And even getting nominated in the IYFG would be amazing, I'd worship you forever hehe! Thanks so much for such wonderful feedback! MelonCoke: Yea haha it really does, it's frustrating to write but the same old things get boring fast. We were done with the first part of the story hehe, now onto part 2! Katshewims: haha yea oh the drama, it kills ya right? I agree with you though, over all poor Kagome is just hurt in general. And it's not going to get any better for a bit :( Thanks for your review! Inuyasha'sChic: hahahahaha! XD Thanks! Tetsiaga: thanks so much for your 6 reviews wowza! I think I owe you a cookie or something. Oh and thanks for being the first person to every say douche in one of my reviews haha, that's just…amazing. Nicely done ;p

Eeee –huggles all reviewers- I love you all to pieces. Remember that for when you're reading this chapter eheh….JA! Laurell

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran blindly tears overflowing down her cheeks and flying back behind her. She didn't know where she was going as she sprinted through the people praying they wouldn't recognize her if she went fast enough. But she knew she just had to get as far away from that spot as possible.

She finally stopped gasping and clutching her side from how fast she had been moving and managed to flag down a cab. "Where do you want to go?" The driver asked looking her over strangely from how hard she was breathing and the thin layer of sweat she was covered in while still wearing a nice skirt outfit. Today was supposed to be everything, she was going to go home and pack, and then they were going to drive to the coast and eat dinner by the ocean. Kagome felt like crying all over again as she struggled to tell him where.

'Where do I want to go?' She had no idea, home would be hell, and anywhere else she could be spotted. There was no safety here, no comforting Sango's apartment to hide, or shrine to waste away in. That would be the first place they'd look for her. She gave into the inevitable, and told him her home address laying her head in her hands and silently crying harder afterwards.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran past the staring crowd pushing aside more camera men in the process. He didn't respond or even acknowledge the existence of the people screaming those god awful questions at him. "What does your father think of your drug abuse!" "Do you think your engagement with Higurashi will survive!" This was a fucking nightmare, a worst case scenario. Oh what fresh hell now he thought looking down to find, naturally, Sesshomaru calling.

He ignored the phone getting into his car and firmly slamming the door not caring if he caught a lens or two in the process. Struggling to not hit anyone he backed out slowly then took off down the street as soon as he could. Raking his hands through his hair he thought desperately what do to next. None of this felt real, it didn't seem possible. Like a cruel joke he was the only one being kept out of.

Struggling to stay in reality, to accept this, to figure out the next step he swerved into a parking lot behind a park and shopping area. Taking a spot in the back he turned off the car not trusting himself behind the wheel at this point. He had felt more sober after half an eight ball than he did right now. Sagging into his chair he breathed steadily, his hands still shaking he light a cigarette desperate for anything to calm his nerves. His phone was still ringing in his pocket.

Looking around is when he first started to notice, nearly every TV on nearby in the shopping plaza was playing covered in their faces. The newspapers, they made the front page. All the same captions, all the same lines. "Scandal Rocks the Election" "Corruption in the Police Department" "Drugs….Kikyou….Kagome….Affair…Engagement"

His head was swimming and Inuyasha wanted to sink into the earth and never come up. Why had she done this? What the fuck was Kikyou's problem! Everything…everything was ruined and it was so beyond fixing he didn't know the first place to start. He wanted to go after Kagome but he wouldn't have known where to look or what to say. If she was on the streets somewhere he'd never find her, if she was home they wouldn't even let him close. His only hope was that Souta was with her…he could help her more than Inuyasha could ever dream to right now. She hated him…and he didn't blame her.

It felt like he was being crushed, the two lives he had worked so hard to keep separate smashed together in minutes ruining his family, her family, and them. He wished so badly to still be back at the café, to be packing for their beach trip, to be touching her just seeing her. But she was gone like she had never even existed, a cruel perfect fantasy he had dreamed up in a haze that was still too good for him.

He slumped back closing his eyes and trying to breath, trying to think of a way out of this but nothing came. There was no way, this was it, it was over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire driveway was filled with cars and cops when Kagome arrived. News crews, his campaign team and just random people were everywhere spilling out the front door and onto the lawn. The minute the cab arrived they camera's turned on her, she couldn't do this again. Scrambling for her cell phone she dialed Souta's number after the house phone went unanswered. The cab driver gave her a soft looked as she tried to ignore the cameras.

"Kagome!" He yelled the noise inside her house sounding as bad as out here.

"Souta I'm outside, I can't even get out of the cab the news crews are so bad. Please do something."

"Of course, stay there. I'll get dad's body guards out there right now." She hung up not allowing the tears burning her eyes to fall. Not in front of these vultures, they wouldn't get anything out of her.

She paid the cabby when the two large men Kagome recognized as her father's bodyguards for certain functions pushed the crowd back easily. The opened the door escorting the small girl between them back up inside the house where she was swept into a painfully tight hug by her mother. She was whispering reassurances but Kagome didn't hear them, she wasn't paying attention enough to.

She led her over to a couch and Kagome fell down into it effortlessly. Her father was screaming at the tons of people occupying their home and her mother was still babbling and rubbing her shoulders.

Kagome raised her knees up and placed her head down in them where it was dark and echoing of her breaths was all she could hear. She ignored all the people swarming in circles around her, asking questions, telling her the answers she was going to say. She wasn't listening; she wasn't hearing any noise at all actually. When she looked up their mouths were all moving but no sound was coming from anywhere in the room. And so she sighed and lay back further.

It wasn't going to matter now, the engagement, the politics, and her father; she just didn't care. When everything started to fade and go fuzzy and her fingers began to feel numb she was happy to give in to it all, and didn't fight it.

Souta spun around to see his sister collapse on the couch, the members of the campaign team nearby wide eyed staring down at her. Souta shoved his clipboard into another man's chest sprinting to Kagome pushing them all back and away from her. The reality of the situation finally sunk in as he stared at the living room around him. It looked more like a war zone than they're home, with all the people that had invaded setting up camp, phones going off, and technologies all buzzing as his father's weasels tried to find a way out of this situation before the election was lost. But this wasn't just about them, this was about Kagome. Her life had been seized and taken by the press, the people, the campaign and she was just going along for the ride. But he could see it, in the way she smiled, the way she spoke, how her eyes sparkled like they didn't when she first arrived. She had feelings for Inuyasha…and this had devastated her. Their engagement may not have been real, but their relationship was…

He lifted his sister up gently ignoring the crowd still insisting on speaking with him, he moved through them and up the stairs without a second glance to any of the vermin. Laying her down on her bed he shut the door behind him, effectively silencing the rooms below. That wasn't important to him, Kagome was. Walking into the bathroom he ran some water over a hand towel carrying it back into her room to dab it on her forehead hoping to wake her. Her breathing and pulse were fine so he was thankful she seemed to have just fainted.

Awkwardly he tried rubbing it over her temples and cheeks and finally her eyes twitched then fluttered open slowly.

"Souta…" She smiled in relief at his friendly face. Maybe it had all just been a bad dream?

"I'm so sorry Kagome…Stay up and out of sight. I'll try and keep them away from you…" He offered with a painful look in his eyes. She sat up her gaze low and crestfallen. It was real; it was still here, this was really happening.

"Thank you." She said stiffly her voice etched with hurt.

"I have to go back down now. Dad's going to have a breakdown." She looked up and nodded to him but Souta couldn't shake the feeling she hadn't seen him at all. He left quietly closing the door behind him and laying his head against it shutting his eyes tightly. How could this have all gone so wrong? For everyone?

Kagome stared into the silence of her room having not a clue what to do with herself. Should she keep crying? Call Sango and talk about it? Take a bath as if it would help anything, or maybe go downstairs and try and help? Her life felt like it had frozen, and she was lost and confused in the aftermath of an explosion.

She lay back down in her bed letting exhaustion take its toll and hoping to never wake again. Her last thought was how very empty she felt.

--------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stared up at the house that loomed in front of him. His home, he was dreading going in there with every fiber of his body. But he couldn't avoid it and he was acting immature, he knew this. But still everything was telling him not to go in there. All together he had somewhere around twenty five missed calls from everyone he could think of.

Pulling up as much courage as he could he walked up and opened the door, it was unlocked. They were probably waiting. Rin was the one to come out of the kitchen when he first walked in the door, and it hurt him to see her eyes so much like Kagome's.

"Izayoi," She whispered and his mother joined her standing in the kitchen doorway. She wasn't wearing any make up and completely lacked the sparkle and warmth that he knew as her, she looked cold and very frail all the sudden. The two walked past him going upstairs Rin giving him a soft look while she held a hand on his mother's back. Inuyasha watched their feet disappear turning back to the kitchen, he gulped. This was not going to be fun.

Walking in his father and Sesshomaru were both seated at their oversized table. Sesshomaru's glare was piercing but his father's while smoldering was so much sadder. He had but his faith in him, he had trusted him for help, and Inuyasha had more than likely condemned him.

Inuyasha sat down staying on the edge of his seat and folded his hands on the table in front of him staring in silence. After thinking all day and the entire drive here he hadn't though of one thing to say.

"Is it true?" Sesshomaru spoke first, that bitter cold voice.

"Parts of it yes, but not everything. She's my ex-girlfriend of sorts; I don't know why she did this to me…" It sounded so pathetic, it was all so totally pathetic Inuyasha thought.

"Is it true about the drugs Inuyasha…?" His father growled his tone low and unsteady. Inuyasha opened his mouth trying to think how to word it. "Yes or no. Have you been doing and selling drugs in New York?"

"Yes." He never expected the shame that hit him.

"You've become all that I've worked my entire life to stop then. You've disgraced your family and your father's entire lineage."

"No it's not like that!" He said frantically trying to explain it somehow. "I'm not a bad person! I…there's a need in New York; I'm filling it nothing more. I'd never do something like that here, and it's not something I chose. It just sort of happened…It's not like here at all."

"Who are you convincing? The place, the degree, it does not matter. You're a disappointment to our name because you carry it in all you are and what you do!" Inuyasha cringed staring at his clenched hands.

"I know ok! I know I'm just a fuck up. That's why I didn't want to come back; I didn't want to involve any of you in this. I've been clean for over a month now and that's the longest I have been for quite a while, you should know I'm trying to stop. I'm trying to restart, but it's not that simple! Not once you're in already."

"All I hear are excuses, pitiful excuses which condone nothing."

"You just don't get it. It's different there, morals, illegal, it's a very fine line. It's just that kind of a place and maybe that's why I went there I don't know. The world may be black and white to you but to me it's not! It's not that simple!"

"You don't know what you've done to our family. Did you stop once to think about anyone other than yourself? About all of our lives as well?"

"You've ruined father's career he has built up his entire life. Working harder than a child like you could dream to do. Giving us everything in the process, this is how you repay him!" Sesshomaru didn't need to shout it; the words had enough power from the fury they were laced in but he did. His father held up his hand silencing him and he threw back his chair storming out.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen to you. I was just living my life the way I wanted to live it. There are much worse people where I'm from than me."

"None of the things you're saying excuse your actions. I've been disappointed twice now by you, and you don't get any more chances, this is truly unforgivable. You've disrespected everything this family stands for; therefore it's clear to me what you want. You're no longer apart of this family Inuyasha." He stood up calmly and left the table leaving Inuyasha alone there. He didn't notice how his father's hands were shaking, and couldn't of known how he had fallen to his knees once safely inside his room with Izayoi.

The weight of his words landed on Inuyasha in his quiet solitude. And he slid his hands up to cradle his heavy head in his palms blocking the world out. With each breath it felt like his ribs were cracking, like little bits of glass had found their way into his lungs and made his head swim with large ink spots in his vision.

Unsteadily he managed to stand up griping the back of the chair so hard his knuckles were white. Then he looked up to see the last thing he ever wanted to see. His mother was standing in the door way, her eyes puffy and filled with tears leaving streaks down her flawless complexion. She didn't speak…she just looked at him so sadly. Then shook her head and walked back out the doorway. Inuyasha gulped a stone hitting the bottom of his stomach and bolted into the bathroom, he felt like he was going to be sick.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome groaned waking up on her bed to her phone ringing. All the bones in her body felt like they were sagging down against her skin and gravity had become heavier. She could have sunken straight through the floor right then and it wouldn't have bothered her a bit after all she had suffered.

Tossing her head she glared at what she saw, Inuyasha's hoodie still sitting on her desk. Reaching over she snatched a handful of it fully intending to throw it across the room but stopped when she felt it. Her heart leapt up painfully into her throat and her eyes suddenly started to burn. Before she realized it she was doubled over sobbing into soft fabric that smelled so much like the man she had fallen in love with.

'I can't do this to myself, get it together Kagome.' She struggled through her cries wiping the tears off her cheeks quickly as if she could erase the presence of him in her heart just as simply. She sat the hoodie down stuffing it under the other pillow on her queen sized mattress refusing to look at it any longer. And then came the hard part, carefully she slipped her engagement ring off her finger and set it down on the desk. It made a soft click against the dark stained wood and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks unchecked.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha walked up the stairs in the eerily quiet home. If he didn't know any better he would have assumed it empty. He made his way down the hall; his gaze lingering on Sesshomaru's door then opened his own and closed it behind him.

Like he was in a trance he pulled out his suitcase filling it with all the things he had brought and anything he wanted to keep from his room. He didn't know why but at the last minute he grabbed all the photographs in their pretty little frames done by his mother and wrapped them carefully in a jacket on top. They would do nothing but cause him pain later, but he was deathly afraid he would someday forget their faces if he didn't bring them.

Sitting down on his bed he folded his hands behind his neck tugging it down with their weight and closed his eyes taking in deep shaky breaths. It was over, everything was over. His life was over.

The saddest part of all was what he wanted right now was just to take a hit of something, anything to dull the pain, and that's what had gotten him into this mess. And so he made the last decision he needed to. Not because it was right or wrong but because he had to. He opened up his laptop and bought a one way plane ticket to New York.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He called himself a cab for early that morning catching the first morning flight out to his first connection in Europe. Carrying a bag over his shoulder and a suitcase in one hand he lingered in the doorway to his room taking in every detail of it. He would never be seeing it again. Then he closed it walking down the awful hallway filled with the pictures of his childhood, the same ones Kagome had seen and giggled at.

_"I like your house Inuyasha...I like it a lot."_

'Me too…' He wondered if the pictures with him in them would be taken down, or if his mother would cry when she saw him gone after waking soon. But he didn't have time for these thoughts, pushing his face down and swallowing against how badly his eyes were burning he walked into the foyer and prepared to leave. It was then he noticed the light coming from the kitchen. Setting down his suitcase he walked in softly to see Rin at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in her hands and a lamp next to her turned on.

"Rin." He whispered and her eyes darted up in surprise. They weren't so wide once she recognized him and for a good minute the two only stood staring at each other. Then she stood up to walk up close to him.

"Tell my mother….I'm sorry and goodbye, won't you?" He hated the way his voice just cracked. She nodded, her eyes starting to glisten. "And I'm sorry I'll miss your wedding, congratulations, one last time." He forced a smile and Rin started to cry sucking in a breath of air. When he started to turn away from her she grabbed his sleeve tightly and he looked back at her still shining eyes.

"I'm sorry for you. Families…they…they shouldn't be separated if they don't have to. Please take care of yourself…"

"Thanks," He said softly and gave her a quick hug before turning away himself. Picking up his bags he walked out the front door, looking through it at the last second to see the sweet girl still crying and watching him go. 'You picked a really good one Sesshomaru, now I know what you see in her.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome woke up again it was well into the night already but for the life of her she couldn't sleep any longer. With a groan she drug her self out of bed to take a shower hoping it would make her feel a little bit refreshed at least.

Resting her arms on the cold tile walls she let her mind go blank with the scolding hot water running down her. Promising herself she wouldn't cry anymore she just stood there feeling it but not really even getting anything out of the water. Her skin felt too slick, like it was rolling off her and not touching her at all. Or maybe she was just numb all over, she was sure anymore. Giving up she got out and wrapped a large towel around herself but didn't bother rubbing it along her skin, she wasn't even cold.

Burying her face in her hands her heavy wet hair hanging down around her Kagome struggled to think about this. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it forever, and she wasn't going to listen to whatever her father's campaign lackeys told her this time. It was their fault she was in this terrible mess.

'He had told you about the drugs…more or less you knew that already…But that's what makes it so awful…' If she knew for a fact that woman was telling the truth about his drug use then…she had only to assume she was telling the truth about everything else. She had no idea what his life was really about, not a clue if he had multiple girlfriends he had just ditched to come here. Kagome bit her lip when so many thoughts overwhelmed her, and over and over she kept seeing that woman's face. Kikyou…she was gorgeous. She was a super model, older than her, more beautiful than her and wealthy beyond the dreams of a simple architect.

'Of course he would be with someone like her. You knew the two of you never fit up to begin with; he was just trying to make something work because of the arrangement. We were just too different…' Kagome hurt. A hollow and terrible sort of ache that was reverberating in her chest and making her feel almost sick it was so intense.

Most of all she wanted to talk to him, she wanted to be comforted but she knew he would tell her it wasn't true. Or he'd tell her it was, and she didn't know which would be worse; him confirming it, or having to try and trust him when no one else would. Kagome just couldn't talk to him…not yet at least.

'Maybe when things calm down more.' She reassured herself, but it was empty too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The farther the plane got off the ground the more something gnawed at the back of Inuyasha's mind…like he was leaving something very important behind, and not just Kagome.

He ground his teeth shutting his eyes tight but opened them again with a sigh, because the only thing he could see when they were closed was her face. With every blink it was like a slide show of her, angry, beautiful, smiling, running, his mind flipping through the memories like a tattered sketchbook. But they all ended the same, with that look of pain and confusion when she looked up at the news report, and back at him, like she had become the scapegoat of a cruel joke. His mouth formed into an angry thin line, he had three flights until he got back to New York, and he had to forget her in that time, at least the best he could.

So midair unknown to the passengers around him Inuyasha rearranged himself for the second time that month. Determined to get back to the asshole he was a when he left, because that was what he needed to go back. Every bit of Kagome Higurashi was to be erased along with the softer side of him she had brought out. It was all he could do for himself now.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sniffle I'm sorry!…It was hard for me to even write this one whew. Don't worry this isn't where it ends, this is where it really picks up : Many thanks as always to Maggz and Jade for all their help! Don't hate me guys, just remember. "No rain, no rainbows."

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me


	16. I'm Sorry We Do This

EDIT 9/15/06: The beginning of this chapter has been fixed from its original upload. A new scene is in the beginning that was meant to be loaded but due to a computer problem the original update was missing the first 2 pages. Thank you for your patience on this, I sincerely apologize for any confusion.

A/N: Hey everyone! Wooooow I cannot even begin to thank all my reviewers enough for their responses last chapter. I adored all your rants, questions and just opinions on who you felt most sorry for or who just had it coming. And I am so incredibly touched by everyone who said they cried –sniffle- You weren't alone.

Anyways, after typing up all my reviewer thank you's yesterday I was STUNNED. 23 reviews for one chapter, the most I've ever gotten for any of my stories in one sitting. I literally had, a page and a half of thank you's! Now since it was so long I was sure a lot of people didn't want to scan down all of that just to get to the story, and I didn't want to disappoint anyone with the length of it. So I'm messaging all of you personally with my thank you's after loading this update. You don't have to message back, just review what you think of the new chapter as well if you like. :edit: Nekoblue you were the only one I didn't have an email for, so thanks for your reviews!

Also this chapter has some lyrics included at the end. If you guys are readers of mine you know I very rarely include lyrics unless the song is so perfect it practically writes the chapter itself. This is one of those cases. I highly encourage everyone to check out the song 'They' by Jem, if you don't know it already. And if you want listen to it while you read, it's a great song and goes with the ending especially. It can also conveniently be found right here : www(dot)myspace(dot)com/jem Or just search for Jem on myspace. Thanks! Laurell

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome awoke the next morning lazy early afternoon sun was already flooding her room. She groaned rubbing her eyes to check the time on her phone already finding it past noon. It wasn't like she had anywhere she wanted to be, but she was fairly certain she had just slept 20 of the last 24 hours. 'That can't be healthy.' She mentally noted.

Sitting up with a small sigh she looked at her phone again seeing no missed calls. She frowned a bit debating but eventually sat the phone back where she had left it. He hadn't called her, and he was the one who had explaining to do. So why should she call him first?

An hour and a half later after another shower and getting dressed in a pair of comfortable flared black sweat pants and a tee Kagome had officially run out of things to do. She longed to lace up her tennis shoes and go for a jog, but the prospect of being mobbed by reporters while sweaty and looking terrible was not a great sounding option. So she peeked downstairs to see most of the house still looking like a tornado had come through but it was relatively empty. One of the large bodyguards stood by the door puffing through his black suit; he nodded to her trying to remain inconspicuous but was anything but in this house.

Kagome smiled walking downstairs. "Do you know where my family is?" She asked in formal Japanese.

"Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi are both currently out, your brother is in the study." She nodded to him with a nervous smile and walked quickly into the study closing the door behind her.

"Hey." A weary looking Souta greeted.

"Souta did you sleep last night? You look awful."

"Oh sure, yea I got like four hours. I'm okay though." She frowned sitting on the edge of her father's immense desk and got a closer look at the bags staining under his eyes.

"You need to go back to bed. What are you stressing over?"

"Dad put me in charge of handling all the calls from the company. Our investors, clients, everyone has seen the news and are panicking wanting to talk to someone."

"That's not fair to you at all Souta!"

"No, it's much easier than what dad's doing right now to try and save the campaign. They're trying to get a hold of the Taisho's to discuss what he will be saying in the press conference tonight. The public is demanding a response and etcetera. That and his team are trying to separate the truth from fiction and see just how much we can lie about it without being proven wrong. This has gotten so ridiculously out of hand." He muttered putting his head in his hands to sigh. "He never should have asked you to do this."

"Hey, hey. It's okay; I'm all right aren't I? You should be worrying about yourself not me." Kagome tried to reassure him rubbing a hand through his hair affectionately. "Please at least go take a short nap, you need it."

He shook his head stubbornly sitting up straighter. "I'm sorry but I really can't. Thanks for your concern." Kagome gave up knowing he wasn't going to budge and got off the desk to leave. "Kagome," she paused and turned to look at how serious his expression looked. He reminded her so much of father in that split second. "Call Inuyasha. I'm sure he's needing you as much as you are him." Her mouth hung open in surprise but before she could form a response the company blackberry had rung and Souta was on it.

Closing the door behind her in a type of daze she walked back upstairs and sat down at her desk fidgeting with the phone in her hands. She bit her lip lightly and before she could change her mind quickly flipped it open and pressed his name on the recent calls list.

Her heart was assaulting her ribs it felt like it was pounding so hard as each ring went unanswered. Kagome held her breath.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, you'll need to turn your phone off now. We're getting ready to depart." The young flight attendant smiled at him. He smiled curtly back with a quick apology fishing his cell out of his carry on bag. He had forgotten to turn it back off after his terse conversation with Miroku during a layover in Rome.

The name that blinked on the screen made his heart leap rather painfully into his throat but it quickly switched to displaying a blinked "missed call" flag. Inuyasha sighed. 'Probably for the best.' He thought not convincing himself in the least. But he turned the phone off feeling the large plane start to lurch backwards leaving the gate.

'I should have called her, even just to say goodbye.' Part of him was screaming at him, but he knew he couldn't have done that. He wouldn't have been able to say goodbye to her, and it was all too fucked up to stay. That's if she would have even answered last night.

Laying his head back on the seat he shut his eyes ignoring how empty he felt inside suddenly. 'This is the only option I have left. Maybe after I clear things up with Kikyou I can call her, but I'll have nothing but bad news confirming most of what Kikyou said for now. And I just can't disappoint her anymore.' He slipped his headphones on and tried to focus on falling asleep on the long flight ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey, you've reached Inuyasha. Or rather you haven't. You know the drill.' Kagome quickly snapped the phone shut before it could record anything looking at it in surprise. He didn't answer? Sure he must be busy right about now, but to just not answer her call so dismissively like it wasn't important in the least? Heat rose up in her cheeks from the sudden lack of concern. 'Who does he think he is? He should be the one calling to apologizing to me! Not ignoring my call!'

Flipping the phone open she angrily pressed the redial button and pressed the phone to her ear hoping he would answer so she could give him a good telling off. But this time it rolled straight to voicemail. 'Did I call too soon twice?'

Faltering she pressed redial again but got the same result. 'He turned his phone…off?' A mix of puzzlement and rejection settled over Kagome as she sat the phone back down again. She wasn't desperate enough to try again but wasn't denying the small hope that maybe, he was just busy, and he would call her back soon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the afternoon when Inuyasha still hadn't called back, and her family still wasn't home. Kagome looked out the window frustrated. Frustrated that she had been put in this situation and now was being completely left out of 'the know'. Frustrated she didn't know what was happening but still couldn't leave for fear of paparazzi. Frustrated with her life up until now in general, and especially pissed that jerk Inuyasha hadn't even called her back!

She had gotten up her courage one more time to call him to find his phone still turned off, and it was only fueling the anger that was burning up through her. That's when she got an idea, if she couldn't reach him on his cell…

Creeping downstairs Kagome looked into her fathers study to find Souta still there clicking away at a Sony Laptop in front of him. "Soooutaa…" She sweetly called and he flicked his gaze up to her suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to know the Taisho's home number would you?"

"No." He answered a little too curtly.

"Oh come on, I know dad's got it here somewhere." Souta sighed not liking the look Kagome had in her eyes one bit. It was eerily similar to the one his father could get.

"Why do you need it?"

"Because he's not answering his phone and I'll be damned if he continues to ignore me!"

She answered lividly. Souta had an intense urge to rub his temples but relented figuring it was easier and passed her the blackberry.

"It should be there under contacts."

Kagome fiddled with the PDA until she found the number she was looking for, snatched a pen off the desk and wrote it quickly on the palm of her hand. "Thanks a bunch Souta!" She called out the door rushing back upstairs to make the call.

Seated comfortably in the middle of her bed her heart fluttered nervously again as she entered the numbers. It rang twice before a soft voice answered.

"Rin? It's Kagome." She said pausing to lick her lips, not entirely sure how to continue.

"Hey Kagome, how are you?" Rin asked pleasantly enough but completely lacking her usual pep.

"Oh…you know. As good as I can be." She laughed awkwardly stumbling around the question that was right on the tip of her tongue.

"Yea…" Rin responded in a hollow way and didn't say anything else.

"Is…um, is Inuyasha there?" There was a pregnant pause and this time it was Kagome's turn to wait silently.

"No. No he's not, he left." Kagome struggled to make sense of what Rin just said, but it had stopped all thought.

"What do you mean he left?" She asked quietly.

"He went back to New York, his father asked him to leave." Kagome didn't stifle the slight gasp; it couldn't be what she was thinking.

"He… is he coming back?"

"No." Kagome's heart stopped beating.

"Oh, well thank you very much." With that she closed the phone and stared into the afternoon silence that had filled her room.

'They disowned him.' The thought repeated, circling through her mind. Here she had been throwing a tantrum like a child just because he hadn't returned her phone call to beg for her forgiveness…when she hadn't even heard him out. And now she wouldn't get the chance to, he was gone…

She felt awful, even more so than yesterday and she hadn't thought it possible. Everything Inuyasha must have been going through….feeling, leaving his home, and he was doing it alone. That was her fiancée, by social standing alone or not, and he had been there for her everyday of the last month. But she hung him out to dry the time he might have needed her the most.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she dialed his cell number again, praying he'd answer so she could try and explain herself. Funny how much difference just a few minutes could make. But it still didn't change the fact that Inuyasha's phone was still off. Or the horrible realization, she wasn't going to see him again.

She could have sprinted all the way to his house, but all she would have found was his empty room. Seen their front page photo's everywhere, but known he wasn't even in the same country as her anymore. Wrapping her arms around herself Kagome cried softly, she had never felt this alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours longer than he needed in such a cramped space later; Inuyasha walked solemnly through the large airport caverns filled with everyone rushing around him, all of them in a much more urgent hurry to get somewhere than he was.

He stared bleakly through the multi colored crowd that was the melting pot of America. Picking up his only suitcase, one of the last ones rotating around the carousal of luggage he walked towards the doors already anticipating what was to come.

The staggering heat hit him first as he stepped out into the greasy pavement. Inuyasha squinted his eyes staring out at the sea of cars and people; the noise overwhelming and the air thick and hot. He inhaled a long drag off a fresh cigarette before dropping and crushing the cherry under one black boot and hailing a cab. Yep, he was home.

An agonizing long cab ride later his building loomed into view, a staggering tall place he rented an overpriced loft from near the top floor. Paying the irritable man his cash and nearly handing him yen before he caught himself, Inuyasha got out of the cab and drug his suitcase out of the trunk.

"Excuse me." Inuyasha muttered moving to shove past a large man standing in the doorway to his building when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder halting him.

"Inuyasha Taisho?" One of the now pair of men Inuyasha realized were there asked.

"Yes…" He said uncertainly. They both reached inside their coat pockets flipping open what Inuyasha recognized immediately as detective badges. He resisted the urge to gulp with all his might.

"I'm detective Morgan and this is detective Allen, we'd like to have a word with you."

All Inuyasha wanted to do was get inside and destroy something, preferably anything related to Kikyou, find Miroku, and find a way to fix the mess that had collapsed on him today…or yesterday…he wasn't sure with the time changes anymore. Between the stress, not eating or sleeping, and the amount of flights he had just taken he was in NO mood for cops.

"Of course gentlemen, what can I do for you?" He asked pleasantly.

"Reports have been circling that you might be involved with several drug shipments that have come in recently from Atlanta; we were wondering if you could tell us anything about this?"

"Really?" He asked with mocking surprise crossing his arms. "And now where did you boys get this information?" One of them, he didn't remember which by now was scribbling down notes with a pen, he paused his writing to look up with a glare at the younger man.

"There was a news report I'm sure you're aware of. Kikyou Kotara has identified you as both a user and supplier in the area."

"Oh I'm sorry, and what proof did she show besides opening her mouth? Because last I heard my ex girlfriend is a vindictive bitch pissed at me for breaking up with her and looking to fuck up my life in anyway possible including my new engagement." He answered coolly keeping his tone surprisingly level all the while trying to remember if he still had any drugs up in the apartment from before he left. He had been gone too long and couldn't be sure, if they tried to search he could really be fucked here.

"So there was no truth to her report?"

"Sorry to disappoint but no, my father is the chief of police in Tokyo, do I look like the type of person who would want to be involved in drugs? You can check my record even; besides a speeding ticket from 3 years ago it's spotless." Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair sighing heavily playing up the distress. "I haven't meant to be rude to you gentlemen but I've just gotten off a very long flight leaving an extremely upset fiancée back in Tokyo to try and work this situation out, and so far I'm not having a lot of luck."

The two detectives paused one of them eyeing him suspiciously and Inuyasha was beyond thankful he really had been sober the last month to pull this off better. "I really would just like to go up to my apartment and get some rest; can I invite you two in?" He asked skating on the edge of the cliff and he knew it, he prayed inviting them before they decided to search could somehow deter this just incase.

"That's all right, we're sorry to have bothered you." Pulling out his wallet he handed him a small paper card. "This is my number, if you think of anything we need to discuss call me anytime, and we'd recommend you not leave town again for awhile."

"Sure thing." He said through a weak smile. They nodded heading back down the steps into the humid day. Inuyasha watched them for a moment before turning and heading inside with a terse smile to the doorman.

It felt normal to be home again, after all this was the only place he could call home now. Pushing those thoughts aside he focused on the problem at hand, finding out why Kikyou had done it and how to reverse those damages. Kikyou was a beautiful girl, but a stupid one as well who should have thought twice before fucking with him.

Stepping into the elevator he hit his floor number sagging against the wall as soon as the door closed. Switching between lives that quickly couldn't be healthy and since the possibility of his apartment being searched was gone; for now at least, he debated doing some coke tonight to take the edge off and help him think about things more clearly. There was nothing left to loose after all.

He had been sober too fucking long, and it was starting to weird him out…everything about the last month was now looking at it from across the ocean again. 'That wasn't me', he reminded himself again. He should have known something would come to haunt him, and Kagome wasn't right for him. Her father would figure something out, she'd be fine, and his family…they would figure something out too.

He kicked all this to the back of his thoughts shoveling it far down inside himself until it felt like a hard little rock in his gut then he swallowed, shook his head and decided. This was his life now, no looking back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes focused in on the clock in front of her. The digital squares lighting up 9:30, the only thing visible in her dark room. She had watched them slowly changing since the phone call earlier that afternoon. Close her eyes, open them, see it was a little bit later, and repeat.

Through this of course there was everything from soft pleas at her door to pounding, they all were ignored equally. Even Souta couldn't reach her this time, and as bad as she felt about that, she just couldn't speak to anyone right now.

'He really left.'

All night it had been tearing through her. But no matter what Kagome did she couldn't wrap her mind around it. There were…so many questions. Did he just not want to see her anymore? Not care enough to even say goodbye?

'Maybe he can't even look at me, because I'm the reason he was disowned…'

Or even worse, maybe he couldn't stand to be away from Kikyou any longer. Was he rushing to her place in New York right now? Telling her 'Kagome meant nothing to me! It was all an arrangement!' while ignoring her phone calls so dismissively. Was he desperate to have her back?

'He belongs with her and you know it. A beautiful and dangerous woman, the kind he can have real fun with. Not a child like you.' Her out of control mind was mocking her. 'God I feel so naïve. Maybe she really will forgive him, and love him. And I'll see their beautiful smiling faces on the red carpet. Giving interviews and laughing together. Would this be left out of famous super model Kikyou Kotara's inevitable true Hollywood life story?'

Kagome didn't have the energy to cry anymore. So she sat mute with one thought above all others haunting her. 'He couldn't even say goodbye…'

Throwing herself out of bed she grabbed the remote control to her TV switching it on for the distraction and noise. She scanned the channels her fear spiking as she reached the news networks and sure enough there she was. Plastered up on the screen painted up like a whore or a victim, depending on which report you saw. She recognized the various clips they were playing of her and Inuyasha standing politely at events, whispering to each other, holding hands and shots of the engagement announcement. 'Such a perfect little couple,' she thought bitterly. Then they moved onto her father who had apparently released a statement earlier that evening.

'So that's what all the yelling was about…' Kagome thought whimsically. "I assure you our family including my daughter had no idea of the accusations released earlier. We have not confirmed any of these and her engagement had nothing to do with the coming elections."

"You're such a liar." She whispered spitefully at the screen.

"Where is your daughter now Candidate Higurashi?"

"She is recovering from this very devastating news in private, and we will be giving her as much time as she needs." Disgusted Kagome switched off the TV regretting she had turned it on at all now. Looking out at the peaceful night sky she made a split second decision that she couldn't be in this room any longer.

Quickly she changed into a pair of running shorts and a loose tee shirt putting her hair back in a pony tail and pulling a cap down low. 'Hopefully I won't get recognized like this.' She was willing to gamble it though; she had to get out of here. Even for just an hour.

Sneaking downstairs she saw one of her fathers usual body guards posted at the front door. She rolled her eyes thinking how to get past him when she remembered the garage door. Quietly she made her way to the foyer unnoticed and walked into the garage hitting the button for it to open and bolting out and under it as it still rose. By the time the guard had even run out she was two streets away and confident in her freedom.

'Ah that's better,' Kagome thought happily letting the warm summer air move across her and the feeling of doing something productive finally lighten her spirits a little bit. She ran through the residential areas up and down some of the hills trying to avoid any large groups of people, and never looking at any TV's she passed playing in windows.

"Taisho family has yet to respond…" The headline came through then was gone just as fast when she picked up her speed and couldn't listen.

She kept going, kept moving, kept just trying to get away from the people, noise, things. But this was Tokyo, and she knew that wasn't possible.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha opened the door to his loft, everything feeling familiar, yet so wrong. All of his things were just how he left it, he could tell even in the darkness of the room. And everything was absolutely still and silent, expect for the blinking light of messages on his phone. With one quick motion he erased all of them and unplugged the machine.

Stalking around his old apartment Inuyasha found himself feeling like a lingering soul; a ghost that hadn't learned how to move on past this horrible point in his life. Every kind of emotion, none of which he was used to was threatening to overwhelm him, but he wasn't letting it happen. And so they all conformed into a convenient outlet of rage. A rage he took out on his apartment, that he was later hoping could be directed onto Kikyou.

He hadn't even thought about what he was going to say or do when he saw her next. Figured he would just let whatever emotion he wanted take over then, because; the ever present reminder, he had nothing left to loose.

He stopped his assault on his apartment sagging to the floor when he realized he wasn't helping anything. Lying back on the cold hardwood that was offering him no comfort he dug his cell phone out of his pocket dialing Miroku's number. 'He knows I'm back by now, I wonder why he hasn't called yet, and wasn't here.' He pondered while the line rang. The ringing awkwardly stopped suddenly and he waited for his voice mail to come on but it never did.

"Guess he has more important things to do." He mumbled resuming his crucified position on the floor. But he wasn't left to his peace; or more accurate self defeating haze much longer when the tacky ring of his cell having messages came on. He stared at it in his hand as if it was threatening to bite him, but finally raised it up to his ear and called his voicemail.

His heart pounded as he wondered if it was from Kagome, if it was what it might say. Did he want it to be from her? No it would be better for it not to be, he couldn't talk to her, and why would she bother with him? His speculations came to a halt when he heard Kouga's voice and angrily snapped it shut throwing it across the room on impulse.

The phone bounced off a wall and smacked it against the floor but remained in one piece; he really didn't care by now. Despite all of his trying his thoughts were lost to Kagome once again, and just how this all had come to be a horrible reality.

Who made up all the rules  
We follow them like fools  
Believe them to be true  
Don't care to think them through

'Why did I listen to them, any of them? Kagome knew; she knew it couldn't work. That's why she didn't want to do this…'

And I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this  
I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this

'I should have said goodbye to you Kagome…' Inuyasha stared up at his high ceiling, completely lost in everything he should have said, but couldn't have put to words if he had even tried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome panted finally stopped when the pains in her sides were too much to ignore. Doubling over she clutched a newspaper stand for support trying to convince her shaking legs to keep moving, just a little longer of that dull lack of thought. She just wanted that silence, from even her own thoughts.

And it's ironic too  
Cause what we tend to do  
Is act on what they say  
And then it is that way

I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this  
I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry we do this

Just when she was starting to feel a little better she saw the newspaper and its headline under her and had to shut her mouth to keep her from wailing. 'Why…? Why can't they just forget, just leave us alone?'

Who are they  
And where are they  
And how can they possibly know all this  
Who are they  
And where are they  
And how can they possibly know all this

Tears stung her cheeks as she pushed herself away from the stand and kept running no matter how much her body was begging her to quit. She couldn't stand it anymore, that feeling of separation; of knowing he was thousands of miles away and constantly wondering if he was okay.

'How did it end up like this…?'

Do you see what I see  
Why do we live like this  
Is it because it's true  
that ignorance is bliss

Who are they  
And where are they  
And how do they know all this  
And I'm sorry so sorry  
I'm sorry it's like this…

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok a bit of a transitional chapter so if you're going 'Hey why hasn't something major happened!' …that's why. Don't worry everyone we're getting there. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers alike! And be on the look out for an update next Friday too –oh la la- JA!

Disclaimer: Say it with me people, "Inuyasha owns me."

Lyrics credit: Jem- 'They'


	17. Answers over Rain and Wine

A/N: A/N: Hey everybody ok I have some bad news. Somehow, I haven't the slightest idea of HOW on the last chapter of un-innocence the entire first part of it was cut out. I don't know when or what happened exactly, or how I didn't freaking notice until just now but I wasn't thrilled with this obviously. It wasn't crucial enough for anyone to get confused and point it out but you might want to go back and reread the first few parts of it. What I have stored on my files is Kagome first waking up in the morning and her calling Inuyasha, what the last chapter started with is in the early afternoon Kagome being upset he hasn't called her back. Again, wtf, my computer is retarded, and I sincerely apologize.

Ah well shit happens. So anyways, please excuse the delay on this chapter which did not get posted in a week (bad author!) because it got yet another revision and almost complete rewrite. I'm way too indecisive, BUT I am finally satisfied with the chapter and have a nice warm fuzzy feeling :D Lets get started!

Reignashii: Ah what will our star crossed lovers do, you'll just have to read and find out ;D Hope you like the new chapter! Kawaii-CherryWolf: We're going to start a support group. Hi my name is Laurell and…Inuyasha owns me. I like it! Oh and I like your trust in me hehe, fear not you're in good hands ;D Thanks! InuGoddess715: -sigh- I do hope you forgive me for the lack of next Friday update and more of…next month update ;( You're right, the funny thing is it's really not a choice, Inuyasha just hasn't realized that yet. He is who he is deep down; it's his actions that are confusing even for him right now :) Thanks for the great review! Jaspyn: haha don't freak out about what hasn't happened yet darling! It's all oookay :p hehe. Inukag-Obsession: I fully intend to keep going hehe. And like I told Cherry Wolf, it's a support group baby. :D Hi my name is Laurell and…Inuyasha totally owns me. Thanks! NekoJer: Have some faith in Kagome, no breakdowns for this girl! She's getting devious now :D But I'm always down for suggestions, thanks! Ja! Anewfan731: I think I love you. Haha seriously though thanks so much for the amazing review, if that isn't heart warming I don't know what is :) Thanks so much for all your kind words:D breenieweenie: Thank you so very much hehe. Yea transitional chapters aren't always fun but I didn't want things to seem too rushed ;) ScariMoi: Being brain dead is fun. I like to do that, just go zombie and stare at the TV sometimes, ah if only I had the time. But alas, I don't anymore -- Thanks ;P Nekoblue: It's very nice for all you kind people to review me! Oh don't feel bad for him; he'll be fine, coughcough. -Whistles innocently- Thanks! Jin: hehe thanks so much, no worries karma is a bitch :p sexified Sin: I was so confused when I first read your review, I seriously was like… 'wait…what?' in typical Laurell-chan ditz style haha. But all is understood now :p We all have those days hehe. Inukagchick11: drama is love. Yea I would use lyrics more but the only time I do is when they REALLY fit. It makes them more meaningful I think hehe. Hmm…Kagome fly out…why I never thought of it…-grin- Hope you like the chapter! Thanks! MelonCoke: Thanks so much! These are some very emotional chapters so I'm glad I'm conveying them well. They're really difficult to write at times. Hope you like the update! Nora Wall: Wow! Thank you so much for such a great review! I actually started writing this story after finding so many of the 'arranged marriage' stories and being completely annoyed with them. Just like 'WHAT! AH! I could write this better- wait…I could really write this better!' Laurell style epiphany ;p So I'm so glad to hear you say that hehe. I try and be different ;) I hope you continue to enjoy my works :)

Jesus….that is a really big list of thank you's…Ok well here's a long chapter to balance it! Hope you enjoy it! And you…yea you, the one reviewing, I love you! You deserve pocky :D Men's POCKY! If anyone knows what I'm talking about, you get bonus point's haha. Ja! Laurell (who is hyper today)

------------------------------------------------------------

A soft chime went off inside the Taisho kitchen and Rin glanced up from the bridal magazine she was flipping through. She felt like she had seen a million white dresses over the last month, they were all practically blurring by now. "Halter, or strapless, or low cut…," She mumbled to herself as she put on an oven mitt and took out the cake she was baking. She smiled at the sweet strawberry smell, it was Sesshomaru's favorite and he would hopefully be impressed with her latest attempt; now that she had learned you can only start decorating after the cake has cooled. The thunder and lighting continued booming outside and a particularly loud crack made her jump but when the lights stayed on above her she sighed in relief.

'I hate thunderstorms when he's not home with me,' Rin thought with an irritated glance out the window that was covered by streaks of water pummeling it. 'Oh well, he should be back soon.'

Humming to herself she got out the carton of the strawberries from the fridge and some white frosting setting it out on the counter to wait. Leaning over the counter she checked her cookbook one more time to ensure she was following the directions correctly and studied the strawberries perched on top of each slice on their little frosting pillows.

The tip of her tongue stuck of just barely when she thought about something hard and sure enough it was out as she cocked her head trying to figure out exactly how to decorate the cake so it would like perfect. When Rin heard a knock she perked up happily and rushed to open the door, she did wonder though why Sesshomaru wouldn't have just unlocked it himself. 'It's not like him to forget things.'

Needless to say a dripping wet and panting Kagome leaned against the door frame in a soggy baseball cap and running clothes wasn't what she was expecting when she opened the door.

"Oh my- Kagome is that you?" She nodded still breathing heavily and Rin quickly pulled her inside by the elbow shutting the door and the pounding rain behind her. "What are you doing out in weather like that?" Rin cried pulling her along behind her while she fetched some towels from a closet in the hall. "You're going to get sick Kagome, not to mention it's dangerous. Here dry off with these while I go get you some of my clothes to change into."

Kagome's heart lurched when she remembered the last time she had come here to shelter herself from the rain with Inuyasha. He had gotten her a pair of Rin's sweatpants she still hadn't returned, that was also the night she had stolen his jacket now hidden under her pillow back at her house.

Kagome unceremoniously dropped the towels Rin had lent her not bothering to dry off and moved up the stairs quickly. She was being horribly rude but it was too late to stop herself.

Rin opened up a drawer of her dresser pulling out a pair of loose fitting pajama pants and a tee shirt for Kagome. In a quick last thought she grabbed the blanket folded across the end of her bed taking it with her. "I hope you don't mind some pajama's I think you're quite a bit taller than me s-" Rin froze when she saw Kagome.

She found her standing in front of Inuyasha's empty room shaking so hard it looked like she was about to tear apart from it. She rushed up to her dropping everything to touch her shoulder. "Kagome…Kagome…" Rin said softly trying to jar her attention away from his cold and empty room. It was something she herself had starred at earlier in the night, and what his mother had burst to tears in sitting on his bed yesterday morning. Izayoi had yet to say anything about Inuyasha leaving, but Rin had found her more than once crying silently.

"Come on Kagome, don't do this to yourself." Tears stung at Rin's eyes, ones that were threatening to start again because of Kagome's complete lack of any expression. She wasn't crying, frowning, or showing a hint of emotion. But she was trembling all over to the point it looked difficult to even breathe through.

Then suddenly she just stopped. Like someone had pulled the plug from the wall and she had turned off. In the quiet and dark Taisho home silence rang for several unbearable seconds.

"Rin, do you know where he is?" Her voice cracked when she said this, it felt like it had been days since she last used it and it might really have been.

"Kagome…I-"

"Please Rin. It's just us here right?"

"Yes….Listen why don't you go change and I'll go make some hot tea. Then we'll talk." Rin didn't say once you've calmed down a bit. Truth be told she didn't blame Kagome for being upset at all. She probably would have been even worse in the same situation.

Kagome finally nodded and stepped into the bathroom closing the door. Rin sighed a little in relief and headed downstairs. She had already set a kettle on to warm but when Kagome came into the room the emptiness behind her eyes sent a pang through her. Rin shook her head taking the kettle off the stove and instead reached into the wine rack selecting one of the bottles Sesshomaru had bought for her when they came here.

Back in her small villa in Italy the town was practically soaked in wine and she had become quite a fan of it in the last few years. Since knowing this Sesshomaru always brought her a bottle home from his travels, and with the wedding day lurking closer, made sure she had a personal collection stocked in Japan.

"Here, you know what. Never mind the tea; this will make us a lot warmer." 'And I think the situation more than calls for it.' She kept that to herself opening the bottle with her cork remover and carefully setting it aside.

"But I'm not 20 yet!" Kagome counted out of habit more than anything.

Rin eyed her and chuckled in a way that she seemed to young for. "Your choice." She shrugged and poured two glasses. She didn't set Kagome's in front of her but after a pause Kagome reached for it anyways.

"It's only a few months off anyways, and not like I drove here." She mumbled holding the tall stemmed glass with both of her hands and sipping like she might have with a mug. Rin giggled and tried unsuccessfully to put back more of her hair in her low barrette. But it fell back into her eyes and framing her face not bothered in the slightest.

For a minute the two girls drank in silence, Kagome not knowing how to ask and Rin not knowing how to begin. "I'm glad you came by Kagome...Our conversation over the phone ended suddenly and I know you must have been very upset." She spoke with a strange grace that might have been rubbed off on her by Izayoi and her eyes stayed rooted to the sparking lights reflecting in the cranberry red liquid in her glass.

"I don't know what he told you but since you didn't know he was gone, I'm guessing not much."

"I didn't give him the chance to..." Kagome whispered sounding more ashamed than she needed to.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You couldn't have stopped him, because it wasn't something he wanted to do. I...I don't think he didn't say goodbye to hurt you, I think he just didn't know how." Kagome nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'm just so confused Rin...I still don't know what's happening. I can't believe the papers, or my own family, and at the time I didn't want to hear him. So now I'm left totally in the dark. I was hoping you could give some answers to me."

"Well...his real family could probably help you a lot more than I can."

"No." Kagome shook her head firmly. "I don't want his family to have to speak ill of him, I couldn't bear upsetting them further. They're going through enough troubles right now. Please Rin, anything you know could help. I don't even know if that woman really is with him." 

"Keep in mind I only know what he told us, and most is by a second account from Sess. But from what I understand Miss Kotara slandered him. I don't personally believe he was still seeing her, and he says he wasn't. But while most of what she said was false...there was some truth to it."

"His drug use." Kagome interjected when Rin had paused to take a breath. 

"Yes, I didn't expect you to know that."

"I don't think I was meant to, and I didn't understand what he had meant at the time. But in a manner of speaking he did tell me there were things about him, that he had done, that weren't all good." 

"Inuyasha is no saint, but I don't think he's a bad person when it comes down to it." Rin sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if it might have given her some guidance. "I think...I think he's in more of a mess than he realized. That he got himself into quite a lot of trouble not meaning any harm, and he hasn't the slightest idea of how to get out now. But the thing that worries me...is now he's a person with nothing to lose. And there's nothing more frightening than the actions of a man like that." 

"Kagome, you probably don't want to hear this...But the look in his eyes when he was leaving. It was crushing, the weight of it. It was the look of a broken spirit. I've seen enough to know them, and I've seen a lot of bad things in this lifetime. He's not one of them, he just screwed up. But I still don't think he deserved...to be disowned."

Rin stopped after that taking a slow sip and Kagome's eyes cast down at her hand, the left one, the empty ring finger. "Families are different here sadly...and his father is a strong and traditional man...I'm sure he had no other choice, or at least thought he didn't."

"I know, but no matter what families should be together. There isn't a reason great enough to turn your back on family."

"But that's just it, Mr. Taisho truly believes his son turned his back on him with these actions. He's a kind man deep down too, I'm sure he's hurting just as bad if not worse than all of us."

"It's very sincere of you to have so much understanding at your age Kagome. Any other girl probably would have blamed him completely." Kagome blushed crimson forgetting that Rin wasn't that much older than her, because she just seemed so much smarter. She would have had no idea behind her soft happy smiles she could look so serious.

"I never had a family of my own Kagome, so I care very deeply for this one. I'm scared for Inuyasha...I don't want to stand idle and watch him hurt himself. I just can't believe he'll really be cast out forever, but he'll never have any hopes of a second chance if...if he does something stupid."

"You don't know if he'll get anymore chances...once you're disowned, that's it usually. Last strike."

"I just...can't accept it. Maybe it's my own limitation but I don't think this is good for anyone. And I just can't help but hope once the press lays off and things calm down at the police station, that he'll reconsider. But more than anything, I think Inuyasha is lost, and he needs help right now...and I think you're the only person that could bring that to him."

"What?" Kagome sputtered. "Oh no Rin, I'm the last person he wants around him I'm sure. He hasn't returned any of my calls, he never said goodbye and I ran out on him when he needed me most!" 

"Don't you see why? Its guilt and pain that cause those actions, not anger or apathy. I'm not going to tell you what to do, I wouldn't dream of it. But you asked what I think, and that's it. I never saw him happier than when he was talking about you."

It hurt more than Kagome knew it would for Rin to say something like that. She thought she had cried away all the tears she had left, but fresh ones stung behind her eyes at what Rin had told her. A chirping little tune suddenly cut through the tense silence and Rin sprang up from her seat excusing herself to go answer her phone. Kagome sighed in her absence missing her company immediately but tried to focus on her next decision. It was time for her to take action; she couldn't stand moping around here in self pity for another month until the election crying night and day.

"I'm sorry about that." Rin said coming back into the kitchen after a few minutes. "The rain has delayed Sess and his parents. They won't be back until late tonight."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh that's okay." Rin shrugged it off with a smile. Kagome's eyes were still down hidden behind her long lashes and looking terribly lost in thought, and it hurt Rin to see her so lost with the same look in her eyes as Inuyasha. She knew what she needed to do for her. "I'll be right back." Rin said and quickly dashed into another room.

Kagome looked up slightly confused when Rin returned and sat down across from her. Reaching out Rin placed a folded piece of paper into Kagome's hands and cupped her own small hands around them.

"What is…?" Kagome mumbled confused.

"Listen to your heart Kagome, it will tell you what's best." Rin smiled again letting go of her and standing up moving to the counter.

Kagome sat silently for a moment in the wake of her words, then finally opened the paper to read what was written. It was an address written in neat English, an address for an apartment in New York and nothing else.

"Rin...I-" Her voice choked in her throat tears spilling down her cheeks. Rin kept her back to her and said cheerily from where she was at the counter carefully taking out of the pans her now cool strawberry cake.

"You know I hate being alone during storms, and everyone else won't be back until later. Do you think you would mind staying and keeping me company Kagome? I need help decorating this cake too, I'm just awful at baking but I bet you're really good at it huh? You seem like the type that would be." Kagome blinked mystified before she finally smiled just a little and wiped the tears off her cheeks with her hand.

"Well I'm no pro, but I've made quite a few successful cakes." She said meekly but got up to stand next to her. Rin gave her a firm nod and grinned.

"Then I have to have your help. Let's grab some aprons and get to work." Kagome smiled and fingered the piece of thin paper safely tucked into her pocket, she couldn't thank Rin enough.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha entered his apartment swiftly in the early morning hours flinging and dropping his clothes like a dog shaking water off, they landed in puddles all over the room. Smoke was still clinging to him making him feel light headed from all of the cigarettes he had went through and the alcohol still lingering through dawn.

He had debated going out nearly half the night, but when the tell tale calls came through his phone saying his was still in pursuit he knew better of it. Kikyou would know the second he stepped anywhere outside of his block, which limited his options. So eventually he ordered Chinese take out and helped himself to an old bottle of rum, drinking the jet lag off and trying to force his eyes shut. But they wouldn't, they burned from being open for so long but he was restless tossing and turning for hours when he had tried to first go to bed around four. 

Frustrated he had slunk out of bed throwing on whatever was half out of his suitcase and went down to the corner store for a fresh pack of cigarettes, some Tylenol pm and milk. The clerk didn't look twice. It was 6am and the morning sun was downright painful, New York already awake or rather like him, having never slept at all.

A trail of smoke stalked after him down the block and back up the elevator, which was certainly not allowed but no one was there to argue with him. The burned nub was dropped in his ash tray by the door, if it made it in that is, he hadn't taken the time to look. And he quickly ripped open the package taking two of the pills with a gulp of milk out of the carton. He threw that in the fridge, dove for his bed, and effectively bundled every bit of his covers around him. Determined to sleep until it was night, and then go out until he forgot what day it was to begin with.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome hugged Rin tightly when she dropped her off at her house and thanked her with her whole heart. Rin whispered "Good luck," to her and she knew she wouldn't tell a soul whatever decision she made.

It was nearly eleven when she opened up the front door and the rain had finally let up but her family wasn't home yet and she thanked the gods. She was however almost tackled by her father's security guard.

"Miss Higurashi! I must insist you do not leave this house again; I am under strict orders to see to your safety and protection." Kagome debated for a second when a tiny evil idea flittered through her mind.

"I'm so sorry…I just…I had to get away! I-I'm so upset and everything is so m-messed up and-" she choked near wailing and large crocodile tears rolled down her cheeks. It seemed she had been crying long enough over the last two days it finally came in handy when she managed to completely fake them. The guard was completely helpless.

"I'm sorry miss. Please never mind what I said." The large man stumbled his words out completely taken aback.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just going to go to bed now, please don't disturb me for the rest of the night."

"No miss, of course not. You have a good night." He said obviously still a little anxious just being around her, like the tiny girl might have been combustible.

'Too easy,' Kagome thought wickedly. 'I really shouldn't take so much pleasure from harassing my dad's security.' Moving up the stairs and out of sight quickly Kagome sprinted into her room and locked her door.

She turned on her laptop letting the blue screen light up her room. Typing quickly she found was she was looking for and grinned. A flight to New York, first thing in the morning. It was outlandishly expensive but what did Kagome care, she was linked to the corporate account for all of her school tuition and expenses she had paid herself with the debit card back in America.

"Daddy, I think you owe me a little anyways." She hummed as she typed in the card information and grinned when her conformation of the ticket came through. Checking her cell phone for the time she added up the numbers. She had six hours to be to the airport, eight until her flight. Kagome's heart fluttered like a humming bird in her chest.

'This is insane,' she thought while pulling a suitcase down and dialing the cab company on her cell phone. "Yes I need a cab pick up." 'This is absolutely ridiculous, what am I doing!'

She piled a mound of random clothes from her closet into the suitcase. Some hangers and all, not neatly folded or outfit preplanned like any other time in her life. 'I'm probably going to get myself killed.' Sitting on the bag to press with all her weight she managed the zipper closed after shoving some shoes in as well.

The cab operated said they would be there in twenty minutes. "And please pick me up at the end of my street, not in front of the house." Stripping out of Rin's pajama's she had forgotten she was still wearing Kagome pulled on a pair of loose jeans and a black polo shirt. She let loose her still wet hair grabbing one of Souta's caps from across the hall and stuffed all of her hair up inside of it in a bun. She was too excited to even think of stopping by now.

Digging her favorite messenger bag out of her left over school things she threw random things from around her room into it she needed, running across the hall for her make up, hair brush and toothbrush. 'I'll buy some whatever else I need when I get there.'

Stuffing her entire purse in the black messenger bag she put her phone in her front pocket, the printed out ticket conformation in her back pocket and put on her huge sunglasses that were hiding quite a lot of her face well.

Loading up everything she checked the time again and knew the cab would be arriving soon. Kagome looked down at her bed and in a quick after thought grabbed her engagement ring and Inuyasha's jacket putting them both on. She didn't bother rationalizing this in her head; there was no reason to her actions anymore anyways.

"I've completely lost my mind." She told herself but didn't have time to argue it. "Now…to get out of the house…" Creeping down the stairs Kagome checked and found the guard wasn't in the foyer. He was probably making rounds and checking the back of the house. Quickly she grabbed her two bags and practically threw them down the steps and out the front door but when she heard footsteps she shut the door leaving them on her porch.

Thinking quickly as to how she was going to explain her way out of this she got another, probably bad, idea. 'Oh my god I think he's rubbed off on me.' She ignored this traitorous thought. Then she screamed with all of her might.

"Miss Higurashi!" The guard quickly thundered down the hall and stopped in front of her. "What's wrong!"

"I saw a GIANT SPIDER!" She shrieked trying not to giggle.

"A…what?" The guard faltered.

"A spider! In my bathroom! You have to do something; you have to go kill it! PLEASE I'm begging you! I'm deathly afraid of them and-" She babbled incoherently until he finally stopped her and trudged up the stairs mumbling something rude she caught the word 'babysitting' out of.

The second he was out of sight Kagome had bolted out the front door silently, grabbed her bags off the porch and sprinted down the street her sneaks smacking on the wet sidewalk. Her cab was waiting and she thanked the gods for it too.

"Miss Higurashi, I don't see any…" The guard looked down the stairs to find the girl gone. Running down them he darted into the kitchen and through the living room seeing no sign of her. "Shit!"

Kagome's cab was already a block away and headed for the airport. 'This is exactly what I should be doing.' Kagome watched her house and her street fade into the distance.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Inu: What's with Kagome getting all the attention these last two chapters?

Me: What? Not like you're doing anything interesting…

Hehe seriously though, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will share your thoughts on it with me. Good, Bad, 'Dear god are you insane woman?'; any of the above I'd love you to review about hehe. And no worries for all of my Inu fan girls, myself included, Kagome's going to New York. :D This also means…Inu is going to be back in the spot light. Next chapter should be interesting everyone…stay with me for it. :p I love it when Kagome is devious. ;D Hope you all have a great weekend!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me

Inu: I'm sorry why would I want to own you?

Me: Neither of us got a choice in the matter really. –shrug-


	18. An Ominous Dusk

A/N: Wow, I can't believe it's already been 4 months since I last updated! I'm so sorry for the delay! I've had so much going on in my life lately that I just didn't have the proper time to devote to my stories and I really apologize for that. But all you guys have been so patient, it's really amazing :D Well the bad news is this update is still shorter than I would have liked, but it's better than nothing. The good news is my life has finally chilled for awhile and I actually have more time now to work on my updates. So..yay! Hopefully I'll be getting back into my grove again soon, I've really missed writing. :)

In other news I got 23 reviews again last chapter! Woot! So to keep this author note under 3 pages I'll be individually thanking everyone through personal messaging or the email addresses you left me. I'm doing this tonight and tomorrow right after I update, so if you haven't received one by Friday by mistake, please let me know. Oh and if I don't have a way to message you just know how much my reviews mean to me, and thanks! Ok well I hope all of you enjoy the update and all the fun new developments to come. :winkwink:

Laurell

-----------------------------------------------------------

'This is it. I've gone crazy. I'm sneaking out of the country to run after my fake fiancée, who is possibly cheating on a super model with me.' Kagome vaguely wondered if her plane had crashed on its way back to Tokyo and this was all her last hallucination before she died in a coma.

Sulkily she slumped down farther onto the bench she had found in the most desolate corner of the huge bustling airport. 'I'm insane,' she reconfirmed. 'But at least I finally stopped crying.'

Pushing up the sleeve of her large jacket she checked her watch waiting for the check in time to open for her flight. She still had a couple of hours; it was just starting to show dawn outside and close to five am. Any other airport in the world might have had the decency to seem slightly quieter, but Tokyo as usual was as busy and noisy as ever making Kagome's pounding headache only intensify.

She rubbed her eyes wearily; they ached from being puffy with tears for the last two days. Sipping on the iced coffee she had bought from a vending machine to help keep her alert; her adrenaline was doing a fine job of it really though, she checked her phone again.

Another silent call was coming through from an unknown number and she gave it a pitiful look. It had been ringing off the hook all night as soon as she made her escape, which she already planned for. She tucked herself tighter into Inuyasha hoodie, it smelled like him and she sighed content at least with that very small controllable portion of her life.

Kagome tried to text message Sango to see if she was awake and would help her pass the time but as she clicked over the familiar keys a pair of shoes stopped directly in front of the tiny nook she had hidden herself in and a spike of fear shot through her. 'Not yet!' She thought desperately, but when she looked up over the bill of Souta's baseball cap relief washed through her like she had been dunked under water.

Souta smiled and took a seat next to her. "I thought I might find you here." Kagome wanted to throw her arms around him and sob again but she stayed jarringly quiet. She was relieved he wasn't one of her father's lackey's but that still didn't mean she was safe if he didn't want her leaving.

They both sat in the silence surrounding only the two of them; Kagome watched all the blurred legs passing by them with a cold disinterest. When it was obvious he wasn't going to say anything or make the call to their father, she cut to the chase.

"Are you…going to stop me?" Souta smiled softly, one that looked half amused and half regretful, but he shook his head.

"No, and I already gave mom and dad three false leads all over the city of your friends houses you 'probably went to.'"

"Oh Souta!" Kagome did tackle him in a hug this time, practically toppling them both over. "So you're really okay with me going after him?"

"No. But I know better than to try and stop you when you've already outsmarted dad's security and clearly have no intention of stopping there." She laughed quietly and hugged him tighter before finally letting go.

Souta moved his hands down to hold her arms, gently pinning her between his grip and stared down at her, a somber expression on his young face.

"You have to promise me something Kagome." His voice was strained with worry and ache, matching the rest of him.

"Anything." Kagome answered without hesitation.

"You'll be careful. You'll be beyond careful, and nothing will happen to you." Souta's eyes were so serious as they moved along her face watching for her response. 'It doesn't fit him,' Kagome thought strangely. 'That look in your eyes never fits you anymore Souta.' Everyone was wearing that awful serious look recently.

"I'm just going to talk to him. I have his address and I'll be careful. I know how to take care of myself in the city, don't worry." Souta sighed letting go of her and turned back to face the crowds as he bent over to rest his elbows on his thighs. He looked so defeated, like he was trying to hunch his body as low as possible and he just wanted to lie down on the floor, with no intent of getting up again.

Souta clasped his hanging hands together and opened his mouth briefly only to close it again and swallow. Kagome thought he was either struggling to say something, or not say it but even he wasn't sure which yet.

"I don't think he deserves this-you really, but I won't try and make your decisions for you Kagome. Just make sure you come back home safe."

Kagome reached down to place one of her smaller hands over his, and he at last tilted his head slightly to look at her. "I will."

"I need to get back to the house to tell them I couldn't find you at the airport. Or they'll come and look themselves." Souta's eyes softened and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you sis." He whispered, hugging her tighter and Kagome felt her eyes stinging as she replied.

"You too, more than you know." She hugged her not so little brother and ignored the familiar tears that started to spill when he released her. Souta stood up, rubbing a hand over the hat on her head, pulling it down into her eyes like she had always done to him as a kid.

"Make sure you call me when you get there. You know you're safe with me. You call me if you need anything. Hell I'll fly over in a second if you need me to."

"I know, I will." Kagome nodded to him and he smiled at her.

"Oh, and nice cap." With that Souta waved and then was gone, melting back into the crowd of well dressed business men seamlessly and Kagome's heart hurt from the abruptness of it. Then she realized what he just said.

Not wanting to take the hat off for fear of being recognized still Kagome dug her compact mirror out of her carry on bag and flipped it open. Her eyes widened on the reflection of what she even recognized backwards and she paled. Right over the bill it proudly said in huge letters.

'Pokemon!'

Kagome sunk farther down onto the bench with a whimper.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou's long legs swiveled into the leather seat next to her agent, the sharp Gucci heels she had strapped herself into coming to rest finally. She sighed in relief from being off her feet for the first time in hours.

"You did good work tonight, the show went flawlessly. I think you impressed several more of the designers." Kikyou vaguely wanted to scoff in sarcasm but didn't have the energy for it and kept her icy silence. "I still can't say I'm pleased about that interview, or all the attention you drew to yourself…"

"Are you still going on about that?" She muttered in a clipped tone.

"I just wish you had stayed with the plan of promoting your new Chanel campaign and hadn't turned it into a gossip frenzy. It was tacky. You should have consulted me before." She ignored this comment as well instead focusing on how many blocks the driver had covered.

Not much longer until she would be at her flat, and then she was free for the night at least. Free in the privacy of her home to do whatever she liked out of the camera's watchful eye and constant flashes. It was what she waited for every day. She thought about the brown vial sitting on her nightstand and she even briefly tapped her perfectly manicured nails against the door handle in excitement.

"You're staying in tonight I hope. You have a shoot tomorrow and I don't want them to be complaining about any bags under your eyes." Kikyou didn't act as though she had heard her, or at least it wasn't worth a response. When the car came to rest against the curve she waited for the door to automatically open before stepping out gracefully and snapping across the walkway and past the doorman, without so much as a goodbye.

Kikyou's bored demeanor continued all the way up her elevator and swished down the hall until she got into her flat and had securely locked the door behind her. Setting her purse down on a side table she looked through the unfamiliar darkness reaching for the light switch but not making it.

"Hello Kikyou-sama." A smooth voice snaked out from the dark and she pressed herself tight against the door. Kikyou's bottom lip trembled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Inuyasha noticed when he woke up the next evening was that his head was still pounding and his mouth felt like it had been filled with sand. The second was an odd feeling of déjà vu when he sat up and realized he was in his apartment. Like the entire trip to Tokyo had been nothing but a bad dream.

He squinted to try and make out the hour on the clock and winced when he realized it really did say seven pm. It felt like foghorns we're going off inside his skull.

'I need-' but he stopped because he knew what he was about to think, and that wasn't what he needed to make things better at all. That was what had made things get so fucked up in the first place, was him relying on drugs to make everything ok again; or at least tolerable.

Clawing his hands through his messy bangs, Inuyasha slouched forward to cradle his head with a heavy sigh. 'But, I don't want to solve any of this because I just don't want to think anymore, I don't want to be conscious or awake or trying to put my life back together. I just want to be numb…for things to be easy and simple even if the escape is only for a few hours at a time.'

"No." He hadn't realized he had even yelled it out loud until it echoed off his expensive high ceilings, making his ears ring and head hurt worse. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. There was no real point to rebuilding his life and staying clean when he had already been disowned from the only people who would have been proud of him for it.

He would just be losing all the people he had met here. Well maybe not Miroku, but he didn't even know that for sure, he had no idea when he really thought about it. Inuyasha had never really consciously thought about his drug use, or if he should stop it. He knew for most it would have been an obvious choice, they were horrible for him, most likely becoming a habit and had already ruined his life. But for Inuyasha it wasn't obvious at all, maybe because he just wasn't a good person, he didn't know anymore.

With another sigh he agreed to disagree with himself and put the issue on hiatus. It was too early for things that heavy and for now he was just going to take a shower.

Untangling himself from his sheets he stretched on his walk to the bathroom and paused to check his cell phone which was lying on the floor in the kitchen, he couldn't remember why exactly.

"No missed calls huh? Thanks New York, it's great to be home." He muttered sarcastically, dropping the abused electronic on the table. Sarcasm aside he did linger on one thought, he hadn't spoken to Miroku in two days and he had never returned his call yesterday.

'Oh well, that's not that unusual for him. He's probably just holed up at some model's house for the weekend.' But he couldn't shake the weird feeling of it while he twisted the hot water on. Dismissing his suspicions on his overactive imagination he grabbed a towel and got into the shower.

He didn't know his phone was ringing on the table, and was even more unaware of a flight from Tokyo that was just coming in for landing high above the New York sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome floated through the crowds of JFK airport, still dazed from her last flight and focused on trying to find the baggage claim for the huge terminal. Moving with the bustling crowd she narrowed her blurred eyes reading the signs that directed her to baggage and was relieved to find the turntable already running. She wasn't sure how long she had even been on the ground but she found her small suitcase somewhat quickly and was thankful for that at least.

Fighting back away from the crowds Kagome leaned against a stray wall to turn on her cell phone, ignoring all the messages that came up. She glanced at the time that had already readjusted to her new time zone, and if she hadn't felt disoriented before she certainly did now.

She knew she had just literally spent the last 24 hours on planes with layovers she could barely remember she was so tired, in Minneapolis and Detroit. But she had arrived in New York only a few hours after she had left Tokyo on the same day. She had never even imagined a day could be this long or wearing.

Her feet were moving on their own accord again now, her brain feeling too numb, like it might have been boycotting any more work in favor of sleep. Kagome couldn't honestly remember the last time she had felt this bad, or the last time she had eaten and what city it might have been in.

Looking up and down the busy terminal but not focusing on anything Kagome debated if maybe she should get a hotel near the airport to rest and freshen up with the cash she had taken out of an ATM in Tokyo. It was tempting but even with how awful she felt she was too eager to find Inuyasha to actually consider it yet. The fact that she honestly was excited to see him only proved to her that she really had lost all sense and reason. She had just literally traveled half way across the world in a day to find a man who might take one look at her and slam the door, that was if she could even find him.

Feeling a little less determined and a lot more exhausted and hungry than anything Kagome reasoned with herself that finding a hotel near Inuyasha's place probably was a good idea. Considering the only person she knew in this city was him, and he more than likely wasn't going to be too thrilled to find her stalking him from country to country he probably wouldn't be opening his apartment up for her to sleep in. She didn't even know if he lived by himself, or even had somewhere for her to sleep.

She tried to stop those thoughts for fear she'd lose her nerve to find him at all if she kept thinking that way. Shaking her head Kagome sighed and made her way through the large doors out of the terminal. Following the crowd she waited in the line at the taxi stand and handed the address Rin had given her to the dispatcher.

"Manhattan," he said in a bored tone pointing his hand over to a cab in the line up. Kagome said a quick thank you before hurrying through a few people to her taxi. The driver whose trunk was already open put her suitcase in and closed it while she hopped in and buckled her seat belt. Kagome had only been in a taxi a few times, even home in Tokyo. This one was relatively small and smelled stale but was overall comfortable which was good considering she knew she had at least a thirty minute drive to the famous borough.

"What's the address?" The driver looked over his shoulder to ask and Kagome politely handed the scrap of paper to him as well. He looked it over skeptically before setting it down on the dash and merging into the river of other cabs and transportations leaving the terminal.

Leaning against the window Kagome's thoughts drifted among the mess her life had become this past month. She tried to think more positively, but couldn't find anything good really to think about. So she let her mind go blank and found her eyes focusing on the sky above her. She noticed that the sun must have just set, as the beginnings of dusk were creeping into the sky and it was faded darker on the edges. By the time she reached Inuyasha's apartment she knew the sky above her would be black but she had a feeling it still wouldn't be dark anywhere near there.

'I always did want to visit New York, but I didn't think it would be like this…' Kagome thought sadly snuggling farther down into Inuyasha's jacket. She didn't notice how she was twisting the ring on her left hand, or had been for nearly the past hour.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Inuyasha got out of the shower he paused while running a towel over his long silver hair to listen; in his kitchen his cell phone was going off. Ignoring it he went back to drying off, wrapping the towel around his waist and shaking his hair out to let it dry.

He ignored the continuing ring the second time, and most of the third but by the fourth he growled and swung open the bathroom door walking into the chill of his apartment to find the damn thing and silence it. Flipping it open he snarled rather venomously, "What?!"

"Inuyasha, its Kouga. I need to talk to you right away."

"You are talking to me." He snapped, but paused when he took a second to think about how Kouga just sounded.

Kouga wasn't his boss or partner, they were associates more really, two people with a common interest and goal that helped each other and met when it was only necessary. He even thought calling him a friend might have been pushing it as they had never particularly liked each other, but he definitely wasn't an enemy.

He was more involved than Inuyasha, which essentially only meant he knew more powerful people and took more risks with them. Inuyasha picked up orders through him and Miroku, but he didn't follow his commands beyond that which was why he couldn't have cared less why Kouga had been looking for him up until now. He had assumed he was just being his usual nosey self wanting to know why one of his delivery boys had gone AWOL.

But the thing bothering him was, he couldn't remember if Kouga had ever said he 'needed to talk to him.' Kouga didn't need things from others, certainly not him. And whenever he had wanted to talk with him before, he would indifferently tell Miroku or someone else to have Inuyasha call him. It wasn't often he called him personally, because he didn't care enough to most of the time.

"Cut the shit. I've been trying to get hold of you for a month and you haven't returned any of my calls."

Inuyasha switched the phone to his other ear holding it in the crook of his neck while he opened his refrigerator. "I've been busy. What's so important to have you calling me?"

"I think something's happened to Miroku."

Kouga's voice wasn't panicked; it wasn't even raised above a normal conversational level. But Inuyasha knowing him as well as he did, and listening intently, realized that it was just barely strained; like it was tighter. Lacking the languid cocky tone he usually took, his voice sounded rather stiff. Despite denying it, even to himself that they were friends, Inuyasha had known Kouga long enough to immediately recognize what a bad sign this was. He straightened up holding the phone tightly to his ear, and paid complete attention. "What do you mean- happened?"

Happened as the kind of word you used when a freak accident 'happened' to someone. If Miroku was in trouble, which was always a possibility, it wouldn't have just randomly 'happened' to him.

"I can't talk about this on the phone right now. How soon can you be at my place?"

"Um," his eyes shooting to the clock on his stove Inuyasha counted in his head. "Give me thirty minutes. Do you think Miroku's ok?"

"I don't know," Kouga answered. His tone was completely neutral, and that's what worried Inuyasha the most. Hanging up and tossing the phone down, he quickly dug a pair of jeans, a black tank and a tee-shirt to go over it out of his opened suitcase. He got dressed as fast as he could taking a second to pick up his cell phone and wallet when he remembered in his rush he might need them if Miroku tried to call him.

Inuyasha's mind was racing with the possibilities trying to remember exactly how long ago he had talked to him. It was a quick conversation while he was waiting on a layover in Rome. He had called to tell him he was on his way back to New York and was hopeful that Miroku would make a joke about it and forget the whole thing. Then by the time he came home he'd be waiting for him in his apartment as usual, and everything would go back to normal. But that hadn't happened; Miroku had sounded upset and had hung up on him again. He hadn't spoken to him since.

Inuyasha wrote it off to him still being pissed about not telling him about the engagement but hadn't worried about it. 'I thought I'd just explain everything to him in person, then he'd understand.' He frantically tossed his clothes around from the night before searching for his keys knowing he was only making things worse by stressing out. Finally he found them and tore out of his apartment, not taking the time to lock it as he ran down the hallway and took the stairs to the garage.

Now of all times, as he sprinted down the steps he was remembering Miroku calling him to warn him. About the people looking for him and the ones that had been trailing Miroku, and how he had blown all his speculations off and acted like an asshole to him for it.

"_I've got a bad feeling, Inuyasha…"_

'Please don't let that be my last conversation with him,' he thought desperately. Truly scared his only real friend might be dead because of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AWOL is a military term which stands for absent without leave. It means leaving without permission, or just disappearing basically. It's a pretty common used term so I'm sure most of you guys have heard it before, but if not, that's what it is heh.

A/N: No offensive to any Pokemon fans by the way hehe...I'm actually a fan of the games myself (Crystal rocks!) but I don't think I would ever wear any merchandise. Now doodle in the privacy of my sketchbook...well that's my business ;D.

Massive love to all of my WONDERFUL and patient readers and reviewers! You guys mean so much to me :D And as always I do not own Inuyasha, he owns me. Forgive me for how short this is and how long it took! I'll see you all again much sooner than 4 months, promise! ;D


	19. And Then Night Fell

A/N: Hi again, wow. It has been WAY too long. Believe me, I know. I can't even begin to apologize for this huge gap, just know that it won't happen again and I'm very happy to be writing again. I'm going to finish all my stories even if it kills me hehe. Anyways, I had so many reviews between the last few months and I just want to thank everyone SO MUCH for continuing to read, review and not let me give up. I really appreciate it, more than you guys know. Many more updates are on the way and I hope you all are still enjoying my stories despite my writers block issue. And I want to say a huge thank you to Maggz, this chapter is of course for you. Not only because it was your birthday this month, but because you never let me quit, and where would I be without you pushing me :). I really hope everyone enjoys this update, and the ones to come. Ja – Laurell

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have some news you might find interesting, something that might just interfere with your plans for tonight." The voice snaked through the darkness.

Kikyou relaxed slightly when he turned the overhead lights on with a flicker and faint hum of electricity and her loft came into sight again. Her eyebrows knitted together only slightly before she gracefully walked to stand before him linking her delicate wrists behind his neck and leaning down to stare into his eyes.

His eyes were what really got her in the night, what had kept her coming back to this particular man, and giving him her business. His eyes were the strangest light brown, that they almost looked…red. Like dark red velvet, like the polish that adorned her toes or the stain left on a wine glass, blood red. One of her favorite colors. Inuyasha was so much less in comparison to the power and privilege he oozed, and he was the perfect distraction to forgetting the sexy man she had crushed without hardly lifting a finger mere days ago.

"You startled me." She pouted and he smirked with some amusement.

"Sorry, I had just let myself in when you arrived, was admiring the view outside in the quiet." He didn't need to explain himself, but he did solely for her to feel just a little bit safer. Kikyou; his sweet and deadly little mercenary.

"Guess who's back in New York, who you rustled out of his hiding spot and who ran back with his tail between his legs." Kikyou couldn't stop how her eyes had widened or her heart speed up. "And guess who he says he's going...to…ruin." He chopped out each word after the last syllable and Kikyou's eyes narrowed into black smudges.

"Where is he?"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_I've got a bad feeling, Inuyasha…"_

'Please don't let that be my last conversation with him,' Inuyasha thought desperately. Truly scared his only real friend might be dead because of him.

Inuyasha tore past any unlucky people on the steps into the garage triggering the alarm to remember where he last parked his BMW. He exhaled a sigh of relief when it started and spun the wheel reversing out of his spot and into drive in a fluid motion. One of the things he could honestly say he was damn good at, was driving a stick shift. Something he had taught himself and was actually proud of. Unfortunately living in New York offered him very few chances to actually drive like he wanted to. But tonight that skill, along with his knowledge of the streets, was going to get him to Kouga's faster than any cab could have.

Zipping through the maze of buildings and their lights he swerved down a side street to avoid traffic up ahead and swore under his breath. He was remembering just how much he hated this city all over again, and all he could do for now was pray he got there fast enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much closer than Inuyasha would have dreamed of, Kagome was having a very different experience looking out the window of her cab with a dreamy sparkle in her eyes. To her New York was a truly beautiful city, in the most chaotic way she could have ever dreamed of. Every where she could see there were people, lights, and places piled on top of each other. It was like an urban jungle that had overgrown when no one was watching, but she loved it.

She had no idea where she actually was but figured she must have been getting close when the buildings started steadily climbing higher. The cab lazily drifted through the thick traffic but she didn't mind, trying to take in all the sights and commit them to memory. If all went well maybe Inuyasha would be able to show her around, she would have loved that but she knew it would be a lot to ask for, in all honesty.

Through the site seeing and somewhere midway over the bridge she had changed her mind for the third time at least and decided not to get a hotel after all. There was no sense in wasting money on something that might not be necessary, and she was trying to save her cash. If things went bad with Inuyasha then she would deal with the issue of where she was spending the night until she caught a flight back. She could only handle dealing with one problem at a time by this point.

She put on a little make up for good measure while the cab made its steady trek, her eyes watching the reflecting lights in the windows and smiling despite the situation. It seemed her optimism hadn't given out on her yet, and she couldn't help but love how beautiful Manhattan was. It was everything she was had been hoping for, shame the reason why she had come here wasn't.

When her cab stopped in front of a beautiful high rise apartment building Kagome craned her neck all the way up with her face as close to the glass as she could manage. She looked ridiculous to a man passing on the street but she couldn't have known that, all she knew was that even when doing this she still couldn't see the top of the building completely, and that made her smile.

"This is your stop." The cab driver gave a gruff reminder.

"Oh yes, sorry. It's my first time in New York." He gave her a dull look making it apparent that he already knew that and she smiled nervously when she handed him her fare. "Do you know, by the way...Is there a hotel near here?"

"There's a nice one a block down, real nice, if you can afford it. Why? Isn't this the right place? It's the address you gave me."

"Oh no I believe you, this is the place. I just don't know if I'll be staying here or not." Kagome smiled at him again when he stared at her blankly. The driver didn't say anything else when he helped her get her suitcase out of the trunk. Standing in front of the building's doorman; who was looking at her strangely as well, with her suitcase in hand, Kagome felt more nervous than she had the entire twelve hours of plane rides over.

Running her fingers through her hair and taking a deep breath she walked past the doorman with the curious look on his face with her chin held high. Until she stopped when she realized she had no idea which apartment Inuyasha had, and what floor of the many it was on. Back tracking a bit she coughed discreetly and gave the doorman a pretty smile.

"I'm sorry; I'm visiting a friend for the first time. A surprise visit actually, I didn't tell him and I just realized I don't know his new apartment number. He just gave me the address to the building." 

"Oh, well we have very many people that live here. I might be able to help you though if I know of him, what's his name?" 

"Inuyasha Taisho." Kagome faltered for a second when the doorman's eyes widened but he quickly regained his composure shaking his head a little side to side.

"Sorry, yes I know of him. He's on the twelfth floor, apartment seven. I do hope you enjoy your stay Miss." Kagome thanked him and headed for the elevators to ponder why exactly he looked so worried, when he said that last comment.

Walking into the elevator she punched the elegant script for floor twelve and studied her reflection in the mirror hanging on the back wall. Despite everything she had gone through she didn't look half bad, the makeup she had put on probably helped a lot of that though. Well at least those dark circles under her eyes.

The elevator gave a soft chime and the doors opened onto a richly decorated hallway with a soft red carpet running its length. Kagome was a bit surprised at just how upscale and refined this building was; she didn't honestly expect Inuyasha to live in such a nice place. She wasn't sure why, he had enough money for it apparently. But it didn't seem like the kind of place he would fit in.

'Shows how much I know,' she scoffed at herself. 'Ok, no more thoughts like that. From here on out its nothing but confidence, and thinking about how first thing I'm going to tell him is just how important he is to me.' She kept practicing in her head what she planned to say while she walked down the carpet her bag clunking behind her. Until much sooner than she was ready for, doorway number seven was in front of her.

Another few deep breaths and she knocked on the door, ignoring how her hand was trembling. Kagome could have sworn she didn't breathe for a full minute while she waited. In her mind he would open the door and a look of surprise would cross his face right before he swept her into a hug. She would be ready for this, just in case, and had set her suitcase down next to her so her hands would be free to wrap around him.

But the door didn't open, and her beautiful- but fake- fiancée didn't come through it with any expression at all. Biting her lip she knocked again and a third time before her anxiousness was replaced with anger. Here she had dropped everything to come halfway across the world and he didn't have the decency to be home at nine o'clock? 

With a glare she sighed and leaned against the door, resting her forehead on its smooth wood panel. It was then a funny thing happened. It shifted under her and she stumbled.

Looking up in surprise she realized it hadn't been locked or even closed all the way apparently and nervously looked inside the dark apartment she had accidentally fallen into.

"Inuyasha?...Hello?" She looked down the hallway with a guilty sigh and wondered if she should just close this door and go find that hotel down the street. Despite knowing that would have been the best decision she didn't move from the spot. Gently she toed the door open wider mumbling an 'opps' under her breath, and with another nervous look around, grabbed her bag and walked in anyways.

"Technically I am his fiancée still, so there's nothing wrong with me being here. If he really wanted to keep people out he should have at least kept it closed." Kagome quickly reasoned with herself and gave a firm nod to the darkness. Running her fingers along the wall she found the light switch and clicked it until the lights above her buzzed to life. 

The apartment, unlike the building, was a lot like she pictured it. It had a cute little kitchen she was currently standing awkwardly in, which looked like it had never been used once, and a table piled with papers and junk. It stretched into a living room with hardwood floors, a dark leather couch and a flat screen TV mounted on the right wall. It was small, but decently decorated and messy. Messy was an understatement actually, it looked like a tornado had blown through the place. But it had gorgeous high ceilings and large windows framed by dark red drapes took up most of the back wall.

Leaving her bags in the kitchen Kagome let her curiosity take her one step further and walked along the hallway to the right of the kitchen. It led to a large bedroom which was dominated by a huge king size bed with a red comforter laying in a messy pile on top of it, and a bathroom next to it. Kagome sighed at the size of the tub wishing she really was his fiancée surprising him for a visit, who could have started a bubble bath for the both of them as a welcome home gesture. That led to thoughts of her stripping him though, which she quickly tried to shake off feeling her cheeks flare.

Walking back into his bedroom she collapsed back onto the soft mattress and snuggled under the blanket. Everything smelled like Inuyasha, and it was as painful as it was familiar. She wished more than anything this trip could have been on better terms, but it wasn't, and she had to accept that. With a sigh Kagome stared up at Inuyasha's ceiling much like he had been doing the night before while thinking about her. She didn't have any idea what to do next, but for the moment, all she really could do was wait. Wait and hope he came home soon.

Now that her excitement and anticipation had drained from her, the weight of the last few days was all that replaced it. She was exhausted on more levels than she thought possible, a stranger in both a city she had never been to, and the apartment she had sort of broken into. She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts and tried to focus on one emotion to hold onto, but it was impossible.

She moved onto her side snuggling into Inuyasha's pillow and caught sight of a photograph on his nightstand. It was him and another man she didn't recognize, he had short black hair pulled into a pony tail and the two were grinning in some sort of bar. She felt so relieved to be close to him again finally, but so empty at the same time in his deathly silent apartment. Again her emotions twisted fickly between everything from joy to fear.

Reasoning with herself, Kagome figured if Inuyasha wasn't home she might as well see if she could try to eat something while she waited for him. She would have loved to just fall asleep in his bed, but the thought of him walking in on her asleep was much too embarrassing. Not to admit she would miss the look on his face at first seeing her.

Walking back into the kitchen she picked up her bags setting them down on his couch in the living room and took out a couple of things. Her cell phone was vibrating against the table again with an incoming call, she waited until it stopped before flipping it open remembering she had promised to call Souta. Nervous butterflies fluttered up through her again when she dialed Souta's cell. It rang twice before he opened it with a curt, "Hello Souta Higurashi."

"Souta it's me, are mom and dad around you?" She whispered trying to keep her voice audible but quiet.

"Oh yes, I had been expecting your call." He replied in the same bored tone so she understood.

"I figured, well just so you know I got here safe and everything is great. I'm at Inuyasha's apartment now so don't worry about a thing, I'll be home soon." She was lying right through her teeth, but it was easy thing to do over the phone. She would have felt worse to have him worrying over her.

"Thank you, I'll be in touch later then."

"Love you Souta."

"Same to you," and the line clicked silent. Kagome shut her phone unsteadily. Well she had made it, all of her excitement and adrenaline and here she was. Standing in Inuyasha's empty loft apartment…at a total loss what to do next.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he?" Kikyou stormed in the room without knocking her heels thundering through across the wooden floor. Kouga stayed in his seat calmly waiting for her tirade and inspection to finish, taking a slow sip of his drink and watching the city outside his windows fade from dusk into darkness. The lights twinkled silently, they were the stars, and the sky above them was empty from the light pollution.

"Cut the shit Kouga. I know you're hiding him and I know you're protecting him, and we both know what I'm capable of." She screamed whirling before him with twists of fabrics and the snapping of her shoes.

"What? Whoring yourself to the top baby?" He asked with a dull smirk through hooded eyes. Kikyou kicked his chair with one well aimed boot hard enough to knock the glass of whiskey out of his hand. He sighed like she had merely flicked cigarette ash his way rather than shattered his drink everywhere looking down at the sparkling chunks of wet glass.

She sucked a breath in through her teeth narrowing those large eyes until all he could see were her over played lashes and thick black liner. "I know what he's trying to do, and he doesn't scare me. Inuyasha can do as he pleases but I am not his prey. I know what his plans are and you're helping him!" Her shrill voice cut through the hollow silence of Kouga's flat, bouncing off the walls still echoing when he quietly spoke.

"You don't know shit." His tone was as sharp as a blade and his eyes as cold as the gleam off its metal. The stare he was giving her with those icy eyes, it froze even Kikyou to the spot making her clamp her lips tight. He didn't say anything more, he didn't have to tell her the game she was playing was ending, that she had painted herself into a corner and the more frantically she looked for an escape the tighter the wires would become closing in around her. The more she fought this, the faster she would be dead. And if Kouga had any pity for her, or even thought she was smart enough to do so he would have told her to run, run anywhere that didn't know her and to not come back. But he knew better so all he said was. "Get out of my fucking apartment."

And she turned in a flurry, graceful to the last, slamming right into someone's chest. She apologized before staring at him in complete confusion. "What are you doing here Naraku?" She asked her eyes searching his face when he raised his hands up to rest on her arms. Somewhere behind them Kouga was quickly moving to another room.

"Kikyou, I can't begin to tell you what a fabulous job you did with Inuyasha. In one stunning ten minute interview you ruined his entire life, his family's lives, and his fiancée's future. I'm so proud of you, have I told you that?" This wasn't making sense and she shrugged out of his grip hesitantly.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded a note of anger slipping into her voice, not liking the feeling of being left out of things. Her thoughts were jumbled and frantic from the cocaine she had done on the way over, but her adrenaline pounded through it all fueling her decisions and quick to spark anger.

"Just admiring how much easier you made this on me. Sealing off his future in Japan and ensuring he run back here first thing, that makes everything from here on much simpler."

"Naraku!" She screamed in a ruthless aggravation. "What do- Never mind. I don't care what you're going on about, get out of my way!" Moving around him she slammed the door so hard it shook against its hinges in defiance. But quickly ran down the hall like a child who knew they were going to regret that, if that door opened up again.

She stopped when a group of men walked up from the stairway filling into the narrow hallway and blocking her path.

"Excuse me!" She barked being in no mood for anymore male bullshit tonight. But they didn't move only smirking and stopping in front of her.

"Would you all of you please get the fuck out of my way!" She shouted loud enough to wake the rest of the building. But nothing stirred; nothing even moved for a split second like the whole city had gone quiet reverberating from her earthquake of a yell. It was then she recognized them, and knew she was in trouble.

"Someone needs to teach you some manners doll." One of them murmured and then there was a mind numbing sharp pain when one of them grabbed her shoving the cloth over her mouth, and then nothing but sweet darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! …Kouga?" Inuyasha struggled to see through the darkness of his friends' apartment navigating the familiar hallway with ease. "Kouga?" He called out again when he found the large room empty and dark, Kouga's usual chair in front of the large window of the city skyline empty. Inuyasha walked forward when something caught his eye though, leaning down to pick up a sparkling shard of broken glass.

"What the fu-" He was cut off before he ever finished by a sharp sound he immediately recognized but wished he hadn't. Ducking behind the chair in an instinctual movement he tried to see through the darkness but didn't have to when the overhead chrome kitchen lights flashed on. "Kou..ga..?"

Everything that had happened over the last horrible three days suddenly felt like it had exploded to equal something so much worse. And nothing in Inuyasha's head was making sense anymore over the popping and fizzing parts of his brain were doing. Kouga, the only friend he had next to Miroku was pointing a gun at him, and for the life of him he couldn't process why.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou opened her eyes after some struggling, her eyelashes feeling like they weighed a ton. Through her squinted gaze she blinked through the watery outline of shapes and lights trying to make sense of what had happened. Her first thought was what had she taken, or what had she been slipped. And fear took over when she tried to move and first felt the binds restraining her.

Kikyou whimpered alerting the four men nearby in conversation she was awake a little earlier than planned. Naraku slowly walked up to stand before her and she raised her head with some difficulty her eyes still going in and out of focus like a busted lens.

"You better not have caused any damage to her. We don't need a suspicious autopsy coming up."

"I didn't," One of the nameless voices shot back defensively. "Besides, there's so much heroin in her system it's amazing she's still breathing."

"She better stay that way a little longer, otherwise the purpose of her being here at all is lost." Naraku muttered bitterly staring down at her with something akin to pity or disgust, he wasn't sure which, in his gaze.

"Why….Why are you doing this?" Kikyou struggled to speak, her tongue feeling like it had swelled up to an irregular size and her mouth incredibly dry.

"Because you have no more use to me." He answered calmly.

"I…" Kikyou's eyes drifted open and shut again as she swayed slightly in her confusion. She knew she should be terrified but she couldn't feel anything through the euphoria.

"Oh do you mean why haven't I killed you yet?" She nodded instead of trying to speak again. "Well that's because this will cause Inuyasha to suffer. You know how I don't deal well with competition."

"Haven't…you done enough?"

"Not yet. It won't be enough until he is dead."

"I- I don't understand." Kikyou fought the urge to go back to the simplicity that was unconsciousness with all her might, trying to figure this out.

"Don't you remember what he did to you? Remember how badly you hated him, how much you wanted to punish him?" Honestly she couldn't, her head lolled back between her shoulders and she winced. She could barely remember her own name.

"But I did everything I wanted to…everything you suggested!"

"Yes. But you see here's the really great part." He leaned down to a crouch staring at her dull eyes and smiling. "That was only the beginning. But please understand none of this would have been possible without your help." Naraku stood up walking over to pick something up on a table. "You have my gratitude for that I assure you."

"No…" Kikyou moaned from some deeper part of her soul the drugs were making her painfully aware of. She didn't want him to die; she didn't want him to die because of her.

"Well…sometimes you just have to take the consequences for your actions darling. You hate Inuyasha, and even if you're not willing to see it through, I will be. You knew this was the plan. I'm disappointed though." He kneeled back down to look at her pretty face, even with her makeup messed up and her hair hanging in her eyes, she was gorgeous. He would remember that.

"What are you talking about!?" She screamed in frustration and panic, her unshed tears burning her eyes and her heart feeling like it was beating way too fast. 'Like a humming bird, yea a humming bird.' "I never wanted him to die!"

Naraku shushed her affectionately and smiled. The he securely fashioned a large piece of duct tape over her mouth, smoothing the sides on her cheeks softly. He gave her a gentle kiss against the duct tape where her lips were and stood again walking away from her.

"You know what to do." He called to the two remaining men, one following his leave.

Kikyou was screaming at the top of her lungs something muffled horribly by the tape so it came out as nothing more than moans for most of it. But as he was leaving one last thing caught him.

"What was that darling?" Naraku asked smirking at the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She screamed it again, barely audible but she had definitely said 'Why?'

"Because you're nothing but a liability." He answered walking out the door being held open for him and hearing it shut with a reassuring click behind them.

'Sorry Kikyou, but I've just run out of room for you. It's a shame, if nothing but hate had been in your heart for that worthless Inuyasha, you might have lived.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ahh that felt good, work those writing kinks out! Thank you so much to everyone who is still reading my stuff, or just starting to. I luff you all. I'm so glad to be back and I'll be updating again soon, as well as updating my other stories. Let me know what you think! Ja for now!


	20. By the Pricking of My Thumbs

A/N: Hello everyone! Well you know it all by now, writers block was awful, as was how busy my life is. But I'm writing smoothly again, about time I know I know. And want to thank all my readers for your constant support. I've still yet to get any review or message that isn't pure positive motivation and I REALLY do appreciate it. I don't have time for personal messages at the moment but a very big thank you to all my reviewers: HollisterGirl29, Lady Persephone, Kimiko Sakaki, Inuyasha05, captive24, brokenchaos, iamdevishangel, Enchanted-Princess, Maggz, mcookiy, jin, CherrySpringer, nekoblue, shi-shi777, steff, jay, and Lynzi18. And a constant thank you to my beta Maggz for all her hard work, inspiration and support.

One warning: This chapter does contain some slightly graphic violence and drug references of course. Nothing really bad, but if you're sensitive to those types of things you might want to take a pass. Let's do this chapter thing shall we?

Ja! -Laurell

--

"What are you doing?" He asked without even realizing when he had spoken his voice sounded so foreign. Kouga didn't answer him, pulling the trigger again and blasting off a chunk of the leather arm rest beside him. "What the fuck!" Inuyasha screamed, ducking and trying to think. His mind was racing as he desperately looked for a way out of this alive. "Kouga, it's me! What the fuck is going on?!"

"You fucked us over." Kouga answered calmly and Inuyasha was really worried where the next bullet he had just cocked was going to find itself.

"I didn't! I swear to god I didn't!" He shouted desperately.

"What is this?! You sold me out? Is that it? You gave me up as a rat?! When you know I'm not!"

Carefully looking up, he got sight of Kouga still standing beneath the kitchen lights casting shadows down upon his face. But his eyes were dead, like he had just turned off. The gun was still rigidly extended but he made no motion of firing again yet.

"It's more than that, you fucked up, Inuyasha. Too many fuck ups for even me to cover."

Coming to a crouching position he stood up very slowly. He knew this was dumb, this was a bad idea. But all of this was a fucking bad idea and he probably wouldn't take another step ever again, so it didn't really matter what he did by now. So he went by the only part of him not panicking, his instinct.

"Kouga, I don't know what you're talking about at all." He sneered lightly, his eyes down on the floor. Maybe Kouga didn't even know what he was talking about, but it was painfully clear that something had gone horribly wrong while he was gone.

Slowly Kouga looked up at him again; those painfully empty blue eyes that he didn't quite recognize.

"I… I didn't want it to be like this…" He said softly, a look of almost confusion crossing over his features as his brows knitted and he lowered the gun. Inuyasha's chest swelled with relief, like the first gasp of air when coming up to the surface of water. He was barely aware of how bad he was trembling right before he heard it again.

The sound of a gunshot slicing through the silence.

--

Two blocks away in distance but another world away from the hell that was just beginning at Kouga's, Naraku closed his eyes with a soft sigh. 'Ava Maria' filled the car and he lightly tapped his fingers with it along the smooth leather of his Rolls-Royce. His driver slowed and pulled along the curb stopping the car and rushing out to open the door for him. He smiled, looking up at the offices of his college, who was about to be very pleased with the progress of tonight.

Stepping out of the vehicle, he glanced down with disdain to a homeless man crouched into the corner of the buildings entrance he had to pass by. This was exactly what was wrong with New York, allowing such trash to litter the streets. The old man looked over his shabby cardboard sign at him and dared to say, "Anything you could spare would be a blessing, Sir."

With a cruel smile Naraku replied, "Do you take American Express?"

--

A crisp gunshot blew through the air, making Inuyasha flinch involuntarily and everything go numb for a split second as he clenched his teeth. But when his eyes flew open again after the agonizingly long second of waiting for the impact, he saw Kouga crumple in a bleeding heap to the floor, bits of him stuck to the wall behind from the force that tiny piece of metal could cause. Inuyasha exhaled a trembling breath and rushed to his side, knowing it was too late but feeling like it was something that was needed to be done.

His face was intact and his eyes were half open, a strange stillness to their usual intense blue gaze. He closed them carefully, running his shaking hand down his face before staring up into the room as his target came slowly into the light.

"Why?!" He hissed through his painfully gritted teeth at the stranger.

"Because he couldn't be trusted, you'd think you would at least know that much. Or maybe you are that dumb."

Looking up at the man, it was rather painfully obvious who was after him now. The black suit, the smug expression and the clean gun, someone had wanted him dead for awhile now. Logically he knew he was right, Kouga was dead because he was a scapegoat for something, which of course brought him to the situation at hand. But Inuyasha had been around New York long enough to know, he would have been dead much sooner if he had sold him out.

He stayed crouching, staring at his attacker, sizing up the man. He knew he wasn't going to hesitate much longer to shoot. What he didn't understand was why he had hesitated at all.

With a sudden lunge, he threw his body behind one of Kouga's large marble covered kitchen counters. Another series of shots went off from the quick movement, making chunks of marble chip off and fly around him when the assassin missed, thankfully.

In a quick fluid motion he had Kouga's gun out and his finger trembling only slightly on the trigger, crouched against a cabinet. He opened the cabinet door next to him slowly and quietly when the idiot started screaming profanities at him.

'_They certainly didn't send their best men after me, I'm slightly offended._' He thought while latching onto a pot handle.

Was he from another drug ring- or worse his own? He quieted these thoughts because they were inconsequential at the moment. He was the man who either was going to kill him or be killed, and Inuyasha had no plans on dying tonight.

With a jerk, he threw the pot over the counter at the assailant, sliding into a crouch and unloading four rounds into the confused lackey shooting at the distraction, before he ducked back to his hiding place. Every bit of it was instinct by now, and it was the only thing keeping him narrowly alive. He paused, not even breathing, until he heard the thump of a heavy dead weight hitting expensive wood panels.

With the gun still poised tightly in front of him, he crept back out into the living room, too much still unaccounted for. None of this shit was making sense. Who was after him, and what had he done? He had just returned and barely left his apartment.

"Stop!" Another voice shouted from the darkness and he froze, a cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck.

'_Not another, oh what fresh hell is this not a-fucking-nother!_' A fresh light clicked on from near the back of the large flat, bringing not one but two people into his view.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha whispered. Stopping in his advance immediately when a large man- obviously an associate to the corpse lying near him- put the barrel of the gun against her temple. He held her in front of him as a shield tightly with one arm, the other pinning her with the handgun. She tried to sway away from it but he held it firmly into place and she made a muffled noise of protest.

"Wouldn't do that, don't want to ruin this beautiful face of hers." He said, slowly smirking from the desired effect on Inuyasha. His anger was prickling every hair on his body. Here was the woman who destroyed him, destroyed everything he had in his life. By all means he should have wanted her dead, been glad to not be inconvenienced with the task himself. But…

…He just couldn't. Seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks and across the duct tape that bound her mouth, something clenched up painfully in him. She looked so terrified, so frightened and raw. And it reminded him of how beautiful she looked when he first met her, of the look she would get in her eyes before she came, and how much he had truly adored her before she had started to lose it and they had ended.

None of this was making any sense, the phrase repeated like a skipping record. Too many deaths were happening whatever way he looked at this, and he wanted some answers.

"Drop. The. Gun." The man ordered and when Inuyasha hesitated he cocked it still pressed into Kikyou's cheek. A desperate high pitched noise came from her duct taped mouth.

Inuyasha did so, reacting without even realizing it; his only hope clattering to his feet. His mind was really racing on something primal now, he thought he was trembling before, but now he couldn't feel anything. He was going to kill him, this goon was going to shoot them both and no one would even investigate it for god knows how long.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on him but when he moved the gun from Kikyou to him; he wanted to close his eyes so fucking bad. But he didn't, instead he completely looked away from his attacker, forgetting the trauma for a moment when he stared into Kikyou's eyes. They were filled with tears and shimmering, but such a lovely color still, as always.

'_She really does never look bad._' He thought with a smile and then his eyes did snap shut impulsively when the inevitable shot was fired; paired with a muffled scream and angry shout.

It was awful, like a hot knife stabbing through his bicep, freezing everything above and below from the force it barreled through his tissues, muscles and anything in the bullet's way, cauterizing them as it went. He screamed, collapsing backwards, unable to feel anything but the horrible throbbing in his arm. It just wouldn't stop, and even the blood coming up freely now felt like scorching lava to his skin.

Inuyasha clenched his good hand over his arm grinding his teeth against another scream. He was shocked the hit man had missed his chest but realized why when he saw Kikyou on the floor in front of him. _'She tried to stop him...'_ As sweet as the gesture was, it wouldn't matter in another second.

He didn't try and move or run, it hurt too badly and he knew it was too late by now. Eyes clenched shut in pain, a vision surprised him…

Kagome's face.

'_Maybe she really is an angel._' He chuckled and his throat burned. But there she was, in his dream the perfect image of her, having no right to be playing right now. And they weren't the moments he expected to remember, the one of their first dance, or how she looked when they announced the engagement; beautiful and perfect. But that wasn't what he was seeing.

He was seeing how she ran from him after trading insults, how she was laying in the grass with her cheeks flushed and sunlight weaving through her hair. That sharp tongue, it always had impressed him, too bad he never told her. Another shot stopped his sweet memories and he gasped coldly, the smell of blood heavy in the air.

But the pain didn't come. Quickly he opened his eyes when he comprehended he hadn't been hit again.

Panting and clinging to the doorframe stood Miroku, a gun in his hand and a grimace on his face as he stepped forward to kick the body and roll it over confirming the attacker's was dead.

"Miroku..?"

Was he a hallucination? Was he already dead? He really hoped he didn't have some cliché spiritual vision now.

"Long time no see." Miroku smirked and Inuyasha noticed the blood running down his head. "You look like you had a rough night."

Forcing himself to sit up with a groan, Miroku helped him to his feet, putting his uninjured arm around his shoulders for better support. "Can you move your arm?" He asked seriously, looking closely at the puncture wound.

Inuyasha forced it around in a circle with a gasp of pain. "Fuck that hurts," he groaned closing his eyes.

"At least we know it's not broken, and it doesn't look like you've ruptured an artery. Come on now, stay alert sleeping beauty. We're far from out of the clear yet." He said with his usual carefree tone. Inuyasha struggled to keep breathing, shaking his head to try and clear the pain and haze coursing through him.

'_Focus, focus… Kikyou!_'

"Kikyou!" He shouted, looking across the room to see her still unmoving form on the floor. Oh God, had he killed her when he was thinking of Kagome? He would have never forgiven himself. Moving quickly, Miroku left Inuyasha to lean against a wall and kneeled down rolling her carefully to get a good look and check her pulse. As gently as he could, he took off the duct tape and started to untie her.

"Is... she alive?" It was the scariest question he had ever asked for some reason.

"Yeah, but she's barely breathing." Miroku tilted her head back and more of her hair spilled over her shoulders. Checking her eyes, he noticeably winced, enough for even Inuyasha to catch and start to walk towards them.

"What? Is she conscious?!"

Temporarily forgetting his arm, Inuyasha moved to get a closer look at how pale Kikyou really was.

"Her pupils look really bad; I think she's taken something… She's really cold and her pulse is faint."

"Are her pupils dilated?"

"No, I can barely see them they're so tiny…"

"Pinpoint pupils…" Inuyasha murmured, thinking back to why he was familiar with that. Looking down to his friends questioning stare he asked him. "Heroin?"

"It's definitely a possibility. We need to get out of here, and then get her to a hospital. If it is a heroin overdose at least we might have a bit of time. It could be hours for it to reach fatality, if she's lucky."

Picking up her hand, Miroku made a mental note of the time and that her nails weren't turning blue just yet.

"I'm glad you're back with me but I meant what I said. We're not out of the clear yet. Can you walk on your own? I'll need to carry her if we intend to save her."

"Of course we do! And yes!" Inuyasha shouted defensively.

"Ok, get downstairs. You'll see a black van parked, get in and start it up. Go now."

Inuyasha nodded firmly, one last look to see Miroku hoisting Kikyou up over one shoulder before he moved. Grabbing Kouga's gun off the floor, he stuffed it into the back waist of his pants and pulled his shirt down over it. He spared a look to Kouga's body but quickly moved on and out the door, not wanting to see. His arm was fucking killing him, every step jarring more blood from his hurt bicep, he squeezed it tighter. But at least through all the confusion he had a chance now; he had a purpose to keep him moving. He was not going to die here, and he wasn't going to let Kikyou die either.

--

Miroku and Inuyasha worked quickly to open the van and lightly set Kikyou down in the back of it before too many people noticed. Thankfully the back entrance to Kouga's building didn't have the best lighting and they drove away without any problems.

"If you don't mind me asking Miro, who are the two bodies back there?" Inuyasha asked, hissing a bit through his teeth and knotting a shirt around his arm to try and stop the blood flow that was thankfully easing up.

"They're the unlucky duo that abducted me and donated you their shirts."

"Did you have to execute them like that?" Inuyasha winced, not wanting to look back at what was left of the corpses faces again.

"They hit me in the back of the head with a pipe; guess I was still pissed about it. Needed to make my shots count too, I didn't know how many rounds were left in the one's gun that I stole."

"So wait a minute. Who are these people? They kidnapped you and Kikyou, lured me here and obviously weren't friends of Kouga, seeing as they killed him in front of me."

"I'm not sure but while I was in the van I heard them talking to their boss, they called him Naraku. Does that sound familiar?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku… I think I've heard Kouga say his name before, but I thought Kouga worked with him. Do you think he's a new dealer trying to wipe out our network because we're established in this territory?"

"Do all these dead men really say 'new' dealer to you? No, I don't think this is just some turf war we got mixed up in. This was meant to be an execution of the four of us for sure, maybe more throughout the city too. They were here to kill us. Kouga's the one who lead you here, correct? He's the one who's been looking for you and I warned you he was frantic. But what made him sell you out so quickly and what for? There's not many people that can intimidate Kouga to being as worked up as he was the last time I saw him. He even said his ass would be on the line if he didn't find you. Kouga must have been working under him, and rather far down for him to be so disposable."

"The only thing I got from him before they shot him was that he thought I was a rat, I have no idea why though." Inuyasha noticed Miroku's jaw visibly clench up, his eyes never leaving the road. "I swear to you I'm not Miroku, you know me better than that," he said quickly.

"I know, don't worry. I know that's not possible."

"Good, well he didn't tell me anything else. The second he hesitated in shooting me, he was dead. It doesn't look like they would have spared him anyways though, maybe he knew that."

"Probably, this Naraku is not someone I wanted to ever meet. My guess is he's one of the direct traffickers getting in the shipments. I mean multi-kilogram quantities; he's not just a low end distributor like us if he has that many hired killers working for him."

"So why is he going to all the trouble to kill us?"

"Not us Inuyasha, you. They grabbed me walking out of a club last night faster than I could even process what happened. One minute I'm on the curb waiting for a taxi and the next I was waking up with a hell of a headache and a gun to my forehead, catching pieces of conversation between Naraku and his men. They wanted to make sure you hadn't contacted me to back up what Kouga said to lure you there."

"That you were in trouble… Fuck Miroku, I'm so sorry. I swear to God I don't know what I've done to attract this much attention. I haven't even been in the country! And before I left everything was calm."

"If they killed Kouga so flippantly, they were going to do the same to me eventually anyways. The thing that's got me really confused is why we have the lovely Miss Kotara over dosing in the back seat. Both what she's doing in this, and what you were thinking when you wanted to save her. It's not like she's some helpless innocent, I'm sure she did something to deserve almost getting shot in the head tonight."

"You're right about that, but I still just couldn't leave her to die. It would grate on my nerves the rest of my life probably, regardless of what a bitch she can be. Someone wants her dead too, and maybe if we can get her to sober up we can figure out why they want us dead with her."

"Whatever the reason, if it really is Naraku that ordered all of those goons on us and we didn't just get caught up in a feud with Kouga- which is looking less and less likely- we're most likely not going to live out the night."

Miroku's resolution came with an uneasy calmness. It was something Inuyasha had also realized the more they talked, and the more he comprehended how bad this was.

"I know, Miroku… I know. They've gone to this much trouble; I doubt he'll be ok with the fact we got away."

"Listen, you don't think Kagome and her family could have anything to do with this, do you?" The question surprised Inuyasha but he paused to actually consider the option.

"I seriously doubt it, but we really can't rule out anything at this point, seeing as how we don't know what I did exactly to get us on a hit list."

"Well, how much did her dad dislike you?" Miroku asked with a smirk and hint of sarcasm.

Inuyasha chuckled a bit, despite the hot pain still coursing through him. "This is just my luck, I've got some mafia drug lord after me and I don't even know why."

"You're jumping to the conclusion he has mafia ties, you know. You've probably been watching too many movies."

"Oh I'm sorry, not a mafia drug lord, just a normal drug lord. They're so much better and all." They both laughed softly. "This could never be a movie though, because there's no good guys to root for. We most likely work for the people trying to kill us and just never knew it, of course."

"Well, that's a liability in our line of work. We don't exactly have company picnics. I wouldn't say we're the bad guys though..." Miroku smiled.

"We're not good guys either. And most likely I did do something to deserve this; I just don't know what exactly at the moment."

"No use worrying about it now, let's focus on getting Kikyou somewhere safe and then figure out what next."

"I don't want to just drop her off at a hospital. The last thing I need is for Kagome to see me on TV looking like I'm rescuing a dying super model instead of calling her."

"You haven't called her?" Miroku glanced over at him in surprise.

"We really do have bigger issues at hand. Point is they'll be in a frenzy if we just drop her off, and she might be in danger. For the time being, let's get to my apartment. We'll take the stairs up from the garage so we don't see anyone and we can get a hold of her agent from there to tell her what happened. She'll know how to handle this; we'll make sure she's in good care, see if she has any information for us-"

"-Doubtful."

"I know but we'll still try until she's off our hands. Then I intend to never think of her for the rest of my life."

"Which might only be the next few hours, so that might actually be possible." Miroku grinned.

"Thanks, Miroku." Inuyasha muttered, rolling his eyes and hoping Kikyou really was unconscious back there.

"You know, seeing as we're probably going to be dead before morning, you really should call Kagome."

"Yeah, let me get home and do something for my arm then I'll call her. We've got to figure out what to do next though..."

"Why don't you just worry about keeping as much blood in your body as you can for now? Let me drive and think about our next move."

Inuyasha's apartment was close now, and he was glad he had kept him conscious. Carrying both him and Kikyou up the stairs was not something he would have enjoyed the way his head was still pounding.

"Fair enough."

**--**

While Kagome waited for Inuyasha to come home, there really wasn't much for her to do. Her thoughts ran ramped, worries that maybe he wasn't coming home that night at all. He was out partying and staying at some other girl's place. But her eyes drifted back to the front door and how it wasn't even closed. The only conclusion she had come to for this was that Inuyasha was in such a hurry to get wherever he was going, he didn't have time to close it. Had it just been unlocked, that could be carelessness. But the fact it was still partially open, she was certain, implied he had left quickly and she hoped intended to return quickly.

She bounced her legs on the base of his couch before her fidgeting moved her to her feet. She had already gone through his apartment as discretely as she could until she felt guilty about it. Agitated, she paced again, pausing to flip through a small notepad on his table filled with numbers and street names. It was meaningless to her though and she sighed closing it.

Kagome walked to the large window peeking out. The wind was howling outside, along with the constant hum of the crowded streets below. It moaned and a chill went down her spine as she clutched herself a little tighter, moving away from it.

Just as she had found the remote to the TV under the pile of mess on his table, Kagome heard an odd noise in the hall. In momentary fear, she wondered if she should have locked it; technically she was in a drug dealer's apartment, who knew the reason for Inuyasha's hurry while leaving. But it was too late for that, the door was opening.

While Kagome waited and the entire time she traveled, one thought was constantly going through her head, what Inuyasha would say when he walked in that door? What would happen when he saw her, the reaction on his face that would determine everything? And while she thought of all different scenarios it was easy to say, she had never, ever imagined this one.

When three people walked through the door, not one, she was surprised to begin with and immediately worried. Inuyasha came in with his back to the door, his attention focused instead on another man carrying a girl over his shoulder and into the apartment. Kagome stared in silence, none of them noticing her.

It was only when Miroku looked up and his mouth dropped in surprise that Inuyasha finally turned around and saw her.

The panic of the last hour instantly slowed and stopped as Inuyasha froze. He was hallucinating, he had to be. How much blood had he lost?

It was the stress, his injury and adrenaline and God knows what else. It had all some how combined to make him think… Kagome was standing in his kitchen. But he knew this wasn't possible. Inuyasha could feel his hands shaking, and as much as he wanted to reach out and make that cruel tease of a vision disappear, his feet were rooted to the spot, with the tiniest shard of hope wanting to stay in this moment just a second longer. It was only when Miroku cleared his throat behind him and spoke that he snapped.

"So… are you going to introduce me?"

Inuyasha ignored his question and rushed forward, his arm and weakness forgotten when he swept her into his arms. He didn't care at that moment what she was there for, if she was still angry and had come for revenge. He could have died in her arms for all he cared in that moment, he had to touch her. Had to know she was real.

"Inu…" Kagome whispered in a shaky breath, her arms around his back and squeezing him so tight he couldn't bear the thought of moving. He could smell her hair, and that light flowery perfume she always wore. Could feel the heat and her delicate little fingers digging into his shirt, and for just that moment, nothing was wrong in the world.

She pulled back just slightly out of his grasp and he almost stopped her in protest when a soft noise he wasn't too proud of came from the back of his throat. But then Kagome put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him. She kissed him like she did in the hallway that first night, like they had on the red carpet after announcing their engagement and he swore he was never letting her out of his sight again.

"God Kagome, I'm so sor-" She cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips; he could see her cheeks were glimmering with tears and God it stung.

"Not yet, just not yet." She smiled earnestly despite the tears, before her face broke out into shock as she looked down at him. "Oh god – Inu! You're bleeding, what happened!?"

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt uh- awkward… but where do you want me to put this, Yash?" Miroku called from the door, gesturing to Kikyou still slumped over his shoulder.

They both looked over to Miroku blankly who smiled and gave a half hearted wave to Kagome. She could only blink in response as reality set in.

"Inuyasha… what's going on?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Put her down in my bedroom Miro, carefully." Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, his arms still resting on the outside of hers when his bicep throbbed painfully, bringing him back to the present. He dropped his left arm just in time for Kagome to look down and see a stark red stain on her tee shirt where she had hugged him.

"Inuyasha…?" She whispered, now visibly shaking.

"What are you doing here, Kagome?" He asked instead, but his tone was still soft.

"I couldn't get a hold of you! I had to talk to you!" She stammered then peeled back the baggy black button down he was wearing loosely. The blood on the outside of the shirt was minimal, but when it fell off his shoulders, she gasped in panic at the wound covered in blood. She felt sick and dizzy all over and Inuyasha steadied her with his good arm when she swayed.

"Hey, hey I'm ok. This is just a little… bullet wound, nothing life threatening." She gasped again, her eyes wide and tearing.

"Sorry to interrupt uh, again but Yasha do you have any Naloxone?" Miroku appeared in the hallway to ask.

"No… I don't do heroin, why would I keep that around?"

"Oh I don't know, in case a model was overdosing on it in your house." Miroku said with a glare. Inuyasha quickly gestured for him to shut up, looking down at Kagome. Miroku sighed ignoring this and walked up to them.

"It's not like she didn't just notice me carry her unconscious in there. Jeeze, she's not three man." Miroku muttered before extending his hand. "Inuyasha is bad at introductions; I'm a friend of his, Miroku." Kagome blinked in confusion but took his hand and shook it in automatic response.

"Fine then Miroku, can you please tell me what's going on here and why he's bleeding in his apartment instead of a hospital?" Kagome said quickly, getting her wits back.

"Because someone tried to kill all three of us tonight and we thought we should fly low on the radar," he answered calmly. Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his good hand over his eyes; sometimes he really hated his best friend.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and in the most serious tone he'd ever heard her use, only said one thing. "I want the truth from you and I want it now."

--

A/N: So after all that time what do you all think? Oh Miroku, how I love you. -whew- Gotta shake all that violence off, it was hard to write. Unfortunately the night has just begun and even in New York it's the darkest just before dawn. :) That's all for today lovelies, update asap to come. Should be within two weeks! And for those who didn't understand the chapter title its the reference to a quote by Shakespeare. "By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes..." :)

As always I don't own Inuyasha, he owns me. Ja! -Laurell


	21. Hold Your Enemies Closer

A/N: Hi everyone! It's the start of a new school year and I'm very happy to be updating my long overdue story before I get swamped with school work. Everyone who is still reading this story and reviewing it is my personal hero. No seriously, you're all saints for staying with me for so long and my very drawn out updates. And if you're a new reader welcome! I hope you're enjoying it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. As always I am going to finish this story, it's just taking me an awful long time. But I promise that it will never go unfinished, for those who were wondering during that long absence. And we're actually not that far off...I couldn't give a for sure chapter amount but the end is definitely near which is very strange for me.

On a side note I traveled to Japan this summer including Tokyo and fell in love. I even went to the Tokyo International Forum and saw all the places I had researched and described for the big event when Kagome and Inuyasha first met back in chapter 7 (remember how long ago that was??). It was so incredible to see it in person and Ginza as well. I definitely had a fan girl moment imagining them in the Plaza. Ok well that's enough for me, please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think of it! I love reviews. A constant thank you to my beta Maggz as always and I'll try and update again as soon as possible. Ja ne!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's it I swear, you can even ask Miroku. He'd obviously tell you anything I left out." Inuyasha muttered glaring over at his friend going through his kitchen from his seat. Kagome had managed to get him to sit down at the table before she listened intently to the brief version of the story without interruption, seated across from him.

"I'll have you know some people appreciate my frank nature. And look, you explained everything and she hasn't broken down at all Inuyasha." Miroku reminded him while opening another cabinet quickly rifling through it in search of something.

Inuyasha looked back to Kagome still worried by her lack of reaction to all of it. She had listened quietly the entire time, only asking an occasional question. It was killing him to not know what she was thinking at this point…now that she knew just how awful a person he was and the extent to how badly he had fucked up his life. But initially Kagome didn't react to anything he had said.

Kagome sighed softly and closed her eyes waiting for her barrage of emotions to calm before she dared to speak. But she couldn't stop it, the anger and frustrations of the entire last month that rushed through her, and she snapped.

"How could you be so _stupid_?!" She shouted her eyes gleaming with tears when they opened. Miroku glanced back at the two of them before making a quick exit to give them some time alone and check on Kikyou again.

"You've been running around dealing and pushing coke! Did you forget that was illegal?! Your father is a cop; you know all the repercussions and dangers of doing this! Did you think you were invincible to it just because you're so awesome and live in New York and drive a BMW?!" Kagome exploded panting and shaking from how upset she was. She knew this wasn't exactly constructive but right now she didn't give a shit.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but she quickly cut him off. "And don't you dare try and do the whole I'm a victim too bullshit! You are bleeding and could have died all because of your own recklessness!"

"You had everything, all the opportunities you needed, more than me! You were born into a respectable family who actually cares about you, who loves you! Your family sees you as more than just a tool to advance their own prosperity, you're a man, and you weren't even the eldest. And you threw every bit of your fortune away on nothing, just so you could chase your indiscretions in peace. Had I been given chances you had do you think I would have wasted them and found myself in your position? Do you know me well enough to even answer that Inuyasha!?"

Inuyasha stiffened from the harsh truths and accusations, and only piercing silence echoed after her last yell for several moments. His arm throbbed loudly in his ears and he subconsciously held the painful limb a little tighter.

"This is not okay, and this is not a joke..." Kagome's voice cracked with desperation and tears slipped down her face suddenly. She quickly wiped them away to continue. "I literally escaped my house and chased you half way around the world, without even hearing from you or getting a proper apology first. Just because I care so much about you and was so worried." She closed her eyes again as more tears fell. "And I don't even know what I'm doing here." She admitted to both of them, defeated and exhausted from her outburst.

She couldn't stand the empty silence between them, and felt farther from him than she ever had been when she opened her eyes to stare into his lost expression. Abruptly she bolted up shoving her chair back and walked into the only other room to escape him. She fled past a worried looking Miroku in the hallway and closed the door leaning back against it. She slid slowly down until her knees curled up against her chest, finally giving in and sobbing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once her tears stopped Kagome couldn't count the number of shaky breaths she had to take to finally calm down. Internally her thoughts were as they had been for the past few days, chaos. Her emotions flickered between anger, fear and sorrow, never staying on one for long. So she stayed silent waiting for them to hopefully settle and got up to sit down on the edge of Inuyasha's bed to think in peace for a few minutes.

She looked back at Kikyou's motionless form; she had actually forgotten the girl was still in the room with her. With quiet composer she leaned forward and checked her pulse and breathing, neither was strong but they were still there. Kikyou spasmed in her sleep and moaned quietly and Kagome's eyebrows knit with worry.

She pulled back and studied her in silence, the girl who had virtually ruined all she had struggled through this past month, and plucked Inuyasha from her when she was just beginning to feel stable in their relationship. And she had done all of this in barely ten minutes.

Despite all this she felt no great satisfaction watching her lie weakly in bed, because she looked nothing like the vindictive woman she had watched on the television that day. She looked frail and pale, because she was. Kagome would have felt badly for wishing her harm under these circumstances though, it just wasn't in her. Instead she found herself worried, wondering how long they had before she needed to get to a hospital. The boys had found her like this apparently, no clue if she had done it to herself or even really was over dosing. Either way Kagome didn't like the idea of leaving her in this room to wait and find out.

Kagome pulled the blankets up over here sheer dress when she noticed Kikyou was shivering, her skin was so cold. She wondered how on earth Inuyasha could have ever fallen for both of them when they were so very different. But there she went again, giving herself too much credit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku hesitated in the front of the door Kagome had just slammed pondering if he should try saying anything to her. But he curtly remembered how much trouble his big mouth tended to get him in, and how he had just met the girl minutes earlier. Walking back into the kitchen he stopped to look at his friend. Inuyasha's face was painfully somber as he clutched his bloody arm a bit too tightly to his side.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear right now," Miroku sighed, "but we need to do something about Kikyou soon. She's breathing shallowly at best and her pulse is weak. We don't know what she took but if it is heroin she could slip into a coma easily. We've got to get her to a hospital."

Inuyasha winced as he sat up still holding his good hand against the now bloody rag tourniquet. "So take her to the hospital and I'll sort something out while you're gone."

"You need to see a doctor too-," but Miroku was quickly cut off.

"Absolutely not, I'm not putting either of us in danger. Don't you think the second they realize we're not dead they're going to check the hospitals? They'll know we're injured. Kikyou will automatically be protected because of her fame, we'll call her agent…I know I still have her number lying around here…"

Inuyasha couldn't help one of the brief memories of their relationship that resurfaced. The last time he had needed to call her agent when Kikyou once again had taken too much of something and had to be rushed to the emergency room. He had waited hours anxiously not knowing if she would wake up, without ever receiving a thank you for taking her to the hospital. A week later she was back in the club on E.

Miroku sighed agitated from the counter trying to think of a solution quickly when he heard the bedroom door open again. Kagome walked into the room still looking a little lost and her face flushed from crying.

Inuyasha immediately wanted to reach out and touch her, to hold her and apologize for everything he could think of. But all he managed was a stupid "You okay?" He ventured to ask her after she had sat down across from him at the table.

Kagome stared down at the lines of the deep wood of his table. She didn't deserve his concern, not after how she had spoken to him. She felt awful she had released all those frustrations on him, even though he was the cause of most of them. But he had just been shot, 'Who yells at her boyfriend that was just shot?!' her self doubt cried, as she looked back up to the dried blood still covering his arm with a wince. What a pair they made, both sitting across from each other feeling sorry for themselves.

"I'm sorry…for shouting at you-" she began but he quickly interrupted.

"You don't have anything to apologize for, everything you said was true." Kagome looked up to his sincere face and felt her heart drop all over again with guilt. He shifted uneasily in his chair, cringing from the pain.

"But I didn't have to do it like that, to yell it at you…" Kagome looked away from him so frustrated with herself she couldn't see the sad look in his eyes.

"I upset you, I deserved your reaction."

"_Oh god, _yeah, yeah you're both sorry. Quit apologizing in circles, we have decisions we need to make pronto." Miroku muttered walking over to set some towels down on the table. Kagome glanced up in surprise from the interruption and Inuyasha glared at him.

"Those are my good towels; you can't use those for whatever you're doing." He said still scowling at him.

"You have good towels?" Miroku arched an eyebrow.

"Never mind…" He mumbled watching Miroku jet off towards the bathroom again before he continued.

"I never wanted you to be apart of this Kagome…," he trailed off looking down at his fidgeting right hand, which was clasping and unclasping on his pants in a very not Inuyasha like manner.

"I know; it doesn't matter now. I don't regret coming, and what's done is done. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen and…I can't really hold you accountable for things you did before you knew me, however stupid they were…" She trailed off losing her thoughts again.

"So you're not mad still?"

"Oh I'm mad; I can't believe how irresponsible you were to get involved with this shit in the first place. I just don't have the heart to yell at you anymore with that bullet wound." She smiled softly. "And I know it won't do any good, we can't undo the past. And I don't think you'll ever use again in the future as long as I'm around." It was a bold statement for Kagome who normally wasn't the type to order other people around. And while she didn't necessarily mean it as a threat, she was pretty sure he understood the context. That wasn't a request.

Inuyasha smirked despite the situation. "So that means despite all this you're actually considering putting up with me in the future?"

"If you behave." She smiled laying her hand on top of his. "Now isn't the time for us to be fighting, it's for all of us to figure out what we can do next." The two smiled at each other in a rare moment of peace during what would undoubtedly be one of the worst nights of their lives.

Miroku cleared his throat softly again. "Well I can be of some help with that. Right now we need to do something with Kikyou. Either take her to a hospital ourselves or call her agent to take her I guess…"

Unfortunately those were the only two options Miroku could manage to think of. He didn't want to leave Inuyasha unattended in the time it would take him to drive Kikyou to the hospital and drive back, not to mention the risk he would be taking personally. But with Inuyasha still incapacitated and not knowing how long it might take her agent he wasn't seeing any other options.

"You can't take her Miroku, you know they'll be looking for you…" he trailed off still unsure how much to say in front of Kagome.

"So who is 'they' again exactly?" Kagome asked biting her lip.

"We're not exactly sure...Our guess is whoever was giving Kouga his shipments and orders and for whatever reason decided they didn't require our services any more. We think his name is Naraku but we're not even sure of that."

"Or someone even higher up than him…" Inuyasha pondered trying to focus his now hazy thoughts, there were so many anonymous people involved in one drug ring it could be anyone.

"We'll deal with what we're doing after we sort out Kikyou. Inuyasha I'm not seeing any better alternative than I take her to the hospital, we're wasting valuable time. Kagome will have to take care of you until I get back; hopefully your arm isn't still bleeding."

"I can't hang around here waiting for you with Kagome! They're going to come here looking for us after or maybe even before the hospitals depending on how many people they have left. But if the amount of guys we already had shooting as us tonight is any indication someone very powerful wants us dead! I doubt they're going to hesitate in their actions."

"Well we can't be in three places at once and you can't travel until that arm is stable, what the fuck else are we supposed to do?!"

Kagome got up from her seat suddenly restless as she paced the room thinking over the boy's shouting. She was way out of her league feeling like this was a bizarre movie rather than her reality. But one glance at Inuyasha's arm and Miroku's badly bruised body told her anything but. Drug rings, or gangs or whatever was after them, she knew nothing about. But she did know they were all wasting valuable time.

"I'll take her to the hospital."

Miroku and Inuyasha immediately stopped arguing to look over at Kagome in confusion. Kagome lost in her own thoughts was tempted to look behind her and see who the boys were staring at. That was however before she realized the seemingly foreign sounding voice was her own. Some usually quiet part inside of her managed to physically manifest in that one startling statement. So she decided, maybe she should listen.

"Absolutely not! You're getting a cab right back across that bridge and taking it to the closest quietest town out of the city and staying there until this whole thing is sorted. That way I know you're safe." Inuyasha insisted firmly.

Now to say Kagome had a problem with authority, especially male authority would have been an understatement. Enough of a problem Kagome didn't care that she had just flown across the world to see Inuyasha and he had someone trying to kill him. She'd be damned if she was to be sent off to safety an hour after a solid day of traveling just to get here.

"_Excuse me_?" Miroku and Inuyasha both stiffened and exchanged worried glances from that tone. "I will do no such thing! Since when do you two go around giving me orders? Last time I checked you haven't been making the best decisions so far tonight."

She marched right up to both of them and held her hands out expectantly, Miroku gulped. "She could die if we don't get her to a hospital now. And neither of you are capable of taking her there safely so what else do you propose we do?"

"We'll call an ambulance then." Inuyasha argued right back.

"Really? And how do you plan to explain this whole situation to the authorities?" She pointed to Inuyasha's arm and threw her hand out back towards the bedroom. "Why the injured ex boyfriend Kikyou just ruined has her drugged and unconscious in his apartment? Or do you think people just aren't going to notice that?!"

"She has a point," Miroku said meekly, shutting up from the look Inuyasha shot him and shrugging in innocence.

Inuyasha's mouth opened and closed again trying to find the words to argue back, but nothing came out. Kagome crossed her arms and jutted her chin looking definitely down at him awaiting his response. Miroku sighed beside the two of them already having realized the more Inuyasha would argue this with her the more Kagome was going to stubbornly dig her heels in.

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed looking away from his infuriatingly stubborn ex-fiancée.

"I can call Kikyou's agent, I'll say I'm a friend of hers and ask her to meet me at the hospital. Explain that we were out clubbing and she passed out. I'm not a model but I know something or two about publicity, her agent will be there in a second to make sure Kikyou doesn't attract any attention. Then I'll slip out and take a cab out of the city just like you asked." The offer was more to appease Inuyasha and she knew it, but Kagome truly felt like she needed to do this.

What had possessed her to take care of the snake that had ruined her life only days ago she really couldn't say. She just knew that this had to be done soon, and if it kept Inuyasha out of risk she was willing to do anything. "It's the quickest and safest way for everyone."

Inuyasha finally got up from his seat, despite his body screaming in protest. He turned his back to her resting his hand on the kitchen counter top, the other lying limply at his side.

He let his head hang a little, feeling so exhausted from the night's events already, not even wanting to think about everything to come. "And how will you get there Kagome? My car's still at Kouga's." His voice sounded as heavy as his head felt, as the horrible thought that he might put Kagome in danger was becoming truer by the second.

"How did you guys get here?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I drove the van I stole from my attackers who kidnapped me. It still-" Miroku stopped mid sentence when Inuyasha quickly looked up at him to stop him from going into graphic detail for her sake. "…you don't want to take that." Miroku euphemized.

Kagome paused choosing her words carefully. "Are…there people still in it?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, the two bodies of our would be assassins," Miroku replied. Inuyasha cursed quietly, still not turning to face them.

"It's the truth Inuyasha; she has a right to know exactly what she's volunteering for here. Kikyou is dying of an overdose because of her own involvement in this as well. We've both already killed tonight and we're far from out of the clear. So do you really want to involve yourself in this Kagome? Keeping in mind if you do you'll be responsible for yourself, Inuyasha and I can't guarantee we can protect you from these people." Miroku's words were harsh, but his tone soft and unyielding as he almost pleaded with her to change her mind.

Inuyasha ground his teeth immediately wanting to shout he could protect her from anything but knowing it wasn't true. He did turn to face her then, his face covered with pain obviously not from his arm anymore. Miroku motioned for him to stay silent while Kagome quietly drifted her eyes down to the floor. Both men waited for her thoughts in the tense loft.

But her thoughts were a complete mess, and her mouth opened and closed without making a sound. Each time her decision corroding to ash with doubt and fear before she could speak it. It was an awful thing to think she wasn't safe with Inuyasha, but Miroku was right, it was reality. But through the heavy dread and apprehension she felt about everything one thought wouldn't quit shining through. Kikyou was dying, faster by the second, and they both couldn't take her to the hospital without risking being seen alive themselves or caught by authorities.

Kagome knew the longer the three of them stayed here discussing this, the more dangerous it was becoming. Naraku wouldn't hesitate once he realized they were still alive, their only chance to live through the night was to run now.

"He's going to look here for you first." She stated the obvious. "And if he sees you or if you're caught before then by the press or the cops…" She trailed off to silence. "We don't have time to argue this. I'll call her agent, and call a cab. I'll take her to the hospital, and leave as soon as she's dropped off safely. This will be the easiest way. They don't know my face, and I want both of you to have the best possible chance to get out of the city before Naraku knows you're alive." Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged a quick knowing glance before she exhaled and looked up at Inuyasha finally, his worried expression the same.

"I'm going to go check on Kikyou, and call you that cab." Miroku said quietly excusing himself from the room.

Inuyasha tore his eyes away from Kagome's stare; it was matched with the same worry as his. He couldn't take this anymore, the feeling of helpless anger and fear boiling up inside of him. It was bad enough he and Miroku's lives were at stake tonight, which was probably his fault. But the fact that Kagome was recklessly throwing herself into danger she couldn't comprehend…and he was powerless to stop it. It was too much.

He'd seen what these men were capable of, and couldn't suppress a visible shudder when the image of Kouga flashed through his mind. Kagome was across the room in seconds, putting her hands gently on the sides of his face and dragging his gaze back to her.

"I can't take this," he admitted finally voice shaking from the raw honesty. "If something were to happen to you…because of me-"

Kagome shushed him quickly and hung her head with a soft sigh. Inuyasha closed the small space between them kissing her forehead and leaving his lips pressed there, hoping they weren't shaking too.

"I'll be okay, really. I'm just going to drop her off and take a cap right after. I'll even call you as soon as I leave and once I find somewhere to check in. Then as soon as we can we'll meet up and be together again." She made it all sound so simple and viable. It killed Inuyasha to lie to her this way, but he knew there was no running from this. He and Miroku would talk about it once she was gone but they both had already decided there wasn't any place far enough to run to. He barely nodded in response.

His only comfort was this way she wouldn't be with him anymore. Part of him knew if Kikyou hadn't been there he couldn't have been able to drag her away from his side, and the longer she stayed close the more danger she was in as well. If Naraku knew she was in this city, knew if he could hurt her to get to him, he'd do it without a moment's hesitation. So Inuyasha hugged her tightly with his good arm, burying his face in her hair to smell its soft fragrance and try not to forget it.

Inuyasha was far from the praying type, but right now even he closed his eyes to hope to whatever powers might be listening that Kagome would be safe.

While Miroku got ready to take Kikyou down to the lobby Inuyasha released Kagome and started quickly going through a pile of papers in his living room. He knocked papers aside in search of what he was looking for and thanked the kami's when he found the business card he had been thinking of.

"Kagome get a pen from the table and come here. I need you to write something for me, I'm worried my handwriting would be illegible right now." Kagome gulped but found a pen and joined him on the couch. She picked up one of the discarded pieces of paper and wrote down Miroku's cell phone number, Inuyasha's number, and his address just in case. He made her repeat back exactly what she was going to say at the hospital and to Kikyou's agent then leaned over with his good hand feeling beside the couch for something. He pulled up a black messenger bag, dumping out its few contents and handed it to Kagome for her to put some of the stuff from her suitcase into.

"Only take enough for a day or so, I don't want you to arise any suspicions. And if you haven't heard from me by then," her eyes widened and he held his hand up to silence her before she spoke. "If you haven't heard from me by tomorrow…book your plane ticket home and get out of the country."

"No-" she immediately argued. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and jerked her forward only inches from him.

"Do this for me, if you'll do nothing else do as I ask now. If you don't hear from me by tomorrow…get on a plane home. One that doesn't depart from JFK, promise me Kagome." He pleaded so desperately, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers.

"Okay…" she said softly. It killed Kagome to lie to him this way, but she knew she wasn't running without him.

Miroku walked in carrying Kikyou. "The cab just called, he's downstairs. I'm going to go put her in it…be quick Kagome." He said with a slight nod to both of them walking out Inuyasha's front door.

"Oh god," Kagome whispered flinging herself into Inuyasha's impossibly tight embrace. She felt like she had tried to be strong for so long, and now it was all crumbling as she clung to him trembling. She wanted to hold him in her hands forever, to know he was safe and tangible and not going anywhere without her. But none of this was possible, and her safety net, her fiancée for the last month she might never see again. The thought made her feel like her body was being physically ripped in half.

"Hey come on…you're shaking stop that." Inuyasha soothed, running a hand along her back. "You said so yourself, everything will be fine. I'll meet you as soon as it's safe and it'll all be okay. It'll be even better than before." They both knew he was lying, nothing about tonight was going to be safe for either of them, and meeting up would be far from easy.

"Run and stay safe Inuyasha…please. If anything were to happen…" He shushed her affectionately again resting his cheek against hers. Neither of them spoke for a moment, just breathed and then Inuyasha moved. He softly kissed her neck, jaw, cheeks and forehead; as if he was trying to memorize how every plane of her delicate face felt beneath his lips. Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe in that instant and she finally stilled not wanting to ruin this precious moment.

Eventually he pulled back and kissed the lips he loved so much, gentle and firm like the first time they ever had. The kiss that could make sparks travel down to the tips of her toes. This one did that too her again, melting and molding her to his body tighter than before. But it was more insisting than any of their kisses had been in the past, rushed and almost a little frenzied. When they pulled away both were out of breath and staring shakily at the other. Kagome realized the words that were on the tip of her tongue and quickly shut her mouth to keep them in…she just _couldn't_.

"You better go." He said finally, and she nodded. With another quick hug she grabbed her bag and left as fast as possible, not giving her the time to look back and reconsider.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha watched Kagome from the window. She had looked up one last time before stepping in herself and his heart clenched so tightly in his chest he couldn't breathe for a moment. The goodbye had been gut wrenching, watching that cab drive away was even worse.

He didn't know how long he stood immobile at the window. But when he looked beside him Miroku was suddenly there without him ever hearing the door open again.

"Miroku if anything happens to her because of me I'll never forgive myself."

"I know that, please stay calm there's no reason she should be in any danger." Miroku said coolly.

"She could be killed from this!" Inuyasha burst out.

"She won't be."

"How the fuck do you know that for certain?!" Inuyasha whirled on his friend, his usual fierce glare back in place.

"Trust me Inuyasha, I have a plan. And it doesn't involve any of us dying tonight." Miroku said calmly staring out the window into the city that owned him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to talk about it?" Miroku asked while rustling through his kitchen.

"No." Inuyasha quickly responded keeping his eyes closed and massaging one of his temples halfheartedly. Miroku didn't say anything else in response.

"What are you doing over there?" Inuyasha finally asked with a weary sigh.

"Setting a pot to boil water, do you have a needle and thread?" Miroku asked without explanation.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Yea I think there's some in the first aid kit in my bathroom." The less adrenaline pumped through him the groggier he was starting to feel from the blood loss. "Why?" He mumbled.

"Because the wound on your arm is going to get infected if we don't do something about it. If we live through the night you'll still need to see a doctor but this will have to do for now."

"What will have to do?" Inuyasha asked a little slower than usual.

"I'm going to stitch it up myself idiot."

Inuyasha thought about this for a second, had he just heard him right? "How the hell would you know how to do that to someone?"

"I was training to be a paramedic in a past life. Not that you have the luxury of being picky right now." Miroku quipped.

"When did you do that?" Inuyasha muttered in confusion. But Miroku was already gone disappearing into the hallway without bothering to answer. "Yeah that's great, ignore and leave the injured guy alone, perfect." He sighed laying his head down on the table and fought the urge to sleep. He wondered if he should try and go after Kagome, but both the loss of what to say and the worry he was too weak to stand right now kept him in his seat. How utterly pathetic of him in every way he thought. His traitorous eyes rocked closed for a moment.

Miroku lingered in the hallway watching Inuyasha for a second before moving into the bathroom quickly and shutting the door. Flipping open his cell phone he hit a number on speed dial, speaking quietly to ensure Inuyasha wouldn't hear him.

"I only have a second, I'm not alone but I need you to do something important. Kagome Higurashi is in New York, follow her and watch her closely. Don't let her out of your sight is that understood?" He shut it after the confirmation and paused to exhale. The girl was definitely a problem he hadn't foreseen.

-----------------------------------------

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha's building only once more as the cab pulled into the busy flow of traffic. She whispered softly a pleas up to the window in a moment of prayer, something uncommon for her despite her family's Shinto origins. Leaving Inuyasha to the fate of the night she forced him from her mind focusing on the important task ahead instead.

"Please hurry. Get me to the hospital as fast as possible and I'll double you'll fare." Those were apparently the magic words as the cab instantly took off and began to weave through the traffic.

Kagome grabbed her cell phone and turned it on for the first time in hours, maybe going on days now she couldn't keep up. Thankfully her adrenaline was kicking her in the back of the skull too hard for her to notice her extreme exhaustion, yet. "I'll sleep when I'm dead," she thought morbidly.

She ignored the mass of voicemails and texts that popped up on her screen. It didn't matter to her now if they traced this, it'd be too late anyways. She dialed the number for Kikyou's agent that Inuyasha had given her and nervously bit her lip. Outside the streets sped past and another car honked when the cab cut him off so close they almost hit. Finally a curt voice answered and Kagome got straight to the point.

"Hi, I'm with Kikyou on the way to the hospital. I can't wake her and I don't know what she's taken."

"What hospital?" The woman replied calmly as if this was an ordinary scenario for her. Kagome held the phone away to ask the driver, who yelled it back loud enough the woman on the phone replied "I'll meet you there in ten minutes." Then she hung up.

Kagome stared at the phone for a moment before shoving it back into the bag he gave her. She paused to feel the fabric of the bag, it was soft and worn like he had this many years. Kikyou shook her out of the depressed thoughts when she moaned and spasmed again in her sleep. She was curled up on the seat, her head resting in Kagome's lap, an oddly personal position to be in with one's enemy. Kagome leaned down to check her pulse and breathing once more, they were still faint. She smoothed the bangs sticking to her clammy forehead trying to comfort the older girl. Her eyes twitched out of her control behind her closed lids.

The cab lurched again and Kagome held Kikyou a little tighter in her lap trying to keep her still. She reached into the bag next to her getting her wallet out to get a bill ready. "How far are we?"

"It's just around the block now."

"Go straight to the ER." Kagome reminded him and finally the hospital came into view as the cab turned and sped past another series of honks. Kagome dropped a hundred dollar bill into the man's lap not giving a shit about her father's money anymore and gently moved Kikyou off her. She sprinted through the doors of the ER now and rushed up to the counter asking for help. Two nurses immediately followed her outside with a wheel chair and the driver was even out of the car helping them load the limp girl into the chair.

"I think she's OD'ing." Kagome said frantically, knowing how pathetic her lack of explanation was. But the nurses didn't seem to notice as they wheeled her into the ER.

"Is that-" a young nurse in pink scrubs started to ask, her mouth dropped open. But before she could even try the nurse pushing the chair quickly cut her off.

"We're taking her to room four, alert the attendee now." She snapped harshly shaking the girl out of her awe.

Kagome rushed along behind them as they got to the room met by two more people in scrubs who threw back the thin curtains that surrounded the bed. One of the nurses turned back to ask her questions while the other three easily lifted her onto the bed. Kikyou still sagged limp like a rag doll looking paler by the minute.

"How old is she?"

"22." How did she even remember that?

"When did she lose consciousness?"

"Maybe thirty minutes ago, around there? We were at a party and I lost track of her for a few minutes." Kagome was a little amazed how easily lying was coming to her these days.

"What has she taken?"

Kagome remembered what Inuyasha had told her and repeated it back carefully. "I can't be positive, but maybe some cocaine earlier and probably heroin before she passed out." The nurse nodded not fazed at all making quick notes on a chart.

"You're okay though?" She ventured to ask giving Kagome a quick once over.

"Oh yeah…I'm fine. I don't do that sort of stuff." The truth, the nurse looked a little perplexed for a moment but quickly returned to the other staff members surrounding the bed.

Kagome floated in the doorway awkwardly watching the commotion of movement in the tiny space. They swarmed around her frail body shouting to each other all at once it seemed like. Kagome drifted back a step knowing she was useless once again. A nurse that was exiting took a glance at Kagome, and at seeing her stunned expression led her to a seat nearby pointing to a water cooler. Everything had gone sort of quiet and Kagome didn't hear a word the girl had said but sunk into the chair instinctively.

The grind of the day finally settled onto her crushing her as she slumped into the chair. She realized she hadn't eaten since the plane and her entire body felt empty, like she was hollow. She couldn't even feel her heart beating, but Kagome poetically thought it might have ceased all together with Inuyasha gone.

Inuyasha…vaguely she remembered his pleading and that she was supposed to be catching a cab and leaving here now. But she was rooted to the chair watching to procession going in and out of Kikyou's room in a daze. When a very well dressed woman clicked by in a pair of Louis Vuitton heels she knew it was the frigid woman from the phone. Her task was officially complete and she let her eyes rock closed with a soft sigh, succumbing to the exhaustion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're lucky that handgun wasn't any bigger, or the gunman's shot wasn't any closer inside your arm." Inuyasha opened his eyes again to hear the tail of Miroku's lecture as he sterilized a needle; he wasn't sure when he had even come back in the room. "It easily could have broken then bone or hit the humeral circumflex artery and you would have bled out. In terms of getting shot, you got lucky."

"Yea that's me, Mr. Lucky..." Inuyasha quickly sat up and got subsequently light headed.

"Sit down and do not flinch." Miroku instructed him with a firm push back into his chair, then gathered his supplies laying them on the table.

Inuyasha collapsed back into the seat once more, numb now that Kagome was gone. He couldn't feel anything now, the dim hope that she would be safer without him was the only thing keeping him sane. He knew regardless there was no looking back now and no use thinking about it. If these were his final hours breathing he'd rather think about the happier times with her anyways.

Miroku worked quietly to sterilize the thread now glancing back to his mute friend he barely recognized. He was concerned, this wasn't going as planned anymore.

"This is going to sting." Miroku warned seconds before he untied the make shift tourniquet on Inuyasha's arm, tossing the bloody garment on the table. It made a somewhat wet smack on the wood and Inuyasha winced from the noise as much as the pain. "And this is going to sting more."

Inuyasha's silence abruptly ended with a loud string of obscenities when Miroku put the alcohol soaked towel over the wound. It felt like he had been lit on fire. He tried not to look but couldn't help but glance, now that the splattered blood had been cleaned away he saw how deep the gash's went. It started as a slice on the front of the arm but widened into an angry split of frayed skin near the back where the bullet had sped through the tissue.

"At least it didn't take out too much of your muscle."

"No, no, only tore a chunk out of the side." Inuyasha muttered sarcastically. "It's ideal really."

Miroku didn't respond to this, threading the needle carefully.

"You sure this has to be done tonight? Couldn't we wait to just see if we live until morning instead?"

"We're going to live asshole, quit thinking so pessimistically. That's your problem Yash, you're way too negative, you know that?"

"Yeah we have tons to be positive about right now, forgot."

"Grip onto something and don't move, it'll only hurt worse." Inuyasha frowned holding on the table with his good arm. He looked away at the last second when the nausea hit him.

"So you and Kagome were engaged pretty quick."

"Can you not make- casual ...conversation while you sew...err...my skin." Inuyasha grimaced through grit teeth.

"I just never figured you for the settling down type." Miroku threaded and pulled tight then paused. "Breathe." Inuyasha did.

"It wasn't a real...engagement." He finally muttered after a minute of silence. "It was arranged by our parents."

"I didn't know people still did that in Japan." Stitch, pull, stitch.

"They don't, it was -rrr...political..."

"Well however it started you certainly seem attached to her and I don't blame you, really pretty girl."

"Shut your mouth letch..." Inuyasha ground his teeth sucking his breaths through with a hiss. "That's none of your god damn business," he growled out now officially pissed off.

Miroku pulled the thread a little tighter with a smirk. Inuyasha swore.

Pulling the thread tight one last time Miroku finally started knotting it off securely and cut the extra off. "There finished." He grinned at the work.

Inuyasha ignored his enthusiasm glancing cautiously at his arm. It looked like a cheesy horror wound from a bad movie, black thread and all. He poked it just once to feel it, and winced.

"What is wrong with you dumbass? Don't touch it! God knows your hands probably aren't clean." Miroku rolled his eyes wiping more alcohol on it then bandaged a large piece of gauze over the stitches. "It'll be a miracle if it doesn't get infected before we get you to a real ER."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me miss?" A soft grip was shaking her shoulder and Kagome's eyes fluttered open to the piercing fluorescents of the hospital lights. She winced looking around bewildered for a second.

"Sorry to wake you but Mrs. Kotara is stable now and you can see her."

The words finally made it through her fog, "is she…okay?" She managed to croak out.

"She hasn't woken up yet so we can't say for sure but we gave her the first two opioid antagonist injections. We're waiting for her to regain consciousness to give her another if needed. But it stops the drugs effects in her system immediately and she shouldn't have any permanent damage because you got her here fast enough."

"Thank you," Kagome murmured and picked up Inuyasha's bag to follow the nurse. She had no idea why she was going in that room and it because painfully clear to her she had no place there once the nurse left. She thought she gave her an envious look on her way out, and it caused a lump in her throat.

The room was empty, the harsh agent gone leaving only a very different looking Kikyou and the beeps of the hospital equipment. Kagome softly walked up to the bed and placed her hands on the railing. Kikyou looked even tinier in the over sized hospital gown but thankfully no longer so deathly pale and shaking. Her chest rose and fell peacefully now and Kagome studied her again quickly. 'She ruins my life and I help save hers' she couldn't stop the cynically ironic thought.

She gazed over her features, much sharper than her own and not as pretty without all the make up she wore on TV, she noted. She wondered sadly what she was like when she was dating Inuyasha. Surely the woman had a reason to hate him so much, but Kagome still had no idea even now what it could be.

Realizing she had been there far too long and had lurked enough she turned and left. But right as she was going through the doorway the strangest thing happened freezing her to the spot instantly.

'No…' she thought panic setting in. 'I'm tired, I'm wrong-'

But then she heard it again, a voice harsher than her own but speaking softly.

"Excuse me…where am I?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ahh! Do you love it? Hate it? Hate the cliffhanger? Tell me about it and review, I'll love you forever :D. I know I'm cruel, forgive me kind readers! More updates to follow soon. And if anyone's interested there's a unofficial soundtrack song for this chapter which is Tidal Wave by the Killers. I don't really like including lyrics in the middle of chapters but this song reminds me perfectly of Kagome and Inuyasha so look it up if you're interested. Thank you again to everyone who supports this story, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me


	22. Indebted

A/N: Well to say this update is long over due would of course be an understatement. It's been a long time coming but I am going to finish this story! I've always said that and meant it! For any of my readers still following this story thank you! I'm sorry for all the delays but my last years of college were intense. But I've finally graduated and just got hired as a teacher yay! I'm hoping to have the last few chapters of the story up before the end of the year. Once again thank you to all my readers, reviewers and followers! Please review, it might just spur me to update! ;) Ja mata ne!

Kagome turned slowly in shock more than anything. She should have walked out right that second, turned and ran. But some defiant part of her wouldn't allow it and she locked eyes with Kikyou both silently staring. Kikyou squinted her eyes in confusion, wincing a bit looking the girl up and down. The look clearly saying she was trying to place how she knew the face. Then she stopped, and her eyes got very wide.

"You're in the hospital." Kagome replied tersely, refusing to break her stare. She wasn't the meek and boring school girl tonight, and Kikyou wasn't the super model with threatening beauty.

"So you're the one who brought me here." She spoke plainly, barely audible. It clearly wasn't a question. Kagome nodded but said nothing and Kikyou shifted to sit up, obviously uncomfortable.

She coughed wincing again and in far too much grace Kagome got her a glass of water from the cooler outside the door handing it to her silently. Kikyou was clearly taken back by the kindness but took it eagerly. Her mouth tasted like sand and her throat was burning horribly. Her head felt like it had been run over by a truck and karma, she imagined, must have been quite pleased with the sick little joke it was playing.

Finally she had to stop drinking and it left the two women to continue staring in silence for several agonizing minutes until Kagome asked how she was feeling.

"Like absolute shit." Kikyou replied honestly.

"You overdosed." Kagome said plainly, she interlaced her fingers in front of her. Kikyou had figured that much but resisted the urge to snap that at her. She instead tried to focus her muddled thoughts on the last thing she could remember, she was too proud to ask the Higurashi girl what had happened.

Then it flashed through the haze in painfully bright bursts. "Naraku." She said out loud before she realized it. She hissed in reaction to the thought and brought her hand up to touch where the duct tape had been.

Kagome said nothing and Kikyou struggled to clear her throat and earnestly thank the girl. She wasn't accustomed to being polite anymore and tried to force up the courage.

"I should be going." Kagome interrupted first, turning away from her. "Feel better," she added over her shoulder.

'Too damn nice for her own good,' Kikyou thought briefly.

"Wait," Kikyou yelped, foolishly blurting out what she couldn't stop thinking. "Is he okay?"

Kagome turned back to narrow her eyes at the girl now. Apparently she had hit a nerve…

"No, no he's not okay. Nothing is OKAY! You made quite sure of that!" She snapped in a harshness that surprised both of them.

Kikyou looked down feeling ashamed for the first time in years. She smirked a little sadly. "I know I deserve that, and I'm sorry for what I did to you…for what its worth."

Feeling empowered by her sudden fury Kagome finally had the courage. "Why?" She asked simply, that one word weighing the room down with its heavy tension.

Kikyou knew she was indebted to this girl. She wanted nothing more than to tell Inuyasha's cutie new girlfriend to 'fuck off' in her usual manner. But the sliver of good left in her and remorse for seeing Inuyasha at gun point that night entirely because of her, wouldn't allow it. She remembered his face, even through the awful swimming panic of the heroin. She remembered the desperation in that face and how he dropped the gun to keep her safe, even after all she had done.

Kikyou knew the only reason she was alive was thanks to the couple whose engagement she had ruined. She owed this girl the truth, and any help she could provide.

After Miroku's incessant pestering Inuyasha drank some water and tried to choke down a little food, well, what food he had in his apartment. While he force fed himself hoping to get some of his strength back Miroku moved through the apartment quickly packing things into a bag. He grabbed some spare clothes and the medical supplies he had been using just in case.

Inuyasha and he both changed out of their bloody shirts into black ones. Inuyasha's a shirt with longer sleeves to cover his crudely bandaged bicep which still had some stubborn dried blood that refused to wash off completely. Neither said much as they tucked the stolen weapons away and grabbed Inuyasha's car keys.

Miroku got in the drivers seat automatically and put his seat belt on. Inuyasha chuckled a little at his safety eccentricity. "I want to stop by my car. I have another gun and ammo for it in the trunk. We don't have many rounds left in these," he motioned with the gun putting it on the floor under his seat.

"You think that's safe?" Inuyasha's thoughts turned to the cold metal of Kouga's gun pressing into his own lower back that had saved him tonight.

"Yeah it should be still parked in a lot downtown I pay monthly for. It's not at my house because I drove to the bar the night they took me." Miroku hadn't mentioned much else about his abduction but his hands still clenched tightly onto the steering wheel just from having to say it. Inuyasha didn't ask anymore questions about it.

"Okay...You mind telling me the plan then while we head there?"

Miroku unrolled the window a little and lit up a cigarette at a red light. "You want one?" He offered.

"Yeah," Inuyasha couldn't remember the last one he smoked like he had forgot they even existed in the chaos. Miroku passed Inuyasha the one he just lit immediately taking another out of his pack. "I can light it myself." Inuyasha protested.

"Just shut up and take it. You don't need to move your arm anymore than necessary. Quit acting like it's not hurting you."

"Keh," was his only response but he did snatch the cigarette from him with his good hand relishing in a long drag off it. The familiar scent and feel calmed him. He focused on it as a brief reprieve from the evening's stress.

After lighting his own and shifting the car back in gear Miroku finally answered him. "I've picked up a few shipments before at a really swanky apartment near the docks. I never actually saw this Naraku guy but these were the biggest shipments I've ever seen and it was recent; right after you left. I'm thinking we should start by checking the place out."

"Checking it out?" Inuyasha exhaled and stared at him confused. "I was expecting some great plan from you. That doesn't really seem that clever."

"I'm sorry. Do you have a better idea besides fleeing the city and hoping he doesn't find and kill us one day?" Miroku snapped.

Inuyasha shrugged having nothing constructive or witty to say in response.

"I do have one more detail to the plan...I've got a few things in my car that might help put the odds in our... favor."

"Things?" Inuyasha arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Things. You know the kind you save for a rainy day." Miroku grinned and speed off into the lights of Manhattan.

Kikyou struggled to clear her throat not knowing even where to begin to answer Kagome's question.

Kagome waited in a silent fury, her entire body shaking from the emotions churning through her. She breathed in and out once more hoping Kikyou wouldn't notice her trembling. She felt overwhelmed by her anger, helpless to it now that Kikyou was conscious again.

Just as Kagome took in a breath to speak again Kikyou finally gathered her thoughts.

"I don't know how much you'll understand of this-". It was already the wrong thing to say.

Sucking in a breath through her teeth Kagome snapped. "Inuyasha and Miroku have explained the entire situation to me. I understand it very well. It's you that has explaining to do." Sure it was a slight exaggeration but Kagome would take that to her grave.

"Okay..." Kikyou shifted in her large bed, clearly uncomfortable being spoken to in such a way. Still lethargic she let her anger pass and started again. "I've been...involved with a man named Naraku, until recently," very recently Kikyou thought bitterly.

The familiar name triggered something in Kagome and her hatred for the frail girl cooled. 'She really could help me...and Inuyasha,' the realization steadied her and she walked closer to stand by Kikyou's bedside.

"I've heard the name. Miroku mentioned him, he thought he was someone really high up in their drug... circle whatever." Kagome didn't hide the disdain in her voice when she said drug.

Kikyou snorted lightly. "High up wouldn't really cover it. He is the drug ring, as in the highest it gets. Except for his partner but he's much less involved, as he's more the face of the money. Naraku isn't his real name though, it's Onigumo. He changed everything even his face after the authorities almost caught him last time. They've been looking for the wrong person for years now. He doesn't know I know this."

"Who is his partner? And _how_ did you learn all this?"

"An investment banker named Bankotsu. He handles the money and hides it for them skillfully along with the help of the Shichinin law firm in his back pocket. He's one of the richest men in the city who shares Naraku's past somehow. He never told me...there was a lot he wasn't telling me I realize now. But I do my own digging on the company I keep."

"Is that how you overdosed, he drugged you tonight? Or was that for fun?" Her tone held no real malice but Kagome still said it.

Kikyou resisted the urge to snap at the girl once again. "No. I don't do heroin for fun, thank you."

"Shocking" Kagome mumbled.

"Hey!" Kikyou finally did snap. "I get it okay. You hate me and I'm clearly a fuck up. I'm aware. Just like I'm aware I owe you and Inuyasha for getting me to this hospital safely. That's the only reason we're having this little chat. But if you want to know why this has all happened then shut up."

"Yeah you're right. You do owe me because I volunteered to bring your dying self here which was of no benefit to me! And you owe Inuyasha your life. Not to mention all of this shit we're in is directly because of _your_ stupid actions! So watch how you speak to me." Kagome growled.

When they got to the lot Miroku exhaled a sigh of relief to see his black mustang still sitting where he left it. The dark tint and color of the car gleamed from the city lights around it.

Parking the BMW in the spot behind it they both got out, Inuyasha with a groan. Miroku clicked his trunk open as Inuyasha walked up beside him. There were several black cases in the trunk which Miroku unlocked with a quick familiar motion. He opened the lid to the first and Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"Where the fuck did you get all this Miro?"

"Told ya. It's my rainy day fund." Miroku smiled down at the trunk. "Odds a little more in our favor, don't you agree?"

Inuyasha nodded mutely at the arsenal of weapons in the cases. Some of which he didn't even recognize. "This is some serious shit man."

"Yeah I'm aware. Come on get in." Miroku snapped the cases closed and the trunk, surveying the area to make sure no one was paying attention to them.

"Why are we taking your car?"

"Because I'm driving asshole. You really want to argue this right now?"

"I'm going to have to pay a fortune at this lot." Inuyasha grumbled but got in the car. Miroku rolled his eyes grabbing their bags from Inuyasha's car. The BMW beeped softly when locked and Miroku tossed Inuyasha his keys back getting into his mustang. He smiled gripping the wheel and stick shift fondly.

"Did you miss me Serpico?" Miroku laughed at the look Inuyasha gave him.

"I'm not even going to ask..." Inuyasha muttered. "But you should know I'm embarrassed to be in this car with you right now."

"Yeah I'm devastated." The friendly air seemed to dissipate once Miroku started up the car and pulled out of the lot. It forced the two friends into silence, knowing their destination they were headed for. Miroku's mind was cluttered as he attempted to put the pieces together of what had happened, and what still needed to be done. He discretely checked his phone which was under the leg further from Inuyasha's view. It was empty of new messages, which he took as a good sign.

Inuyasha's thoughts flitted between Kagome and his own fate that was still to come. His mind kept circling the thought that neither of them knew what they were headed towards. He didn't know if Miroku's confidence was comforting or misplaced. He laid his head against the cool window and sighed. He hoped Kagome was okay.

Kikyou groaned her head pounding loudly now. "Look we don't have time for this shit. You want to know what happened and that's what I'm telling you. Naraku is the one who wanted me to do the interview. He told me everything to say! He knew somehow there was a rat and they were close. When Inuyasha took off I guess he assumed it was him. Maybe it was because of his family or maybe it was just because he knew how I felt about Inuyasha. He always was the jealous type...who knows. Point is he told Kouga Inuyasha was informing the police on him and Miroku from Japan, and that if he didn't take care of the problem Naraku would see them both dead. Then when that didn't work he involved me. He used me just like everyone else, so I'm a victim here too!"

"Yeah you poor innocent girl..." Kagome scoffed not watching her tongue in the slightest. "Did you really expect different from someone who sounds like such a monster?"

Kikyou didn't respond, instead she continued as if she hadn't heard her. "So he told me about you two and he pissed me off. He insisted I do the interview. 'It's your chance to ruin him, the payback you've always wanted,' he promised... But then he told me about everything else. About the killings he was planning. Everyone. Anyone who knew him he claimed. And then we would leave the country together...that's what he promised." Kikyou breathed for a moment. She was rushing her sentences all together quickly now. Like she had to get the story out this instant or she never would.

"I told him I didn't want anyone to die! They didn't need to if we were leaving anyways. But there was no reasoning with him. He was getting stranger every time I saw him, obsessing over his exit plan to disappear. Then he told me my weakness was my only downfall...The next time I saw him was tonight. When he tried to kill me." Kikyou's hands were clasping and fidgeting with the worn hospital blanket while she spoke rapidly. Her eyes looking away from Kagome while she scrambled to get these details out over her lips. After she finished she slouched down in the bed, like her story had overwhelmed her.

Kagome stayed quiet a long time absorbing everything. The silence was so heavy it was tangible between them.

"He thought Inuyasha was working with the police?" Kagome murmured. "And that's why he tried to kill them and _did_ kill Kouga?"

"I didn't know Kouga was dead...but yes."

"That's insane. You should have known that wasn't possible!" Kagome insisted suddenly.

"It was too late for me to disagree and he didn't listen to me anyways." Kikyou huffed annoyed.

"Well Miroku and Inuyasha should already be out of the city and they'll be safe until he leaves the country then." Kagome wrapped her arms around her body feeling chilled.

Kikyou laughed, a dry and bitter sound. "They're not leaving and neither is he. I'm sure they know by now anywhere they could go he would find them. When Naraku wants someone dead...they're as good as dead already. "

Kagome bristled at the implication Inuyasha had lied to her. "He is leaving the city and you don't know anything about him! Besides you're still alive aren't you?"

Kikyou didn't have a quick response to this. She thought for a moment now. "My only guess as to why I'm still alive is he's just now realizing his plan didn't work. He wasn't expecting that I promise. It rarely happens. But his reaction will be far worse because of it. It doesn't matter where any of us are we won't be safe. Including you now."

The statement hung heavy in the hospital room. The distant beep and hum of medical equipment drifted through the air.

"If they're not running then... what do you think they're planning to do?"

"They're planning to attack him first. And they're going to the wrong place. They really will be killed this time Kagome." Kikyou spoke slowly and closed her eyes after the last sentence.

Kagome's spine felt like it froze at these words. "Wrong...place?" she stuttered.

"Yeah. I guarantee you they're headed to Naraku's apartment down by the docks. It's where the shipments come in and I know Miroku's picked up from there before. They'll think they have a surprise advantage but Naraku has all his men there now waiting to kill anyone that comes towards it. And he's a bit theatrical...to make it worse. "

"What the hell does that mean?"

"He's wired the place with explosives. Boom. " Kikyou said with a sad smile. "He's blowing it and all evidence of himself to hell and back sometime this evening. By the time the authorities sort it out and identify the bodies he'll be gone. He told me that much of the plan before I refused to be apart of it all."

Kagome tried to process and keep up while her mind raced from what Kikyou was telling her. "So if they're not killed by his bodyguards...they could be there when-" Kagome stopped mid sentence and shuddered. This was insane, it was all so fucking insane. Struggling to think rationally she started again. "Where is he actually?"

"At his safe house. He's with Bankotsu tonight of course. He doesn't know I _know_ where he lives, but he always did underestimate me." Kagome smiled at this just slightly. "He'll spend his last night there with only his best body guards with him. He's picking up a few million in cash from him to keep him afloat until the bank accounts can be forged in whatever country he settles in next. It's all apart of the plan...he's done this before god knows how many times."

Kagome stared at Kikyou intensely wondering one thing suddenly. "How do I know you're not lying?" She asked directly. "How do you know all this and expect me to just believe your word? It's pretty convenient don't you think?"

Kikyou shrugged faintly still feeling exhausted from the night. "You can choose to believe me or not. But I have no reason to lie to you. If they don't kill Naraku tonight I'm as good as dead too. He'll find a way to get to me. So it's only in my benefit for Inuyasha and Miroku to succeed and we all live. I spent a lot of time with Naraku and I learned as much about as I could about him. It started with a fascination and then grew from fear. Maybe some part of me always knew it would end like this...he was too demented to ever trust." Kikyou had that distant look in her eyes again like she wasn't really aware where she was. Kagome pitied her when she had that lost expression, despite how much she didn't deserve it. She almost looked...innocent. Then she snapped out of it and looked at Kagome sharply once more.

"Type this into your phone." She commanded and Kagome took her cell out. "If you intend to save them you don't have much time left." Kagome silently typed the address location in of Bankotsu's house. "It's not far from here. Call them and tell them everything. That's all I can do for you...sorry it's not more."

"Thank you...I um-I hope you feel better." Kagome stammered not knowing in the slightest how to say goodbye to the girl.

"It won't matter if you don't leave now. Just please...hurry. " The girls both nodded to each other in a mutual understanding and Kagome quickly turned and left the room.

On the way out of the hospital wing she stopped at the nurses station. "Excuse me, but you need to have security posted outside of Ms. Kotara's room. You never know who could find out she's here and try to take advantage. Thank you." The nurse nodded dumbly and Kagome curtly walked out of the ER doors with her head held high. She grabbed her cell phone dialing Inuyasha immediately and prayed the information she knew wouldn't come to them too late.

Miroku checked his phone silently to read the text message that had just come through. "She's on the move," was all it said and Miroku narrowed his eyes on the screen.

At the same time Inuyasha's phone vibrated to life in his pocket and he had it out and answered in a second. "Kagome," he breathed her name like a prayer.

"Tell me the truth. You're not running are you?" The directness stunned him and he stayed silent having no idea how to respond.

"That answered my question. Are you going to the docks, are you already there?" It hurt so bad it took her breath away. The fact that Kikyou was right and knew more about Inuyasha then she did apparently. He had lied to her face, and could be moments away from being killed. She felt hysterical for the millionth time that day.

"How did you even know that?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"You have to get out of there! Get as far away from there as possible!" Kagome was crying now on a hospital bench in front of the ER. She hung her head in her one free hand her cell phone clutched in the other. "Please listen to me and get back in your car-"

"Whoa, whoa, Kagome calm down, breathe. We're just driving there now, we're not even out of the car." Miroku mouthed next to him confused. "What is she talking about?" he whispered. Inuyasha shrugged. "And again where are you getting this from?"

Kagome choked in a breathe knowing he was safe for the moment. "Kikyou regained consciousness. She told me so much Inuyasha. She told me what happened."

A/N: Finally! I for one am proud of myself. A special thanks to Mepinak on MediaMiner for still being a reader of mine and encouraging me recently with her review to finally get my act together on finishing this story! So yes I really do read every review and take them to heart. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Also to Maggz for her constant support and inspiration. I reread her works when my muse needs a jump start. ;) Please let me know what you think. More updates to come soon, I can't believe this story is almost complete! Ja!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me


	23. Some Kind of Madness

A/N: This is finally happening! I always start these notes the same lately and unfortunately, apologizing for how long this chapter took to publish. I really am sorry for the amount of time its taken between updates. When I started writing so many years ago I wasn't even in college yet, let alone my career. So needless to say I had a lot more free time. But I've always intended to finish this story and I'm happy to announce that I'm going to before school starts back! Also I'm going through and updating some formatting issues with the older chapters so don't be surprised if you see notifications about this. Content will not be changed except to make minor corrections so you don't need to check these chapters unless you would like to reread. ;)

Thank you as always to my readers, both old and new. I'm humbled by those who have stuck with me for this long especially. I hope this was worth the wait and that the ending of this story which is quickly approaching will be one you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all again so much for checking out this chapter and please review if you have the time. I would love to know your thoughts! Thank you also to Maggz for still being my beta and there to chat after more than eight years later, you're the best girl! Ja mina!

* * *

"Okay hold on let me put you on speaker phone."

"Tell me you've turned around first." Kagome ordered in her haste.

"She says turn around and then she'll tell us what Kikyou knows." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shrugged one shoulder to Miroku's annoyed look.

"Okay Kagome, we're stopped go ahead." Miroku lied. Inuyasha silently threw up his good hand mouthing 'What the fuck!' Miroku waved at him dismissively and kept heading towards the docks surrounding New York Harbor never taking his eyes off the road.

Kagome started to explain obliviously everything Kikyou had told her. She frantically rushed through the details trying desperately to not forget anything.

"This Naraku or Onigumo or whatever his name is. Kikyou was obviously terrified of him. He for some reason believes you're some kind of informant for the police Inuyasha. He's trying to tie up all his loose ends before going into hiding again. She said he's a master of this, just disappearing."

"Yeah she's always had great taste in men," Miroku smirked. Inuyasha fumed next to him at the comparison Kagome totally missed.

Miroku made a sharp right scanning for the street he needed, trying to remember the way he had come to this apartment before. It was about a month before Inuyasha had left but he had paid close attention to the details. Kouga had of course made a big deal about the importance of this pick up location and the quantities he had seen there made it memorable. He tapped the wheel with one hand spotting what looked like a familiar street up ahead.

"I'm so glad I caught you before you we're closer," Kagome exhaled in relief. She pinched the bridge of her nose between two fingers, closing her eyes. "Kikyou said he actually intends to blow this apartment up tonight destroying the evidence and killing his own men without hesitation. What kind of insane person does such a thing?"

Miroku slammed on his breaks jarring them both and making Inuyasha curse from the sharp pain it shot through his arm. "Shit!"

"What?" She asked quickly.

Miroku swung to the curb putting the car in park and turned to Inuyasha snatching the phone from his hand.

"What do you mean he's going to blow up the apartment?! He's not there?" He shouted.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't get there yet. She said that he's hiding at the safe house of his partner Bankotsu, the banker guy."

Inuyasha paled recognizing that name immediately. "He's the one who worked with Jakotsu and the Shichinin guys at the law firm." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku.

"The one who overdosed, I remember how upset Bankotsu was when that happened... I had no idea he was so involved in all this." Miroku murmured both reflecting on this new information and eyeing each other as this sank in.

"What?" Kagome asked beyond confused what they were talking about.

"You don't want to know," Inuyasha sighed. Kagome was silent on the other line; she took his word for it and didn't press the issue. Her eyes rocked closed again in exhaustion.

No one spoke for a moment as Inuyasha tried to sort through all the new information Kagome had given them. He had never actually considered that Kagome taking Kikyou to the hospital could end up being a good thing he had been so concerned for her safety. A strange realization also rang in the back of his mind that he had missed somehow. Kagome and Kikyou had a conversation…that means they must have talked about him at some point. He gazed out the window trying to imagine how that conversation must have started, not well he guessed.

"Well, now what? Do we believe all of this? Keep in mind who our source is. Can we really trust what Kikyou tells us?" Inuyasha asked Miroku who was unnervingly quiet beside him. He normally couldn't get him to shut up but now his friend had his eyes narrowed silently, deep in thought with one hand continuing to rest on the steering wheel holding his phone. The engine of the Mustang was the only sound he got in return.

Suddenly and without warning Miroku threw his car into gear again and turned around speeding in the opposite direction. He handed the phone back to a bewildered Inuyasha.

He was still staring numbly in shock when Miroku swore and swerved the Mustang into a gas station. Rushing into the first parking spot he saw he jerked the car into park.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Inuyasha shouted when the movement wrenched his already sore and battered body forward.

Miroku swore another series of curse words under his breath ignoring him and getting out of the car. He slammed the car door behind him.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked sitting up more alert on the bench her eyes open once more.

"I don't know. Miroku just lost his mind." Inuyasha watched him in confusion rush inside the store pulling his phone out of his pocket as he did so.

"Inuyasha... I have the address of Bankotsu's place where they're hiding out. Kikyou said they'd be there overnight with just his best men guarding them because Naraku is leaving in the morning first thing. Once the apartment is destroyed and he gathers the funds he needs to leave the country he'll be gone. But if I give you this address… you're going there aren't you?"

He tried to plan his answer and choose his words carefully recognizing the fear and uncertainty in Kagome's voice. Thinking before he spoke was not usually one of Inuyasha's strengths but he tried for her sake. "We have to Kagome. It's our only real hope of getting out of this alive. I know Miroku and Kikyou are right thinking that." Inuyasha sighed lightly willing his brain to think of another solution but he couldn't.

Kagome was silent herself not responding yet. She breathed in the cool night air outside the hospital putting her forehead down in her free palm and rubbing it lightly through her bangs. She felt so drained in that moment.

"Can't you just try and lie low until morning when he's gone?" She asked hollowly.

"He's going to a lot of trouble to make a clean break here and he's already gone to great lengths to kill us tonight. I doubt that's something he's just going to say never mind on. He's not going to leave until he finishes this. He's not the type to lose. I'm sorry Kagome...I wish I could lie to you and reassure you but…" He stopped running out of explanations to give her. He didn't want to finish that last sentence and it hung heavy in the silence between them once more.

"You realize if anything happens to you and I'm the one who gave you this address- I sent you there. I will never forgive myself..." Kagome's voice cracked in a way she wasn't proud of. She was thankful suddenly that they were only speaking on the phone so he couldn't see the way she was trembling which had nothing to do with the night's temperature.

"I can't promise you anything. But I don't have any plans of dying tonight Kagome." He could at least offer that piece of comfort which was honest. Inuyasha's injured arm throbbed painfully still as an unwelcome reminder he hadn't intended to get shot either. He shook his head dismissing the negative thought pattern it lead to.

Kagome sighed pinching the bridge of her nose once more a headache threatening from all of this. "Write this address down." She waited a moment for Inuyasha to be ready then gave him the address Kikyou had of Bankotsu's house. After he repeated it back to her satisfied she added, "and since we're done lying to each other I'm not leaving the city either."

"Kagome no! This shouldn't involve you! You shouldn't even be here!"

"Well I am, so it's a little late for all that! I'm not saying I'm throwing myself in the middle of this shit. I don't want to get hurt or have you worrying about me. I'll be fine...but I'm not leaving without you. Just know that."

Inuyasha groaned and hung his head low, too exhausted to argue. "Fine, just call a cab and get away from the hospital at least, for me. If Naraku finds out Kikyou is still alive she won't be safe either and I don't want you anywhere near there."

"Ok. I'm staying close by though..." Kagome hesitated not sure what else to say but not ready to hang up. "Please promise you'll be careful...and please call me as soon as you can." She was trembling again at the thought of the danger Inuyasha was heading towards after this phone call. Dark thoughts circled through her mind and ate at her. What if this was the last time they spoke? Tears sprang to her eyes as she refused to think that way any further.

"I'll try." Inuyasha knew she wanted reassurance that everything would be okay but he couldn't honestly say that to her. They were both quiet for another heavy minute. "Hang up and pick up a cab. Please be careful yourself, don't do anything reckless."

"I'll try," she repeated his line. Inuyasha could see Miroku in line at the cashier and knew they would need to talk once he got back to the car.

"All right I've got to talk to Miroku and figure out what we're doing next. No matter what happens Kagome, just know how much I care about you..." Kagome sucked in a breathe putting her hand over her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes once more. "As much as I hate that you're here to witness this and had to be a part of any of this shit, it means so much to me that you flew out here. I'll never be able to thank you enough for it." Talking so openly about his emotions was slightly uncomfortable for Inuyasha, but he knew this was something he needed to say.

Quiet tears did roll down her cheeks now and she struggled to speak without her voice cracking.

"Of course Inuyasha, I'd do anything for you. We're in this together, remember?" He could hear her smile at the end of her question and it made him smile in return feeling a little lighter.

"How did you find my unlisted address by the way? I forgot to ask."

She laughed shaken out of the seriousness of their conversation. "Rin naturally. I showed up at your house like a psychopath and she poured me a glass of wine and told me to do what I thought was right." It seemed like another lifetime ago thinking back to that stormy night in the kitchen with her.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Should have known. That girl is a hand full."

"She told me you were a good person and she was worried for you," she said a little softer.

"She's too sweet for her own good," he murmured embarrassed by the compliment.

"For what it's worth I agree." Kagome practically whispered.

Miroku walked out of the gas station heading back to the car. As much as Inuyasha would have loved to stall and continue talking about anything with her he knew time was running out. "Thanks Kagome. I have to go. Be safe and I'll talk to you soon."

"You too...bye."

"Bye darling." Inuyasha hung up the call sitting in silence. It rang loudly in his ears and he pressed his good hand up into his bangs with a groan. It was overwhelming attempting to express his emotions at a time like this. No one had ever done something so insane or caring for him as Kagome did coming here. And that was after knowing him barely a month.

'We're in this together, remember?' He thought back her words echoing and closed his eyes.

When Miroku got back in the car he had two tall boys in a brown paper bag. He opened one for himself taking a long swig then opened the second and held it out to him. Inuyasha cracked an eye open to stare at his best friend incredulously. "What the HELL are you doing?"

"We almost just got blown to fucking pieces. I needed something to calm me down." Miroku mumbled fidgeting with the top of the can.

Inuyasha continued to stare at him like he had grown a second head. Miroku held up the second beer motioning again for him to take it from him. "Come on, don't make me drink alone at a time like this." Inuyasha finally grabbed the beer out of his hand with a 'Keh.'

"Should I be drinking this with how much blood I've lost tonight?"

"Do you honestly give a fuck?" Miroku glared through the windshield intensely thinking and not really expecting an answer to the question.

Inuyasha shrugged and took a sip. The beer was cold, it tasted nice and familiar.

"Well there goes my plan." Miroku said bitterly and swigged from his can.

"I didn't know you had a plan to be honest." Inuyasha had meant the statement to come out playful but it just sounded defeated.

"You give me too little credit. But it doesn't matter now because I don't have a fucking clue what to do next." Miroku groaned dramatically laying his head back on the headrest and staring up at the car ceiling.

"We were prepared to go in there guns blazing before, what's the difference now?" Inuyasha took another gulp of the cold beer, thankful for it and actually feeling a little better. He decided this was probably because of mixing trauma and blood loss with alcohol. He tried to remember the last time he ate a meal and couldn't.

"For starters we don't even know where they are."

"Oh right. Kagome taking Kikyou to the hospital was apparently a very good call. Not only did she tell her all about Naraku but she gave her Bankotsu's address too."

Miroku picked his head up to gawk at Inuyasha. "When were you going to mention this?"

"Just did," he smirked.

Miroku rolled his eyes taking another drink from his beer. "Damn, I seriously underestimated her craftiness."

"Which one?" He asked with a dry snort.

"...either?" Miroku thought quizzically and rubbed his chin. "You sure do have a type for capable women."

"And you don't?"

"All women are my type my friend," Miroku reminded him. They shared a moment of normalcy both laughing lightly and taking drinks from their beers.

"Okay so where is the address?" Inuyasha passed him his phone he had typed it into and mapped.

"Upper West side, not far actually." Miroku copied the address to his own cell pulling up the map and zooming in on it. "Did she say what we should expect to find here?"

"Yeah two dangerous crime lords and their best hit men. So basically were fucked." Inuyasha drank again at this.

"Well isn't that just perfect." Miroku groaned leaning back again and squeezing his eyes shut. His mind was racing trying to formulate a new plan from this. Everything was getting so out of his control now.

"Do you think he knows were alive yet...? I think if anything we have more of an advantage of surprise now at least. He doesn't think there's any way we could know about Bankotsu's private apartment. Hell we didn't know about it until a few minutes ago. Let's just think this through..."

Saying it allowed was about as far as Inuyasha got with the thinking part but thankfully his words seem to spur Miroku on. He sat up and opened his eyes looking more alert again. Miroku drummed his fingers along the steering wheel a habit he did when intensely in thought. "We just need some time..." He looked down at his cell phone again checking a message that had just come through discretely out of Inuyasha's sight.

"Time for what?"

"Let's stalk this place out. Figure out what the building looks like and take it from there." Miroku texted something on his phone then put it securely back into his pocket.

"Who are you texting at a time like this?" Inuyasha asked a little less gruff than usual.

"My family. Shouldn't you say something to yours too...in case?"

"My family disowned me. There's nothing to say whether I live or die tonight." Inuyasha responded bitterly and then took a huge gulp of his beer.

Miroku stared at his friend silently putting the pieces together. "Because of what Kikyou said?"

"Yeah, my dad's a cop remember? I shamed my entire family. That's what brought me back here...guess I forgot to mention it. You know bigger shit going on." He shrugged not liking the look of pity in Miroku's eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that man-" Inuyasha cut him off not wanting to hear it.

"We don't have the time for that now. Chug your beer and let's head out. We need to think of something better than 'try not to die' as a plan." Inuyasha finished his beer with a determined gulp. Miroku followed suit.

* * *

Outside the hospital Kagome closed her phone and just like that Inuyasha was gone. The tears that were stinging in her eyes moments ago now flowed freely and she cried letting herself give in. It was cathartic in a way to just break down and process her overwhelming emotions.

She was feeling everything so heavily before Inuyasha's kind words. She let the weight of them wash over her for that brief moment and just reacted organically. Things had been so strange ever since Kikyou's interview had been released. The conversation they just had was the first they felt like…them again.

This brought back another flood of tears as she remembered their breakfast the morning everything went so wrong in Japan. How hopeful and excited she had been at the prospect of them going away together.

She pushed her hands up into her bangs moving them away from her wet cheeks. She chuckled a little when she realized they had gone away, it just wasn't ever how she had imagined. Despite everything awful that had happened at least now in New York she knew their relationship was real. It was ironic in a way that she finally knew how strongly Inuyasha felt about her and they had never been closer, because of Kikyou's actions.

Thankfully after her multiple straight days of crying in Tokyo she had seemed to get this out of her system. She was already sick of doing it again and her breakdown was cut mercifully short.

She rubbed her hands down along her face hiding her hands just focusing on breathing and putting herself back together. She counted her seconds breathing in then out quelling her anxiety. She was done being weak.

'Now what?' She thought in confusion after calming down. She had been running on fumes and just getting done what had to be done for the past hours, days? Now she felt jarred into reality by her sudden lack of purpose.

'Pull yourself together Kagome.' She reminded herself and wiped her remaining tears off her cheeks.

'Ok! Step one, get a cab.' She picked herself up from the bench shaking off her emotional weight and leaving it behind.

Throwing Inuyasha's messenger bag back over her body she walked to the front of the hospital. Thankfully a cab was already sitting there waiting for a new passenger.

Kagome found herself also thankful that a hospital was one of the few settings where no one seemed to notice a girl crying alone as strange. Dozens of people walked past her without so much as a second glance.

Getting into the cab she said a polite hello to a nice enough looking women. "Evening, where you headed miss?"

Kagome paused. She hadn't thought this far yet she realized in embarrassment. After a pregnant paused she glanced at the address still up on the screen in her phone where she had saved it to give to Inuyasha.

"Do you know the neighborhood where this address is?" The driver glanced at the screen.

"Sure that's a really nice neighborhood. You know somebody there they must be pretty damn rich."

"So is it safe?" The driver gave her a confused glance. "You know for a...girl to go alone this late at night?" The explanation was still weak but it was the best euphemism she could come up with.

"Uh, well yeah I guess. It's not what you'd call a rough street by any means. Just depends what you're looking to do..." She looked Kagome over still looking skeptical by the implied meaning of the question.

"Take me there then please. Just drop me at the end of the street, not right in front of the house."

"Okay..." She turned back around and started her meter with another confused look.

Kagome watched the street pass by outside the window biting her lip nervously. She knew she had told Inuyasha she would stay out of this, which she intended to. But what else was she supposed to do at a time like this? Go relax while her fake fiancé was putting his life in danger?

Her heart rate seemed to keep increasing the further they travel. Kagome was tempted to ask her how far away they were just to quell some of her anxiety but didn't want to the driver to be even more suspicious of her erratic behavior.

If there was any way she could help she would need to be close by she reasoned with herself. She wouldn't get involved unless he called and needed her. Or she saw things going badly. But she had to at least be close by to be available...right?

'Right,' she decided with finality. She leaned back to watch the city roll past while her heart continued to hammer loudly in her ears betraying what she was trying to convince herself. 'I'll be fine.'

* * *

"Okay we're here...now what?"

"Would you give me a minute?" Miroku snapped looking over the building from where they were parked down the street. He narrowed his eyes back to drumming on the wheel and analyzing what needed to be done next.

Inuyasha waited trying to make his own brain come up with anything half way decent. Every scenario he imagined at the moment ended with him and more bullet wounds. He scowled at his useless thoughts and tried to be patient for Miroku.

Miroku pulled out his phone to text again much to Inuyasha's annoyance. He bit his tongue knowing how much he was relying on him and not wanting to aggravate him further for once.

"Well pros: we have plenty of ammunition." Miroku listed holding up one finger.

"Oh you mean against the skilled hit men?" Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku ignored the jab and kept going putting up a second finger. "Two, they're not expecting us to know where they are or be dumb enough to attempt this..."

"Dumb I think is the accurate word there." When Miroku didn't say anything else after a minute Inuyasha asked "...And?"

"That's all the pros I can think of."

Inuyasha sighed. "That's not encouraging at all."

The two sat in tense silence for another minute just watching the townhouse. It was on a quiet street on the Upper West Side and was lavishly decorated of course. It was mostly white with ivy running along parts of the walls and a huge set of French doors marked the front of it. The doors were closed at present but showed a visible large room. This was actually helpful as they could plainly see inside the well lit home that this room was empty. It was the only line of sight they had however. All other windows were closed with lush curtains blocking any view of the street. They could see the line of light bordering the curtains in several of these windows though.

Miroku had his phone out again and finally Inuyasha snapped at him asking him what he was doing on it now.

"I'm pulling up the floor plan of this home. Haven't you ever used your phone for anything besides texting?"

Inuyasha did a usual "Keh," in response meaning he had none.

Miroku held his phone up showing him his screen zooming in on some pictures of the house. Inuyasha reached for it but Miroku stopped him just continuing to hold the phone up. "I've got it just rest your good arm," he explained. Inuyasha looked quizzically at him but didn't question it.

Miroku flipped through photos quickly while they looked between them and back up at the townhouse figuring out the layout of it together.

"We're lucky. This place was available for rent less than a year ago so there are plenty of details online. Okay so foyer doors there we can see through open up to the living room through a garden. After that on the first floor it's all the typical stuff, kitchen and a bedroom. Upstairs on the second story there's a large master bedroom and bathroom with another spare room. Kikyou already said this is a safe house and they're here doing last minute business right?"

"Yeah she said he handles the financials and was getting the funds together for Naraku to leave the country tonight. They've got off shore accounts everywhere I'm sure."

"Then he must have one of those extra rooms be an office they can work out of. Where do you think they would have that?"

Inuyasha focused on making his brain think through this haze like a criminal. "Close. It's got to be on the second story by his bedroom." Inuyasha gestured up to the second story windows.

"Exactly, especially with us seeing no guards on this first floor at all. I haven't seen any movement or changes. They're on the second story in that room there which has been turned into an office. I guarantee it." He pointed to it on his phone then up to the window in the top corner across from them.

"Great work Sherlock. So now what do we do with it?"

"We need to watch for a few more minutes and see if we see any changes on the first story. If we have any guards come out unexpectedly to do a patrol we would want to look for that now." Miroku pointed to bottom right windows. "Watch those two for me and see if anyone is moving in the light on the edge of the curtains." Inuyasha nodded.

"She said this was a safe house and while I'm sure it's secure inside it really isn't that private considering who were talking about," Inuyasha noted.

"Well we've both dealt with Bankotsu before. What type of person would you describe him as?"

"A pretentious asshole," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Yep, and his home fits that perfectly. It's one of the most expensive listings in New York and is valued at over 5 million. He's just renting but it would have killed him to have a less showy home I bet. No matter what his line of work he still wanted to have a place like this because he thinks he deserves it." Miroku had always been good at analyzing people and situations and this was no different to him.

"Definitely not what I would chose if I were going to be involved in a cocaine ring this large."

"It's the largest on the Upper East coast Inu, but he's not practical. He's an over confident ass which is exactly what we're seeing."

The two fell into a silence again thinking through the next steps while continuing to monitor the house for changes. They waited another 15 minutes but nothing happened. Everything was quiet, eerily quiet.

"That's thirty minutes total we've been here. If they had a guard patrolling we would have already seen it. They don't think anyone knows about this location." Miroku finally broke the silence saying. He flexed his hands on the steering wheel carefully stretching his stiff fingers.

"There's a side door through the gardens that's an alternate entrance to using those French doors at the front. That's where we enter from and head to the stairs. From there we'll hopefully end up seeing someone. Any idea how many guards they have inside?"

"Kagome didn't say. I'm impressed Kikyou knew this much to be honest but considering Naraku did try to kill her as well tonight I doubt he shared that with her."

"Lets over estimate to be safe. There's realistically two to six guards in there plus Naraku and Bankotsu. If we plan for six and only find two then were in good shape. Four is the safest bet, that's their two best men each."

"Are we really assuming we can take them out?" Inuyasha stated what he thought was an obvious question.

"You forget our only pros my friend. We have plenty of supplies and the element of surprise on our side." Miroku smirked and reached into his back seat to pull out a case carefully. He unhooked the latches and opened it to show Inuyasha what might just tip the scales in their favor.

"Holy shit," he whispered. "What else is in that rainy day fund of yours Miroku?"

* * *

The driver turned onto a beautiful street and then abruptly pulled over the cab. "We're here," she explained at Kagome's confused look.

"The address you gave me is a few houses up on the left. The white looking one I think." Kagome's heart leapt up to her throat in sudden fear. She froze feeling rooted to the spot just looking at the house.

"Oh okay, fantastic." Kagome faltered looking up and down the street for anything suspicious or dangerous. It seemed very quiet and calm especially for New York, although it was approaching midnight. This didn't little to calm her frantic heart which was still thumping away.

The driver made an impatient cough waking Kagome from her thoughts. "Oh right. Thank you very much." Her manners returning to her she gave the women the fare and got out of the car with Inuyasha's bag safely around her.

She fidgeted her hands around the worn strap uneasily as she looked up and down the street for where to go next. Her nerves were getting the best of her now knowing she was so close to the dangerous man who had hurt Inuyasha and his friend. The same one that made Kikyou look so frightened and frail in that hospital bed.

The address Kikyou gave her was still several safe blocks away but she didn't want to be an idiot about this and be somewhere on the street in plain view. Kagome knew Inuyasha would be mad enough about her being this close so she needed to get out of sight and to a safer location.

Pulling out her phone she checked she didn't have any missed calls from Inuyasha. They were still steadily rolling in from Japan but she suspected her family had figured out she wasn't in the country anymore. She then searched her current location. Within a few seconds she found a coffee shop only one block behind her that stayed open until three.

'Perfect,' she thought. 'Surely I'll have heard something by then.' She decided once she got there and settled in with a coffee she should call Sango. She missed her terribly and felt bad that she hadn't had the chance to even tell her she was coming back to the states. She was too scared to use her cell phone in the airport in case they were trying to track it but knew it didn't matter by now.

Hopefully she and Inuyasha would be safe and fine by tomorrow morning. She let herself think out a little optimistic scenario where everything is fine and back to normal by the morning. Maybe they would even take the time to go visit Sango, she would love for her to meet him.

Putting her phone away she turned feeling more confident in her decisions that she had in hours.

Unfortunately that's the exact moment when a man's hands grabbed her from behind. He skillfully covered her scream with one hand and swiftly dragged her into a nearby alley, disappearing into the night.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me! I'm sorry! I can't help it cliff hangers just make such great ending spots! Please review and let me know what you thought. Love it? Hate it? Have a theory to what the hell is going on?! I'd love to hear it. Also don't panic, they'll be another update in July so you won't have to wait long for this epic conclusion. Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
